Making Life
by Basched
Summary: A Viera learns the good and bad of Hume procreation. Chapter 14: Bound. STRONG CONTENT. That why it rated M!
1. Making Life

_Author's Note: This story is undergoing a revision. I've had more people interested in this story and I must admt its been a long time since I've updated a new chapter. I'm currently writing Bound right now and it got me thinking more. The timing for the events is a little off. so I'm going through all my chapters to correct it. _

_Do enjoy this story anyhow if you're new to it. If you've read before...hope the new changes make more sense. _

* * *

**Making Life**

Fran had noticed the strange behaviour and symptoms; the paleness, the nausea and lack of energy. Now as she watched her at the other end of the table, Fran knew that this was not like her at all. She had to say something.

She put down her fork and gently used the napkin to dab at her mouth, before she cleared her throat. The conversation from the others ceased immediately, which Fran offered a silent thanks.

The tour of Ivalice had been successful and the trip through Giza had the men talking, especially about the battles they had had experienced. As usual, the men bragged about their fighting skills and were talking in far too much detail which was inappropriate discussion for the dinner table.

"Is something wrong with the food?" asked Balthier, after he swallowed a rather large mouthful of wine. Fran shook her head. The wild Saurion was very tender and one of the best pieces of steaks she had tasted, but she had to say something. She put down her knife and fork and cleared her throat to gain their attention.

The expressions on the faces of the others around the dinner table showed surprise. She wasn't one for conversing.

"I think the Queen might need a Healer." she said plainly.

"What?" Ashe looked up from her plate. It seemed she was paler than usual.

"You are not yourself."

Ashelia shook her head and offered the Viera a small weak smile.

"I'm fine. Honest." The Queen began to poke at the mostly untouched food on her plate.

"You don't look that well." said Larsa, who then called for one of the servants to come over. Ashe scowled at the young twelve year old and gave the servant just an equal menacing glare. The servant backed away quickly.

"I am fine!"

Someone giggled.

Fran noticed that Penelo was clutching her own napkin tightly to her mouth. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushing as she struggled to contain her mirth. The Viera didn't think that anything was funny.

"Fran is right, Ashelia." said Balthier, "We should get a Healer in."

"I said I'm fine!" Ashe snapped rather harshly. "I'm just…not that hungry."

"It wasn't anything we said was it?" asked Vaan, who hadn't a clue he had some Mayla sauce smeared across his cheek. "I know we were a little bit graphic in the…"

"I'm okay!" Ashe sighed, wishing she hadn't snapped so harshly. "Let's just not talk about that…"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let this go." Fran was adamant. She knew. In all her fifty years in the company of Humes, she knew what Ashe was suffering from. "I have seen such cases before."

There was the sniggering again. Penelo was trying her best to stop laughing, but instead she started to choke. Dutifully, Basch gave her a couple of whacks on the back. She still couldn't stop laughing, which perplexed all the men round the table.

In fact, they were quite concerned as to why she was even laughing. They had all noticed Ashe's change and were worried for her wellbeing.

"If you do not do something now," said Fran. "This situation could become serious."

"It could?" Ashe replied sarcastically and folding her arms across her chest. "Do you think so?"

"It could even become life threatening."

Penelo was now in hysterics which made the males more than baffled. Penelo wouldn't be laughing at such a serious situation would she? Fran couldn't understand why she was being so light about this matter. She sighed and clasped her long Viera claws together. This was not going to be easy to say.

"You have the Varra syndrome. Haven't you?"

"WHAT?"

The entire dining room was in uproar. Chairs were thrown back and the four men crowded round the Queen. They were all speaking at once, in varied frantic tones, but none of them could tell that they were only making Ashe's frustrations even worse.

"You know you could have confided in me."

"You should get a healer! Varra syndrome is deadly!"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"How are you feeling? What stage is the Varra in?"

Fran rose from her chair and strode over to Balthier's side. She rested a gentle hand on his shoulder but her red eyes gazed down at Ashe with the deepest sympathies.

"I know some Viera medicine that could help with any pain you're in."

"I don't have Varra syndrome, Fran." Ashe tried to back away from them all. She pushed back her chair and with her arms wrapped around her waist she walked over to the window.

She needed air. The nausea was getting worse. She pushed open one side of the window and took deep breaths of the early morning air. It helped a little, but the continual rants of her friends weren't helping the new headache she was suffering with.

A strong hand touched against her shoulder, but she shrugged it away.

"Ashelia…Fran knows about these things." Basch spoke softly behind her. "She's rarely wrong."

"Well she's wrong now!" Ashe spat.

"No." Fran shook her head. "I'm not wrong. It is vital that a Healer sees you and give you…"

"I do not have Varra syndrome!" The Queen spun round, she was fuming. "I'm pregnant!"

The silence was instant. The silence was very awkward. Ashe felt even worse as all of her friends, with the exception of Penelo, stared at her with shocked expressions. This was not how she wanted this to happen. In fact, she hadn't wanted to tell them at all.

The silence lingered on. It infuriated her, but that wasn't as bad as when Basch backed away from her. There was fear in his eyes.

"Well, I can tell that the lot of you are a right bunch of idiots!"

Everyone turned to Penelo, as she strained across the table to get the bottle of wine. She poured herself another glass and drank several small sips.

"How could you not know? How could you not see the signs?"

"Well…I don't know anything about…" Larsa's voice trailed off and he shrugged his shoulders.

The others were speechless. Ashe hated it all. More than anything, she wished they would all just leave, or that her feet would move and she could storm out herself.

The fact that she was pregnant and unmarried was bad enough, but to endure such looks from those closest to her. Were they judging her? What were they thinking as they all stood so speechless looking at her? What was He thinking?

Fran approached her. Only the Viera's eyes were still sympathetic, she was genuinely concerned as her long claws scooped up Ashe's shaking hand. She cupped it between both of her own palms.

"This…pregnant." Fran said softly. "Is it lethal?"

Ashe's mouth dropped open. Had she just heard that right? Did Fran really just say what she said?

"Erm…no…no it's not….not normally."

"Do you still need medicine?"

Ashe tore her hand away from Fran's hold and tried to make sense of what this creature was thinking. She wasn't suffering from any kind of illness, she didn't need any medicine.

"Fran…" Balthier cleared his throat. "The Queen is not sick. She's going to have a baby. It's good news."

The Viera's nose crinkled as she frowned in confusion.

"Baby? You mean the little Hume things I've seen?"

Penelo and Vaan snorted with laughter. Larsa just cupped his hand over his mouth to hide his own smirking, but Ashe was not in the least bit amused. She did not need this situation belittled by some Viera's lack of understanding. She had to go, to leave and be by herself.

"The little Hume things?" Balthier sighed. "Fran, we talked about this. They're called children."

"Children…."

"Oh enough! Just stop it all of you!" Ashe cried and fled the dining hall. The huge ornate doors slammed shut behind her. This silence was just as uncomfortable as before.

"Erm…if Ashe is pregnant…" Vaan piqued up as he finally noticed the Mayla sauce on his face and started to wipe it off. "Then…who?….when?….who the hell is the father?"

Penelo shoved him and he collided hard into the table.

"That is for her to tell us, when she's ready!"

Fran looked from Vaan and Penelo and then to Balthier, her mind so confused, so chaotic. None of this made any sense to her.

During her fifty years away from the Wood, Fran had pretty much kept her distance from Humes. Only a select few, Balthier being one, had truly earned her friendship and respect, but never had she expressed any interest in the littlest of their race. She had seen them, running round the streets of the cities, screeching and wailing, laughing and doing those annoying childish things that irritated her. When any of them approached her, Fran had always felt uneasy and the instinct to flee from their presence was a strong desire.

She didn't even consider about where the little baby children came from, because as far as the Viera were concerned, life came from the earth. It returned there in death.

"I am…confused." said Fran. "This pregnant."

"Pregnancy." correct Larsa.

"What do the little Humes babes have to do with Ashelia?"

"Erm…." Larsa's cheeks flushed. He looked extremely embarrassed, but instead of explaining anything to her, he patted Balthier on the back. "He'll explain it to you."

The Sky pirate sighed and sent the young Emperor a _"Thanks very much"_ sarcastic grimace.

"Fran…where do Viera come from?"

"The earth of the Wood. We all come from there."

"And you are fully grown?"

"No."

"So you do grow…you mature."

"Of course."

Balthier wasn't exactly comfortable with this conversation as he began to play with his shirt cuffs with fearful tugs. He _never_ even talked about this subject with his "partner" when he realised Viera weren't anything like Humes in _those_ departments. He wish he didn't have to…but it was too late. Fran had enquired.

"Well, Humes grow too. Only we don't come from the earth."

"They don't?" Fran's head tilted to the side. "How is that possible?"

The three youngest in the room were really in hysterics as Balthier's next task was the inevitable and the most complicated of all.

The only one not laughing was the hunched man leaning on the window sill.

"Where do you think children come from?" asked Balthier as he tried to keep a straight face.

Fran was mystified, but then when she saw Penelo rubbing her belly, her beautiful face scrunched up in horror.

"You mean that they come from…?"

"You've been around for so many years, Fran!" laughed Penelo as she clapped her hands. "You seriously don't know about babies?"

"They grow…inside of you?"

"Of course." said Balthier, who felt so relieved that he didn't have to explain any further. Or so he thought.

Fran's hands rubbed against her slim stomach and every expression on her face, blink of an eye or twitch of an ear, made her shake her head. She was not accepting any of it, and why should she? It was a different race, a separate species completely, why should their ways be like hers? But it was impossible. So Fran asked the one question Balthier didn't want to hear.

"How do they get there?"

The three others were far gone now. The laughing had gone beyond, the mirth and heartious bellows rang throughout the hall, but it was only the sounding of the heavy doors slamming that brought back the terrible silence.


	2. Explanation and Realization

_Author's Note: This is the second chapter which has been revised. It's all mainly around Ashe's pregnancy and when it occured, so I had to make a few changes for it to make sense. Still pretty much the same. :) Do enjoy. _

* * *

**Explanation & Realization **

_Five weeks previously_

She blushed. She couldn't help it. The words he whispered into her ear, along with his strong hands gently caressing her fingers, were reducing her to a shaking mess.

They had only been here a few days and would be staying longer, so she hoped that something would eventually happen. She decided to make the move.

"Come to my hut tonight." she gasped, squeezing his hand so tightly. "Please."

There was a gentle smile on his broad handsome face.

"I cannot." his deep voice was so full of sympathy. "It would…"

"Do you not want me?"

There was a heavy lusting sigh and he nodded.

"I do want you, but this is going a little…"

"Fast?" She had to laugh. The flirting had been instantaneous since they had arrived in this little village, his eyes never stopped staring at her and neither of them could ignore the obvious advances which were emanating from them both. "You're worried about this going too fast?"

"To be honest. Yes."

She reached up a hand to touch the golden hair on his face and when she felt him shudder, when she saw the aroused smile on his lips, she knew that he wanted this as much as she.

"Nothing more could happen between us." she whispered, "so why don't we just enjoy this evening? You and me…no strings attached. Just for tonight."

His response was a kiss strong and passionate on her lips. His arms wrapped around her body and he pulled her to him. She could feel the heat throbbing from him and as she responded to his embrace, it seemed that neither of them would wait for later. This had to happen now.

"Ahem!"

The couple pulled apart and standing right by them was Penelo, toying with her long blonde plats.

"Not interrupting something am I?" she asked innocently. Basch smiled, not in the least bit perturbed by being caught in the act. He shook his head.

"Not at all." He gently wiped his mouth with his fingers and his body straightened to a formal stance. "How can I help you Penelo?"

"Erm…Vaan's been messing with your stuff again. I think he's broken one of your weapons."

Penelo edged back, fearing that the Judge Magister would become angry. He normally did when Vaan got up to his childish pranks. Instead he just sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I shall go and have words with him."

Penelo watched as Basch turned away from her and back to the woman of his affections. He had taken hold of her hand with a light delicate hold and he kissed gently on her knuckles.

"I shall see you later."

"I'll be waiting."

She flung her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. It lingered on for quite some time, but when Penelo and Basch were walking back to the main village, the grin wouldn't leave her face.

"So…" She was swinging her arms at her sides in anticipation. "…care to tell me about it?"

"Since when are you so interested in my personal life?"

"I've been interested ever since you and _she_ have been so open about this new relationship! Are you going to see her later? In her hut? Right? You're going to…?"

"Young lady…" Basch stopped in his tracks and faced her. He too was unable to stop smiling. "What I get up to tonight, is none of your concern."

"You'll tell me in the morning…right?"

Basch sighed. There wasn't any doubt that he would, for Penelo would continue to hound him until he gave in.

They approached Basch's hut and before he could push open the small wooden door he hoped that Vaan hadn't touched his Zodiac Spear. There would be hell to pay if his prized weapon had been damaged in any way.

* * *

_NOW:_

Fran was waiting. Whilst the others had watched Basch storm out of the dining room, she was patiently waiting for Balthier to answer her question.

When he turned back round to face her, she could see and sense his fear all too clearly now. However, Fran thought that she had asked a reasonable question and Balthier was never one for acting all embarrassed.

"So? Where do they come from?" she asked, politely.

"Yeah!" cried Vaan as he, Larsa and Penelo came in closer to hear. "Where do children come from?"

Balthier shook his head. As the "children" pulled up chairs from the table and made themselves comfortable, the sky pirate had to figure out how he was going to start.

"Very well. Fran…I'm going to put this in very simple terms for you. Okay?"

"Do not patronize me, Balthier." she said, a small threatening hint in her voice. He would never dream of it. Not if he wanted to keep all his limbs.

"Okay…now I happen to know, Viera are all female. Right?"

"Yes. There are no male Viera."

"So…how are you grown in the earth?"

Penelo gasped.

"Viera grow in the earth?" The girl was truly amazed. Now so giddy, she literally jumped up and down in her seat.

Fran nodded. The young teen managed to calm down just a little bit.

"The Wood provides the seed of us all. It gives us life."

Balthier could feel his hands sweating. The collar on his shirt was getting tight and this discomfort really didn't help with the other three listening just as intently. Fran's face was blank, but he saw that her ear was twitching once again. She was getting slightly impatient.

"Very well," Balthier began to gesture with his hands. "Humes and other species, like Bangaa and Seeqs have two genders, male and female."

The Viera gave a knowing nod. She knew _that_ already!

"Well…when it comes to making a baby it is vital that a man and a woman come together."

Larsa howled with laughter, which sent the others into a giggling fit again. Fran was not impressed at all. Her head tilted again and she watched every move of Balthier's hands, as if he was trying to show her.

"Well…to make a baby….the woman's egg…"

"Egg?" An eyebrow rose and her ears pricked up at the mention of it. "Like a Chocobo's egg?"

There was a thump as Larsa fell off his chair. Balthier was getting impatient now. He didn't even know why he was doing this. Any sensible man would have been like Basch, out of that door and down the nearest pub as quickly as possible.

"No…" he said. "Not like a Chocobo."

"So Ashe doesn't lay her eggs…."

There were now screams of hysterics from the younger Humes in the room. The screams soon turned to chokes as they gasped for breath between snorting and gurgling giggles.

"By the god's Fran!" Balthier was snapping. "You've seen pregnant Hume women before! They're the women with the large swollen bellies?"

"The ones you told me weren't fat because they had eaten too much?"

He snapped. For the first time in a very long while, Balthier's cool and gentlemanly attitude disappeared, replaced by one that was typical of a twenty three year old Hume male who was very agitated.

"Yes! The 'egg' is inside the woman! A male needs to come along and fertilize it!"

"Fertilize it?"

"He gives it that special ingredient to make it grow!"

Fran looked absolutely horrified.

"You males put your manure in…?"

"Manure? We're not talking about horticulture Fran! Don't think of fertilizing in the terms of the earth! We're talking reproduction! When the egg is _seeded_ the egg turns into a baby and the baby grows inside the woman's womb! Then she gives birth!"

"How does the man fertilize the egg if it is inside her?"

_That would be the sex. That would be the most enjoyable and beautiful sex ever to exist! Sex! Sex! Beautiful, pumping, boiling spurting sex! Sex! Sex! Sex! _

He had to leave, but instead, one of Ivalice's well-known leading men, ended up saying what would surely have meant death for the three children laughing on the floor. It was all very corny.

"They do this by….by making love.

* * *

Five Weeks Ago:

The night was one of the hottest of the season, so as Basch came out from his hut, he flicked open some of the buttons on his white shirt and allowed it to slip off his shoulders. He threw it back inside, because after all he wasn't going to need it tonight.

He turned suddenly and nearly collided with Balthier and a very nice young looking woman with long black curls. The pirate too was without his shirt and there was the devilish look upon Balthier's face. There was a glint in his eye and a smirk on his lips upon seeing Basch. The pirate gave his young lady a tight squeeze.

"Well this is a surprise." he said sarcastically. "Where do we suppose our gallant Judge Magister is off to?"

Basch returned the pirate's grin.

"Take a guess." he said. "But why should you be interested when you and Miss Kanito are off to indulge in your own entertainment?"

The woman slapped Balthier's chest.

"See! He remembers my name!"

"He doesn't remember everything." Balthier sighed. "He is right though! We're not interested in an old man's grubby little activities!"

"Old?" Basch rose an offended eyebrow "I'm thirty seven!"

"You're old!"

"He's thirty seven?" Kanito blinked her eye lashes at Basch with ardor. "He's handsome for his age!"

"Thank you, Miss." Basch bowed in gratitude.

"He's also with someone else!" Balthier replied, who was a little puzzled as to what she could see in Basch when the leading man was next to her. "Shall we carry on?"

She nodded and waved to Basch, before clinging tightly onto Balthier's bare arm and walking away with him. Basch found himself chuckling again.

These past few months and weeks touring round Ivalice had been a wonderful time. The three recent years past, Basch had known nothing to be happy about. In the war he had suffered. In the prison he had suffered. Without food, little water, beatings and torture. He had forgotten how to smile and laugh during those times and even a while after that.

Tonight…he was looking forward to something more. Three long years without the touch of a woman was a long time. Certain urges and desires he had restrained, but tonight there was no need for any more.

She had willingly initiated this all and how could he say no to a beautiful woman like her? How could he not just have this one moment? The chance to finally allow himself to be selfish.

Something caused Basch to stop dead. He heard a noise.

Looking round, Basch saw no one else in sight. The noise sounded again. Someone was crying.

Basch walked back to the huts and listened carefully to where it was coming from. He moved closer to individual homes, but when he reached the last one, the crying was all too clear.

His heart sank. His instincts immediately took over.

His fist rapped hard on the door. There was no reply, only the sound of sniffling and frantic scuffling came from inside. He knocked again.

"Come in."

He opened the door and bent down to walk through. When he straightened up, he knew what she was doing. With her back to him, she was trying to pretend she hadn't been crying and she wasn't going to turn round until she was certain her weakness wouldn't be revealed.

"Your Highness…are you all right?"

Ashe nodded her head.

"Yes. Thank you. I'm fine."

"I heard crying."

"It's probably coming from next door." the Queen replied. Basch saw her take a handkerchief from the little table nearby and she used it to dab at her eyes. "The poor woman is not feeling too well."

Basch wasn't going to accept this. He approached her and gently cupped his hand over her elbow. With a gentle turn, he moved Ashe round so that she was finally facing him.

She had been crying, there was no doubt about it. Her beautiful face was red and wet, her eyes were puffy and no amount of wiping with a handkerchief could have hidden her despair.

Ashe's immediate reaction upon seeing him was a frantic and angry flinch. She pulled her arm away from him and she backed up, only to hit the far wall.

"You are not fine." said Basch.

Ashe averted her eyes, focusing on the floor but Basch knelt down and forced her to look at him. The tears were welling up once more.

"If something is bothering you…I can help, if you let me."

Ashe smiled sadly and she swept a single finger under her eye to catch the tear before it fell.

"No." she said. "You can't help me, I'm just being silly. Besides, you wouldn't want to listen to me cry and wail over something that's…that simply silly. I'm all right, Basch, really. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Yes. He did. A beautiful woman was waiting for him. He was going to see her and they were finally taking this new friendship to another level. But now, everything had changed. That no longer seemed important.

"I am a good listener." he said, taking hold of her hands. She was trembling so much, Basch could feel Ashe trying to stop the shaking, and she tried to pull once more away from him. "Let me help you."

"No." she said sternly. "You shouldn't be here. You've got to see your…your friend."

Basch never moved.

"Ashelia, does it bother you?"

"No!" she responded far too quickly. When she caught his gaze and she saw the questioning look in those intense blue eyes, she sighed heavily. "Yes! Yes it bothers me that you are involved with her. It didn't take you long to get so intimate! I would have thought you would have been more of a gentleman about this whole affair."

"I'm sorry?" Basch was a little taken back.

"You are going to her, aren't you?"

Basch responded with one of his gentle nods.

"Basch, it's only been three days since we've arrived here! You've known her for three days and you're going to…"

His expression and silence said everything.

Ashe wanted to say the words, but her face was getting so red, the strength and resolve was breaking apart at the mere thought of this man going to some other woman's bed. It wasn't right.

"You are going to have…?" Her fists clenched so tightly. She couldn't say it. The fury was red in her eyes. "You're going to lay with her?"

His head slowly bobbed.

How could he blatantly admit to something so personal like that to her? She didn't want to know, she didn't want to even hear or think about it.

She stormed to the other side of the hut and slumped down into a chair. Ashe then made the pretense of going through some of the papers on the table, ignoring the presence of Basch.

Basch got up from his knees and stood tall and straight, waiting for the next part of the conversation to be initiated by her. A good few minutes went by and Ashe was now writing in a quick and furied manner, making the pen scratch horribly hard on the paper. Eventually, when she could no longer stand his silent presence, she looked over her shoulder. Her face was still damp from the tears, her eyes were so red, but there was irritation and anger in this stare. He had not moved a muscle.

"You are still here, Captain?" she snapped harshly. Basch nodded. "You can take your leave. Don't keep your lady waiting."

Basch moved a few steps towards Ashe. He kept his rigid attentive stance, that despite his half nakedness; he still carried a formal dignified pose.

"I shall leave, only until I know what is troubling you so much."

Ashe leaned forward at the table; tense angry hands clutched at the papers and crumpled them up into tight frustrated little balls. Basch watched as Ashe tried to maintain her strong composure. It only took a few seconds, for she sat up straight and tall in her chair.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." she said, her lips pursed as she tried to refrain from unleashing more of her anger. "Get out."

Basch didn't move.

"That was an order, Captain." Ashe sneered.

Why couldn't he move? Basch thought the night had become a whole lot more humid. Sweat was pouring off his back.

He wanted to be happy, he wanted to leave and to be with this other woman, but he could not move. As much as he was devoted to Ashe, there was so much pain in being around her. A pain that tore deeper than anything he had felt in prison.

"You would disobey an order from your Queen?" she asked, turning back to her table.

"I could not."

"Then, goodnight, Captain. Which, for you I'm sure it will be."

Eventually, he had no choice but to leave. He finally found his feet and he exited the small abode.

When he shut the door behind him, Basch Fon Ronsenberg cursed under his breath. He should have stayed, he should have been more forceful, but with Ashe, she always had the last word.

As he walked away, he heard the crying start once more.

* * *

_NOW: _

Why was he frowning like that? What had disgusted him so that Balthier caused his face to crease up in that typical Hume manner?

Fran looked around, hoping for some further assistance from the other Humes in the room with them, but they were helpless in painful stitches on the floor.

Love. She had heard of this. Penelo talked often about it, in a context Fran was unaware of and confused by. Vaan's interpretation was completely different and that certainly didn't ease the crazy and muddled thoughts going through this Viera's head. The times she had spent with Balthier, noting the various females he had "enjoyed company with" she had heard him utter this word numerous times.

"_Of course I love you!"_

Love? Making? This must be some ridiculous Hume ritual that before had never bothered her. Now was a different matter.

"This cannot be right." she said, when Balthier began to shake his head, his hands covering his face. "There is nothing that can accommodate such an act. There is just no feasible way for a male Hume to do such a thing."

"Of all the situations…." Balthier muttered from behind his hands. "I give up! Fran, ask Penelo! Woman to Viera. I'm off down the Sandsea. With any luck I might find Basch there too!"

Balthier turned on his heels and hurried out of the room as quickly as his cool swaggering walk could take him.

Fran did not approve of her partner's cowardice. She had expected him to be as he always was, truthful and annoyingly jovial about it. She had learnt that in any "tight" situation, he was the one Hume who kept his cool. He hadn't been just now.

She noticed him playing with the cuffs of his shirt, his habit of tugging at his collar and the sweaty beads forming on his forehead. His stance on his feet was normally sturdy and poised, but her partner had been shifting uneasily from foot to foot. He didn't even bother to tend to the small loose thread on his waistcoat that Fran had spotted. To Balthier, it would have been _"a sore sight." _

It was also very rare to see him sweat so nervously. Fran then came to the conclusion that this "making love" ritual was a dangerous one.

Penelo. When the young woman had burst into feeble hysterics like the other two males, Fran didn't think that she would be mature enough. Though looking at Vaan and Larsa, she thought better.

_"Mature…"_ Fran thought _"To Humes it means so much more. With the two males, Penelo is surely the more beneficial choice to discuss this with. Hume women like to talk, wasn't that what Balthier said? It seems females are better at it."_

She approached Penelo, who was now sitting and leaning against the far wall, clutching at her sides. Her young face was struggling hard to control her mirth, she was biting her bottom lip, but when Vaan kept giggling, she would only be reduced to the same uncontrollable girlish snorts once again.

"I cannot take this anymore." Larsa finally managed to get his breath back, though it deep and rasping. "My sides hurt, I haven't laughed like this for so long!"

"Was it something I said?" asked Fran. Larsa slammed his hand over his mouth. With all the effort the young boy could manage, he clambered to his feet and steadied himself by holding on to the arm of the chair.

"Not at all." The Emperor brushed some of his jet black hair from his eyes. "It's…this is not the behaviour of an Emperor…I…I have to go. There are some important kinds of paper work I think needs doing. "

With slow and wobbling steps, the thirteen year old, still with his hand clamped across his mouth, walked from the dining room.

"I don't understand these reactions." said Fran, when both Penelo and Vaan finally overcame their own lapse of insanity. "I only asked a question."

"Aw, Fran." Penelo held out her hand, which the Viera took hold of and pulled her up from the floor. "I love this new side of you!"

"New?" The Viera shrugged her shoulders. "I have not changed in many years."

Penelo grinned.

"Your innocence! You have so much!" The seventeen year old girl clung tightly to Fran's hand and squeezed it affectionately. The touch made the Viera frown, uncertain as to why she was still holding on. "Your race is revered by us! You are the history of Ivalice, your people are told of in legend from thousands of years ago! How is it, from a gracious long life such as yours, with all the wisdom you hold, that you know nothing of Hume biology or…reproduction?"

"Viera never left the Wood." Fran replied, taking her hand from Penelo's grasp. She strode over to the window, where she gazed out at the sleeping city of Rabanastre. It looked peaceful, just as Golomore had been, but this was not her home. "We never thought of the other races. You seemed so small and insignificant to us. But to some…myself included, the song of the Wood faded and no longer held it's sway. We grew curious, but cautious. When I left, when I became a part of the world I was still and always separated. I couldn't and didn't want to…."

"Fran." Penelo held such sympathy in her gaze. "It's okay. I think…I think I understand."

Fran smiled, genuinely approving of Penny's attempt at grasping Viera feelings.

"I did not want to understand Humes. Being around them always reminded me of what I lost." she said. "When I left the Wood I couldn't understand who or what I had become. Though now that has changed. These past times, I have come to consider you and the others, people I'm….fond of. The Queen…I thought she was ill, but this all new….she is making life. It is a special time. Sacred."

"She's going to have a baby, Fran. It's beautiful and wonderful."

"I would like to know about it, but it has to be everything, if I am to help the Queen through the Awakening."

"Huh?" Vaan scratched his head as he tried to make sense of all this.

"Life is an awakening. The Viera take it very seriously. If she does not object, I would like to be Ashelia's Foalen."

"Huh?" Vaan still didn't understand.

"It is the title given to the Viera who prepares the new awakenings from the earth. I wish to be so for the Queen."

"Erm….it's not the same." said Penelo. "Ashe won't even have the baby for another nine months or so."

"That long?" Fran's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah. That long. Sometimes longer, or sooner."

"I still wish it…if Ashelia does."

"Then…I guess we'll have to help you understand. Balthier didn't do a very good job. Did he?"

"No. He most certainly did not."

Penelo stroked her chin in thought. This was no longer funny. She had to think.

Eventually she beamed a joyous smile and clapped her hands.

"I know! I've still got my biology books from school! I could go through them with you. If you want?"

Fran bowed in gratitude.

"That would be most appreciated."

Penelo lead the way out, talking to Fran in excited high pitched tones.

Only Vaan was left behind, still scratching his head and looking at the neglected food on the abandoned table.

"Okay. I'm hungry still." he muttered to himself. "But…dammit! Who the hell is the father?"

* * *

_Five weeks ago:_

She had cried. She didn't understand fully why she had allowed herself to do so. Was it because she had acted like such a fool in front of him? Or was it simply that in her heart, he couldn't possibly have feelings towards her, unlike hers for him.

For years, it had been such a simple crush on her behalf. A silly childish fantasy. A knight was a person of virtue and honour, a man of strength. But Basch Fon Ronsenberg was more than that.

He was beneath her. He was a common man who rose through the ranks, a servant, a citizen under her rule. Forbidden.

Yet, he was everything. He was her protector, her advisor and friend. He was everything but truly hers.

Now she had no control over her intense reactions to him. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't concentrate. There was nothing she could do, but just allow the emotions to overwhelm her.

Ashe had no idea how long she had been lying on her bed, staring at the wooden ceiling. She only recalled her self-berating of her feeble weakness and the agony of knowing what Basch was doing right now. She tried to rid herself of the images so vivid in her mind, but the jealousy always won out.

There was a huge smash.

Ashe bolted up right and to her horror, she saw that the small candle lamp that was on the bedside table had been flung across the room. Luckily it smashed and the flame extinguished, but Ashe was more terrified by the fact that she recalled nothing about throwing it. Her hand was still clenched in a clawed stiff position and her chest was panting hard as it attempted to steady her rage.

_Oh god. What is happening to me? A few days ago, you thought nothing like this. The talks with the Garif had gone well, the trade went ahead with no problems and you certainly didn't feel jealous about Basch until…until you saw him with her. _

The tears were coming back once more.

_Dammit Ashe! What is the matter with you? _

The knock at her door caught her attention. The hour was very late. Ashe didn't want any visitors, especially not now.

"Go away!" she cried, sitting up on the end of the bed.

If it had been anyone else, they would have done so. Instead, the door was flung open and Basch stormed in, ducking beneath the doorframe as he did so.

Many times she had seen him sad; Ashe dreaded that after his experience in Nalbina, it would be all that he would know. Yet the sadness on his face was different. It was not because of the memories he had of his beatings, nor the injustice he had to suffer. It was regret. There was regret stinging his eyes as he walked straight up to her and sank to his knees. He took hold of her hand and pressed it to his forehead.

"I have been such a fool." he uttered softly. "Forgive me, I didn't realise how I…how I…I failed you."

"How could you?" she finally asked, her voice trembling in response.

Basch eased her hand away from his brow, but still kept it in a firm grip to his bare chest.

"I was inattentive to your feelings. I left you alone, when I shouldn't have."

Ashe shook her head.

"I ordered you to leave…I told you to go to this other woman…."

"NO!" The startling urgency and firmness in his reply was unexpected. Never would Basch have dared to speak like this. "No. I was wrong. I made a promise I should not have kept. Forgive me, I should have stayed with you. It is my place and I should have known. It is where I _have_ to be. With you."

A dream came true. A divide was finally broken as he found his own strength and courage to rise up, take her face in his hands and plant a single kiss on her lips.

There was no fear from her. His pain had gone.

* * *

_NOW:_

The book was slammed hard onto his groin. It was enough to wake him up; it was plenty to make him scream in pain. His feet jerked off the console of the Strahl and as he gripped the tatty leather bound book to his aching genitals, he looked up and saw his partner glaring down at him.

"You do this?" Fran's usually gentile and eloquent voice spoke instead with piercing disgust. "You Humes actually participate in such things?"

Balthier was lost for words. It was mainly due to the pain he was still experiencing, but it didn't take a fool to realise what had upset this creature. When he finally found the strength to breathe, he picked the book off his lap and opened the pages. He recognised Penelo's scribblings (As well as her rather detailed and intricate drawings) and he found himself shocked. He knew that the children were taught the importance of sex in schools, but he never realised it was to this extent.

What could he say?

The only thing he could think of.

"We do it as often as possible."

Fran staggered back. Not even the powers of the mist, which affected her kind immensely, could provoke a reaction like this. Her long pointed ears were now twitching erratically, her demeanor was altered so much, that Balthier didn't recognise the Viera before him. Could the thought of sex actually be repulsing her?

"You do this as often as possible?" Her clawed nailed raked through her hair. "As often as…you?"

Balthier shuffled in his seat, trying to ignore the throbbing still aching between his legs.

"Not everyone does. They can't all be like me."

_Thank the Goddess, _thought Fran.

"But it's not repulsive, Fran. Sex….it's extremely pleasurable. It's not just for reproduction you know. Some do it for pleasure. Sometimes…" Balthier quickly flicked over and past the page of a very detailed drawing of a male's anatomy. "People do it to be intimate with a person they really care for."

* * *

_His hands ran down her neck and to her shoulders. As he held the kiss long and deep, with a light push, he took the straps of her nightdress down to reveal a nakedness that ached to be worshiped. The kiss crept and followed his tracing fingertips. Her skin tingled, she quivered and trembled, and all she could do was cling her grasping hands onto his sweating back. _

_The want was too much from them both. If her nails dug too deep into his already scared skin, he didn't feel the pain. If his mouth, as it motioned with longing over her breasts and down the length of her body, caused her to cry, it was only with elation. It was with want and love, no longer denied by such pitiful excuses of age or status. _

* * *

How can something like this be pleasurable? From what she had read, this whole act seemed complicated and extremely messy. It also looked painful and far too alien.

"Fran…don't look like that." said Balthier when she wouldn't stop frowning. It wasn't exactly a flattering look for such a creature as beautiful as she.

"I cannot fathom how it could be enjoyable. You Humes are far more bizarre than I have ever thought."

Balthier smiled.

"Why thank you. We aim to please."

Fran picked up the book and once again scanned the earlier pages. It had been fifty plus years since she had left the Wood. The need to understand and comprehend these creatures had been kept to a minimum, but what she had seen (especially from Balthier) was that they valued contact. They were always touching.

"This…." she pointed to a picture, squinting. "This happens…..to you?"

"Sure." Balthier coughed as he placed his hands over his groin. "Sometimes when I don't it want to."

"It's vulgar."

"You haven't got one, Fran, so don't knock it! Look…this is how it is! It just our way! On those different occasions when you walked into my cabin unannounced and I had a woman in my bed? What did you think I was doing? Reading them a bedtime story?"

"I didn't stay to find out."

"You never heard…?"

"I heard far too much, even though I tried to tune it out. I never pried into your personal affairs."

"With the exception of barging into my cabin without permission."

"You do the same to me."

"Yes….well…." Balthier shrugged his shoulders. "I'll let you off that one."

He hoped that it would be the end of the conversation and that he would be allowed to sleep off the several drinks he had downed in the pub. Unfortunately, Fran wasn't going to end it.

"So you actually use your…..you put that thing inside…?"

Balthier sighed. Why did she have to be curious about this now? It was a good thing he had a few to drink, because these manhood questions were concerning him greatly. Dammit Ashe, why did you have to get pregnant?

"Yes."

"Does it not hurt her?"

"I've personally, never had any complaints."

* * *

_Her body tensed. Oh gods it hurt. As he pushed, it hurt so much, but it felt so good. Every touch of his strong hands, every sensation of his lips kissing her sent euphoric and pulsing jerks of pleasure to her body. Her legs latched around his waist, squeezing hard as he still tried to fully penetrate. _

_When he did, Ashe found her body accepting him fully and deeply. Her head tilted back and she cried with such joy as he filled her with his life. _

* * *

Vaan was nearly knocked from his feet as Fran stormed past him. He flattened against the hull of the ship, only to receive a bang on the back of his head as it hit the metal. He cursed under his breath and went to move off again, only to collide straight into Balthier.

"Vaan! Why don't you pay attention to where you're going?"

"Is something up with Fran?" asked the young teen as he looked over to her. The Viera was standing by the docking door, gazing out into the lounge of the Aerodrome.

"She's a little shaken." said the sky pirate. "Our disgusting Hume rituals are not exactly what she expected. She's taking it all a little….badly."

At this time of the morning, there weren't many people in the Aerodrome, but there were enough. Some were couples, holding hands, kissing and hugging, but always touching. There was even a family, a little girl gazing in wonder at the baby in her mother's arms and Fran felt even more confused by these people. Humes.

She felt his hand on her arm.

"I can't really say any more than that, Fran." said Balthier. "I can only speak from experience."

"Experience." Fran sighed. "You Humes thrive on such little experiences. The eating, the drinking and the talking. Your boisterous need to fight, to laugh, cry and….sing."

"Having a sing song in the shower isn't a bad thing, Fran. You should try it."

She shook her head.

"I have always gotten by." she whispered softly as the little girl in the Aerodrome started laughing at her younger sibling. "I've gotten by, by keeping my distance, convincing myself that I didn't need to know any of this."

"You always came across as quite cold, even when I first met you."

"Especially when I first saw you. I did not trust you as far as I could throw a Saurion."

"Your humour is getting better though." Balthier placed his hand on her other arm. He leaned his head against her shoulder and peered through the window along with her. "Look, Fran. The only way to truly understand us is to be there from the beginning. Why don't you stay close to the Queen as she brings this new little tyke to term? See what she goes through…what everyone else goes through and maybe that will warm you to our kind more."

"Warm?" Fran turned her attention to an amorous Hume couple kissing on one of the sofas. "This…the thing you do…it is so alien for me. I see in these books, pictures that reel madly in my mind, it confuses and worries me."

"Well…it worries most people for the first time."

"The first time?"

"Yes. There's a lot of pressure to get it right."

_What the hell am I saying?_ Balthier closed his eyes briefly, as he remembered a raven haired girl, a young woman who had changed his life all those years ago.

"I was actually terrified. Hard to believe, I know, but I was only a ripe young lad of sixteen. Pissed off with my father's constant attempts to get me together with someone who had _no_ sense of fun or adventure, I went and snuck away with the one who did. Nia." Balthier sighed. "I always wonder how she put up with me. She was eighteen and so beautiful, a free spirit despite the family she came from. We had known each other for years, best friends you could say. It all changed on that day and one thing had led to another and it was inevitable. Fran, what happened between me and her was so amazing…if a little awkward at times. It was raining and I was so cold! The ground was a little muddy, but it was a natural thing for us. You might think it vulgar or indecent, but it's the norm for Humes."

"That norm is not mine." Fran pulled away from his grasp and then began to walk back to the Strahl. She paused at the ship's main hatch. "Nor could it ever be for me. But I know that I cannot continue to live my life ignorant towards other species' …habits. I would like to help Ashelia in her important time, to see the awakening for her new child. Just don't expect me to warm to your procreating methods. To the Viera, it is not normal for us."

She then stepped through the hatch and closed the door with a slam.

Balthier felt the effects of his earlier drinks, starting to haze his head.

Why had he told her about that? What really made him even want to tell anyone about his first sexual encounter. Yes, it had been cold, wet, muddy and brilliant. But only for him. His friendship with Nia faded away after that night. Dammit. He needed another drink.

"So, who was she?"

Damn. He forgot that Vaan had been standing behind them.

"A lady. That is all you need to know." he replied coldly.

"Someone important. Right?"

"Always will be."

Balthier headed to the Aerodrome lounge and to his annoyance the young teen followed him, still spewing endless questions to which the pirate had no intention of replying to.

A few minutes later, he was holding another ale in his hand. Vaan was sulking as he wasn't allowed one himself and so he was moping into a fizzy fruit punch drink. Thankful for a brief silence when the boy stopped talking, Balthier thought back to the night he lost his virginity.

_"I'm sorry I disappointed you." _He swigged another mouthful. _"If only I could make it up to you."_

"Excuse me…is this seat taken?"

Balthier looked up. A striking tall blonde woman, in flowing-and slightly revealing-Bhujerban attire, was smiling down at him. She was gorgeous. She was also smiling at him in a very seductive and flirting manner. Her eyes were just screaming sex.

"Not at all." he said, pushing the chair back for her.

When she walked away, Balthier watched as she eventually sat next to a very bulky muscled man, a man who possibly could have given Basch a run for his money in a fight. He sighed dreamily.

This could be an interesting night. All he needed now was one more drink, and then it would be time to turn on his leading man charm for the woman in question. If the man sitting next to her was her boyfriend, then a friendly fight wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. He grinned.

"Drink your drink up, boy." he said nudging Vaan in the ribs. "Things are going to get pretty exciting around here."


	3. What Happens Now?

_Author's Note: This chapter has now been revised. Only slightly. Do enjoy, read and leave comments if you so wish. _

* * *

**What Happens Now?**

"Magister! You are not allowed in there! That is the Queen's private bedroom!"

Basch ignored the ranting servant and easily broke through the man's pathetic attempts to stop him. As the servant cried for help from others, Basch had already reached the door. He knocked, but he knew that Ashe wouldn't reply. So just like on that night, five weeks ago, he walked straight in.

The frantic screams of the servant man were almost reaching squealing point, but thankfully they were silenced when Basch slammed the door shut behind him.

He would be expecting the guards, (which Ashe probably scared away) to be returning eventually.

Inside, there was a light breeze coming from the balcony. It billowed the long lace curtains about the room, but Basch could still see the Queen standing outside. He then slowly walked over and gently pushed aside the curtains.

She didn't turn round. She didn't say anything. It took a few minutes of painful silence, before he could even say anything.

"Why…why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "Were you afraid of how I would react? That I wouldn't want….were you afraid I would leave?"

She shrugged her shoulders, her head went to look round, but catching the sight of him at the corner of her eye, caused her to look back over her city. Basch walked up to her, his hands touching lightly at her bare arms and he let out a heavy sigh.

"It…it was because of me…wasn't it?"

He didn't even have to look at her face to know she was frowning. Her arms pulled out of his hold as they wrapped around her waist once again.

"I don't make a habit of sleeping with a lot of men." she snapped. She immediately regretted her cold indifference to him. Her voice became almost shy. "In fact, with the exception of Rasler, you are the only other with whom I have been….intimate with. So I think it would be a safe conclusion that you…that you are the one responsible."

"Re…responsible?"

He heard her cursing herself and he couldn't help but smirk. As usual, she was finding it so hard to discuss such a personal matter, even with him. She used words she didn't quite mean.

"Basch…I didn't…"

"I know."

She turned round and finally faced him, with a look of happiness and fear on her face. Ashe's hands reached out and touched his armoured chest. Her fingers traced only lightly at the cold metal.

"I am happy, I think…that you and I finally…that we….that we….my gods…we're going to have baby!"

"We are." Basch smiled. His face beamed such joy as he rested his hands over hers.

"But…."

"But?" The smile faded.

"We're not married!" The panic took over. There was a terrified fear in her eyes and her body started to shake. "The council won't accept it! What will they think of me? They'll be horrified and judge me and condemn my actions and they'll never stop and…..!"

"Stuff them."

Ashe's mouth dropped open in shock.

_Stuff them?_ This was not the reaction she was expecting from Basch.

She smiled. She began to laugh. It was all so clear in his eyes.

"Then….you won't leave me? You won't go back to Archadia?"

"I never should have. I never will, not now. So if the council have a problem with us having a child together, they can then take a large stick and shove it…"

Ashe had never heard such words come from him. She laughed even harder and flung her arms around him, leaping from the ground so her kiss would reach him. Basch gripped her tightly round her waist and fell into the embrace of her warm lips. The two of them couldn't stop smiling as their kiss lingered on. Happy laughs emerged as they caught their breaths, everything seemed so perfect in this moment.

Then, the kiss was broken apart.

"So…how…." Basch wasn't quite sure how to ask the question, but seeing Ashe now, it was obvious how she was feeling. She looked pale but as he held her to him, he could feel the heat emanating from her.

Ashe never got to answer his question.

"Miss! Miss! Um…Miss! You are not allowed in there! That's the Queen's private bedroom!"

Ashe slipped from Basch's grasp and the smile completely faded.

"I have got to get rid of that guy! He's an idiot!" she frowned, storming off the balcony and back into her room. Basch could only grin. He agreed totally.

There was a knock at the door. This person waited. The servant's calls cried out again.

"I will call the guards to retrieve you from here, if you do not leave this instant! The Queen doesn't want to speak to…"

"You can retrieve whomever you wish." Came Fran's calm yet still berating voice. "Their efforts would be futile. Her majesty Ashelia is a friend of mine, I wish to have council with her."

Basch rose an eyebrow. _"Fran is a friend? Since when?"_

Ashe shrugged her shoulders and smiled. She never recalled the Viera ever admitting to having Hume friends. She always referred to Balthier as the "smarmy one." This must be serious.

She was about to call out, though Basch was shaking his head and waving his hands.

"No!" he whispered. "She will want to talk about…!"

The doors still remained shut. Eventually there came the sound of more voices and then there was a crash and a sound of some loud metal clanging. The huge wooden doors gently eased open and the tall Viera walked calmly in as if nothing had happened.

Basch had peered round the edge of the door and could see a couple of the guards on the floor gripping their shins and holding their dented helms. He smiled, but only for a fleeting moment. He had remembered the question Fran had asked, before he walked out of the dining room.

_How did children get there? _

He also heard from Larsa, of the conversation afterwards.

This was going to be extremely awkward.

"Forgive the intrusion, my lady." said Fran bobbing her head slightly. Ashe shook her head.

"That's okay. Though I should apologise, I snapped at you earlier. It was rude of me."

"It's understandable, in your current position." Fran sighed. "Though I came here to make a request."

"Oh?" replied both Ashe and Basch at the same time.

The Viera paused for moment. She looked with slightly straining eyes at both of them. Her ears prick forward with the same scrutiny as her eyes. She saw the glistening moisture around their mouths, the ruffled hair and the very flushed skin on their cheeks. This meant something. Fran made a mental note of it, and would bring it up later.

"You are going to have a baby." she stated matter-of-factly. "I have been….told of the process, though I do not entirely understand it."

Ashe looked more than embarrassed. Fran noticed that her hand reached out nervously for Basch, but the Queen thought better and just pulled it back and attempted to straighten her clothes. Fran made another note.

"I don't know how my situation would help you understand." said the Queen, "The night in question is rather…personal."

"I did not mean the sexual part of it." Fran scowled. Her body shuddered for a brief moment and even her ears seem to quiver and shake. She hissed in distaste. "I am not interested in that, though I am aware it is a key factor of creating Hume life. I wish to know more of the stages of your pregnancy."

"You do?" said Basch.

"Yes."

Fran saw that the tall Landisian man wasn't looking at her. She knew that Basch was always one for keeping eye contact as a mark of respect, a trait he was so insistent upon. But now, his eyes were looking at Ashe, watching, observing her, then tearing away and back again. As if there was something he was trying to hide. Fran made another note.

"You wish to know more about my pregnancy?" Ashe's eyes widened in mild surprise. "But, I don't know what to expect! I haven't a clue about any of this! This is my first child."

"As Viera, we value life." said Fran, approaching and taking hold of Ashe's hand. The Viera's touch was cold, but Ashe felt a tingling on her skin, like the buzz of magic as it absorbed into her. "When a new one of our kind is brought into this world, there is one Viera who is assigned to oversee their becoming, their awakening into a new stage of existence. A Foalen. They tend to the Life Tree, the ground surrounding it and they oversee the process for the new ones. I am told Hume pregnancies last a long time and I am curious as to see how this occurs. I ask if I can be Foalen to you, Ashelia. I shall tend to you, I shall see that no one else bothers you. Both you and I can begin to understand this together."

"You want to spend time….with me, whilst I bring the baby to term?" Ashe was more than startled.

"A learning process, Balthier termed it. It would help me understand you Humes more. But only if you wish it."

"I…I don't know what to say…" Ashe shrugged her shoulders. "I have all my maids, my staff, the healers and midwife…I have Basch…."

Fran turned to Basch, her eye brow was raised in quizzical questioning.

"This is dangerous then?" Fran asked. "It is necessary to have the constant protection and skills of a Judge Magister at hand?"

"Huh?" Basch looked just as confused as the Viera was.

"Could the Queen's life be in that much danger from this that you're needed to protect her?"

"Fran." Ashe smiled. This was a good time to tell her any way and eventually the rest of the palace and the city would know. "Basch is staying with me, because it's his child too."

"And?" Fran tilted her head to one side, wondering why it was important.

"And? Fran…Basch is the father…he is just as much a part of this than I am."

The Viera watched as the Judge Magister stepped closer to the Queen. She peered intriguingly as his hand slipped around her waist and her hand coiled round his. It was the Hume touching thing again, and those previous mental notes became so clear. They had been kissing before she came in, they had been doing that embrace that Humes loved so much.

But Fran was shocked that it was Basch who had received such favour from the Queen. Through all their journeys together, all they had endured in trying to stop Vayne, Fran never expected any kind of relationship like this between Ashe and Basch. He was her servant, she was his princess, it didn't seem right. Plus he was far too old for her.

"He is the father." she said, as if she was making some kind of conclusion to an experiment.

"Yes."

"Then his part is already done with. As much as I don't want to think about it, Basch has finished with his responsibility after you…after you and he…."

Basch coughed loudly, which caused Fran to completely skip that comment. Fran gave him a grateful nod and proceeded on.

"He can leave now, then." Her voice was quite adamant and her hand waved him away towards the door. "He's no longer needed."

"Fran! You can't say that!" said Ashe, who was now trying hard not to smile. "He needs to be here."

"I have to remain." said Basch. "It is my responsibility to help and support her in every way."

"It is?"

"Aye." Basch moved round so he was behind Ashe. She sighed lovingly as both his hands rested on her belly. "Unlike some other races, Hume fathers stay throughout the child's growing life. It is his duty as parent to teach them, raise them well, guide them and see them safe. Just as it is the mother's."

"Really? This is not typical of other races then."

"Well no." Basch sighed. Ashe squirmed from his grasp and he looked a little perturbed by her grinning as she walked over to her dresser chair to sit down. She crossed her legs and was obviously waiting for his explanation as much as Fran was.

"Very well…all races have their customs when it comes to parenting." Basch prepared himself, never had he thought he would be giving a Viera a lecture on this subject. His voice was stammering and broken. "I know that Seeq fathers only look after the daughters and the mothers look after the sons. Why…I don't know. Bangaa fathers don't have anything to do with the children beyond the conception…the female Bangaa then raise the children until they are ten and then they are left to fend for themselves. Harsh…but it is their way and Bangaa do excel in this manner. Erm…Moogles! I think because their litters are so large, the duties of parenting falls on the whole family, not just the mother and father. A lot of the Moogles are related so it makes sense for all of them to bear the responsibility of bringing up the kittens."

"You are all so strange." said Fran shaking her head. "So with Humes, the mother and father share equal duties in the upbringing of the child."

"Yes."

"I see. Then I wish to help also, or would that be too intrusive?"

"No, in fact some Hume families, other relatives help and support, friends do too." Ashe smiled and she got up from the chair. She took hold of Basch's hand and squeezed it with all her might.

"Then I would like to help."

"We would both like that. Very much."

"I am pleased."

Fran turned and slowly and gracefully strode back to the door. Her long clawed fingers curled round the handle and she pulled it open. Already there was a commotion of servants and guards outside, but she ignored them.

"Goodbye, majesty. Magister. It is late in the morning and I shall return when you have sufficiently rested."

"Goodnight, Fran. Thank you."

The door slammed shut behind the Viera. Ashe spun round and immediately whacked Basch hard on his armour. She was the only woman who could throw such a punch and he would still feel the pain beneath it all.

"What was that for?" he asked, aghast that she had done this.

"Why did you let me agree to her helping us?" Ashe snapped.

"You didn't want her to?"

"NO! This is our child, Basch! Our family! I don't want her poking her nose into every little thing that happens! I want this to be our moment together!" Ashe breathed a heavy sigh. "Basch, we're going to be parents. We're starting a family! What do you think that means for us, for us both? What are we going to do? What happens to us now?"

There was no response.

"Basch?"

He had sunk down, thinking there was a chair behind him. Instead he knocked hard against a table and upset the flowers and ornaments that stood on it. His eyes were wide in shock.

"Basch," Ashelia touched his face, she ran her fingers through his hair, but still he would not respond. "Basch…are you…are you okay?"

Had he gone a little pale? He was swaying slightly.

"Basch. Talk to me! What's wrong?"

There was a long silence, she was beginning to get worried. But when her fingers gently stroked his ear, Ashe heard him gulp and eventually breathe.

"I'm….I'm going to be a father."

She smiled. Was that all? Her arms wrapped around his neck and she placed a tender kiss upon his trembling lips.

"You are. It's nothing to be scared about. You will be a terrific father, there is no doubt in my mind."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Basch. I'm sure. It is late, why don't you stay here with me for the rest of this evening? I'm not keen on throwing you to the gathering wolf pack outside my door."

The Magister let out a yawn and nodded in agreement. Then Ashe kissed him again, but this time her hands began to peel off the segments of his armour. One by one.

He had a feeling that they weren't going to get any sleep.

* * *

He didn't get much sleep.

The door to his cabin was flung open with a loud crash and it woke him from his brief slumber. It also woke the woman next to him. Though she was more startled than he was.

"Don't worry, dear." Balthier groaned to the blonde woman. "She does this all the time. It's her little way of saying good morning."

The Bhujerban woman just pulled the sheets over her head and hid away. Balthier sighed.

"Hello Fran. How can I help you today?"

Fran was not happy. Her hands were firm on her hips and her beautiful face was creased with anger.

"I just had to talk to the stewards of the aerodrome. It seems a certain fight started in the Blue Cockatrice bar last night."

"Oh really?"

"A certain well-spoken Archadian made a comment to another man about his apparent lack of neck, brains and….manly parts. This then lead to a series of events which wrecked the Blue Cockatrice bar, and a considerable amount of the Aerodrome lounge."

"Yes?"

"One young man was taken to the hospital because of his injuries and several arrests were made. Yet they still don't have the perpetrator who started it all."

"Oh dear." said Balthier rubbing his face. His hand sneaked under the covers and whatever he did caused his new bed companion to giggle with laughter. "I hope they catch him."

"I have a good mind to turn him over to the guards." said Fran. "But, I don't see the point."

"Ah, Fran! That's why we make such good partners!" Balthier sat up and ruffled his hair. "We cover for each other when such little indiscretions occur!"

"You mean I cover for you."

"Well…yes. I love you for it. You know that don't you?"

Fran tutted in disgust.

"I would suggest you go to the hospital. Vaan is not in a good way."

"I will eventually. Did you perchance happen to speak to the lovely Ashelia?"

Fran nodded.

"She and Basch agreed to let me help them."

"Oh good."

Balthier then dove under the covers. There was a scream from the woman, followed by more giggles and noises that Fran really didn't want to hang around to hear. She turned round and stormed back out. She only got halfway down the corridor when there was a loud scream.

"BASCH? She went to bed with BASCH? What the hell has he got that I don't have?"

There was a brief pause.

"Plus he's OLD! He's OLD!"

* * *

Ashe was biting her lip so hard.

_Don't scream. Don't scream. It's not that good…it's….oh my god it's amazing!_

She screamed.

He screamed.

They gasped and panted for breath, but when she opened her eyes, she still saw him gazing down at her. Those eyes, those ice blue eyes of his were so entrancing, she couldn't look away. His face was red, his whole body was soaked with sweat from exertion, but Ashe could only see the love looking back at her.

Her shaking hand reached up to touch his cheek and Basch caught it with a kiss. His mouth pressed against her palm and slowly sank down her arm and rested at her neck. The soft fuzz of his beard tickled her and enticed her already worn body, she wished he could have stayed there, but Basch then took the kiss down from her neck and across her chest.

Though when he reached her stomach, it was a different kiss he planted against her skin. It was a kiss for their new child growing inside of her. Then he slipped off her and rested his head by her side as he stroked her stomach.

"Basch…"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"You won't be upset or get uncomfortable?"

"Is the question going to be that bad?"

"I…I want to know." Ashe began to toy with Basch's hair. "You know that I've only ever been with you and Rasler. The only men I have ever had…sex with. I'm curious. What about you? Have you…been with many women?"

This did surprise him. He squirmed uncomfortably.

"You want to know? Seriously?"

"Indulge a slightly hormonal woman's curiosity."

"I don't think…."

"Basch!"

"Well…yes. I've been with other women, but Ashelia…this isn't a great time to be talking about…"

"Who was your first?"

"Erm…." Basch tried to recall. It was so many years ago. He looked up to Ashe and despite the awkwardness of the question, he could see she was smirking slightly, amused by his discomfort. Was she thinking he would be comparing her to his first?

There was no comparison. He finally remembered. The woman had been beautiful, she had been his first love, but she was nothing to Ashelia. No one else made him feel like this, they wouldn't even come close.

"If you insist upon knowing, Majesty, my first was the sister of my friend back in Landis. We were next door neighbours and Noah and I were both attracted to her. We fought over her affections. "

"You were victorious?" Ashe cooed twisting some of his hair around her finger.

"Yes, but my first time wasn't exactly a time to remember with fondness. We had taken ourselves to the top fields in the valley…but it was harvest time and my parents caught us. I was severely grounded."

"Grounded?" Ashe choked with laughter. "How old were you?"

There was silence and then a very forceful cough.

"Sorry? How old?"

"Fourteen. I was fourteen."

"No!"

"I looked twenty. I was quite tall for my age."

"And she was?"

There was another cough. Ashe slapped his chest playfully.

"She was twenty five. Which is nothing compared to you and I!"

"True! I was just curious, Basch. I wanted to know what made me so different from all those other women you've been with in the past." she became suddenly coy. "Why did you come to me that night?"

There was some reason to that strange question, he knew it. There was never anything simple with this royal lady.

"I've known you all your life. I served you, your family, this country, you all became a part of me and I didn't realise." Basch answered honestly. There was no smirking or sly smiles, he was being serious. "I didn't understand what it was I was feeling or what I really wanted. I just know I made a mistake. When I left you I had no idea how empty my life had become, how dull and predictable it was, how lonely."

"Lonely? But surely you spent time with Larsa?"

"I meant a different kind of lonely, Ashe, and certainly not in _that_ way." Basch chuckled. "I do admit, his Lordship was good company at times, when the work and endless tedium of the senate didn't drag us both down. I meant…the other lonely. The kind that just screams for contact, for the company of someone you crave or miss. The loneliness that just eats you away but you don't know why. I came back because I finally realised what it was that was making me like that. It was knowing that you were the missing part of me. I wasn't complete."

"We are now." Ashe rolled over, so that she lay snuggled on top of him. Her head rested against his chest and she caressed her fingers along all of the scars that marked him.

"It won't be easy, Ashe. A lot of people won't accept this. They won't accept me."

"Stuff them." she replied with a smirk. She loved the way his chest felt beneath her as he laughed.

"Well, they certainly won't be pleased after hearing us just now."

"I don't care." She yawned but twitched as Basch's hands slipped over to rest on her buttocks.

"Are you tired?"

She nodded.

"Better get some sleep."

She shook her head. Basch grinned.

"No?"

"It won't be easy for you, Basch. I know that. I'm not the easiest person to get on with, but now I'm pregnant…it's going to be worse. I will be…"

"You don't have to explain that to me." Basch ran his hand across her cheek. "I know. I said, I'm not leaving. I'll endure any tantrums or mood swings, insults or punches you care to throw at me."

The Queen beamed such a happy smile back at him and instinctively the couple

once more indulged themselves with each other, making every touch, every kiss and breath count.


	4. Scolding

_Author's Note: Now revised. That's about it. :) _

_Carry on and enjoy. FFXII is still by far the best out of the series and alas, I own none of them. Not even Basch. :( _

* * *

**Scolding**

"Your young lady has gone?"

Fran looked up as Balthier slowly edged into the cockpit. He was walking a little strangely, but there was a mixture of satisfaction and confusion on his face.

"She has taken her leave of me…yes." he murmured. "A more than satisfactory indulgence for both parties. No further strings or attachments needed…unless we happen to just….

"I do not wish to know." Fran held up a hand to halt his bragging words. "I have been waiting for you for several hours." Fran rose from her chair and immediately reached for a satchel bag behind one of the rear consoles. "Nono wants to go through the Strahl's diagnostics with you."

"With just me? Aren't you staying?"

Fran latched the leather strap of the satchel over her ears, it caught on one, but the ear in question flicked and turned, allowing the strap to finally slink over her bare shoulders. Fran smiled a sly grin.

"I have new duties to attend to."

"Huh?" Balthier went to ease himself down into his pilot's chair.

"The Queen. She has agreed for me to help her during her pregnancy."

"She has?" Balthier winced as he sat down, his hand gently cupped at his groinal area as if in pain.

"The past few hours of learning of your Hume procreation has certainly unsettled me. I am still slightly….deterred and ominous about certain things, though I find myself actually looking forward to seeing the stages of the Queen's pregnancy. Would I say…excited?"

The Viera paused for moment and looked out of the front viewer. Excited was a Hume emotional state. It was something that made them grin so widely, laugh uncontrollably; it made them joyous and ecstatic and it occurred mostly over the enjoyment of trivial things. For Fran, Ashe's pregnancy, was nothing trivial. It was life, the bringing of a new soul into the world and to Viera, it was just as important. No, excited was the feeling and it felt strange experiencing it.

"Well…it won't be easy, I can tell you that." said Balthier, still gripping with tender and light touches at his nether-regions. Fran always thought such actions vulgar, it was even worse when she found out what Hume males did with them. "Just be weary. A pregnant woman can be just as dangerous as any fiend."

"I doubt those words, Balthier. New life is never dangerous."

"Well…you just wait and see my dear, Fran. Wait and see."

Fran's beautiful face creased into a frown.

"I doubt that you would know anything about it. Though, if any danger was to rear up, then I can think of no better person, other than myself, to fend it off, than Basch."

Balthier had to suppress the hilarity building up inside him at his partner's words. It didn't work.

"Fran….Basch is the one person who will bear the brunt of it all." Balthier smirked and chuckled. "It will all come down on him like a barrage of Black Hole concurrences and he will be helpless. I actually hope to be around when it knocks him out of those shiny polished boots of his! It will certainly make him think again about fornicating with Dalmasca's queen. "

He shuddered. Still in the depths of his mind, he could not believe that the much older man had managed to seduce Ashe so. Or was it jealousy, because Balthier's own advances had been spurned? The punch in the face the pirate had received seemed to smart again in remembrance.

"He is a strong man." said Fran, scowling. "I do not foresee him succumbing to anything that is thrown at him. He has endured a lot."

"A pregnant Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca might be his downfall."

How did Basch win her over so? He was old! He was far too old for her! Seventeen years apart, it was too much! Why when Balthier himself was only three years older than Ashe, did she reject him and go for someone like Basch?

Balthier's body shuddered again. Though he thought the Judge old, he hadn't failed to miss the many women going mushy and giggly in Basch's presence. Women were crazy.

Fran was no exception.

"Will you cease doing that?" she scolded, covering some of her long claws over her eyes. Balthier was confused and held his hands out in protest.

"Cease doing what?"

"That…cupping and…groping of your….."

"Oh please!" Balthier shook his head in dismay. "It is but a manly thing to do. Besides, I am feeling a little delicate this morning. Delicate…but thoroughly satisfied."

Fran's ears both whipped and jabbed forward in one angry motion. Balthier sighed. He knew what that meant. He was in for another lecture. His relationship with his "partner" was one many people didn't understand. He didn't understand either, but the young man would miss it terribly if she didn't give him one of her lectures at least once a day. He'd gotten used to it.

"I had tolerated your indulgences, Balthier." she said. "Mainly because I didn't know or want to know what your Hume habits were. Now my mind has been opened to far more than I ever wished and it disturbs me. Could you please curb this need of yours to do such things?"

"A man has urges, Fran."

"_You_ have far too many."

"Tis, a blessing and a curse," Balthier leaned back in his chair and once more, propped his feet up onto the console. He sighed and held his arms out wide. "A necessary burden and joy I'm only too happy to endure!"

"As is your need to fight."

"All part of the life of a Sky Pirate. Well…for me anyways. I am all for enjoying the pleasures that it has to offer! The thrill of a good brawl, the refreshment of an ale as it sinks down my throat, the breeze of the sky on my skin, the triumph and adventure of gaining a rare and dazzling treasure….and yes…the love of a good woman, with her kiss and touch and other… niceties. What is life without those things?"

"To bring life to others?" Fran clung to the strap of her satchel. Her head tilted to one side and her ears fluttered back up to their normal neutral position, no longer showing signs of her anger. "Do you not think that to bring others into this world is a wonderful thing? Would you ever think to start a family, as Ashe and Basch are doing?"

"Now?" Balthier shook his head. "I couldn't see it. To be a father is not one of my goals in life. My old man has scarred me enough."

Yet he was actually thinking about it. What kind of a father would he be? The fear of what his own crazed father had done had left its mark on this young man. It scared and frightened him, which a good leading man would never admit to. No. He didn't want to be one now. Yet, there would, one day, be a time when he would find the right woman, the one who he would eventually settle down with, to have a child with. That time wasn't now.

Balthier scoffed a heavy breath and leaned forward to flick at the intercom.

"Nono! Get up to the cockpit now! I'm ready to go through those diagnostics!"

There was a little "eeek" reply that came down the line and Balthier then began to go about his business. Fran stood there, still waiting for him to say something further.

"You still here?" he asked, turning round and smirking. "Hadn't you better take up residence in the palace, now that you'll be with Ashelia during her time of need?"

"You would not like to become a father, Balthier? Ever?"

Balthier sighed. He wasn't going to admit that he would to her.

"Me? No. I wouldn't be able to handle that kind of stress." He began to call up the diagnostic programme on one of the small screens. "All that crying, wailing, the constant need to be fed, the lingering smells and not forgetting the lack of sleep you'll get. That's just when they're young! As they grow, it's even more chaos and heart ache. I would not be able to cope. Though it will test Basch's patience to the very limit. Good luck to the both of them, I say."

Balthier didn't notice Fran's expression. He only noted the arrival of Nono, who dumped his bag of tools on the floor and after several attempts managed, to hop up into Fran's chair. The two men began to converse in low tones about the state of the Strahl, but Fran was still standing holding on her bag and looking very puzzled.

Surely those words that Balthier spoke, they couldn't be true, could they?

When the new Viera emerge from the Earth, there is some unsettlement and disorientation as they come to the air of the world above, but that was expected and accepted. Newly emerged Viera possess a great deal of information when they Awaken and it was the Foalen's responsibility was to make sure there was nothing missing. There was no teaching, no worries about sleep…no feeding…Viera fed themselves!

Are Humes that different?

Fran recalled some of the limited experiences she had with Hume children. Thinking about it, she did see that they depended far too greatly on the adults. They did cry and wail and scream far too loudly than was necessary. Was Balthier finally telling the truth?

"You all right there, Mistress Fran…kupo?" asked Nono as he scratched his little nose with the handle of a tool. Fran bobbed her head.

"I shall be leaving then." she said. "If I am needed, I shall be residing in the palace."

"Good luck, Fran." Balthier grinned a mischievous beaming smile. "Send my regards to Ashelia and…say hi to Basch. I can foresee a very interesting future for the both of them."

"Indeed." The Viera smiled gently back. "I can say one thing for sure."

"Oh yes?"

"At least you won't be barging into my quarters unannounced."

The look of disappointment was evident on Balthier's face, only for a brief second, but Fran saw it.

Teasing was another Hume trait, but it was one that Fran picked up well and it was also one of her favourites. It worked every time with him.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Ignore it. They will go away.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Okay, they had been constantly knocking for almost half an hour. Ashe was surprised that Basch hadn't woken up, but this continual interruption on her private time was more than irritating her. She sat up from her coiled position around Basch and put her feet over the end of the bed. She was pleased that the baby wasn't making her feel any sudden nausea or dizziness.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

Her fists clenched hard, the anger was boiling. Ashe could sense that if she didn't calm down, the crystal vase just beside her would go flying across the room. Ashe released her hold and took several deep breaths. She had to remain calm.

She got to her feet, though she wobbled and staggered for a moment as they found their strength. Basch had taken a lot of her energy from her. When she looked back and saw him sprawled across the width of the bed, his arms hanging off one side and his feet sticking out from under the covers, Ashe smiled. It seemed she had tired him out as well.

Basch had never been a heavy sleeper, for always he was on guard, even during his sleep. The slightest sound would stir him and he would be instantly awake. Not so now. Ashe watched him, so deep in slumber, worn by their love making and sapped of his strength. She loved it. She loved the way his foot jerked, his body stretched or moved and she chuckled softly when his mouth emitted a growling snore. Was it possible to love him even more for this serene posture? It was so rare to see Basch like this.

The Queen walked round the side and gently pushed some his hair out of his face before kissing him on the cheek. How perfect was this moment for them both? How could life ever be this wonderful? In the struggle to save Ivalice and reclaim her throne, Ashe never once thought that she would be here, with him. Never did she expect to be having a child with this man.

Everything was perfect.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Except that.

She scooped up a dressing gown and put it on, before going to her door. She opened it a crack and the person standing on the other side, made her frown.

"Élan." The name was uttered with contempt.

Though the manservant in question was totally lost at the Queen's dislike of him, he bowed, but kept his eyes looking up at her.

"Majesty…sorry to disturb you."

_You? Sorry? I don't believe you. _

"But the council can no longer wait for you. They wish to see you immediately."

"Well…they will just have to wait." Ashe went to slam the door, but Élan began to blabber and stutter, pleading for her not to shut him out. Ashe felt her hand clench into a fist, he would be on the receiving end if he wasn't careful with his next words.

"Maybe I should….restate that sentence, majesty." Élan said. "Although the council do wish to see you, the….request for your presence came from Lord Sarvani."

_Oh crap. _

Ashe once again tried to control her temper. She tried the calming techniques that Fran had once showed her all those months ago and then Ashe tried to put on a genuine smile, which wasn't very genuine at all.

"Very well. Tell his Lordship that I will be along as soon as I am dressed. I will not be long."

There was a dragging pause and the look upon Élan's face told Ashe that he had something else to say. It probably wouldn't make her happy at all. She folded her arms and waited for the jabbering fool to get his words out.

"His lordship also wishes the presence of Judge Magister Gabranth. Actually, he said no excuses."

Ashe turned back to look at the sleeping Judge. Basch had turned round and was lying on his back, the sheets now barely covered over him. Ashe bit her lip to restrain herself at the sight of his sweating flesh, but the urge to ignore Sarvani's request and go back to bed with Basch was very strong.

However, Sarvani was not a person to be ignored. He had requested to see them both and this was not a good sign.

She was Queen of Dalmasca. Ashelia was never one to be bullied by anyone. Sarvani, however, was a different matter altogether. Even as a young princess, going through the awkward teen tantrums and tempers, Ashe had been unable to defy this man. Yet after all these years of knowing him, of knowing full well what he was going to say, Ashe was determined to stand up to him for the first time. Both she and Basch would….she smirked when she remembered Basch's comments….tell Sarvani to stuff it.

* * *

She had been looking for him all over the hospital. No one seemed to know where he was and she was getting extremely annoyed. That anger didn't fade when she saw him sitting in the lounge area, chatting to one of the young volunteers. Her friend was sitting awfully close to the young blonde giggling girl, his hand also kept touching her arm as he talked. It was sickening.

Penelo snarled under her breath and clung her bag tightly to her chest. She didn't care if she squashed the bunch of Elas inside, she wouldn't give them to him anyway.

Vaan's injuries had either been cured quite quickly and easily, or they were exaggerated. Penelo had been told of the fight Vaan and Balthier gotten into, she had even seen the state of the popular Blue Cockatrice bar lounge and she came the most obvious and truthful conclusion. He had been treated quickly and with efficiency by the Healers here. Vaan caught up in a common bar room brawl? There would be no need to exaggerate his wounds, he would have been pulverised, especially if Balthier was involved.

The blonde girl next to Vaan giggled again. The high pitched squealing sound made Penelo's face crease up with disgust. What did Vaan see in her? Well…she was pretty, she wore the tight fitting uniform outfit of the volunteer staff that did flatter her body, but other than that she seemed a complete ditz.

"Penelo!"

She was snapped from her jealous trance when Vaan eventually looked away from the girl and saw her. He rose from the sofa, as did the blinking grinning sickening blonde bimbo next to him, and he approached her.

"You came! Excellent! Thanks for doing so though."

"Erm…that's okay." Penelo was shooting querying gazes at the girl next to Vaan. "As long as you are all right?"

"I'm fine. I was just telling Chesley here about the fight! It was amazing!"

Penelo grinned falsely. Even the girl's name was ditzy, if it was such a name at all. When she actually thought about it, Penelo thought it more appropriate for a boy.

"Lovely," Penelo said sarcastically. "Though do you realise that the owners of the Blue Cockatrice bar will probably want you to pay for the damages."

"ME?" Vaan gasped in shock and horror. "Why me? Balthier was the one who started it all by stealing that bloke's woman!"

The shocked expression on Chesley's face made Penelo's day.

"You told me _you_ started it!"

Vaan began to stutter, his throat even made a clucking sound as he tried to make an excuse for his lie. The young volunteer woman just folded her arms across her chest and stormed off. Vaan was left speechless. Penelo grinned in victory.

"Well, I hope you've learnt your lesson!" she snapped, sinking down onto the sofa and opening the bag. She picked out some Elas and popped them into her mouth.

"Pen! Balthier said I could say I started it! He said it was a sure fire way to impress the women!"

"It's also a sure fire way of making sure Balthier doesn't get the bill for the damages and you do!"

"He wouldn't do that to me!"

Penelo didn't answer. She just gazed at her friend, still popping the little round

fruit into her mouth. Vaan really didn't know Balthier very well. The Sky Pirate was only too happy to train and teach Vaan in the ways of said pirating, but Vaan wasn't catching on to Balthier's methods. Vaan didn't know it yet, but Balthier had already blamed him for several "skirmishes" in The Headless pub, a number of stolen jewels from a disreputable dealer and the kidnap of a noble woman's little pet dream hare. Which Balthier had already collected the reward for returning it.

"Aw….he wouldn't, would he?" said Vaan sinking down next to Penelo and heaving heavily.

"He's trying to teach you, Vaan. You're not really paying attention."

Vaan went to pick a piece of fruit from the bag, but Penelo snapped his hand away.

"I would have thought you would have been more intelligent than allowing yourself to get caught up in a bar brawl!"

"But Basch started that one in the Golden Dive Talon. I don't see you having a go at him!"

"He also finished it with the same punch. It was hardly a fight, Vaan. Besides, the man in question had threatened to bottle him and he was drunk. No…you…you just follow Balthier willingly without thinking! No wonder you get into trouble!"

"You get me out of it though, Pen."

Vaan reached out a hand towards hers. For a brief second, Penelo couldn't believe the nerve of his actions. She wanted to refuse and put on the meanest frown that she could muster. But she could never refuse. She allowed his hand to coil round hers, and her body trembled suddenly at the touch of his skin on hers. But when his other hand tried to go for the fruit again, she slapped him away. Why did she do this to herself? Penelo and Vaan had been friends forever, why was she feeling so damned strange about him all of a sudden.

"Well, I'm not pleased with you, Vaan!" she scolded, tearing her hand away and clutching the bag gently to her chest. "You getting into trouble could reflect badly on the Queen! Ashe would not be well favoured if seen to be friends with criminals."

"Balthier is…."

"Don't even go there, Vaan. He's on a completely different level than you."

There was silence. The two friends looked away from each other, focusing on other events that was going on around them in the lounge. The silence was awkward, it also dragged on for a while.

So Vaan started whistling. It was a tune that Penelo always liked. She didn't want to, but after further moments of lingering silence, habit took over and she joined in, her legs swinging backwards and forwards as they dangled off the edge of the sofa. Then they met each other's gazes, Vaan grinned widely, that cute loveable grin that Penelo couldn't resist. She smiled too. Then, Vaan started laughing, which only made Penelo snigger in response.

"What?" asked Vaan all innocently. Penelo cupped her hand over her mouth and tried to compose herself.

"I don't know! I never seem to be able to stay mad at you for long!"

"Hey…we're friends. Friends forgive each other. Right?"

Penelo nodded and held out her hand. Vaan interlaced his fingers with hers. No, this made her day. Just sitting here, being with him…seeing him smile.

"What else you got in the bag?"

Vaan's question caught her unaware, but Penelo held out the bag and smiled eagerly.

"I've been to the library!" she said. "Did you know they have books on babies? All you need to know about babies in books! It's amazing! There's even one with suggestions for names! I'm going to the palace later and I thought that Ashe and Basch might like to take a look at them."

Vaan peered into the bag and sure enough, placed inside so carefully as to not squash the Elas, were several books all about babies. He frowned. It was not his sort of reading material, then as he thought about it, it wouldn't be Basch's either.

"Erm…I can understand Ashe wanted to read these…but why would Basch…?"

It clicked on only a few moments later.

"Basch? She…..y'knowed…with Basch?" Vaan shook his head in denial. "Why? Why would the Queen think….he's old! He's nearly forty! He's an old man! Eeeww! Gross!"

"I think he's handsome." said Penelo.

"You think he's handsome?" Vaan really couldn't understand, his mind was just not capable of coping with the fact that his best friend found the Judge….handsome.

"Sure he is." Penelo grinned. "He's a typical Knight stereotype! Handsome, strong, brave! Manly! He is certainly more manly than you!"

Penelo cursed herself for saying such a horrid thing, even if there was some truth to it.

"Yeah." Vaan sighed and sneakily took some of the fruit. "Ashe did say I wasn't mature enough for her when I asked her out."

"YOU propositioned Ashe?" Penelo almost choked on the Elas' seed. Vaan almost did the same thing.

"Hey…how did you know Basch was that father of her child?"

"Don't avoid the question!"

"Don't avoid mine! How did you know about Basch and why didn't you tell me?"

Penelo hadn't wanted to tell anyone that she had seen a half-naked Basch leave the Queen's hut in Giza one morning. She didn't want to tell anyone else that he had gone back to her the next night and a few weeks later, Penelo put it all together. She had squealed in delight at the thought of Ashe and Basch together.

Queen and Knight, a classic and romantic pairing, but not many people would understand the bond Ashe and Basch actually shared, or the connection they had. The age gap would certainly be an issue with some, and so too would the fact that a member of the royal family and an Archadian Judge completely crossed the lines of what was deemed…acceptable.

"Well?"

Penelo smiled and bit on the end of her finger.

"I've known for a while. It is quite obvious. Had you not seen the way they looked at each other? When we journeyed through Ivalice, did you not notice how protective he was towards her? How Ashe was always staying close to him, the looks she gave him when he wasn't looking? It was so obvious Vaan. It is so obvious I'm surprised no one else mentioned it."

"Well…I'm still not pleased you didn't tell me!" Vaan scowled. The grimace didn't last long, when he then rose to his feet. He scratched the back of his head in a pensive manner and sighed. "They… they gonna get married?"

That was a question that Penelo had completely forgotten to think of. She cursed herself for it. She bit a little too hard on her finger.

"I don't know. I guess we could try and find out."

Vaan nodded in agreement.

"Do you think Ashe would mind a visit from us now?"

Penelo shook her head.

"We can go later! First thing is first! We're going to take you back to the Blue Cockatrice bar!"

Vaan shook his head.

"I'm not paying any bills for the damage! No matter what Balthier says."

Penelo laughed and clapped her hands mischievously.

"You won't have to. You want to be as good a sky pirate as Balthier?"

"Eh…sure. More than anything."

"That's great! I've got the perfect plan to beat that confident charmer at his own game! But it does mean playing on your….on your sweet innocence."

Vaan wasn't exactly sure what she meant. But if it meant getting back at Balthier, then he would have no problem in participating.

* * *

Ashe opened the large ornately carved doors of the throne room, still feeling drained and her legs were aching with every step she took. Basch was in his full armour, including the helm, just behind her. It seemed that he wasn't able to walk with his usual long strides, in fact he was hardly able to walk at all. The metal of the armour was making his steps very difficult indeed.

Ashe wasn't envious of him wearing that uniform.

They both entered the throne room, which was unusually empty of servants with the exception of a couple standing by the visitor at the other end. Ashe saw that all the lights were off and the sunlight from outside was prevented from entering by large drapes that covered the skylight and windows.

Candles were lit and they surrounded the old man as he sat in a chair just by Ashe's throne. As she approached, the servants moved away from Sarvani, and she caught a glimpse of the man's condition. He looked so frail and old, weak and ill. His skin was so thin and blotted.

Sarvani was dressed in his usual long colourful robes, but they hung off such frail and bony shoulders. The clothes looked more like large sheets or blankets instead of attire. His face was ashen and pale and his head was drooped low, his long white wispy beard curling up in his tiny lap.

Ashe knelt down in front of him and rested her hand against his bony knee.

"My lord…you should not be here if you are not feeling well." she said whispering softly.

The old man's head jerked up suddenly and there was a smile on his wrinkled face. His green swirling eyes blinked a couple of times, but they certainly belied the physical weakness showed by his body.

"Majesty, forgive me, I but fell asleep waiting for you."

Ashe wrapped her fingers around his own, hoping to give some warmth to the coldness emanating from him.

"I'm sorry to have kept you."

"Thank you for granting me this audience with you, majesty," said Sarvani, coughing slightly as his voice wavered. "And the same to you Judge Magister, for coming along."

"Sir." Basch bowed as much as his armour allowed.

Then to both of their surprise, Sarvani rose from his chair with ease. He clung to Ashe's hand and with a lot more strength in his stride than Basch, he took the Queen to her throne.

She was stunned but she herself sat down, his hand still in hers. The room suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable, despite the glow of the candles. Ashe had come here, determined to not be phased by this old man, she had told herself that she wouldn't allow him to make her become so weak. Yet, Ashe could feel herself becoming just like she was all those years ago.

He looked at her in the same way as when she had been caught sneaking into the Knight's barracks at early morning shower time at the young age of twelve.

"How…how can I help you, my lord?" she asked, when his hand released and the wizened man stood in front of her. He bowed respectfully. Though Sarvani never forgot who she was, he still had a tendency to make her feel like the inferior.

"I have heard some….news."

"Oh?"

"From your palace servants no less."

"And what would that be?"

"That you are with child."

Ashe bowed her head. It was clear from before she even got here that Sarvani would know about this, so it was also obvious that his request to meet with her, would be another lecture. There were so many points that he would be upset about, Ashe's own fears that the council would react the same way, were heightened. She gazed at Basch and cursed him for being able to hide behind that wretched horned helm.

Ashe could not lie or try to deny anything to the old man.

"It…is so…my lord."

"Out of wedlock as well." Sarvani shook his head. "My Queen Ashelia…this is most unfortunate. For you to blurt out in front of servants that you are pregnant, whilst unmarried, was a grave mistake. There are a few, who are overjoyed, naturally. However, the majority are upset. Concerned and most certainly upset about your rather frivolous actions, which are unbecoming for a Queen."

"Unbecoming?" Ashe snapped suddenly. "What I do in my own private…!"

Sarvani held up his hand to silence her. Again, Ashe found herself obeying him.

"Majesty…you are the ruler of Dalmasca. Your people love you and respect you. They heed on your words and your wisdom…they follow by your example. When their Queen is impregnated, without being bonded in matrimony, it does not give a good impression to the public. Through all the years, going back to the Dynast King himself, it was believed to be good morals for all to up hold these traditions. People believe it is the way to do this! Or the majority of them do. You cannot afford the luxury of what your citizens can indulge in. You are in the spotlight Ashelia, you have to show them the right way."

"People hate me for what I have done?" Ashe felt the sickness building up in her stomach. Her eyes were starting to sting with tears. Damned being pregnant!

"No, they do not hate, majesty. They're disappointed. However, hate might be more appropriate when it is learnt that the supposed father is a Judge Magister of Archadia; a Judge who has fought against many Dalmascans in the war."

"Now wait a minute!" Ashe nearly leapt from her chair. Basch stepped away from Sarvani as the man looked at him, and all Basch could do was bow his head to prevent from looking back.

"Ashelia…" The tone of voice was just like her father's. Her mouth clamped shut and the tears finally streamed down her cheek. "I'm sure the Judge would like to say something now?"

There was the screeching of metal plates against metal plates. Basch just didn't know what to say. He never felt more uncomfortable, in fact he thought that even some days in his cell in Nalbina had been preferable to being in the old man's line of fire.

Basch was thirty seven years old, but the frail ancient man before him, made him feel like he was when he was fifteen. When he had been caught peering into the maid's chambers instead of training. He felt horrible.

"Judge Magister?"

"I….I…."

"Speak up boy."

_Boy? _Now Basch felt as if he was five years old.

"I make no excuses, sir."

"And what would Emperor Larsa say if he heard of your conduct?"

"He would not be impressed, sir."

"He would not. Not at all. You can imagine that such transgressions between the two of you will be more than ill favoured by the Archadians as well. There is also fear that when the child is born, he or she will not be seen as a true heir to the throne. Your child will not be seen as legitimate." Sarvani shrugged his shoulders. He glanced at Ashe and seeing her distressed, saddened by his scolding and by no doubt effects of her pregnancy, made him sigh.

He took a long strand of his white brittle beard and twirled it round one of his long claws.

"Do either of you have anything to say? Can you say anything that can make this situation what it really should be?"

The Queen looked to her Knight. She could not see his face beneath that metal mask, she could not see the apology or love in his eyes. So how could either of them try to explain of what they really felt? That it was far from a simple transgression or casual fling?

"I believe that I might have to say a few words to the rest of the council." said Sarvani eventually, as he turned back to the Queen. "They are not aware of the facts to which I am privy to."

"I…" Ashe tried to catch her breath, she tried to speak past the ache she was feeling. "I don't understand."

"It is a simple case of telling the truth…is it not?"

Was there a smile on his thin lips? Ashe had very rarely seen him smile and the gesture made her even more confused.

"Would it not be easier to say that you have merely done what is simply natural for two people, who are in love, to have done? That the Judge isn't in fact who he says he is?"

The tension and shock could have been cut with a Chocobo feather. Sarvani's smile only widened at Ashe's disbelief. He waved his hand towards Basch.

"Take that helm off, young man. It is obvious who you are."

Nervously, Basch's hands lifted the horned black helmet off his head. Ashe's breath choked in her throat at the sight of such anguish on his face. She couldn't believe that Sarvani had been so casual about it.

"Captain Fon Ronsenburg. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Neither of you have."

"You knew, my lord?" asked Basch, as he tucked the helmet under his arm. "You knew who I was?"

"Of course. I also know the truth behind my old friend's murder and that you were not to blame."

Ashe felt a surge of relief breathe from her lungs. It was so intense that she couldn't help but allow more tears to stream down her face. Sarvani knew? Why hadn't he said anything before? Why did he have to make both of them feel so wretched and shamed over their actions.

"Your return here with Emperor Larsa revealed everything. I know you have been the man I have always remembered you to be. You are a man of honour, Basch, and you will do what is right for the Queen and your child. Yes?"

"I will, sir."

"Then I see no problems. I shall speak to the council and amend things. However, I would like to add that I still disapprove of the way you both handled this. The gossip around the palace could have been avoided. I wish only the best for my Queen…and her new family."

"Why did you not say anything before, My Lord?" asked Ashe as she approached the old man once again. "Why did you…?"

"Because if I had not been who I am…no one would have known the truth and the direness of this situation would have been worse. Such things have been known to start wars, majesty. Lesser things have been known to start wars. Forgive me for upsetting you, but you must realise what could have happened. You must know how your palace staff are feeling about all of this."

"I…we…"

Sarvani waved a dismissive hand and his whole manner now changed. He was a lot more lighter, he appeared more youthful in his mannerisms.

"You are in love! I'm pleased that you both finally realised that. Mistakes can be made. I, as your father's friend, only felt it my place to do what he would have done in his position."

Ashe had completely gotten this man wrong. No wonder her father had been friends with him.

"Thank you, my lord." she said taking both of his hands and squeezing them softly. "We understand now."

"Then you two will make the appropriate arrangements." Sarvani let out a sudden yawn. "I must now continue with my sleep cycle. I shall inform the council once it finishes. Majesty…..Captain Basch."

Sarvani bowed to Ashe and then slowly progressed back to his chair. He sank down into it, and laid his hands in his lap. A few seconds later, before either Ashe or Basch could say anything further, snores began to emit from the frail being.

Surprised as to how easy the man had fallen asleep, the new couple took it upon themselves to leave the room. Before they reached the door, Basch touched her arm to stop her. Then his gloved hand wiped the tears from her cheek. She held his hand there, kissed the cold metal glove with a gentle touch of her lips.

They weren't entirely sure what had just occurred, but Basch could see already, how much weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"I still can't believe how he knew." said Ashe moving up against Basch and resting her head against his metal chest piece. She felt his hand move away and stroke the strands of her hair. "I can't believe that even after all my years of knowing him, he can wind me up and be so polite about it."

"He hasn't changed." Basch said. "He's more of a mystery even now."

"You knew him well?"

"Ashelia…when I first came to Dalmasca, I was but a young man of fifteen years old. Sarvani was here before me. He hasn't changed at all. He still calls me boy after all this time."

The snores from the sleeping man began to get louder. Not wanting to disturb him, the two of them opened the doors and walked back out into the corridor.

When Basch quietly closed the doors, he turned round and both he and Ashe could see, standing before them, Fran and the Emperor Larsa.

The young thirteen year old Emperor had his arms crossed and there was an amused grin on his very youthful face. Basch felt a lump stick in his throat. What would he say?

"So!" said Larsa, "Basch. You've got something to tell me?"

* * *

"Erm….Nono."

"Yes, kupo?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

The Moogle shuffled out from under the console. His white fury face was smudged with dirt and his clothes were covered in it. He beamed a happy smile up at Balthier and nodded.

"Of course, Master Balthier! What can I help with, kupo?"

"Are you…." Balthier quickly looked around the cockpit in case anyone else was nearby listening in. "Are you a….are you a father, Nono?"

There was elated squeaks of joy from the little Moogle and he climbed out completely and sat up. He clapped his paws together and nodded.

"Yes, kupo!"

Balthier wasn't surprised by the answer, mainly because he had never even bothered to ask his mechanic about this.

"What's it like?"

There was another excited squeak.

"It's a wonderful experience, sir." said Nono as once again he tried to get up onto Fran's chair. After the fourth attempt, he succeeded and he shuffled around to face Balthier. "It's an amazing thing to bring life to this world! I consider myself extremely fortunate!"

"But….but don't you find it tough? What about all those things like…..changing the nappies, the smell? The crying and lack of sleep? Doesn't that piss you off?"

"At times, sure it does, kupo. But there isn't a better feeling than being a parent. The good things weigh against all those little ones you mentioned! I love all my children, kupo. I never regretted anything with them. They are the reason I live. The reason I work for you, Balthier. I earn the money to feed them and care for them. They are my existence."

"Oh. So….it's not all bad then."

"Not at all. It can be bad…but…..why do you ask, sir?" Nono frowned. This wasn't the sort of conversation Balthier normally indulged in with him. With anyone. "Are you….?"

"No! Oh gods no!" He hoped.

"Then?"

"It doesn't matter. Really."

For the next few minutes, the two of them continued with their work. However, the subject was still niggling at the back of Balthier's mind. He cleared his throat.

"So…Nono….you have kids. They still live at home with you and your missus?"

"Half of them do. The other ten have moved on."

"TEN?" Balthier almost fell off his chair. "You have twenty children?"

Nono frowned and rubbed his little pink nose.

"No."

"Oh. I must have misheard."

"Twenty was just the first and second litters, we've had."

"Huh?" Balthier coughed rather suddenly. "You have more? How much more?"

"Well…the third litter only had five….." Nono was counting on his paws, just to make sure he was being accurate in the number of his children. "The fourth had six and….well as for the fifth….I have no idea! I have to wait and see! KUPO!"

For the first time in a long while. Balthier prayed. He prayed to the god's he never really believed in.

He thanked them that he wasn't a Moogle.


	5. What To Expect When You're Having A Baby

_Author's Note: Revised once again! A little bit has actually been taken out of this one, mainly because I didn't think it fit into the story. It was also because I never got round to writing the scene that accompanied it. Any hoos..carry on! _

* * *

**What To Expect When You're Having A Baby**

"Take a seat Basch. You don't have to be so formal in my presence. You know that."

Basch nodded and then sank down and into the sofa that was positioned across from Larsa's own chair. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get back up easily as the cushions disappeared beneath him.

He watched as Larsa went about his routine.

It was late in the afternoon now but the Emperor never went without his cup of tea. He poured one for himself and for Basch, he added milk and spooned one lump of sugar into Basch's mug. Basch had to smile when Larsa piled four lumps into his own.

Larsa was Emperor, but he was still a child who liked way too much sugar in his drinks. The Judge Knight watched as Larsa jabbed the spoon deep into his cup to break up the sugar, before stirring it delicately and gracefully taking a sip.

Basch had sunk down so far into the sofa, he couldn't quite lean forward to reach his own. Again, it would be cold before he could take a first sip.

The silence lingered on just a little bit too much. Larsa couldn't take it anymore.

"This was a surprise. I must say." he said with a mocking quip to his voice. "I knew you were fond of her Majesty, but I didn't think it was this bad."

"This is not bad, my lord." said Basch. He tried to reach for his tea, but the attempt was in vain.

Larsa sighed and sipped from his own drink, before placing the cup and saucer back on the table.

"Basch…I may tease, but this is serious. Relations between Archadia and Dalmasca still aren't at its best. People are weary of me, despite what has been told. A lot of people certainly don't like you. Gabranth…"

"I am not my brother, sire."

"You take his name and his position. The majority of the Dalmascan public see you as an Archadian judge who has killed lots of Dalmascans in the war and no doubt planned a lot of the offensives on Rabanastre and other countries. That such a man could bed their Queen and…."

"It's not like that."

Larsa smiled. He took a sip of his tea, decided it was not sweet enough and added another sugar cube. Satisfied that it was sweet enough, he sipped again and sighed with reverie.

"I don't doubt that, Basch. In fact, I was surprised it took you and her majesty this long to say…or rather do anything about it. When I journeyed with you to Mt Bur-Omisace, I thought it was just then tensions of Ashe still distrusting you. I thought she still blamed you for murdering her father, but I wasn't even close. I know that the two of you are starting this new…family, but it might not be so simple."

Basch nodded in understanding. It would never be simple when it came to him and the Queen. Even walking the corridors he had seen the reactions of the staff. Some had been happy, thrilled that this had happened, but those who disapproved certainly made their thoughts clear. The stares and distrusting growls in his direction were from soldiers or guards who had been in battle…older members of the Council and Order (some of whom Basch had known) were angry with the conception taking place out of wedlock.

For those council members, Basch thought their anger was more to due to the fact that Ashe had chosen her own partner and not one suggested by them.

Basch only hoped that Sarvani would tell them what was really going on. People believed the words of the dream telepaths, even though Sarvani wasn't a full Helgas himself.

His throat was dry, so once again Basch tried to get a hold of his tea. He still couldn't reach, so he looked around on the sofa and tried to find something that would either help him get up or an item which would allow his mug to come to him.

"Are you still listening, Basch?"

Basch had just made a rather ingenious method to get his tea. It would have included the cunning use of one of Larsa's books, a piece of elastic which Basch had found behind one of the cushions, a Chocobo feather and a small paper clip, but the Emperor interrupted before he could get the plan into action.

"Sire?"

Larsa shook his head but smiled nonetheless.

"I'm sure you are taking steps to amend at least some of the problems that have arisen because of this pregnancy?"

"My lord?"

"Ashe! Have you proposed to Ashe yet?"

The tea no longer seemed important.

Marriage. It was the right and honourable thing to do. Basch had been thinking about it since he had found out about the baby. In fact he had every intention of asking to marry Ashe, but sitting with this young boy now, only made him feel awkward. How could he say to Larsa that he would be remaining in Dalmasca now? How could he say that he no longer wished to be what he had promised?

To his dead brother, Basch had vowed to be Larsa's protector, as the Archadian senate would no doubt devour this young leader. Or corrupt him.

"I shall, sire." he said. "I need to be here."

"You shouldn't have left in the first place!" Larsa chuckled softly. "You are not Gabranth. There was no need for you to have honoured such a request from your twin. Though, I understand why you did. I'm pleased that you did…you've helped me in so many ways. I have always valued your council and your friendship. But it's time you put you and your family first."

"Dalmasca always…."

"Basch…your family comes first. Your new family. Ashe needs you. By doing right with her, you shall do right for Dalmasca. Be a good husband and father, be the man you are and the future shall prosper. Don't worry about me. Zargabaath has, as you have, helped me with affronting the senate's meddling."

"I will not abandon you completely, lord." said Basch.

"You wouldn't be you if you did." Larsa grinned. "I shall miss having tea with you and the chess matches. When you visit, we can still play and one day I shall make the game go more than twenty moves before you win! I might even beat you!"

"Maybe." The two of them smiled as they knew that possibility was a far off distant one.

"I am determined to say the least."

Larsa drained the rest of his tea and then rose from his chair. He took a tin from the table behind them and picked out two biscuits. They were the ones covered with lerren and he knew to be Basch's favourite. He placed one beside his own cup and one next to Basch's.

Larsa did not notice the frantic strain in his Judge as he tried and tried to get to the biscuit. Yet with the combination of heavy amour and very soft and low cushions, it was impossible. The grunts of frustration and mild annoyance were restrained as much as possible, but his patience was wearing out.

"I have an idea." said Larsa, who had been in a little day dream as he munched on his own biscuit. A few crumbs fell down onto a napkin he had placed on his lap. "I shall ask her majesty if it's possible to keep you as a liaison between our two countries. It would require some visits back to Archadia, but your duties would not be as consuming as they were before, allowing you plenty of time to spend with Ashelia and your child. We could make the arrangements with her, if she is willing. How does that sound?"

"Aye my lord," said Basch as he still tried to get to the biscuit. He had to think of another plan.

"Good! Then I am pleased!"

Larsa got up and handed Basch the biscuit to him, the young boy's face unaware that the older man had been even attempting to get it. Larsa sighed and sank back down into his chair and crossed his legs. Basch didn't like the way he was smiling.

"So." said the teen Emperor, rubbing his hands together with glee.

"So?"

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"What happened?"

"The night in Giza? The night when you and Ashe finally…."

"Sire…I would rather not."

"I could wait for Penelo to tell me the details?" Larsa smiled slyly.

Penelo knew? The shock was very short lived.

He had no doubt that she probably did know everything.

Basch took a bite of his biscuit. The eager grin on the young teen's face worried him. Immensely.

* * *

Fran was left with the Queen as the Emperor Larsa requested Basch's counsel. It was an awkward moment as the two women never really spoke together. She was starting a new relationship with this Hume woman, a sacred one. It would be a great learning process, but at this moment, Fran was very unsure.

They were now standing outside the council chambers, the voices from within were clear but strenuous. Their disapproval was evident and it was extremely heated.

But Ashe's behaviour was even more disturbing. Fran watched the young woman's reactions, the creasing and frowning of her brow, the hard clenching of her fists, the tempered pacing through the corridors. It was a typical Ashe behaviour but intensified tenfold.

"They're talking about me." Ashe snapped, her fist pounding in her palm. "They're ridiculing me and judging me. They know nothing….they don't know anything what it's like to be in such a position as mine. They know nothing of what I feel! Stuff them! Stuff their selfish views and opinions! They cannot dictate to me what I must do!"

"You would tell them so?" asked Fran, as she rested her hands on her hips.

"I have a damned good mind to do so."

"However?"

Ashe sighed. A small weak smile plied on her lips.

"I feel so tired." The Queen answered. "I am drained…and weak."

"That is not you."

"The baby is doing this to me. It's driving me crazy."

Fran didn't know quite how to respond to this. Again her ears flicked with confusion, her eyes twitched and blinked.

"Can't you tell it to stop it?"

To go from one extreme to the other certainly caught Fran off guard. A few seconds a go, Ashe was threatening to go into the council chambers and stuff the members as a cook would do to a finely prepared Cockatrice. Now? There were tears in her eyes, but Fran couldn't tell if she was crying or laughing.

"Tell? Tell my baby to stop doing this to me?" Ashe's voice became quite high pitched and hysterical. "You are joking. Aren't you, Fran?"

The Viera woman shook her head.

"Not at all. The Foalen of the wood speak to the growing Viera by the Life tree. We know they hear the voices and the song of the wood. We know that they can listen and understand us."

Ashe was still choking between laughter and sobs. Her hands were now shaking as she gestured wildly about in front of her face and stomach.

"You hear this?" she cried, addressing her stomach and the five week old fetus. "See what you're doing to me? Stop it! Stop it I tell you! Stop it now or I swear you'll be in big trouble when you're born!"

Then she became silent and waited, her arms folded across her chest. Fran was more than bewildered by Ashe's irrational behaviour. The silence lingered on.

"No. Nothing's changed." said the Queen, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "And it wasn't going to. Fran…we're not like you. My child is barely half an inch in size, it cannot possibly understand what I'm saying, let alone carry out requested tasks! I can't do anything about it!"

"Perhaps some rest will be advisable." said Fran, "The council will still be here and Lord Sarvani will be a more level head to explain the situation rather than you."

There was such menace in the gaze from Asheila. Fran saw the pursing of her lips and her jaw tensed as she clenched her teeth. Ashe was about to shout something else out, she was going to do something erratic, but Fran should have known better.

The young woman used the very same breathing techniques which Fran had taught her over a year ago, and the immediate result was a much more calmer and serene Ashe.

"That sounds like a very good idea." she said. "I think if I go in there now, in my current frame of mind, I could make the situation worse. I shall return back to my chambers."

"Is there anything more I can do for you?"

Ashe smiled and rested a hand on the Viera's arm.

"You can. Thank you, Fran. I will be needing to speak to Healer Maya…she will be able to give me some advice as well. I shall also need to speak to Pala. Could you fetch them for me?"

"Of course Majesty." Fran bowed her head. "I shall do as you request."

"ASHE!"

The rather high pitched squeal from down the corridor caught both the women off guard. Before Ashe even had time to turn around, a pair of arms flung around her neck and she was embraced with a passionate hug by a very excited and joyous Penelo. The Queen also felt a heavy satchel swing and hit her in the side.

Momentarily dazed, it didn't take long for Ashe to return the hug to her friend. Penelo planted a friendly kiss on Ashe's cheek and when she pulled back, the infectious grin on the younger girl's face caused Ashe to smile as well. It was very difficult to not be affected by such a spirit as hers.

"Congratulations!" Penelo said, a little more calmer now. Her hands clapped together, but then she clasped at the satchel still around her frame. "I'm so happy for you! And for Basch! This is wonderful!"

"You…you knew?" Ashe was a little shaken. "About Basch and I?"

Penelo shied away, her eyes looked to the floor and her head bobbed in an affirmative response.

"Yes. I saw him that night he came to see you and well….I didn't tell anyone else. Honest. Well, Vaan knows."

"As does Balthier." said Fran.

_Oh great._ Ashe sighed heavily. She was never going to hear the end of it now that the sky pirate knew.

"But don't worry…Vaan's got his own problems to deal with at the moment." said Penelo, patting at the leather bag. "He'll be occupied with a little adventure I've set up for him, which leaves me plenty of time to be here with you! I have books and Migello has given me some potions and herbs to help you with the pregnancy symptoms."

"Migello knows?"

"Ah….yes. Sorry about that. Vaan kind of let it slip out in front of him. He sends his regards."

Ashe should have expected this. If only she had kept her mouth shut at the dinner table, none of this palaver would have happened. Sarvani was correct, the news was revealed too suddenly. Ashe should have told of her condition when the moment was right. The shock probably wouldn't have upset so many people.

"Well…there isn't much I can do about the council until his lordship has spoken to them." Ashe said. "So I would welcome your company Penelo. And you Fran. I don't think I would have been able to handle this very well if I didn't have you."

"Or Basch. Don't forget Basch."

"I could never." Ashe smiled lovingly.

The three of them then proceeded to walk away from the council chambers. They passed a few people in the corridors, the guards and servants bowing respectfully. Yet Ashe wanted to know what was going through their minds. Were they just as upset at the council was?

"Ashe…" Penelo spoke up cautiously.

"Yes?"

"So….has he asked you yet?"

"Asked me what?"

"To marry you. Basch is going to do that…isn't he?"

Marriage. Marriage to Basch Fon Ronsenberg. Ashe smiled.

Yes. He would ask and there would be nothing in Ivalice that would make her say no.

* * *

"Um…Vaan. I don't think this is a good idea."

"It's not his plan…how could it go wrong?"

"This is Balthier we're talking about. He's going to be extremely hacked off if he finds out."

"Then…we'd better make sure he doesn't find out!"

"I don't feel right about doing this. I don't want to make Balthier angry. I don't like him when he's angry."

Vaan sighed and handed his friend a glass. The poor lass was a little upset about this plan, but Vaan needed her help, as well as the others. Penelo had assured him that if they did this right, it would surely get him back on the right track for being a successful sky pirate. It would make Balthier think twice about framing him again.

"Filo…relax! This is Penelo's idea and it won't go wrong!" Kytes chewed the end of his straw and instead of sipping, he blew some bubbles into the dark brown liquid. "What do you think Tomaj?"

"It could work." said the older boy as he wiped down the table. "But I'm with Filo on this one. Balthier would not like it one bit if he finds out what we're doing. His reputation is everything."

"So is mine!" scoffed Vaan. "I've just found out that he's blamed me for a lot of things I never did! Did I tell you that he actually informed the Balfonheim pirates that I was responsible for the explosion of the Whitecaps toilets?"

"Twice." said Filo. "And the stolen beer from the Cloudborne."

"They won't even serve me in there." Vaan said.

"A perfect motive of course…" chuckled Tomaj as he collected up some of the empty glasses. "It's entirely up to you lot, if you want to go through with this. Me? I'll help in little ways, but I've still got my shifts to do here. My father would not be happy if I shirked off and left him with all the customers!"

"Guys…we should do this. It'll be a laugh." said Vaan. "It's payback. Right?"

"A laugh until we get caught, Vaan." said Filo.

There was a silence amongst the group of friends. It was an uncomfortable one and even with Kytes still blowing bubbles into his drink, wasn't enough to completely alleviate their fears.

Then there was a quiet little cough from the corner. They had not expected this young man to speak up.

"I shall assist, you Vaan."

There were some shocked glances.

"You….you would?" asked Vaan, proudly. "For me?"

"Of course." There was a flutter from behind the boy's back followed by a creak of bone and rustle of feathers.

"I am honoured Llyud. Thank you."

The Aegal's wings stretched as he moved in his chair, causing a man on the next table to complain that his drink was nearly knocked over by said wings. Llyud apologised and for the first time since they got into the Sandsea, he tasted his drink. He was pleased by the buzz of alcohol and allowed a small smile to drift across his face.

"I'm going too!" said Filo suddenly, nearly knocking her chair back.

"Sudden change of heart, isn't it?" asked Vaan folding his arms across his chest and winking at her. Her face blushed and she turned her attention back to her own drink.

"I'm in too." said Kytes. "After all, we've been through so much together. We can't back out now."

"Excellent! Then let's do this!"

Vaan placed his hand in the middle and to each of his friend's in turn, he slapped their palms in a triumphant hi-five manner. Even Llyud, who was a little puzzled to this ritual, joined in. But Tomaj had to bring up another flaw. He flicked his glass towel over his shoulders and the others immediately knew that he was going to say something they didn't like.

"What about Fran?" he asked. Vaan sighed with relief. "If she finds out…she will tell him."

"That…is not going to be a problem." said Vaan proudly. "She is now residing in the palace with the Queen! Fran has taken on duties there, whilst Ashe is pregnant."

"ASHE is pregnant?" screamed Filo.

The whole of the tavern turned to look at the table of teens. Everyone's shocked faces only made Vaan feel so much worse.

He had to open his big mouth at the wrong time. Again.

"Sssh!" he whispered. "Well done Filo…now everyone knows! Well….I suppose I have to go and tell both her and Basch that their secret is out!"

"BASCH?"

_Oh gods no. What have I done? _

* * *

They had been hard to miss. The group of young teens were very obvious in the corner of the room, which only amused him even more. They were anything but discreet and he knew that their plans would fail. Miserably.

Did they not know that he was a regular and valued customer in the Sandsea? That he came here as often as he could? The ales were fine, but the food was always a joy to consume. That and the sight of the beautiful women who came here, made this pub a fine establishment.

He had heard everything. Then again, who hadn't heard the young girl squeal at the top of her lungs about Dalmasca's Queen being pregnant. Balthier was more disturbed by the murmurs of the other patrons after her very loud screaming of Basch's name.

_"The king slayer?"_

_"Why did she mention Fon Ronsenberg? He's dead…he's…"_

_"I wouldn't be too sure. I've heard rumours that he is alive."_

_"No. It can't be."_

_"I've heard differently!"_

Balthier drained his glass. This was indeed serious. He hoped that none of them would connect Basch to being the father, or else hell would surely break loose.

There was a thump as Nono finally fell off his chair. The small little tumbler of Neeva whiskey intoxicated him beyond his ability to stay upright, but Balthier allowed him to stay on the floor for a moment.

The sky pirate called over the barmaid and ordered another round of drinks. After receiving some amorous glances from her, Balthier tipped back on his chair and looked out of the window.

He was going to have the manly chat with Basch later, especially about the older man's coupling with the Queen. But right now, Balthier was thinking on having a "friendly" talk with Vaan.

So he and his little gang thought they would be able to outsmart him?

That was not a possibility.

There was room for only one Leading man in this city.

* * *

Fran watched intently as the Healer checked the condition of Ashe's baby. The middle aged woman touched gently at Ashe's stomach and scanned her with a medical device Fran hadn't seen before. So many questions were asked of the Queen, some of which that Ashe refused to answer.

"How is my child, Maya?" said Ashe as she adjusted her dress. "That is all I need to know."

Fran heard the sound of more books piling out of Penelo's bag, but she quickly focused back on Ashe and her Healer.

The older woman was not like the others in the palace. She was one of the few who was overjoyed that Ashe was finally expecting, though there was no denying the concern on her face.

"Everything is fine," said the healer as she took away the small hand held scanner from Ashe's stomach. "I can't see any problems and the herbs and potions your friend brought may help as well. Though don't stay sitting for too long, and don't ever exert yourself. With the exception of curatives, I don't think it would be a good idea to allow magics to be cast upon you. We still don't know how certain spells might affect the fetus. That also means no using the Moogling around the city either. If you want to go anywhere, the transport crystals are not recommended. Go by foot, or airship…but take it easy."

"Oh great. Taking it easy is not going to be….well….easy." Ashe ran her hands through her hair and moaned.

"I shall make sure that her majesty does not do any of these things." Fran said, not at all noticing Ashe's disapproval. Maya however seemed more than happy that Fran was here. She bowed towards the Viera, as if Fran herself was some kind of royalty.

"Thank you. I shall be on call for her Highness whenever she needs me. However, it seems you all have everything at hand."

The Healer pointed to Penelo who was now sorting through all the pregnancy books and putting them into categories. Fran rose an eyebrow at such organization from the young woman and she made a mental note to look through all of these volumes to familiarize herself on such things.

"Your majesty….you will also need to be a little weary of what you eat. I recommend you eat food stuffs very rich in fibre." said Maya. "Also try and stick to Hume delicacies. Some women have been known to have adverse effects to Bangaa food and even Seeq. I shall send you a list of what is best. Also…do not have any alcohol, caffeine or medications unless I approve of them."

"There goes my fun." Ashe grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Highness. But please…anything you need, any questions, call me."

"I shall." Ashe said. "Thank you."

Maya bowed and then slowly walked from the room. When the door shut, Ashe sighed, so full of relief.

"I'm glad that bitch has gone!" she snapped, very suddenly.

Penelo gasped at such a harsh tone, her hand clamped over her mouth and as soon as she did so, Ashe herself realised what she had just said.

"I didn't mean it!" she said, shaking her head. She dabbed at her eyes and then rose from the bed. As soon as she did so, Ashe staggered. A wave of dizziness hazed in her head and she began to fall.

Instead of hitting the carpeted floor, Fran's arms held her steady. Ashe looked up and round, for the first time since Fran had offered, she was pleased that this Viera was here to help.

"This baby is still driving me crazy!" Ashe snarled as Fran settled her back down onto the bed. "These past five weeks have been nothing but weakness on my part. I've been sick, I've been anxious and I hate being like this!"

"This is normal?" asked Fran. Ashe nodded. Maya had explained enough for the most part, but to Ashe it didn't feel normal. She was losing control and she hated not being in control.

Penelo slowly approached her two friends. She was still a little startled at Ashe's outburst, but she held out the largest of all the books.

Fran read the cover.

_What To Expect When You're Having a Baby. _

An informative title, thought Fran. But would such contents be as helpful?

"I should read this." said Ashe, looking quite apprehensive at the large volume. "But…"

"I shall read this for you." said Fran, gently taking the book out of the Queen's hands. "You should be prepared for everything."

"I should, or you?" Ashe smirked.

"We all should."

"Basch should be here as well." said Penelo. "He can't miss out on any of this."

Basch.

The sudden mention of him, made the young queen even more emotional. The wonder and excitement of having this baby was overwhelming enough as it was, but to know that the father was such a man as he. A man she loved so much. The tears began to bawl down her cheeks. More than anything she wanted him here right now, to have his arms around her rather than Fran's or Penelo's.

But she refused to be so pitiful. Ashe didn't like crying and being so emotional in front of the others was not how royalty should be. So she resisted as hard as she could against her raging feelings.

Fran had edged away slightly. Her ears were curling in worry and there was a very unsure look upon her face by seeing Ashe like this. She didn't know what to do.

In fact, Fran almost felt she had failed in her duties straight away. Penelo had gently eased Fran aside and sat next to the crying Queen. The blonde girl's hands rested on Ashe's shoulders and the two of them gently rocked together to ease the tears.

It was the holding and touching again. Different as how a male would hold a female, though Fran remembered how Balthier had done so. The Bahumut. He had picked her up and been so gentle. He held her as Penelo was holding Ashe. Comforting and supporting.

She didn't think she could do that. She had failed.

"Pala has gone to get him." she heard Penelo's soft whisperings. "It'll be all right."

"How? How can any of this be all right? I'm pregnant with a child of a supposedly dead man who people believed killed my father and who has taken his own dead twin's position of Judge Magister!" Ashe took in a deep breath. "My own council are livid that I could even contemplate having any kind of life without being married and I am a just a wreck!"

"Don't say such things, Ashe." said Penelo, her voice whining. "You love him as he does you and everything will be all right! I promise!"

How could she make such promises, thought Fran. Ashe did have a point. This was a very complicated time for all of them. She didn't think she would be able to be the Foalen that Ashe needed. Such a position was denied to her back in the Wood…how could she even hope to be successful now?

Fran allowed Penelo to comfort Ashe as the pregnant queen still cried, her long drawn breaths desperately trying to halt the tears and weakness. She instead moved to the other side of the room and opened the book.

"What to expect….."

The words flowed in front of her eyes as she read. Each sentence was a revelation of more peculiar Hume bodily functions, each fact shocking and startling. The facts of the Hume intercourse had been quite disconcerting, disgusting almost. Though not as much as this.

Within a few minutes, Fran had gone through the first four or five chapters. Her eyes widened as she could barely contemplate that such changes could occur. All because of a child? A child growing inside another being…Fran did not envy Ashe at all.

There was a knock on the door.

Ashe looked up immediately and got to her feet, squirming out of Penelo's grasp. She wiped her face free of the wet tears and called for the person to enter.

The door opened and with such speed and joy, Ashe raced across the room and flung herself into Basch's arms. He was nearly knocked off his own feet by such a greeting, yet when she wrenched the great heavy helm from his head, Ashe kissed him. He held her and allowed the kiss to linger on.

Penelo was over the moon to see these two like this, though for Fran such a melding was not exactly a happy moment for her. Her nose crinkled with a mild distaste. She didn't want to think what was exchanging in their mouths.

When Basch was finally able to catch some air, he gasped with the biggest of smiles on his face. He held Ashe as tightly as he dared, whilst she squeezed him with all her strength.

"To what do I owe this pleasant greeting?" he asked.

"Just being here." Ashe rested her head against his chest and kissed the metal armour.

"Then I don't think I will leave your side again."

Yet his smile faded when he saw, once again, that she had been crying. He took off one of his gloves and stroked at her cheek.

"Is everything all right?"

"The baby is fine, I am okay….."

"She has been crying." said Fran. Basch noted her and Penelo's presence. His whole body stiffened to attention. He became the Judge Magister once again, which Ashe immensely disliked. "She has also had some dizzy spells and spats of anger that is most unlike her. She has complained of being tired and worn…."

"Fran!"

It was impossible for Basch to miss the intense anger in Ashe's voice and the red flush of annoyance on her cheeks.

"It is true."

"If I wanted you to blurt out everything I've been going through I would have had you tell the whole of Ivalice about my sordid affair with Basch!"

"Hey! It's not sordid." protested Basch, though he too was silenced by Ashe's harsh frown.

"My apologises, majesty." said Fran. "It is true, but there nothing to worry about, nor should Basch be concerned. This is only the first trimester of your pregnancy and such radical changes are common and should be expected."

"How do you know?" asked Penelo, as all of the Humes were shocked at Fran's new knowledge. Slowly, Fran handed Ashe the book. There was a look of pure amazement on Penelo's face as she realised that the Viera had read so much in so little time. "You read five chapters on the first trimester in just ten minutes?"

"I am a quick reader."

"Oh…Fran." Ashe pulled away from Basch and approached the Viera. The anger was gone, the swing so obvious as her tears began to build up once again in her eyes. She took hold of Fran's hands and clasped them affectionately. "I'm so sorry. I…really am."

"There is no need to apologise. I was merely informing Basch on how you had been. Is that not what…friends do?"

"Aye. It is." Basch nodded approvingly. "Thank you, Fran."

"Her mood swings can vary and occur suddenly." Fran said, as if she was informing Basch more about an upcoming battle. "She can have nausea and vomiting, dizzy spells and she can become tired quickly as well. She also might be constantly going to the toilet."

"WHOA NO!" All three Humes backed away from Fran as much as they could.

"We are not talking about my bladder problems!" said Ashe. "No way! That is a topic that will not be discussed…is that clear?"

Basch and Penelo gave each other a look. The young girl could see the worry on the older man's face, he hadn't been prepared for any of this. Penny just took hold of his hand and patted it with a gentle motion.

"But…."

"We are not talking about how much I will have to pee!"

"Very well." Fran agreed. "I shall not mention it."

"Good."

Ashe, pleased that Fran would no longer talk about the subject, turned back to Basch and smiled. She slipped into his arms and the two of them held each other once again.

Penelo went straight back into mush mode, grinning and beaming such happiness for this new couple. For a moment, everything was calm and right. There was nothing that could break them apart now.

Fran cleared her throat.

"Have either of you noticed if Ashe's breasts have gotten firmer?"

Almost nothing.

* * *

It was an unexpected visit, but he should have known that she would come back eventually. Balthier looked up from the map sprawled across his bed and he saw his partner standing in the doorway.

Her ears were drooping low, her shoulders were hunched and the sadness on her face was disheartening. He couldn't smile or laugh at her when she was like this.

"What happened?"

"Ashe threw me out."

"Ah. What did you do?"

"I was too curious. I was like Vaan and opened my mouth when I should have remained silent. I did not think she would react that way…even though I should have known better."

Balthier rose from his laying position and adjusted his crumpled clothes. Had he heard correctly? She had compared herself to Vaan? This was not good.

"What happened exactly?"

"I will not say. I have offended the Queen too much already. You do not need to know."

"But you came back to dampen my mood as well?"

"No. I came back to inform you that I will no longer be taking on the role of Foalen for Ashe. I also know you have accepted a few more hunts from the Sandsea's board. I wish to go with you. My shame is great and I cannot return to Rabanastre for a while."

"That would be a mistake."

Fran spun round at the sound of his deep voice.

She also should have known that Basch would follow her.

"_I must start locking the Strahl's doors._" thought Balthier. Although Fran was welcome to come and go as she pleased, he did want to draw the line at the other's interruptions.

"Basch…I cannot apologise enough for my dishonourable…."

The Judge Knight held up his hand and shook his head.

"You have not dishonoured yourself. Embarrassed…certainly."

Balthier was extremely intrigued now. His own curiosity was peaking at what Fran could've possibly have done. All the years he had known her, she had never made such mistakes. That was his domain. Perhaps Fran was getting too much like Humes than she cared to admit.

"Ashelia is, as you said, at a stage where she would be irrational." Basch's own voice toned with worry at such a statement. "She reacted a lot harsher than normal and you must realise that Humes do not talk about such personal things in front of others. Mentioning her…."

Basch was blushing now. Balthier tried not to smirk.

"Her bre…..?"

"Yes, those…" Basch quickly cut the Viera off before she could mention the word, but it was too late.

Balthier knew now.

He wasn't completely oblivious to women's changes. The laughter couldn't be controlled now.

"It was not wise." Basch growled towards Balthier. "Nor is it for you to laugh at such things. Fran, I shall convince her majesty to take you back…she needs someone like you to be close as not many in the palace will be as dedicated. I ask you to come back. She shall see reason."

"I'm sure." Balthier chuckled.

"Enough of this mocking." Basch retorted. "You shall show respect."

"Hey…I'm not the one that got her into this predicament!"

"Balthier…enough." said Fran. "Do not make things worse."

None of them heeded her words. The two men confronted each other, their proximity so close that their bulking chests were brushing up against one another. Any minute now, they would be exchanging physical blows, they were that heated. A typical show of male hostility. What had she done?

"He was the one who couldn't keep his pants on!" snapped Balthier.

Basch started laughing as well. This wasn't a pleasant one.

"This from a pirate whose own come off with every opportunity he gets!"

"Hey I have standards!"

"I've seen your standards!"

"So you think it's okay to indulge yourself with Dalmasca's Queen, get her pregnant and not marry her?"

"For your information, Balthier, I am going to ask her!"

"Yeah? Are you sure? Or are you going to run away back to Archadia?"

"I'm asking her tonight!"

"You are?"

"Yes! I am!"

"Good!"

"Good! Will you be my best man?"

"Wouldn't you prefer Vaan?"

"You are jesting, aren't you?"

"I see your point. Yes! I will!"

"Good!"

"Want to go for a pint?"

"Later."

"All right then."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Basch then stormed out of the room, leaving Fran very bewildered. They had just argued, but also agreed to go out for a drink later. They didn't hit each other, the bedroom wasn't wrecked through fighting and Balthier had also agreed to be some kind of Best Man?

Just what was going on here?

She felt his hand on her shoulder. Unlike before, she felt her skin tingle at his touch.

"Don't fret, Fran." Balthier smiled, his cool and mild demeanor oozing charm. "It's all with good intentions. The fighting only occurs if both of us have had a drink."

"And you invited him out for such one later?"

"Oh…don't worry. It won't come to that. I'll make sure he's out of the place before any trouble starts brewing."

Why did she not believe him?

That smile may indeed charm others, but Fran knew differently. She didn't think it would be a great idea for Balthier and Basch to indulge in such drinking.

But, these things were out of her control. Fran would be left with the aftermath.

Not this time. She would not dishonour Ashe anymore and if that meant keeping Balthier away from Basch, then it would have to do.

"Trust me, Fran. Nothing can go wrong."


	6. The Proposal

_Well this is another record for me. This chapter was written within a day. Okay the re-editing took a little longer, but when you get so involved in a story, when you love writing as much I as did with this, you cannot stop. It was not rushed, I still wouldn't update if I wasn't pleased with it. I only hope that everyone else will be. _

_Also, if you have not read my other fic "Pala", please do. It will give you a little more insight into this OC. _

_Enjoy. And as always, my biggest thanks to all my fellow Basch/Ashe fan girls! Without your support and encouragement, I doubt that I would still be here writing all this. _

_REVISED 07/04/11 _

* * *

**The Proposal**

Fran and Basch arrived back at the palace. Neither of them said a word to each other or to indeed anyone as they made their way to Ashe's chamber.

It was early evening now, a lot had happened. Lives had been so dramatically changed, yet no one could convince Basch that his would change for the worst. The first time in a long while, he felt happy…nervous…but so happy.

Fran could see it all too clearly now. Before, she had no idea that this much older man had feelings for the Queen. He had always been as she was, closed, quiet and emotionless. He kept a tight hold on his expressions and never let anything show. Fran too had been like that.

She had a relationship with Basch that was completely different from the one she had with Ashe.

During their journey through Ivalice, their conversations were short. Not as friends would converse, but brief words of what needed to be done, what course of action to take. They understood each other.

Fran tolerated Basch a lot better than she did with Balthier. His silences said more than that deep voice of his ever could. Now, with him and Ashe having a baby together, Fran predicted that they could possibly become friends.

"Judge Magister _Gabranth_."

The name was said with bile.

Fran saw the same snivelling servant man at the door as when she came to Ashe previously. He was a lanky thin man, tall and dressed in clothes that didn't exactly flatter him. He had clasped his hands together, squeezing the palms which made that horrible squeaking sound. Fran hated it.

A brief memory of her first meeting with Balthier flashed in her mind. He was barely even twenty, but he had been drinking and he and Rikken were singing loudly and out of tune.

Fran had watched from across the Whitecap tavern as Balthier placed his hand in his armpit and pumped his elbow up and down. The combination of sweat from his palm and his armpit, made a very similar noise. It made her ears shake with dread. Fran thanked the gods Balthier didn't do that anymore.

"Élan." Basch replied with genuine pleasantry.

"The Queen is not here." Élan snorted, his nostrils flaring snobbishly. "Lord Sarvani requested that she go to the council chambers."

"Thank you, Élan." Basch bowed gracefully and began to walk away. "I shall go and…."

"I think not."

Basch stopped in his tracks. When he turned and faced the servant, Fran felt the chills rippling across her skin. Basch never took his helm off in the public of others, especially here. People would recognise him. Yet seeing this slow turn, the Judge Magister seemed for an instant just as Gabranth was. The way Basch moved, the angle of his head and the black eyeless gaze from the metal horned helm was a very frightening and intimidating look. Exactly what the armour was designed for.

Élan cowered back as Basch strode towards him.

"I beg your pardon?" There was still a genuine pleasant tone to his muffled voice.

"Your presence was not requested this time." Élan found some strength, but Fran could hear the stammering fear. "The council will have already decided your fate. I shall expect you will be returning to Archadia with the Emperor this very evening. The people will not stand for your dishonouring our Queen, your child will not become heir to the throne and I wouldn't be surprised if you are forbidden to come back to Dalmasca ever again. You have no honour…as do all of Vayne's so call Judges of Law. Your plans to sway Ashelia have failed."

Fran thought that if Balthier, Penelo or Vaan were here now, they would be laughing. A mocking jest that the man had just said such ridiculous words. Basch however, remained calm.

"You know this for a fact, Élan?" he asked. The wormy man nodded. "Well, I shall go and pack my bags then."

Basch pivoted on his feet and stormed with heavy steps down the corridor. Élan sighed a breath of relief, and a very self-satisfied smirk prized across his thin lips. The smile vanished when Basch paused halfway. He looked back over his shoulder, or as far as the metal armour would allow him.

"I would suggest you do the same, Élan."

The comment was all that was needed to send the man scurrying away, muttering and cursing under his breath. He rushed past Basch, and Fran could have sworn the thin Hume servant made a squeak like a dire rat. Fran shook her head in dismay and placed her hands on her hips.

"That might not have been wise, Basch." said Fran.

"My actions these past weeks have been anything but wise." he said. "When it comes to Asheila, when she is near me, my head does not think clearly."

"You are not having second thoughts about this are you, Basch?"

He shook his head, Fran could just imagine a very small and weak smile drift across his face.

"No second thoughts." his voice was absolute. "No doubts. No regrets. There is something I must do."

Fran nodded in response. There was only one thing Basch could do now, so she followed him. They both strode in unison through the palace's networks of halls and corridors, ignoring the looks from all they passed, until they reached the council chambers.

Fran heard the voices from within. Her sensitive hearing picked up every worried tone, angry tut or pleased chuckle. But those weren't as loud as the frantic pounding of the Magister's heart. Fran's right ear turned and angled as it picked up the rapid beats and Basch's deep breathing. He was scared.

He was actually scared, which she had never known him to be.

"Very well." Basch muttered, mostly to himself. He moved uneasily on his feet, his hands were doing just as Ashe had done, pounding a clenched fist into his palm. "I can do this. I can go in there, face the entire council, the Order of Knights, my peers and friends, I can face them at last and show them I do still live. I shall…."

Fran waited as Basch paused in mid-sentence. He remained quiet for quite some time.

"Basch? Is there a problem?"

"I don't know what to say. To Ashelia. I…" Basch sagged suddenly against the wall. "What does a man say when he wishes to propose?"

Fran shrugged her shoulders. She was not the person to have been asked that question, for she had no idea either. Weddings and marriage was something that puzzled Fran. She attended one once, in Bhujerba, but before she could absorb this strange event (at which there were some nasty screaming children) Balthier had somehow manage to upset the groom.

"Does my armour look alright?"

Fran was pulled from her recollection and saw Basch checking over the black metal that shrouded him. He was getting nervous. The metal was starting to rub together and make the grinding screeching noises.

"There's a smudge…here…isn't there?" asked Basch pointing to a bit on his thigh.

"Judge Magister." Fran said, quite formally. "You have nothing to be scared of. You have been through a great deal, battled fiends and helped save Ivalice from destruction. You were the most level headed amongst us…you gave Ashelia strength. Basch Fon Ronsenberg has nothing to be afraid of a simple proposal."

_"If only you knew that during our time to restore Ashe to the throne…"_ Basch thought, clenching hard fists. "_I was anything but level headed. From the moment I saw her alive, I had to fight to stop myself from doing anything foolish. I held myself back, except in battle. I tried too hard to remain strong in her presence. It does not come easily to me now."_

Fran touched at Basch's arm, her eyes blinked back at him with comfort and her lips curled slightly to a smile.

"You have nothing to fear. Go on in, Basch. Tell her…ask her. Show the whole of this council who you are."

"Aye. I shall."

His hand took hold of the door handle. He took in three long and deep heavy breaths. But the door would not open. Basch could not move.

Fran waited patiently beside him. When he was ready, when he found the courage to go in, she would be by his side.

Humes. They were indeed a very confusing and emotional race.

* * *

How long had they all been talking? Ashe wasn't sure. She just sat in her chair, blankly nodding or shaking her head as the council blathered on about revelations of Basch being alive and the truth behind the war. Larsa had even taken the brunt of harsh words, but Ashe was amazed as to how calm and cool he remained.

The teen boy answered back with some very good replies, he told the truth of what his brother had done and how Gabranth had joined with them at the end, to defeat Vayne. To save Ivalice. He and Sarvani did a good job of convincing the council of pretty much everything. Almost everything.

Ashe was amazed.

"_Well he's not pregnant." _she thought harshly to herself. _"He isn't wanting to go to the toilet, to scream or cry and he certainly doesn't feel as if he going to vomit all over the marble floor every few minutes!"_

"No one was ready to know the truth then." Sarvani murmured on.

Ashe thought that because the Helga's voices were so droll, that was probably why they kept falling asleep so often. Sleeping felt like a good thing to her.

She heard some more raised voices. About what, Ashe wasn't listening or caring, she just wanted this all to stop, so she could get out of here.

"Very well." said Head Council man Talven. "We shall agree to meet with the Archadian Senate as well as the Rozzarian council to bring this to light. I am certain, now that Al Cid is leader of his people, he would want to know as well."

"_Oh no! Al Cid! I forgot about him!" _Ashe almost wept. _"When he hears I'm pregnant, the first thing he'll do is come here and swoon and drool all over me! Just like he did at Mt Bur-Omisace. He'll be clingy and then I definitely will be sick! He will not take too kindly to Basch either. He never did like him much. Oh gods…does he really have to know?"_

Talven and Larsa seemed to accept this, but the older councilman was still not happy. It was plain to see, as well on some of the others.

"Your Majesty I presume will be offering a full pardon to the Captain once the public are aware of the situation?"

"When the time is right." said Ashe as she gripped at her belly.

"And of you and him?"

Ashe hated the tone of his voice.

"What of us?"

"He is the father, yes?"

"Yes."

"A man considerably older than you. A man who was a Knight in the Order?"

"I do know who Basch is. I'm not stupid."

"But were you aware that such relationships between sovereignty and Knights are prohibited."

"By who's bloody say so?"

There was a reverberation of shocked gasps that went around the oval room, but Ashe just tutted in disgust. She knew that it had always been that way. It was always a division of class, the nobles, the royalty and the commoners. The servants and the people of the city. But Ashe didn't care. It wasn't a rule. There was no law.

"Majesty…we are aware your pregnancy is making you a little…."

"A little what?" Ashe felt the anger twang in her voice. "Angry? Upset? That people who are supposed to be loyal to me, people who claim to serve their Queen, are instead dictating to her what she cannot do?"

Larsa was feeling a little uncomfortable. That was an understatement, he was actually gravely concerned about Ashe. He once again reached out to Ashe to try and calm her down, hoping to save herself from her humiliation, but she waved him away with a few swipes of her hand. One nearly clipped him round the head. She was getting angry again, so it was probably for the best, to sit back down and keep out of that arm's reach.

"You would deny me the chance to live a normal life?" Ashe snarled.

"You are not normal, majesty."

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?"

To tell a pregnant woman that she is not normal, is of course the wrong thing to say. To tell it to a pregnant Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, is even worse. However, luckily for Councilman Talven, as Ashe got to her feet, she was kept from lashing out at Talven and breaking his nose, by Garner, the Head of the Knight's Order.

The tall dark skinned man stood between the two of them and instead of keeping the Queen away, he was given quite a hard shove. The strength she pushed back with was astounding. Pregnant women were a force to be reckoned with, especially one as fiery as Ashe.

"I meant that you're special!" Talven said. "You are our Queen! The people of Dalmasca hold you in the highest regard! You are royalty! You cannot ever be as others because of your position!"

"You would have me marry someone I do not love? Am I not allowed to marry someone that is not chosen by you and the council?" Ashe spat.

Garner staggered back, amazed at what his sovereign had just said. He held the young woman until she calmed as much as she could. She twitched and squirmed in his hold.

"You….you love Basch?" he asked.

"With every part of who I am!" Ashe said, shaking as the anger was turning to sadness. "I always have! What is so wrong with that?"

"I had no idea." Garner replied. "I honestly had no idea, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am…I'm not OLD!"

"But…" Talven interjected. "Basch is seventeen years older than you!"

"And your point is?"

Ashe thought she was going to cry, she could feel herself breaking down in front of her council and she hated herself for it. However, instead of sobs, there came surprised chuckles of laughter. She actually began to start laughing.

Why not? After all this whole situation is more than hilarious. They were being so petty, making a huge mountain out of a Mu hole. They could have the meetings with Archadia and Rozzaria, find out the best way to break the news to the public and allow her to marry Basch. It was all so simple!

Ashe knew deep down that it wasn't.

"Perhaps you should rest." said Larsa, finally making Ashe realise that everyone was looking at her. If this was any other time, if she wasn't feeling so much onslaught from the changes in her body, Ashe wouldn't be making such a fool of herself. They wouldn't know what she was feeling at all.

"I'm fed up with all of this." she huffed, running frustrated and tense fingers through the strands of her hair. "I just want this matter dealt with!"

Ashe looked round to Sarvani. The old man looked as if he too was about to drop off to sleep, but those dark eyes, that were almost lost beneath frightening bushy eyebrows, were glaring back at her.

Ashe remembered his words to her and Basch, he had asked her to be more tactful in the future, to be the role model to her people. She was not being so. She was being unreasonable and Ashe felt so shamed. Damned these hormones!

Again, Fran's calming meditative techniques came in handy. These mood swings will not control her. She was determined to keep a handle on these irritating changes!

"I know all this is a big surprise to everyone." Ashe moved away from Garner and slowly she began to pace around the oval council chambers. "So much has happened, but all of you now, know this…I will do whatever it takes to convince you all, and the people of Ivalice, that Basch Fon Ronsenberg is not the traitor people believe him to be. He is not a murderer. He is a good man and he has sacrificed so much for this country…he has suffered more than any of you could possibly bear. I _am_ in love with Basch and I am _going_ to have his child. All I need, all I want is your support. Lord Larsa had stood by me, but I need to have my own people, I need to have Dalmasca's blessing on this. Don't fight me. Please."

There was an uneasy silence upon hearing Ashe's plea, but eventually Garner stepped forward and bowed low in respect.

"My Queen. I shall support you, as I have always done." He rose his head whilst he still remained in the bowing position. "It is has been long since I have seen Basch Fon Ronsenberg, he was my friend. Never did I believe he was responsible for your father's murder and never did I truly believe he was dead. I would wish to see him again."

* * *

Fran heard the words from within.

Now seemed like the perfect moment for Basch to enter the room. Yet the man still hadn't made any move to enter the chambers. His hand clung tightly to the handle of the door, his feet remained frozen to the spot.

"Be strong." Fran whispered in his ear.

Then placing her hands on his back, she uttered a small prayer of hope;

Before shoving him. Hard.

* * *

The large wooden doors of the council hall burst open rather suddenly. The loud interruption caused everyone to look and see who had dared disturbed them.

No one noticed that the Judge Knight had stumbled through, for he had recovered from the Viera's rather sharp push immediately and he strode across the marble floor as if nothing happened. Some did hear him mutter something to the Viera following him, the heavy metal boots on the floor drowned out the exact displeased words. Only the Viera's soft exotic toned reply was audible.

"You're welcome."

There was a hushed silence as they watched him stride straight over to where the Queen was standing. Ashe's change upon seeing him was obvious and a pleasant sight to behold for her council. Garner couldn't help but smile himself at the beaming happiness on Ashe's face. Her eyes could not tear away from the dominating bulk of the Judge Knight. She was definitely in love.

When Basch stopped right in front of her, Ashe knew, even past the cold expressionless metal helm that he too could not gaze upon anyone else. They were relishing this quiet moment, taking no heed of everyone present or caring if they were acting improperly.

There was no one else here. To the both of them, they were alone.

"Ashelia." Her name was spoken with such need.

The helm finally came off his head and at last, Basch Fon Ronsenberg made himself known.

For three years, everyone had believed him to be a traitor and believed him to be dead, but seeing him now, was a sight to behold. This was no traitor, no dead man. This was a hero returned to them. Not even Talven could deny the presence of him.

Ashe could feel the atmosphere change, it was no longer tense and hostile.

Then it happened.

Basch startled her more than she ever thought, when he slowly went down on one knee. He placed his helm on the floor and took Ashe's hand in his. She could feel him shaking, or was that her?

Amazingly no one spoke, moved or made a sound. They only watched with mixed surprise and curiosity.

Ashe was feeling dizzy, overcome and choking with hope and elation at the same time.

_"He's going to ask."_ Ashe felt a sudden lurch in her heart. _"He's going to actually ask!"_

"Ashelia…" Basch's voice was trying to be so strong and confident. "Will you…will you marry me?"

She couldn't say anything. She couldn't make any response come from her lips, her own voice was lost. She had longed for this moment for so long and she was utterly speechless.

Dammit. Why couldn't she say anything? Why couldn't she just say one simple damned word?

Ashe felt her head shake and then her legs gave out beneath her. As the tears uncontrollably fell down her face, her arms latched around Basch's neck and her lips found his mouth. She kissed him long, deep and with all her might and all the love she had to offer.

The kiss dragged on longer than anyone expected. Some members were beginning to comment on the indecency of such reckless behaviour, but Ashe finally broke herself away from Basch, resting her forehead against his. She then ran a single finger across the scar on his brow and kissed his ear with a light touch of her lips.

"I'll….erm…" Basch gasped. "I'll take that as a yes then?"

* * *

Fran watched as the newly engaged couple had kissed in front of all the other members of the council. She shuddered.

"_A rather public display of affection." _she thought. But Basch had received the reply he had wanted. As if there was any doubt that he wouldn't.

However, to Fran, this was only a new part of Hume life that she would have to get used to. Marriage, it did not sound as bad as the procreation. Perhaps Penelo could find some books about this?

The one wedding she had attended, Balthier (as usual) had started a fight. He had also managed to have them chased out of the temple after he was caught trying to steal the more expensive and sought after wedding gifts. Why he had been tempted to do so, she didn't understand. She didn't know of the term "Gatecrasher." or why those people had yelled it at them as they fled.

"That was quite a kiss."

Fran looked around and saw no one, but then she peered down and saw Larsa smiling politely at her. He had grown considerably during the last year, but she still had to crane her neck down to look him in the eye. Fran did not agree with the young Emperor's statement.

"You don't you think that was a nice kiss they shared?" he asked quizzically, noting that Fran still wrinkled her face in distaste at the sight of Hume mushing.

"It was…quite long. It did not seem very practical to do such a thing. Why make such an act last for so long? Surely they would need air?" she asked. "They must need air."

"They need a room, that's what they need."

"Why do they need a room? They are already in one."

Larsa laughed, though she didn't understand why.

* * *

A new Mark accepted. Well, not entirely new.

Marilith was a creature that he had already done battle with, but like any dark fiend, it had re-spawned. How, Balthier didn't want to know, but it was back in the caverns and as usual Terjj had posted it up on the hunt board. No doubt to get the Serpentwyne Musk again for the pub special.

A fine reward of 2,200 gil was enough motive for Balthier to undertake this quest and so before the day would end, he would be able to get more money in his pocket and a nice meal in his stomach. So he gathered all he needed for the hunt, equipped his guns with water shot and headed back to the Strahl.

As he walked through the Aerodrome lounge, he made sure that he wasn't seen by any of the guards or the Blue Cockatrice bar staff. He didn't want to take the risk of being noticed again. Satisfied no one would come up to him and ask "Did you start a fight earlier on?" Balthier found the door to the bay the Strahl was in.

Upon opening it, he did not expect to see what he saw.

There were women and lots of them, in a buzzing excited and squealing crowd around his ship. They were women that were also wearing brightly coloured clothes with their hair dolled up in eccentric styles and most of them had large earrings that a child could throw a ball through.

Balthier had no problems with women, but when each of them had at least one little Dream Hare cuddled to their chests, he was worried.

"NONO!"

There was a squeak that was neither female nor Dream Hare, from somewhere within the crowd.

His cry had caught the attention of all the women. They cooed at the sight of him and giggled in a manner that was extremely off putting. A few of them came up to him and were waiting for him to say something, to greet them.

"Nono! What on Ivalice is going on here?"

"Are you Balthier Bunsup?" One woman with blonde and pink highlights (which clashed with her pink dress and pink dyed Dream Hare) spoke. Her voice was high and ear piercingly squeaky.

Bunsup? Oh puh-leese.

"Madam…this is a private docking bay." said Balthier. "This is my ship and I would appreciate it if you could explain why you are here. Who let you in?"

"Aww your sweet little Moogle let us in!" said another woman, who really needed tips on how much make-up to use. "He is so adorable!"

"Did he now?" Balthier scanned round the ankles of the women, looking for those little white paws of the coward Moogle. Nono would be in trouble for this.

"We are acquaintances of the Lady Hayla." said the first woman.

Ah! The Lady Hayla, a noblewoman of immense irritating character and who wore so much perfume that it took almost a week to get the foul taste of it out of his mouth. This was the same lady from whom he had kidnapped her precious "darling" Dream Hare and returned it a few days later to claim the reward. The kidnapping he had blamed Vaan for. So this was Vaan's revenge was it?

"How can I help you, ladies?" Balthier asked, politely. _"To make you go away?"_

"We are all members of the CPDH."

"CPDH?"

"Campaign for the Protection Of Dream Hares."

"Oh really?"

"We heard what you did for Lady Hayla and she mentioned that you loved Dream Hares too."

"_Yeah, on a spit, roasting over a fire and with a little touch of Mayla sauce."_

The woman didn't notice how fake Balthier's grin was. She just chuckled and began to start babbling on about making donations and how Balthier could help save Dream Hares by adopting one.

As the minutes wore on, the sound of her droning voice and the endless squeals from the others and their little fluffy pets were beginning to give Balthier a terrible headache.

This was Vaan's doing. He had sent them here. These women weren't going to go away until he either gave them some money, (money he didn't want to part with right now) or adopt one of those pesky little fiends, that he would much rather see booted over the city's walls and back into desert.

Either way, he would be extremely inconvenienced. He hated to be inconvenienced.

However, things turned from bad to worse.

The women had brought leaflets with them.

* * *

Penelo didn't want to answer Filo's question. Once again Vaan had opened his mouth and let Ashe's secret out into the open, but the young twelve year old girl was looking at her in such a way, that she couldn't help but confirm it all.

"Yes. She is pregnant."

"It's Basch's?"

Vaan had told them that as well? Penelo couldn't believe it. Yet she nodded again. Filo clapped her hands with joy and then began tapping on table with her fingers.

"I always thought there was something going on between her and Basch!" Filo squealed delightfully. "I don't blame her majesty either! She's lucky! He's soooo handsome!"

Penelo sighed. She couldn't help but agree with her friend's statement, but that was all it was for. She appreciated men, especially ones with attributes like Basch had. However, Basch was not the one she wanted. He was not the one she wished for.

"This is so wonderful!" Filo jiggled around in her chair, nearly knocking over the center pieces on the table. "There should be a big celebration! A city wide party with music and dance and fireworks! Ashe is going to have a baby!"

"Don't go spreading it about, Filo." Penelo said softly. "It's a delicate situation, what with Ashe not being married and Basch being dead and all. We would have to wait until the council and Ashe have discussed everything. They will be the ones to make the announcement to the people, so don't go talking about it to the others."

"They know. Kytes does, Llyud does….we all know."

"Oh Vaan….." Penelo buried her face in her hands.

The café wasn't as busy this evening, but as the group of friends all eat their meal, Penelo wondered as to what was going on at the palace.

When Ashe had thrown Fran out, her temper had frightened Penelo, so she went just after Ashe was summoned to the council chambers. She wanted to be there for her when she came back, but the call of food and Vaan prevented her from doing so. As long as Basch was there for the Queen, then Penelo wouldn't worry. So much.

Vaan had informed her of the plan. He told her that he had gotten the ladies of the CPDH to go to the Strahl, after he told them of Balthier's dedication of the said fluffy bunny species.

Penelo had heard of this rather odd group of women, they had tried to get her to join, but she was not like them. She couldn't stand to be like that. Yet she was pleased with Vaan's idea. Balthier would certainly be in a predicament that would tax him to his limits.

"We're also keeping note of the hunts he goes on." said Vaan when he came back with a second helping from the salad bar. "When he accepts them and moves off, we're going to tell the petitioner to give the gil reward to the Historical Museums and various charities."

"It will make him angry." Filo moaned as she slurped up the rest of the fruit smoothie. "I don't like him when he's angry."

"Vaan….I'm pleased." Penelo beamed. "You have thought some of this through."

"I learn from the best."

Vaan's hand reached out to pat her gently on the back, but as he withdrew, his fingers skimmed the back of her neck. The sensation tickled her skin and Penelo couldn't help but squirm with pleasure in her chair. Her face was suddenly burning and her lips just stretched to a grin she had no control over. Filo was also grinning.

"Kytes and I have got some other ideas too. We can discuss them tomorrow if you'd like?" asked Vaan. Penelo nodded. "Cool."

Vaan then munched on his food as he carried it to the table where Kytes and Llyud were sitting. Penelo, out of reflex, turned her head to watch him.

How the past year had changed him. Oh he still had his typical Vaan moments, where he didn't think before speaking, but Penelo had seen the more mature side of him come through. Their friendship had lasted all their lives, but even now, she was feeling something different brewing inside. It had been there since all their adventures had begun.

"So…are you going to do anything?" asked Filo, fluttering her eyelids and toying shyly with her straw.

"I'm going back to the palace to see the Queen. Basch must have proposed to her by now."

"No! I meant with Vaan!"

Penelo knew exactly what the young girl meant, but she really didn't want to discuss her feelings about Vaan now. There was the fear rumbling inside of her, of him being freaked out by such admission. She dreaded that he would prefer to only stay friends. If she did say anything to him, how could she possibly be around him if he didn't feel the same? It would be so awkward. It would gut out her heart.

"It's complicated, Filo. I don't think I'm ready to ruin what we already have."

"Yeah…you have a great friendship, but wouldn't it be absolutely amazing that you two could become much more! He could be your first too!"

"Filo!"

It had been in her dreams that she longed for Vaan to be her first, but there was always the fear. As ever, always the fear. She didn't want to lose Vaan, she never wanted things to become bitter.

"You should say something." Filo said, oblivious to Penelo's worries. "Otherwise…you might regret it. What if he finds someone else, how you would feel if you said nothing?"

What if Vaan found someone like Chesley, the Hospital volunteer? Penelo shuddered. She couldn't stand Vaan being with any girl like that.

"I'll say something….eventually." said Penelo, though she doubted if she ever would.

She finished of her own meal, during which, she glanced over at Vaan without realising.

She saw him laugh as he and Kytes watched Llyud poke, with confusion and apprehension, at a large Lerren dutan pudding. She heard Vaan's kind words as he explained to the Aegyl about the reasons for eating such foods, and Penelo found herself becoming more and more endeared.

"You are in love. In love bad, Penny." said Filo. "You gotta tell him."

When? How?

How could turning a friendship into something so much more, ever turn out right?

No. It would only end up with tears and Penelo couldn't risk that.

* * *

"I think, we've finished here, gentlemen. Ladies."

Basch halted the talks by his soft spoken words. All were cut off from their fast paced conversations and it was only now they realised why.

Slowly, Basch walked up to Ashe's chair and touched lightly at her arm. There was no reaction, she didn't stir nor was she disturbed by his contact. So, Basch ever so gently, slipped his arms around her shoulders and under legs, lifting the Queen from where she had drifted off to sleep.

He had wanted to end this debate long ago, for Ashe was so fatigued. But each time he tried to end it, more important issues arose and even more heated discussions erupted.

However, just like Sarvani, the Queen of Dalmasca had fallen into such a deep slumber that none of the raised voices or argumentative rantings could bring her to open her eyes.

"We have not finished." said Talven. "We still have not agreed on…."

"I said, we _have_ finished." Basch snapped back. Even in his arms, with her head resting against his chest, Ashe never woke. "Anything else that needs to be said, can be done so tomorrow. So I bid you _all_ goodnight."

Talven knew better than to try and keep protesting, his mouth hung open as if he was still going to carry on, but nothing came from it as Basch carried Ashe out of the room.

The walk through the corridors was very different from when Basch and Fran had done so previously. Those he did pass were startled at first at the sleeping monarch in his grasp, but when they saw who was carrying her, there were no disapproving scowls or hateful frowns.

The guards who had once been under this Captain's command were more than overjoyed to see him. They welcomed him back, praised him and spoke of their never ceasing belief in his innocence. Basch found their faith in him a wonderful feeling, though not everyone would be so quick to embrace his return.

It didn't take long for him to reach Ashe's room. Holding her gently to his chest, he could feel her warmth and slow deep breaths against him.

They were going to get married, they were going to have a family. He could scarcely believe it, after everything he had endured in Nalbina, he never thought such happiness would be possible. But Ashe had said yes. (Once she got over the shock and the kiss.)

This was going to happen. They were going to be married.

Basch gently opened the door and took Ashe inside. Pleased that Pala and none of the other servants were here, he took Ashe over to the bed and gently placed her down on top of the silk sheets.

For a while, Basch rested on the side of the bed and watched her sleep. She was so beautiful, he couldn't even begin to express just how much he loved her.

He tenderly stroked her cheek and then placed his hand where, inside, their baby was growing.

_Their baby._

"_I'm going to be a father." _

There was a snigger.

Basch was startled from his thoughts and saw Ashe smiling. Most mischievously.

With her eyes still closed, she giggled again.

"I was wondering when you were going to take me out of there." she whispered softly, at last opening her eyes. "I couldn't stand listening to them any longer."

He should have known. Basch grinned and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"That was a most devious ploy."

"You disapprove?" asked Ashe biting her lip in an attempt to stop herself from laughing again. Basch shook his head.

"Not at all."

"Good. Now get that armour off and come to bed. Your future wife needs tending to."

Basch chuckled. He loved it when Ashe was so subtle like that.

* * *

She walked straight into the door.

The tray crashed, the milk and tea spilled and the cups fell to the floor where they smashed into pieces. The brunt of the force also knocked the poor young girl off her feet, and she sat there, in complete darkness, feeling so angry with herself.

They had noticed, but they didn't say anything. Several of the other servants helped her back onto her feet and started to tidy the mess. She had been a little dazed, but so angry that she didn't know that the door was there. She should have known.

Pala knew every inch of the palace. She could tell what floor she was on just by the sounds her feet made on the marble. She would only need to count her steps and she would be all right. Or so she thought.

She didn't need the Bangle right now. Pala couldn't allow herself to find out any more information, so she refused to wear it. It came at a price of course, being blind without the help of Libra made every day chores extremely difficult.

The past few hours, some of her fellow servants had noticed. Eventually they would ask her why she wasn't wearing the Bangle, they would ask her and she would have to tell them.

As the Queen's personal servant, Pala was in the presence of Ashe most of the day, but she knew that as time went on, Libra would reveal what she didn't want to know. Libra told her everything, so it was better that she didn't use it.

For Ashe. For Captain Basch. She would stay blind.


	7. Flames

_Author's Note: Revised 08/04/11 _

* * *

**Flames**

Balthier woke up.

He did not like the sight before him. Not one bit.

The room was covered with leaflets…the very ones he had so desired to be rid of, but also there was another presence in the room. This did not forebode well at all.

Oh gods…did he drink again? Did he really hate those women that much that he had to drink himself into a damned stupor and try to forget?

No. Not the women. Those….other things were the reason.

Those blasted Dream Hares had ruined his ship with their vile droppings (the cleaning up of which he gladly assigned to Nono) and they also malted. Fluff and hair was everywhere! It was over him, his bed, the walls, it had somehow gotten in the food and (curses) the wine!

The hair was even in his mouth, bits of different coloured strands were on his skin, it was in the very air!

"Vaan…." His breath hissed through grinding teeth. "You shall pay dearly for this. Oh, there will be nothing sweeter than the revenge I shall exact on you. This is war! May the best man win."

He smiled.

"Which would naturally and unequivocally be me."

The thought of getting the younger man back for this atrocity certainly cheered Balthier up. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them with glee, but the horrid state of his room and of his ship was a glee killing sight. No one treated his beloved Strahl in such a manner, no one would even get away with it.

The scheming Sky pirate's mind was already churning. It was creating so many wonderful and fiendish ways to turn the tables, that Balthier didn't even worry when he slightly choked on a small red ball of fluff. Though he did curse himself when he remembered exactly who's Dream Hare it belonged to and even what the little bleeder was called. His body shuddered. The fact that he could remember was terrible enough.

His body shuddered again. He felt a presence ruffling around at the bottom of the bed beneath the sheets. When he looked down at his feet, he saw the huge bulging mass and he froze.

There was something in the bed with him and it wasn't a good looking woman. Or even an ugly one.

The tickling of fur grazed against his soles, his legs jerked up in reflex and the rest of his body followed. The covers were ripped up away from the bed, only to get tangled up in Balthier's feet. He couldn't keep his balance, so he fell over the edge of the bed and crashed down to the floor.

His face nearly missed a small steaming pile of Dream Hare crap.

(Now how had he slept knowing that was there, stinking up the place?)

Balthier growled. He could feel he was losing control, and that was never a good trait for a leading man.

There was a chirping sound from up above, and he could hear claws scratching and scurrying over his mattress. It stopped and there was a shrill calling, almost like a songbird calling for a mate, before it started again. It continued like this, (scratching footsteps, pause, shrill notes, pause, then more scratching footsteps.) whilst Balthier lay on the floor, trying to get over the effects of his drinking. The horrible scratching of claws on clean sheets made him cringe and the constant shrilling song call was really getting on his nerves.

It didn't need a genius to figure out what now dominated his bed.

He slowly and cautiously lifted himself up, his head just peeking over the edge of the mattress. He blinked a couple of times, but sure enough, bouncing around in little circles, chirping, was a horrifically red dyed Dream Hare. He hated these bunny….things.

_Hmmm, I'm feeling a bit peckish right now_ thought Balthier_. I hear Dream Hares go superbly with a nice red 667 Archadian wine. Now, where is my gun? A quick shot between those bloody eyes will do the trick." _

Of course, Balthier completely forgot that the Dream Hares were empathic. They could sense a person's feelings and intent, which is why most sensible people didn't keep these creatures as pets. They tended to react quite harshly.

Just like this one now did.

The three feathered like protrusions that sprouted from its tiny head began to flicker so fast that they hummed which turned into a low angry buzz. The stubby little legs began to stamp and scrape at the mattress, its stumpy arms lashed out with small but frantic motions. The trilling mating call now turned to deep hissing as its huge red dyed behind swayed from side to side in a menacing manner.

"Oh don't get hissy with me, you little…." Balthier reached out to where he normally put his gun, and thankfully it was still there.

His threatening manner only made the Dream Hare even more riled up. The creature suddenly lunged towards Balthier, screaming with fury. Its claws had suddenly become a lot longer than Balthier had remembered.

"Holy shi-!"

He ducked and felt the Hare fly over him. Balthier jumped onto the bed and rolled. So by the time he slipped off the other side, he had loaded and armed his gun. There was another piercing scream by the Dream Hare and Balthier took aim. He fired off a shot, but instead of hitting the creature, it made a hole in his wall.

"Bugger!" He rearmed the gun and looked around, only to get a claw right across the face. The tear on his skin burned sharply and he felt blood trickling down his cheek. "You damned little son-of-a-fuc-!"

Another bullet missed. It smashed the lamp by his bedside.

The Dream Hare was bouncing round at such speeds that Balthier just couldn't follow it. He fired again and again, but instead of killing it or even wounding it, he received painful claws digging in his shoulders and a pair of fangs deep in his neck. But it still pissed him off. His room was being wrecked and so were his nerves.

Yet the angrier he became, the more ferocious the Hare was.

It fluttered around, bouncing off the walls and furniture and missing every shot that Balthier made. He spun and turned, trying to get a clear shot, but it was too fast.

The Hare screamed the loudest wail Balthier had ever heard and it didn't help his pounding hung over mind. So when he spun, his foot slipped in something on the floor and he crashed hard to the ground. His gun went off and it made another hole in the now very wrecked wall. There was a squeak and then a frantic scampering, before silence took over.

Balthier lay on the floor, still, and quiet until he felt sure that it was safe to get up. After a few minutes, the sky pirate crawled on his hands and knees and pulled himself up onto the bed.

He did not like the sight before him. Not one bit.

Nor did he like the stench of the crap that now covered his bare foot.

Oh Vaan was going to pay.

* * *

Was it morning already?

Basch woke as the sun's rays beamed through the curtains and touched upon the bed. It was normally a welcome feeling, but as he was already boiling hot and drenched with sweat, it was not at all comfortable. He moaned and tried to move.

The smile drifted across his face. He couldn't possibly move.

She was still fast asleep, lying on top of him in a curled position between and on his spread out legs. She was so peaceful, so radiant with her glow. He didn't care that his legs and his groin felt numb, (actually both had felt numb long before she fell asleep on him.) he didn't even mind that when Ashe moved, it caused him pain. It was a nice ecstatic pain. The best kind.

How did life become so wonderful? How did he go from dying in a piss and crap soaked cell in Nalbina….from being a "traitor" to this? He was an expecting father. He was lover and betrothed to the most beautiful woman in all of Ivalice. How was it all possible?

His mind was reeling out of control, so many emotions threatened to overwhelm him, but it took just a simple touch of his fingers on Ashe's bare shoulder to centre him. His touch and her closeness, gave him such clarity and certainty. He was meant to be here. He was always meant to be here.

They were going to have a family.

Oh gods. He loved her so much.

Basch went to kiss her forehead, but as his lips were about to touch her, Ashe's body began to heave. Short chokes woke her from her slumber, her lips curled inward, holding back something that was bursting to come up.

Oh hell.

He tried to move.

Ashe's eyes were wide with shock and her gagging was becoming more agitated and intense.

"Go!" Basch said urgently, his weak arms trying to lift her up off him. "Go!"

She could barely move herself, but Ashe wriggled (an action that made Basch wince) and she slipped off him and the bed.

Her hands clasped over her mouth, but it didn't stop the retching motions of her stomach. She half crawled, half staggered from the bedroom to her bathroom, the horrible vomit spewing up in her mouth, barely staying in. Fortunately for the Queen, she had reached the bowl of the toilet in time and she finally allowed herself to vomit.

"Ashelia!" Basch forced himself to move, though he couldn't feel his legs. Damn him for his over exertion! "Ashe! Are you okay?"

The only reply he got back was the sound of her vomiting.

Well, she was pregnant.

It was only when he was able to ignore the stinging pain of pins and needles in his feet and get half way across the room that Ashe finally stopped being sick.

"Oh god!" she wailed.

"Ashelia!"

He found her curled up on the floor in a ball, looking pale and very ill, but the expression on her face was far from weak. She was frowning, grimacing a very angry expression.

Basch strode over and then allowed the weakness in his legs to send him crashing to the floor next to her. He reached out his hands to touch her, but she squirmed away.

"This is your fault." she sneered coughing and groaning at the vile taste in her mouth. "Oh ….I really hate you right now."

"Ashe…" Basch tried again to comfort her and this time he managed to get past her flaying hands. He held her gently against him, lifting her off the floor and once more onto his lap. "Ashe…it's all right. It is just morning sickness. Isn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it damned well is!" Ashe groaned. "I have morning sickness, in the morning, because I'm pregnant! Because I allowed myself to let you….."

"You're not blaming me….are you?" Basch stroked her hair with soft gentle motions, whilst trying hard not to smile. She had blamed him a few times since they had been together and he didn't think it was going to be the last.

"It's your fault! You seduced me! You used your manly wiles to make me all….."

"Ashe….you know full well that it was both of us who…."

He never got to finish his sentence, as Ashe scrambled once more to the toilet and she wretched up again.

So he held Ashe whilst she still vomited, but he never heard the door to the bedroom opening. He never heard the hum and _"Good mornin' Majesty."_ He never heard the rattling of the breakfast tray, until there was a loud crash.

"Aw bloody crappin' hell!"

The cursing and swearing jolted Basch up from the bathroom floor. He heard the crashing of broken china and glass and the frantic scrambling in the other room. One of Ashe's servants had come in and judging by the way they had just walked in uninvited and along with the strong language, Basch deduced that it was Pala

Despite the fact that Pala was completely blind, she used a marvelous accessory called a Bangle, which had Libra equipped. Libra gave her information on what was going on around her, it told her where things were and who was present. It gave her every single bit of information that was possible. But Basch knew, from the other servants, that Pala had not been herself.

Hearing her crash into the furniture and drop the breakfast tray only confirmed things. Either her bangle wasn't working, or she wasn't wearing it.

"Aw miss….I mean Majesty! Forgive my foul mouth! I'll wash it out wiv soap! I'm so sorry!"

There was more crashing as Basch deduced that Pala had tripped over his discarded armour which still lay on the floor. Something was wrong. Pala never tripped over anything.

He wanted to help her, but there was no way he was leaving Ashe as she was.

"Ashelia." Basch whispered her name when the Queen was finally able to stop and pull herself away from the toilet. "Are you okay?"

"I feel horrible." Ashe groaned, coiling her own bare body around his as her hands snaked over and around his torso. "But it will pass….until the next time."

"Is there anything I can do for you now?"

Ashe tried not to show her mischievous smile by biting her lip but she wiped the sweat dripping from her brow and looked towards the large round bath in the centre of the room.

"You could run us a bath." she said coyly.

"I could run _you_ a bath." Basch chuckled gently. "Perhaps we ought to curb our sexual…."

"What are you trying to say?" Ashe's face pouted and she sat up suddenly in Basch's lap. (He winced once again) "Is it because of this whole morning sickness? It's done something to me hasn't it? Do you not find me, attractive? Is that why you won't make love to me anymore? I'm ugly aren't I? I'm disgusting and gross and…"

"No!" Basch said as soon as Ashe took a deep breath between questions. "I never said I wouldn't make love to you again…I just think in your current condition we might want to cut it down from every second we have alone, to perhaps maybe a few times a week."

That idea did not appeal to her. Ashe tried to squirm away from him, but Basch's own hands were too secure around her body to let her get away.

"Basch, I'm disgusting aren't I?" Ashe sighed. "I stink, my breath smells worse than the scum in the sewers and I look like a Saurian's backside, don't I?"

She may have pale clammy skin, she may even have greasy hair and black shadows under eyes from fatigue but Basch still loved her. He couldn't bear the thought of not touching her or kissing her every second either.

"You are not disgusting, you are _so _beautiful no other woman even comes close to compare." Basch cupped her face in his hands and kissed lovingly on her brow, cheek and neck. He then gazed deeply and sincerely into her eyes. "You are the most angelic and exquisite woman in the whole of Ivalice! Everything about you is wonderful, your strength and resolve as well as your passion and power! I love the way your nose crinkles up when you frown, the way your lips curl when you smile and the sound of your laughter. I love how you sigh when you're frustrated or tense and every time we make love…when you look at me…I feel so alive, overjoyed and above all, you make me feel worthy of you. Ashelia, you could never be disgusting nor vile to my eyes. I will always love you and that won't change. "

Ashe was shocked with those sensual words. She blinked, trying to keep in her tears and she held her breath, to prevent herself from crying like a little girl.

"You mean it?" she asked gasping.

"Of course I do, my Queen." Basch ran his fingers through her sweating hair and then rested them gently on the back of her neck. "There is nothing about you that would disgust me. You could be covered in boils and spots and I would still love you."

"I have spots and boils?" Ashe gasped and with amazing strength she ripped herself free from Basch's grasp. Ashe rushed to the mirror and for the first time this morning, she caught a glimpse of herself. She didn't have any spots or boils, but Ashe was far from her usual glamorous self.

"I'm hideous! I look absolutely awful! I'm disgusting! I…I…" she paused and then her face frowned in a scrunched grimace. "I look like Vaan when he had food poisoning!"

Basch sighed.

Yes, she didn't look as well as she normally would, but Basch could never find her disgusting, he had told her that. He also had no objection to supporting Ashe as she vomited. It wasn't pleasant, but such things were a part of being pregnant and Basch wasn't going to let her be alone through these times. He needed to show that he cared and that he would support her.

There was a very loud crash from the bedroom, followed by a squeal and another thump.

Ashe was startled and she spun round and immediately grabbed for a towel to cover herself.

"Who is in my room?" she snapped. "I never said anyone could come in!"

"It is Pala." Basch responded as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Ashe seemed relieved. "Is she all right?"

"I do not believe so."

Ashe secured the towel around herself and walked into her bedroom.

It was a mess. There were upended chairs and a few knocked tables; the lovely and lavish breakfast tray that was normally brought up in the mornings was over the floor as well. Broken crockery lay shattered in pieces upon the carpet and several ornaments (along with several pieces of Basch's armour) were covered in cereals and jams.

Pala was on the floor, just hidden between the bed and a small dresser. She was humming to herself and Ashe could see that the young sixteen year old was trying hard to keep her temper. She didn't appear to be injured, but then Pala would never admit to it.

"Erm…Pala…are you okay?" asked Ashe.

The girl's pupil less eyes widened in horror and she began to scramble around on the floor in an attempt to pick everything up.

"You are here, Majesty!" she gasped. "I'm so sorry! I just had a little accident, and when I didn't hear ya I assumed youse were already up and I…."

Ashe knelt down in front of the panicking girl and grabbed at her hands. Pala was shaking just as much as she was, but the young maid reacted to the cold sweat that still drowsed on Ashe's palms.

"Majesty….are yer all right? Is everything all right with the baby? I shall call for the Healer!"

"No! I am…." Ashe heaved and she was worried that she might start being sick again, but she swallowed it all back down. "I am fine. But…you…why are you like this? Is your Bangle not working?"

"I'm okay. I just need to clear all this up, 'fore you hurt yourself on the glass."

"I can help."

"No! It's not your place miss….I mean majesty…..I shall do it on me own! It's all right…really."

Pala muttered something that neither Ashe nor Basch could hear and she immediately went back to tidying up the mess. The murmurs under her breath were a little concerning, but Ashe clearly understood not to press the matter. Pala maybe blind, but she did have her own pride and that was something Ashe understood so clearly. So whilst the young girl continued to clean, the Queen stood up and backed away. Though, as always, Basch could never let anyone struggle on their own, even if they didn't want his help.

"Allow me…" he said, picking up some broken china. Pala smiled briefly, her cheeks blushed.

"Erm…Captain Basch. I am pleased yer back sir, fer proper like, and what with the not bein' dead neither."

"As am I, but you really should let me help you clean this up…if you aren't using your bangle."

Basch hadn't noticed that she had discreetly slipped on her bangle, which had been in her pocket. As she did so, Pala was so afraid, for the very reason why she took off her aid in the first place. But she didn't need to worry about _that. _Libra was telling her something else. She clasped her hands tightly together and Pala flushed an even brighter red. She shuffled away from him.

"Is…is something wrong?" asked Basch, as Pala couldn't wipe the smirking grin off her face.

"Sir…I may not have worn my aid…but I am now because I needs it to tidy, yet I think you should be wearing something too…should you not, sir?"

Holy hells!

Basch had completely forgotten. He was naked.

Ashe had never laughed so much in her life as she was doing now. The sight of Basch Fon Ronsenberg frantically rushing around the room trying to find something to cover his naked form, was almost more than she could bare.

It was so wrong to just watch him panic like a frightened Chocobo, and not help. Yet Ashe marvelled in Basch's uncharacteristic fear. Especially when the bed sheets were close by and it didn't click for him to think about using them.

Was it even possible for her to love him more for such vulnerability?

His nervous stammering only added to the endearment.

Yet seeing the two people at the door, added to the hilarity.

"Oh! For the sake of Ivalice! Please Basch! Pick up the bed sheets! It's enough to see Balthier parade himself, I do not need to be subjected to your Hume….parts as well!"

Basch finally covered himself with the sheet from the bed, but even when he was suitably concealed, it did nothing for his embarrassment.

_"We really should lock and barricade that door." _

* * *

It was that time of year. Penelo didn't mind helping, after all Migello had done so much for her since her parents had died, it was only right for her to return the favour.

Stock taking was a long and boring process, but it had to be done.

Migello had plenty of staff to help, but ever since he had the extension put on his shop, it was a necessity that he get in a few extra hands. To make it go quicker.

"Penny….does this smell off to you?"

Penelo turned around from the several cases of Eye Drops and immediately had a bottle shoved under her nose. The stench that wafted up from it made her choke and gag. Penelo's arm flayed at the person holding the bottle in an attempt to get the stinking thing away from her.

"It's off! Take it away!" she coughed, feeling the stinging in her eyes. "Filo! You know that remedies don't smell like that!"

"Oh. It's just that Migello's got four cases of it and all on the same date. I think his supplier is slacking."

Penelo wheezed and pinched her nose to try and get the burning sensation in her nostrils to go away. Migello would not be happy about that cache of Remedies, but of course, it all had to be noted down. Everything, right to the last tiny little Chocobo feather.

"Are you ready for the next section then?" asked Penelo as she got to her feet and picked up the checklist. Filo looked up and up at the towering shelves and sighed. The twelve year old didn't have to be here. She could have been with Vaan and the other lads as they took their adeptly named "Get Balthier Back" mission to the next stage. In fact, Penelo was surprised that she was here, especially when Llyud wasn't.

Filo chewed the end of her quill and huffed and puffed some more frustration as the two of them began to count.

"47 aero motes, strength five."

"Check." Filo sighed.

"200 Hastega motes, strength four."

"Check."

"500 knots of rust."

"Check." Filo shook her head. "What is the purpose of having rust? Really? I mean…."

"Filo….."

"Okay…I'm counting."

"27 float motes, strength ten."

Deep heavy sigh.

"Check."

"27 float motes strength five."

Deep heavy sigh and a spluttering cough.

"Check."

"45 packets of Red Fangs…"

"Penelo…."

"45 packets of Red Fangs!" Penelo said sternly.

"Penny!"

"What?"

"Do you think Basch and Ashe will have a boy or a girl?"

_Oh thank all the pure things in Ivalice! _

Penelo put down the paper and sat on the floor, crossed legged. Filo beamed a happy smile and watched as Penelo scrambled around in her small satchel. Penelo insisted on carrying it everywhere, because it contained her book. _THE_ book.

Penelo flicked her braids behind her shoulders and then opened her little book. The pages were all filled with hundreds of scribbled notes, that Filo couldn't even distinguish. Blotches of ink and smears streaked across the crumpled pages, along with tea stains and what looked to Filo to be dried flower petals.

"I'm thinking they will have a girl." said Penelo and she flicked through the pages. "I've got loads of ideas for names, gifts, and flower themes! All of which I think Ashe will really love! A daughter from the two of them will look so beautiful!"

"She would!" said Filo, clapping her hands. "I bet she'll have Basch's coloured hair though. So soft and silky AND long….hey…how does Basch keep his hair so nice?"

"Don't ask!" Penelo shook her hand. "Vaan asked Basch if he used some kind of beauty product and Basch didn't take it too well. But I agree! Their daughter would have such gorgeous hair! I have also made notes of what can go in her hair, for when she's older…of course! e.g.: special bands and ribbons….I will get some samples and put them in here. I have also made a band of Darian flowers! Darians change colour to match their surroundings! Oooo! And Ashe's eyes. She will have Ashe's eyes most definitely!"

Filo scrambled to take a look at the book, and sure enough, squeezed between the pages, was a long tightly bound band of Darian flowers, that now looked as white and tea stained as the paper they were on.

"But what if it is a boy?"

"He will be the spitting image of his dad if they did! He'll be so handsome!"

Filo made an excited squeal, which unbeknownst to them, had caught Migello's attention from over at the counter. The old Bangaa man sighed.

"_They're talking about the baby again." _He thought to himself. "_This stock take is going to last a lot longer_ _than I thought. _

Suddenly the girl's conversation of the future Dalmascan heir was loudly interrupted.

There was a crash from the back of the shop and amongst the protests and screams, there was one scream that was the loudest.

"PENELO!"

The swinging door that separated the back store room to the shop floor, squeaked open as Vaan came rushing through. His knee knocked hard against the counter as he tried to get through the small hatchway and Vaan cried out and nearly stumbled to the floor.

"Vaan! What is going on?" asked Penelo, getting up quickly and putting her book away.

"Penelo! You've got to help me! I think I might have a little bit of a problem."

"Operation Get Balthier Back has failed?" asked Filo sadly.

Vaan shook his head and the two girls sighed with relief.

"It's called Operation Kick Balthier's Arse!" he said. "And yes…it has failed miserably. I've heard from Nono….he was in the Healer's surgery for some kind of allergy or something, that Balthier is seriously pissed off! I'm dead…aren't I?"

"You made him angry?" Filo shook and shuddered. "I told you not to make him angry! He's so mad when he's angry!"

"Angry is not the word I would use!" Vaan said rubbing at his painful throbbing knee. "I only wanted to learn how to be a sky pirate…why did he have to make things so complicated?"

Penelo sighed. Balthier never made anything more complicated than it needed to be. Vaan (bless him) normally got carried away. Penelo feared that he might have done the same this time. Yes, his ideas had been good, Vaan was great for coming up with such plots and plans, but it was the way in which he carried them out. Too eager….to enthused. That was what normally got him into trouble.

"Okay…do you want me to speak to him?" asked Penelo.

"No!" Vaan shook his head and then grabbed hold of her hands.

Her heart began to race. She could feel it thumping beneath her ribs.

_Oh no…don't get all mushy now….please don't….oh his hands are so strong! _

Penelo cursed herself for such weakness, but when she looked Vaan in the eyes, she couldn't continue to breathe. There was a snigger from Filo beside her.

"Penny…." Vaan squeezed her hands and smiled. "I think it would be best if we stay clear of Balthier for a while. You can help me think of a way to apologise…."

"Apologising would be a sign of weakness to someone like him." said Migello as he hobbled over from the counter. "You have made a fine mess of things, boy."

Vaan and Penelo looked round the counter and sure enough Vaan had knocked over more than a few crates of items on his way in. Both of them winced and scrunched up their faces in shame. It would probably be coming out of their pay cheques.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that Migello. I'll help tidy it up." Vaan shook his head. "I'm such an idiot! Why did I possibly think I could outwit Balthier at his own game?"

"You've got to learn to be patient, Vaan." snorted Migello. He wiped his long blue wrinkling snout with a claw and then gave his gurgling chuckle. "Calm down. When you get over excited, accidents happen, things go wrong."

"But I can't be patient…." said Vaan. "Well not all the time. I guess I'm okay when Penny's around. See? My shaking has already stopped and I feel much better now that she's here. I know you can help, Pen. I guess me trying to do it on my own was a bit of a foolish thing to do. We're great as a team! I know we are! Help me out here."

If she made him centred and calm, Vaan did anything but that to Penelo now. The sweat wouldn't stop slicking her hands, the warm giddiness in her entire body was swelling. Why now? Why after all these years did she have to start feeling like this towards her best friend?

Because he was? Because he was the only thing she was sure of in her life?

That and his smile…his smile made him so cute.

Arggh. Cute. Did she really think that? No, it was beyond what people termed cute. It was a much stronger feeling. Could she possibly be feeling anything like how Ashe felt about Basch? Was it really love?

Vaan was still there, holding on to her hands and his smile had now turned to a look of concern.

Filo was trying hard not to laugh.

"Penelo? Are you okay?"

Penelo opened her mouth and a small squeak came out instead of words. Vaan frowned, but she slapped his hands in an attempt to make him let go.

"I'm fine! Vaan…I promised Migello to help him. I can't just…."

The old Bangaa coughed very loudly.

"It is fine Penelo! Go with Vaan." he said. "Besides, I don't think your heart was really into it. You are much more concerned about her majesty the Queen and her new expecting. Take some more Halji herbs for her and go. Remind her majesty that the Halji need to be left to stew for a good ten minutes before she drinks it!"

"What about the mess?" asked Vaan. "It will take me ages to clean up….."

"Just go!" Migello chuckled, and stuffed a bag of dried herbs into Penelo's hand "I shall do it myself and get some of the others to assist."

"Are you sure, Migello?" asked Penelo "I feel so…"

"Young lady…go now before I do change my mind."

"Thank you. We shall make it up to you. Promise."

"Just keep yourselves safe, little ones. That's all I ask!"

Penelo smiled and kissed Migello gently on the end of his snout. The old man chuckled and trundled off to tidy up his shop.

Filo jumped up and punched the air.

"Whoo hoo!" she cried. "We're outta here! We are we going?"

"The palace." said Vaan, who grinned so gratefully at Penelo as he took up her hand once again. Penelo hoped she wasn't blushing again. "We're gonna ask Ashe if we can stay for a bit, help out with the baby things and stuff."

"Whilst I come up with something to deal with Balthier?" asked Penelo . Vaan nodded in a very hopeful and pleading way. She could never say no to him. "Okay. I will help."

"All right!" Vaan flung his arms around Penelo and squeezed her tight. "Let's go! Kytes, Llyud and Tomaj will be meeting us there! I told 'em to pack and meet at the servant's entrance!"

"WHAT?" Penelo nearly exploded.

"The guys are coming too. Ashe won't mind." Vaan winked and flashed her a beaming smile. "Trust me! Ashe won't mind at all!"

Oh. How could he be so sure of it?

* * *

The hatch way of the private air ship opened up and a long ramp came forth to allow the passengers to disembark.

Larsa had been waiting patiently for them, but he was surprised they came as quickly as they did. The senate's most influential dignitaries had no idea what they were coming for and as soon as he saw who had come, Larsa knew that it wasn't going to be easy to convince some of them.

There were three men, respected men in Archades and very wealthy. Their clothes were extremely lavish and had a flair that just screamed "I'm superior!" Well, they tried to. Larsa didn't think they did.

However, it was the woman who lead them all, that caught his attention.

She was a dazzling lady, in a long black and silver dress. Her fiery red hair was so long, that even though it had been tied up and twisted into beautiful coils and braids, it still came down to her waist. Now she, was superior. Or to Larsa's eyes she was. She was so beautiful, but she didn't try to be.

He bowed as she approached him, which completely screwed up protocol, but he had to.

"My Lady Marlene." Larsa smiled, when the lady and the other men all bowed once he rose. "I'm pleased it was you who came."

"My lord." the woman smiled. "We are all intrigued as to what could possibly be of such urgency."

"All shall become clear." Larsa indicated to the numerous aerodrome staff behind him to help the delegates with their belongings. "You have been given some guest quarters in the palace, with compliments of the Queen herself. We are only waiting for the delegates from Rozzaria to arrive and….."

"Rozzaria?" snapped one man in disgust. "_They _are coming as well?"

"Sir Barrin." Larsa frowned. "Rozzaria _and_ Archadia are guests of Dalmasca. There will be no petty recriminations, is that understood?"

Larsa managed to prevent his grin from spreading across his face at the embarrassment on Lord Barrin's. Such men as he, always hated being told what to do by a thirteen year old. Basch had told him to be strong and firm with his orders, for precisely that reason.

_"They cannot stand being told what to do by someone they see as only a mere child." _

_"And you Basch? How do you feel about being told what to do by a boy of my age?" _

_"I have no qualms, sire. I am here to serve."_

Basch always seemed to know what to say.

"I understand, my Emperor." Barrin finally responded.

Larsa again managed to curb the laughter building up inside him. He coughed and cleared his throat before maintaining a much more authoritive posture.

"Good. Let us all remember that during these discussions."

He noticed that the Lady Marlene was trying hard to conceal her own amusement at Barrin's comment.

However, that beautiful and radiant smile vanished after they walked out of the private bay .

Larsa noted that the lady had spotted something or someone, not far away from them, and whatever or whoever it was, filled her with dread. Her eyes became so wide, her mouth dropped open briefly in shock, but it closed and her lips pursed tightly with anger.

"Oh no."

"My Lady…what's wrong?" asked Larsa.

Marlene's eyes shut tight and her fingers pressed deep and hard against the lids. Even her fellow dignitaries were concerned about her sudden behaviour. This was not like her at all. The concern grew when she began to mutter under her breath: "No! No! It's not him! It's not him!"

At last, Marlene opened her eyes and gazed once again across the bay. Larsa followed her stare and when he saw an Archadian man arguing with a sneezing Moogle, he didn't understand what was so upsetting for her. It was only upon a second look, when he realised who that person was, that he understood completely why she was so disheartened.

"Ah." Larsa shook his head. "You know him?"

"That is an understatement, my lord." said Marlene.

"Oh."

"He is not attending this meeting of ours is he?"

"He shouldn't be."

"Good. I don't think I could stand being around him."

"He's not that bad."

Marlene just hissed and after picking up the folds of her dress, she stormed away.

Larsa only heard her utter a name with the utmost contempt, before she completely disappeared.

"Ffamran."

* * *

"It's okay Fran…he's not here."

The Viera still wouldn't keep her hands away from her eyes. She made a very strong statement by sitting with her back to the bathroom door, where Basch was now getting dressed.

The sight of the Hume male in his full glory had obviously shocked Fran more than she realised. Though she didn't understand fully, how it shocked her. She just couldn't shake the sight of Basch….and everything.

Maya, was giving Ashe her morning check and especially since the morning sickness had taken its toll on the Queen, Maya decided to brew up some Halji tea. The older woman, having seen her Queen's betrothed in his birthday suit, wasn't as phased as Fran was. As a Healer, she had seen many men in the flesh…but the flushing of her cheeks and the grinning smile, certainly showed that Basch was one of the more pleasing sights she had witnessed.

Ashe couldn't stop smiling either.

"Fran…I don't think he will be coming out of the bathroom too soon." she said, relaxing back on the bed as the Healer scanned her belly again. "He will no doubt be pacing back and forth feeling quite embarrassed. He probably won't come out until you've gone."

"I do not wish to discuss it." said Fran, as she wondered why her face was stinging. "I will need some extra meditation time to try and purge the image from my mind."

"It's not a bad thing, Fran." said Ashe as her eyes looked away and up as she remembered last night.

"If her majesty excuses me for saying…" Maya said bowing her head towards Ashe. "Captain Fon Ronsenberg is a fine specimen of man, certainly for his age."

Ashe felt her whole body straighten, her chest stuck out and a feeling of such pride just swelled through her.

"He's…..he's…." her voice trailed away into silence and all she could do was nod and smile. She couldn't even begin to describe what Basch was to her. All that went through her mind when Maya said those flattering words was:

_"He's mine. He's sworn to me and that makes me the luckiest soul in Ivalice. I am blessed to have him in my life and at my side. Our child is blessed for they have a wonderful father before they are even born." _

What did eventually escape Ashe's mouth was involuntary, but true.

"He's got great stamina."

Ashe's hand slapped quickly over her mouth in horror as she realised what she revealed and Fran had shot up out of her chair like a bullet from a gun.

Her clawed hands immediately crossed from her eyes to the bottom of her long ears. She hissed and stammered, lost in a chaotic twirl of the Hume insanity that was surrounding her. Pala had to stifle her laughs with her hand, but it didn't work.

Fran had come here to tell Ashe that the Archadian and the Rozzarian delegates were expecting to arrive, to discuss the revealing of Basch's true identity, of their marriage and of their expected child. She did not expect to be exposed to the male Hume anatomy in all of it's glorious (?) sight.

"My lady, Viera."

Fran had completely forgotten about the young blind maid, who had been cleaning up the mess during all this time. Fran had never been called by such a term. "Lady Viera" sounded so noble and revered, it was a sentiment she had not felt since leaving the wood.

The maid had finally finished her cleaning and was now standing, staring more to the wall than in Fran's direction.

"Please…don't fret miss." said Pala. "It's natural to get all wibbly."

"I am not wibbly!" said Fran, her voice snapping more than she cared to project. Not that she knew what that word really meant. "I am…merely vexed. I am not used to such….displays from him."

"I should hope not." Ashe grinned, though her tone became a little more formal. "Perhaps knocking might help the both of you to prevent such shocks next time."

"Forgive me, your Highness. I have no wishes to interrupt you and the good captain in your….."

Ashe gasped and touched Maya on the shoulder. She leaned in close to the Healer woman and lowered her voice.

"It is still all right to….?" Her shoulders shrugged in gesture. "To…..be intimate with him…whilst I'm pregnant. It won't harm the baby will it?"

Maya shook her head.

"There's no problem with still continuing your sexual relations during your pregnancy, certainly at this early stage. But even in the second and third trimesters, the baby will be protected by the amniotic fluid in your uterus. Basch….erm…he will not be able to harm the baby at all if you two do wish to be….." The woman smile nervously as it was a little strange to be discussing this with her sovereign. "I am surprised you would be wanting still be sexually active at this early stage. Your body is going through so many different changes, with your morning sickness, I would have imagined it to dampen your desire for such things."

"Oh. Well…it hasn't quite…exactly…"

Ashe looked at both Fran and Pala. Whilst the maid was pretending to not hear, but so obviously eavesdropping as she did, Fran was really not wanting to. Her long Viera ears had actually curled up in on themselves. Tight and small. But Ashe doubted that it would work. With hearing like Fran's, it would be impossible to block everything out.

The Queen actually wished that neither of them were here. This information wasn't really for their ears. But Fran was supposed to be her Foalen, wasn't she? Ashe had agreed to let her know more about them, even if some aspects shocked the Viera.

"I'm actually all confused about how I really feel…I think I'm going to be ill again."

"That's okay." Maya patted Ashe reassuringly on the arm and turned off the scanner. "Just keep drinking the Halji….it should ease the queasiness."

As if on cue, Pala suddenly pressed a new cup into Ashe's hands.

"There you go, miss." Pala beamed a big huge grin.

"Thank you." Ashe curled her hands around the cup and breathed in the strong wafting aroma from the herbs. The effect was immediate, she didn't feel as bad. "I see you are wearing your bangle then."

Pala nodded and held up her arm, where the glittering accessory jingled.

"There was a reason as to why you were not wearing it?" asked Fran, as her ears pricked back up to full size. Fran was more than pleased that the conversation of Hume sex…of Ashe's sexual relations with Basch…had stopped.

"Yes…was there a reason, Pala?" asked Ashe genuinely concerned.

Pala's head bowed and there was a muttering under her breath.

"I'm sorry?" asked Ashe leaning forward to try and hear. Fran shuddered.

"I was afraid I would know about the sex, miss." said Pala, only louder. "Of the baby!"

There was a stunned silence. When it got too uncomfortable for the poor girl, she shuffled on her feet and continued to speak.

"Libra tells me everything, miss. I was afraid that if I wore it around you….it would tell me if your baby was a boy or a girl an…..I would let it slip. I would tell someone….y'know? I'm such a blabber mouth!"

"Oh Pala!" Ashe felt her eyes swelling with tears. It was quite a sudden reaction to the young maid's sweet words and she couldn't restrain herself.

"I didn't wanna know! I thought you would wanna wait until the actual birth….miss….I mean majesty."

"Oh Pala!" Ashe sobbed and the cup in her hand began to shake. She stopped herself, when she realised her damned hormones were making her emotional again.

"You needn't worry. Either of you." said Fran, walking over to the maid and resting a hand on Pala's shoulder. "No one would be able to know at this moment in time. It is only until about eleven weeks that the foetus will show signs of being a boy or a girl."

Ashe hadn't expected Fran to know such things, but then she remembered that Fran had read Penelo's books, and she had read them very quickly. It made sense that Fran would remember such facts. Maya was nodding in agreement.

"It's only just beginning," said the Healer. "But my scans do show that it is fine. Just remember what I told you and Majesty…don't stress yourself out. If you are indeed meeting with these delegates, I want you to remain calm as possible."

"I…I shall." Ashe smiled and took a sip of the tea. "Thank you."

The Healer bowed and slowly walked towards the door. Before exiting, the older woman took a sneak peek back over towards the bathroom. The grin spread across her face once again as she thought about the man beyond it, then she closed the door behind her.

"Majesty…." Pala did a little curtsey. "Is there a specific dress you'll be wantin' to wear for the delegate's meetin'?"

Ashe shook her head.

"No. Just something nice…refined and doesn't shout out that I might be pregnant."

Pala tilted her head to the side as she pondered on how a dress, that wasn't maternity wear, could possibly scream out that the Queen was pregnant. After a few brief seconds, Pala then turned round and strode quickly to the walk in wardrobe.

Ashe finished off the remainder of her tea and shifted over to the edge of the bed. Fran was still standing looking quite perplexed. Her left ear was now twitching slightly, listening out for signs of Basch in the next room.

"Fran…you wanted to do this…didn't you?" asked Ashe. "To be my Foalen?"

"Of course, majesty." said Fran. "I wished to know about the growth of Hume children. Life is so precious. I was simply not prepared for the shocking details of it all. Nor was I completely prepared for the intimates of your personal relationship with Basch. And as for his…intimates…." The ears curled slightly. "I do not wish to dwell on that particular encounter."

"There is nothing wrong with Basch." Ashe said smirking as her eyes flicked over to the bathroom. She reasserted herself and the rose up from the bed to face Fran. "But as you accepted to be part of this process, you will have to get used to the fact that there will be a lot of "Hume" customs and habits that you won't like or even understand. You chose to willingly learn about our ways. You will have to cope with being around us….despite your misgivings."

"I did not mean to be rude….."

"I know." Ashe smiled softly and gently rested her hand on her belly. "I know you mean well Fran. But do understand, I don't want to be sharing everything in my personal life with you. I will try not to make you uncomfortable….really I will, but it might not always be possible."

Fran allowed a small gratified smile to edge on her lips and her head and ears bowed lightly forward.

"I comprehend."

Fran straightened up and once more, she became the true Viera Ashe had always known. She showed an air of strength and fearlessness, that Ashe never thought it could have been possible for Fran to be upset by anything. Ashe was in awe at her towering height and ethereal beauty and she had been since the day they met. She was so magnificent with her armour and long white hair…she was incredibly beautiful. Ashe felt a small pang of jealousy.

"Fran….I am glad you're willing to do this." Ashe sighed and took hold of the Viera's hands. "I welcome your support and your friendship, as well as Penelo's. But I would like you to join Basch and myself at this delegation meeting. I'm sure a word from a Viera could help people to see…."

"I shall be honoured to attend as I am to be your Foalen, highness."

"Good. I shall see you then?"

"Of course. Again, my apologies, Highness."

Fran bowed and proceeded to walk out of the door. Ashe thought she had quickened her pace somewhat, but when the door closed, she heard the other open.

"Is she gone?"

Ashe laughed when a fully enclaved Judge Magister emerged from the bathroom.

"Yes. She's gone and please….Basch…take that helm off."

He did and immediately he sighed a huge breath of relief. Ashe managed to hide the chokes of laughter that were threatening to burst out of her mouth as she wrapped her arms around him. The feel of metal wasn't nearly as pleasant as his naked flesh. She wished he hadn't gotten dressed.

"I cannot believe I made such a fool of myself." he said, after he kissed Ashe softly on top of her head. "I cannot believe that Fran saw…."

"Basch…don't worry yourself! It happened. I wasn't upset by it."

"Well….you and I have…"

"You shouldn't be upset!"

The Queen smiled and reached up to kiss him passionately on the lips. She felt him sink into the kiss, she felt his gloves slip off and crash to the floor before his fingers nimbly teased around her waist. Her own hands were once more, tugging at the clasps on his armour. She could feel her lust raging to tear every single piece of armour from him again, but it wasn't going to be possible.

"No!" Ashe pulled away rather suddenly.

"No." Basch repeated in agreement. "We can't keep doing this….we have a meeting to attend to….our future depends on it. Our child's future depends on what the Archadian and Rozzarian delegates say."

"No….I mean…..not again!"

Ashe began to choke and as her hands slapped over her mouth, she sprinted once more to the bathroom. Basch sighed as the sound of retching filled his ears once more.

"_This is only the beginning"_ he thought fondly as he followed her back to the toilet.

He had no idea.

* * *

The guard stood absolutely dumbfounded as the woman approached him. As she climbed the steps to the palace, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was stunning, her hair was so black and the skirt and amour she wore revealed beautiful olive skin that glistened with light beads of sweat.

The pack on her back was tatty and worn and she had a sword which hung from her waist. She looked as if she had been through several battles, but yet she still maintained her beauty. The makeup on her face was pristine and unspoilt and she was a woman who prided herself in keeping herself look perfect.

She wanted to be noticed.

"Erm….can I help you…miss?" the guard asked when she finally came to a stop in front of him. His eyes were trying not to devour her, or look at any rather obvious places.

She smiled a very crafty and seductive smile and placed a hand on her hip whilst the other gently dabbed at her brow.

"I wish to wait for the arrival of my brother." she said. The strong Rozzarian accent was impossible to miss. "He has business with the Queen."

"I er…I shall have to check if that is okay, miss."

"Very well." she cooed, her tongue licking lightly at her lips. "But please be quick. I'm very tired."

"Of course miss….may I take your name?"

The woman nodded.

"I am Iliana Margrace, of Rozzaria. Al-Cid is my brother."

There wasn't any need to keep her waiting. The sister of Rozzaria's ruler was more than welcome in.

But her presence was going to be more than unwelcome to the Queen of Dalmasca.


	8. Awkward Greetings

_Author's Note: Revised 08/04/2011_

* * *

**Awkward Greetings**

If he noticed the bad mood she was in, he didn't show it. Even when she blatantly ignored him, it just didn't click that she could possibly be angry at him.

Why should she be? He had invited the rest of their friends to stay at the palace, assuming that Ashe would be all right with it, which Penelo knew she wouldn't be. He was once again running away and hiding from his problem, a problem which Penelo suspected she would be solving. He was constantly telling Filo how Balthier wasn't going to win this time, he was bragging about proving himself and how he would become Ivalice's most notorious Sky Pirate.

Vaan dreamed a lot. There was nothing wrong with that, for Penelo had her own dreams and aspirations in life, but they weren't kids any more. They didn't always want the same things. Not everything will go right or the way they wanted.

Vaan was still talking and Filo was raptly listening to him, when they arrived at the palace.

They circled round until they found the servant's entrance. It was an arch doorway at the far end of a rectangular bricked courtyard. At the centre of it there was a large tree, the name of which Penelo didn't recall, but it was bending and swaying in the gentle breeze, releasing occasional wafts of rose red petals. Around this tree some of the palace staff who were on a break would sit and relax, take some time out from the constant comings and goings of others.

Vaan immediately spotted Tomaj, Llyud and Kytes by the door, trying to convince the tall thin man to let them come in and that they were expected. Penelo could see that the man in question was having none of Tomaj's panache excuses. However, when the manservant saw Penelo and Vaan approaching, his face could not have become more sullen.

"Hi!" said Vaan, as he did a cheerful salute. "We're here to see the Queen."

Élan's wire thin eye brow rose in a doubtful and questioning manner. Penelo wondered if the guy ever smiled. She thought he might be adverse to it, and seeing people like her and Vaan must really make him sick. So her smile beamed even wider. She also wondered if he recognised her.

"She does know we're coming." Vaan lied. Penelo shook her head.

"In fact she asked us all to come." said Tomaj and Vaan nodded in agreement. Filo was about to say no, when Vaan gave her a little nudge in the arm to silence her. She frowned and folded her arms. It seemed that she didn't approve of the boy's improvising either.

"I would hardly think she would." said Élan who was obviously uncomfortable with the teen's beaming faces.

"Hey we happen to know her very well!" said Tomaj gesturing with confident punches in the air. "We fought alongside her in the battle to save Lemures and Ivalice! The Aegyl are indebted to her and this man…."

Tomaj wrapped his arm around Llyud's shoulder and squeezed him tightly. The poor Aegyl looked even more uncomfortable. There was a distinct worried look upon his face and his wings slumped low, the tips of which brushed against the ground.

"This man saved Ashe's life!" cried Kytes, a little too enthusiastically.

"I did?" Llyud was quite surprised.

"Yeah! Sure!" Vaan grinned falsely and tried to continue with the lie. "Don't you remember? When Fellonhisarse….."

"Feolthanos." Llyud hissed back. Vaan waved a dismissive hand.

"Yeah! Him! When he was about to kill the Queen….it was you who valiantly stepped in between them and drove your spear through his chest! You saved Ashelia and she was so grateful! She almost kissed you too!"

"I thought that it was Basc-Arggh!"

Someone kicked him on the shins. He didn't know if it was Tomaj or Kytes.

"Do you not remember her inviting you back to the palace for a stay?" asked Tomaj, chuckling as he saw Élan's face being even less convinced.

"I thought she invited Basc-OW!"

There was another subtle kick at his shins.

Llyud looked to Penelo for help. She really wanted to, but Filo did have a good reason to kick the Aegyl. Basch was still thought to be a traitor and well….dead. Perhaps no one had really explained to him why he couldn't mention his name.

Vaan's lie certainly wasn't helping the situation and it wasn't impressing her at all. Why did he have to complicate matters, when Penelo could quite easily have told Élan the truth. It would have spared them all the manservant's distasteful glaring and snide glances and it wouldn't have been embarrassing at all.

"You see my good man….." Tomaj gently touched at his shirt collar and put on his graceful airs "This noble winged man is the official representative for the Aegyl people!"

"So you are saying this is the Lemures delegate?" asked Élan. "He is here for the Queen's council?"

"No." Llyud shook his head, but the no wasn't heard as Vaan, Tomaj and Kytes all spoke at the same time.

"Yes! He is!"

"And we're his entorge!" Filo piped up. Penelo wondered why she was suddenly so keen to join in with the deceit.

"Entourage." Vaan corrected. "We are his servants and we're all staying here at the Queen's request."

Was that a smile on the man's face? Penelo was more than intrigued, for she knew Élan. This was not a genuine gesture at all. He was planning something. If Vaan suspected the same thing, he didn't show it. The boys were all crowded round Llyud with Filo, grinning through clenched teeth.

"Very well." Élan eventually spoke. They actually looked surprised that their lie worked?

Penelo knew there would be a catch somewhere.

"Though an official delegate of a visiting state, does not need to arrive by the servant's entrance in the future." said Élan as he signaled for some other staff members to take all their belongings. Penelo watched as the stunned boys were taken into the palace, the servants all bustling along and humble in their presence, especially Llyud's.

"I will show your servant's to their guest quarters…" said Élan, as the teens struggled to keep up with him. "Then I shall take you sir, to yours. If you had come in the front entrance, you could have been attended to firstly, sir?"

"Llyud." said the Aegyl, who really didn't like this idea at all. Penelo hadn't known him for that long, but she knew that when he was genuinely upset, he couldn't assert complete control over his wings. They jerked and expanded like a reflex to his emotions, and even now, the very large span of those red feathered wings kept lashing out and hitting passersby. "Sorry! Sorry!"

Penelo was really feeling for the twenty year old. Vaan and Tomaj shouldn't have done this. Ashe was going to be so angry when she heard of their presence. She didn't need all of them around her now, she certainly hadn't invited them and so Penelo foresaw the pregnant Queen being just a tad bit hysterical about it.

These boys…for they were boys….didn't know the first thing about pregnant women, Vaan hadn't a clue on just how fragile Ashe's emotional state is right now. How would be know? Vaan was great around the kids, especially all those orphans in low-town…but as for where they came from…the less he had to do with that…the better.

So, in a fiendish ploy, just like Balthier, Penelo thought it would be educational for Vaan to see what consequences his actions will bear. If he really thought that Ashe would allow all of them to stay here, during a very personal and private time…Vaan had another thing coming.

Could she really be that vindictive to her best friend?

Penelo did have a good reason to be so.

They began to traipse across the long columned corridor and towards the stairs that lead to the bedrooms and guest quarters. Penelo watched Élan as he led them, she glimpsed the "boys" becoming more confident with this ruse, but she knew differently. This servant of Ashe's was no idiot. Sure Élan could be rude and a prat, but he saw through their silly lies.

Penelo knew that when (not if) they were caught out Ashe would be mad. But not at Penelo. All it would take to make Ashe happy, would be to show her the contents of her book and discuss serious baby issues. Clothes, designs for the nursery…toys….names….that would save Penelo. Not Vaan. He didn't like talking about those things.

But it was when Vaan turned round to her and beamed his most proudest smile sticking up his thumbs in a "Yay! It's working!" manner , Penelo cursed under her breath. How dare he be so charming when he's supposed to be in trouble for his lies! Penelo felt that forgiveness welling up inside of her. She was about to grab hold of Vaan's light jacket and pull him back away….but then sense took back over.

She wasn't going to let him get off the hook for this. And from the looks of Llyud's face, Penelo didn't think that he would either.

"This is not good for my Anima." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

_*****__**Four people in your vicinity.**__*****_

_*****__**Stop. Allow Leria to pass on your right. She's smiling at you.**__*****_

Pala smiled and waved at the blonde maid walking past. She waited for a moment, until the next lot of information came to her.

_*****__**Continue walking.**__*****_

_*****__**The elderly woman from the kitchens is passing by on your left.**__*****_

"Hello, Pala."

She heard the voice. She recognised it, even if Libra didn't know her full identity. It was probably about time she found out her name, but not now. She smiled and continued following Libra's instructions.

_*****__**Peri and Jann are walking together directly in front of you. They are not going to part. They're not looking where they are going. They're holding each-others hands and being very amorous. Go left now, but don't bump into Liron! Stop! He's not going to as he's late in setting up the main hall for the meeting!**__***** _

Pala felt the brush of air and Liron's panting breath as he ran mere inches in front of her. She also heard the loving sighs and slouching footsteps of Peri and Jann. It was so romantic. It seemed to be everywhere. But it was felt more because of the Queen.

Everyone had noticed the difference in her…and how Basch made her feel. It certainly put some more joy into this young girl's life. Ashe was so happy and it was because of him. Pala longed for something like that. But her daydreaming was interrupted by her Bangle.

_*****__**Warning! Warning! Detected an unrecognisable/non-categorized creature approaching along the corridor with Élan and five others! WARNING! This creature is not recognized by this technical aid! Take immediate action and go to the east wall! Steer clear! Do not attempt to approach this creature!**__*****_

Pala did exactly what she was instructed. A sudden panic leapt up through her entire body as she slammed her back against the wall. As soon as she did, the voices of those passing by silenced the Bangle's warnings.

Instead of further instructions, she felt a soft stroke against her cheek. She didn't need to have her aid tell her what it was that touched her. The feathers were a tingling tickle against her skin, brief but certainly provoking.

_*****__**Hume-oid. Approximately 20 years old. Male. Avian wings of auburn red protruding from his back, 4 foot in length, wingspan 9 feet. Consider him dangerous!**__*****_

Pala touched her cheek where the feathers had grazed against her.

No. This creature was not dangerous. She had been touched by the wings of an Angel.

* * *

Fran stood by Ashe's side as the two of them waited patiently in the entrance hall way.

Certainly Fran was patient, but Ashe was anything but. Her fingers nervously played together, there was an almost fearful look in her eyes and her feet just couldn't keep still. Fran heard the rapid ness of the Queen's heartbeat and the Queen's anxious breaths sounded so clear Fran that she could have heard it from miles away.

Sweat was beading on Ashe's forehead, dampening at her hair and her previous vomiting sessions had oiled her skin and no amount of make-up could really hide her fatigue.

"You have to remain calm, Ashelia." Fran whispered to the Queen's ear. "The Healer woman did say."

"Yes well…it's perfectly easy for you." said Ashe resting her hands on her belly. "You're Viera, you are always calm and your hormones aren't drastically changing inside of you because you're pregnant!"

"I cannot get pregnant." said Fran, hoping that her words would be of some comfort to the anxious woman. "Viera do not have reproductive organs."

"Oh." Ashe snarled in sarcasm. "How wonderful for you (!)"

The sarcasm was lost on Fran.

"Thank you Majesty." The Viera bowed gracefully. "However, I would recommend you might wish to freshen up once more before the Emperor Larsa brings in the Archadian delegates. Your face is…"

"I am FINE!" Ashe regretted her shouting immediately, as council members, various guards and servants, who were waiting behind them, were startled at her reaction. "I do not need to freshen up! I just wish for them all to get here as soon as possible. I can't keep waiting! I don't like not knowing where Basch is or what this meeting will mean for us. I'm furious that I have to put the fate of my child in their hands! I could quite easily say stuff them all and marry Basch and our child will become the future ruler of Dalmasca and everything will be fine! Fine!"

"Things are never that easy, Majesty." said Fran.

Ashe clenched her teeth together and forced the anger back down.

"I know." she gritted.

"Remember the breathing exercises I taught you."

Her teeth ground, the screeching of enamel on enamel made Fran's whole body cringe. She didn't like it when Ashe did that. With her hearing it was even worse.

Though Fran thanked all the gods when the doors opened and Larsa walked in, followed by Basch in his full armour. The dreaded teeth grinding stopped, as did Ashe's nervous fidgeting. However that was replaced by the loud clunk and clanks of Basch's metal boots and the screeching of the metal plates. Oh no, he wasn't nervous at all. His usual tall confident stride was replaced by a little slouching.

But for Fran, it wasn't the little boy and his Judge that was of importance. It was the four Archadian delegates and members of the Senate that followed.

Fran knew for certain, that these people would not take too kindly to this meeting. A secret will be revealed that would certainly put Archadia in a bad light. The men looked to her to be the sort that would kick up a mighty fuss and they were the ones who would scream for apologies or incite for war again.

The lady was different. Already Fran felt good vibes from her. She had a stern look certainly, but in her eyes, Fran could sense a lot of compassion. This would be the woman who would see reason.

"Your Royal Highness." Larsa bowed before Ashe, even though she was looking at Basch. The young Emperor gave Basch a discreet whack on his leg to remind him that he too did have to bow. Basch bowed all the time, but his momentary lapse in etiquette hadn't gone unnoticed by Ashe. Her cheeks flushed and she smiled as she realised that she wasn't the only one on edge.

"May I introduce members of my senate and my delegates." Larsa pointed to the man directly behind him, his clothes so dark to match his features that Fran took an immediate dislike to him. "This is Lord Barrin, Lord Arnon and Lord Daffyd."

The other two men bowed in respect to the Queen, but when Larsa held his hand out to the auburn haired woman, the hugest smile came across his face.

"And this is the Lady Nia Marlene."

Something stirred within Fran. Recognition and familiarity. Yet she knew she had not met this woman before. The lady curtsied in front of Ashe and a small smile plied on her lips.

"Majesty. I am honoured." she said.

"Thank you…" Ashe bobbed her head politely. "Thank you all for coming at such short notice. If you would like to settle in first, I would gladly have my staff show you to your rooms."

"That would be lovely, Highness." Marlene replied.

"Though I would like to know what this meeting is for." said Senator Barrin. "I don't like being kept waiting if there is something of such importance to be discussed."

Barrin took a couple of steps forward, his tall frame encroaching on Ashe more than she cared to like. Fran heard her teeth grinding, Fran saw her fist clench and her whole body tensed with immediate dislike for this man. Fran also heard a screech from Basch's armour as he stepped out of position at Larsa's side and towards Ashe.

Larsa closed a grip on Basch's arm, a gentle reminder to the Judge Knight that he should restrain himself. Fran heard the guttural growl within Basch's helm and so Fran decided to help alleviate his frustrations.

Isn't that what friends did?

"Be so kind as to step away from her Majesty." Fran said, placing herself between Ashe and Barrin. The man backed away immediately, realising that the Viera's comment was not a polite question. Barrin bowed and edged further back, though his body language screamed insult and distaste. This was a man who certainly didn't like being told what to do.

"Sorry, Majesty." he said, his eyes gazing up from the ground to meet with Ashe's. "I did not mean to upset you so."

Fran's sensitive hearing heard the sarcastic snort from inside the Judge Knight's helm, followed by a deep snarling of _"Like hell you didn't." _

"Queen Ashelia…." The Lady Marlene also bowed in a forgiving manner. "Lord Barrin is tired and he has tendencies to forget such simple things as etiquette when he is fatigued. I hope that…."

Fran's gaze met with Marlene's soft hazel eyes. No, she had not met this woman before, but it seemed both of them knew each other. Fran had this awful sensation that this Archadian woman knew exactly who Fran was, whereas she could not recall at all how this woman was so familiar.

Their stare was very uncomfortable. Fran could feel all the fur on her ears prickling and shivers ran down her spine. How did she know this woman?

Marlene broke the stare and again looked to Ashelia.

"I hope that you can forgive his Lordship for such inappropriate lapse in…."

"Of course." Ashe replied with a weak and forced smile. "You must all be tired after your trip."

"Forgive me, your majesty…." Marlene's face became soft with concern. "But you look fatigued as well. Do you not require rest or aid?"

Ashe shook her head and her hand gently rested on her chest as she tried to focus herself through a sudden bout of dizziness. Fran immediately helped to steady her by holding her elbow and her quick reaction was only met by Marlene's own swift response.

Again those hazel eyes met with hers and one side of her mouth curled in a friendly smile, but when Marlene turned her attention back to the Queen, Fran saw a change come about the red haired Hume.

There seemed to be a question the Archadian longed to ask Ashe, her eyebrow rose and her lips pursed slightly. Fran could tell that this Lady was observing Ashe more closely than a woman of her position should be doing. Ashe eventually came more focused and the dislike of being touched by this stranger was clearly showing on her face. She pulled her arm away from Marlene and only after a while did Fran back away too.

There was a moment between the two Hume women that Fran wasn't quite able to figure out. Ashe was slowly beginning to get angry, but Marlene still looked her up and down, noting how the Queen held herself and her mannerisms. Everyone else in the room was beginning to get uncomfortable as well. Fran could hear every nervous movement of Basch's body, she heard his urge and need to rush to Ashe's side through the clunks of his armour.

"If there is anything that my servants can do for any of you, to make your stay here more comfortable, don't hesitate to ask." Ashe said as politely as possible, the restraint of her anger so obvious to hear.

Still the women would not break apart their stare. It was very unsettling for Fran, as she hoped that Ashe wouldn't do anything drastic. One fist was clenched again as the other rested on her belly.

"Highness, I thank you. When will the meeting begin?"

"I shall make sure you are informed of the time."

Fran heard the grinding of teeth again and Marlene's smile did seem suddenly false. The woman bowed and as the servants picked up their belongings, she and the other delegates were led out of the great hall.

Basch wasted no time in rushing over to Ashe. As it was just the four of them in the great hallway, there wasn't any need to pretend. His arms enveloped around her, he felt Ashe sag heavily and wearily against the black bulk of his chest armour and her hands clung on with what little strength she had.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his large gloved hand resting against her hair.

"No! I'm not!" She pulled out of his grasp and began to pace back and forth, her hands gesturing with frustrated waves.

"I suggest that perhaps I should meet Al-Cid." said Larsa. "If you need to rest."

"Will everyone stop telling me what to do? I don't need to rest, I am fine! I guess I'm just a little nervous." Ashe sighed. When she stopped pacing, her body was shaking and trembling. "And for the record, Larsa….I don't like that woman! There is something about her that is instantly giving me cause to hate her!"

Fran watched as a look of disappointment showed across the thirteen year old's face. His shoulders slumped.

"Marlene is not a bad woman, Ashelia." Larsa replied. "She is actually a distant relation of mine and I trust her implicitly. I feel she will certainly be understanding for your case."

"She's a relation?" Fran asked. The Emperor nodded his head.

"Distant….I don't know exactly how…on my mother's side I think…but she is a very respected person in Archadia. I wouldn't have requested her presence if I didn't think she would be a benefit to your situation."

"I still don't like her." Ashe said, frowning when she still saw Basch with his helm on.

"His excellency is correct, Ashe." Basch responded in agreement. "She is a woman with only good intentions and she has one of the highest reputations throughout the country. I hear that reputation expands to some parts of Rozzaria as well."

"Very well." Ashe reluctantly agreed. "I shall allow her to stay, but that doesn't mean I have to like her."

"Barrin is the one to keep an eye on." Basch's voice suddenly edged with a trace of anger. "My Lord, why is he here?"

"Because I asked him to be here." Larsa said, even though his face showed differently.

"A man like Barrin is bad news, my lord." Basch said. "I have said this before, he is too much like your brother. I do not trust him."

"Well…we can kick him out straight away then." Ashe said. "I'll send for the guards and we can throw him back to Archadia."

"That would not be wise." Larsa said giving the Queen a concerned look. "Barrin may very well have traits similar to Vayne, but that is all. I have had him investigated."

"You have?" asked Basch. There was a _screeee_ sound as his head and horned helm slowly turned round to face the child emperor. "I…I didn't know about that. Sire, why wasn't I told? Why wasn't I allowed to head the investigation, after all that is my role as well…"

"I know that the two of you haven't seen eye to eye and you don't get on well…"

"That is an understatement, my lord."

"I did not ask you to head the investigation as I feared you would be a little biased." Larsa held up his hands, silencing Basch before he could protest even more. "You need not fret. I know why you don't like him and you have every right to be. But I need him here for a reason."

"May I ask what this reason is?"

"You will find out, Basch. But in the meantime, I ask you to be patient."

"That's not going to be easy, my lord." said Basch. Fran heard teeth grinding, muffled inside the metal shell. Such an echo disturbed her even more.

"None of this is." Larsa addressed Ashe and in his most sincerest voice he spoke. "Ashelia, if I thought that any of these delegates were unsuitable for this important meeting, they would not be here. Nia Marlene is a good person and…."

"I think she knows." said Ashe sighing heavily and looking to Basch. They were all caught off guard. There was a "screechy screechy" more fearful and harsh in sound than before. Fran actually considered getting some ear plugs.

"Erm…huh?"

"I think she knows that I'm pregnant."

It finally clicked with Fran. The way Marlene was looking at Ashe…it was all so obvious. This woman must have recognised the signs of Ashe's pregnancy, but she chose to say nothing. Fran's eyes narrowed in suspicion about this woman's intentions, but there was a confliction of what Fran had sensed about her. The compassionate soul and good nature wasn't easy to miss, but Fran had been mistaken about people before. Her Viera sense was tingling more so than usual. There was something amiss.

"This could be a problem. Perhaps I should have a word with her." said Larsa, moving away in the direction his senators had left.

Ashe lunged forward and grabbed the teen's arm. There was a little whimper of fear from the boy as he was jerked back quite suddenly, but when he saw there was no damage done to his nice silk shirt, he sighed with relief.

"NO! Please don't!" Ashe took a brief moment to level her voice and then she patted at Larsa's shirt. "That won't be necessary."

"Then I shall have words with her." Basch said. "If that will…."

"No! Gods no!" Ashe prevented a frustrated scream from releasing. "Basch…no! I just...I don't know what I think….Fran? What do you suggest?"

There was no reply. The tall graceful creature gave no response and only stared off down the long corridor.

"Fran?" Basch waved a gloved hand in front of Fran's face when she still didn't respond.

Larsa went to gain her attention as well, reaching a hand to touch at her black armour, but instead his fingers grazed her bare skin on her leg. Fran was shocked out of her trance and Larsa had to stagger back as she spun round so fast in his direction, her hand poised and ready to close round his neck.

"Ididn'tmeantotouchyouthere!" cried Larsa, his face flushing so red with a mixture of fear at a Veria's anger and the ecstatic shock he had felt at touching her soft silky skin. "Forgive me, Fran…."

"Do not worry." Fran sighed and put her hand back down by her side. "It is a reflex I have learnt ever since being around Balthier, though I should learn to distinguish between his straying advances and attempts to just gain my attention."

"Which was what I was doing!" said Larsa, a little too loudly as if he was trying to sound convincing.

There was a deep chuckle from inside Basch's helm. Fran ignored such comments and addressed Ashelia.

"Your highness…as your Foalen, it is my responsibility, to not only make sure your baby's life cycle goes un-hindered, but that the security and safety of you both is kept a paramount importance! Viera Foalens have many different roles and protection is a vital one. I shall go and talk to this woman, and see what her intentions really are."

"I don't need you to…"

"It is my duty. In the meantime, you will take some rest and refresh yourself before meeting with Al-Cid."

"Is _she _telling me what to do?" asked Ashe, looking to the two males beside her, but pointing directly at Fran. Larsa shook his head and when there was no response from her "lover" she shot Basch a piercing angry glare. Basch shook his head as well and the plates of the black Judge armour creaked.

"I shall insist." said Fran.

Did Basch and Larsa just take several paces back? Together?

There was more grinding of teeth.

"You know I am right, your majesty."

The next few seconds felt like hours, all three of them waiting for the Queen's reaction. Though there were some relieved sighs from them all when she finally remembered Fran's breathing exercises and allowed herself to smile again.

"Of course." Ashe wiped at her face. She gazed up at Basch, with a smile so radiant and joyous. "You are right….Basch why don't you accompany me to the rose gardens? The fresh air will do me some good."

"Just the fresh air, my lady?"

She could only imagine the grin on his face.

"I would recommend that Basch does not go with you."

If hell was aching silence and stifled with the lack of air, then the hallway of the Rabanastre palace was very similar.

Fran had been amongst Humes for more than 50 years. It was only recently that she had to learn about their strange and peculiar procreational ways. But now, she was having to learn completely new things as well, to be exact…the rather swinging moods of the pregnant Queen

Ashelia was strong lady, a woman who firmly stood up for what she believed in. She was determined and took no nonsense from anyone around her. Ashe was a fine leader, confident, head strong and her belief in Dalmasca and her people made them love her more.

They had wished she would smile more. A lot of them remembered the time when she was a child, the palace was always filled with laughter and her ecstatic cries of youthful exuberance. Yet…recently she had been so sad. Ashe had rarely smiled.

Basch had changed all that. He was the one who made her happy, just by being here. Both of them affected each other more than they knew. Every time they met in a room, Fran would hear their heart rates go up, she could hear their breathing deepen….every nervous swallow or long draw out sigh, Fran noticed it. She heard every love struck tell that passed them and others by. It all made sense to her now. It was the Hume thing called love. In its strongest form.

Now…Ashe was angry. She was fuelled on by such a raging soar of screaming emotions. Fran heard her heartbeat thump furiously and her blood was rushing through her veins at phenomenal speeds. Ashe was more than angry…she was furious.

"What….did….you…say?" The Queen sneered through clenched teeth. The menace and malice was barely being controlled. They threatened to escape.

"I merely stated that until the meeting." Fran kept her distance from the angry Ashe as she tried to explain her reasoning. "It would be best that Judge Magister _Gabranth _does not appear to be too close to her majesty. The senators and indeed Al-Cid's staff are not aware of who he is. We don't want them to suddenly find out before we had a chance to break it to them in the control situation of the meeting. Any affectionate closeness seen before that time…will lead to more awkward questions. And we have enough of those already to answer. So why don't you go with Lord Larsa….and Basch can greet Al-Cid."

"Do I have to?" asked Basch.

It was an innocent enough comment. But it was enough to make the hatred dissolve into a sniggering smirk on the Queen's face.

"For that comment." she said approaching Basch and running a finger along one of the horns on the helmet. "I would definitely say yes. You will meet Al-Cid, for I know how well you two get along so well."

"For you my lady…..I shall do it." He caught her arm and held it close. "I'm not going to be pleased to see him."

Ashe smiled, very mischievously, before kissing the cold metal that hid Basch's face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"The less Al-Cid is away from you…the happier I will be."

Jealousy. Another thing Fran didn't understand and Basch had made his dislike of Al-Cid's snurging on Ashe abundantly clear, though she didn't understand fully why. Again it was all down to the silly Hume love emotion….Fran was wondering if that's all the Humes ever thought about.

"Is that all right, your majesty?" asked Fran. Ashe, not taking her eyes of Basch. nodded. "Good, then I shall introduce myself to the Lady Marlene. If she does indeed know you are pregnant, I will have to ask her to be sensible about this."

"I'm sure she will." said Larsa, watching as both the Queen and her Knight wouldn't stop staring at each other. "Nia is a lovely woman really. She wouldn't do anything that would endanger any one. She certainly wouldn't do that to Basch and Ashe's child."

"I would like to hear that from her lips." said the Viera.

"She will be truthful." Larsa sighed. "Oh! Which reminds me! It would probably be best that you don't mention to her that you know Balthier. Nia doesn't think too highly of him."

Balthier.

Then everything suddenly clicked into place and those strange nagging feelings of familiarity became clear.

_"__I was actually terrified. Hard to believe, I know, but I was only a ripe young lad of sixteen. Pissed off with my father__'__s constant attempts to get me together with someone who had no sense of fun or adventure, I went and snuck away with the one who did. Nia.__"_

Balthier's first love.

Now this would be interesting.

* * *

She had not been taken to see the Queen yet.

She was waiting for the moment when the Rozzarian delegation and her brother turned up.

Was it just pure co-incidence that she happened to be near the main hall way at that particular time?

She watched from the shadows of the hall's great columns as the Queen and the Judge Magister showed their affection to one another. So the Queen of Dalmasca was pregnant and the father was a man who was supposed to be dead. Did this situation get any more complicated?

Iliana Margrace smiled.

With her here, it certainly would.

She would take every chance to make it so.

Iliana was a fond lover of riling things up.

* * *

It wasn't long for the leader of Rozzaria to turn up.

Basch had been waiting in the great hall for only a few minutes, when the guards announced Al-Cid's arrival. So, using Fran's breathing techniques, Basch tried to calm himself down. In general, Al-Cid was a good man. He was an even better leader for his people, but to Basch…he never could stand Al-Cid's casual and flirtious manner. He was too much like Balthier. But at least Basch tolerated Balthier.

The sky pirate now understood that flirting with Ashe….especially in the Knight's presence was detrimental to his health. Al-Cid was a different matter all-together.

As a leader of the large country, Al-Cid had this air of pomposity and smugness that didn't sit well with Basch. He thought too much of himself.

The women that swooned around him only made it worse.

Sure enough, when Al-cid strode through the doors, he had three young ladies following him like love struck puppies. The three were wearing as little as possible underneath very transparent shimmering tunics, and whilst far from being ugly (they were very attractive) Basch couldn't help but think how demeaning it was of them show such sappy behaviour. He wondered if it was genuine or if they were paid to put on such over the top affection.

"I was summoned to come to Rabanastre." Al-Cid said, as he removed his black sunglasses. "The Lady Ashelia assured me that it was of up most importance. Naturally I came at her beckoning."

The tall man strode slowly over to Basch Fon Ronsenberg to make sure he could show the dislike in his dark brown eyes.

"I am extremely disappointed to be greeted upon my arrival by an Archadian Judge Magister instead of Her ladyship."

There was more than disappointment in the heavy thick accent. It was utter contempt.

The two men stood mere inches apart, the tension between the two of them was so volatile that a mere eye blink or twitch of fingers could have ignited the whole palace.

"Her Majesty is detained." said Basch after a long silence. "She sends her apologies."

"Along with you?" Al-Cid snarled. "I am extremely offended! If the Queen was indeed detained with other duties, it would have been correct protocol to have one of her guards or servants to have taken her place. I did not need to see an Archadian Judge known in Rozzaria for crimes against my people."

_Crap. Noah what else did you do? _

"I committed no such crimes against Rozzaria." Basch said truthfully. "Besides…the war is over. We are all at peace."

"Hmm we are indeed." Al-Cid put his glasses back on but Basch knew that those eyes still bore daggers at him. "I intend to speak to your Lord Larsa and Queen Ashelia about bringing certain people to justice. Although it was a war…some have more skeletons in their closest than others."

"All of those people will be brought to justice."

"Such hollow words from you, so called Judge of the law. Standing here now in your presence is as offensive to me as a vile smell. Go and find her ladyship…I will have words with her now."

"Oh! Such harsh and unfeeling words my dear brother."

_Oh no! _

Both men turned at the sound of this voice.

When the lady came out from the shadows, Basch almost died. He could not believe what he was seeing through his helm.

_Oh holy hells. No. Not now. No! No! No! Please tell me this is not happening! _

"Iliana."

_Oh gods…it's even worse. She's related to HIM! _

"Good to see you brother. I thought you would never get here. I have been waiting for a while now."

"What in Ivalice are you doing here, sister?"

_This is all a bad dream. She's a figment of my imagination…..she's not here! _

"I heard about a very important meeting. A situation most intriguing has arisen, Al-Cid."

The dark haired woman strode up to Basch, the smile just wouldn't leave her face. Her very revealing chest was heaving a little too close to Basch than he liked. Her eyes were staring at him, lustful and dangerous…it was a stare that he was finding very hard to refuse.

"Vella told me you were coming, so I thought, as a member of the Rozzarian royal family, it would be beneficial to us all that I would attend. Do you not think so, Judge Magister?"

She was perfect. Perfect as when he first set eyes on her. She was a woman with a body that screamed to be ravaged and lusted after, the long leather armour skirt barely covered anything and those lips….those beautiful red lips….

"I erm….."

"Coeurl got your tongue, sir?" asked Iliana. Her eye lids flickered at him…her tongue ran across those lips…to taste…to kiss…oh gods!

"EXCUSE ME!" Basch shouted suddenly and made everyone in the room jump with shock. Except her. "I….I have to go and find the Queen. I shall send someone to show you to your quarters."

Basch had never ran so quickly in his life.

"Sister…" Al Cid snapped his fingers to have his "women" back in his immediate vicinity. "I have a bad feeling about all this. I also have a feeling that you are behind it all."

"I am." she said, sighing with satisfactory glee. "You just won't believe how involved I really am."

"Iliana!"

No one had a clue. None of them did, least of all the Queen and her "dead" Knight Captain.

* * *

She felt calm now.

As Ashe sat on the grass, her legs crossed and her eyes closed, she felt such a calm sway over her. The gentle breeze wafted the scent of the Larish trees to her, making every inhalation a joy to experience. Her whole body relaxed and so she allowed her mind to wonder.

It wondered back to that night, to the time when he came back to her and when they had kissed. When they had first made love.

Ashe remembered the sensation of his lips against hers, his strong hands holding her tightly…she remembered feeling his heat, his passion…the pressure of him on top of her and inside her. She remembered every breath she had taken, every gasped word both of them had cried.

The moment of release.

The look in his eyes and the smile on his face.

_"I love you."_

Ashe felt her body tingle…even now she was hot and gushing just thinking about him. Every time since that moment, she had soared at such contact with Basch. Even now she was swelling so much that it overwhelmed her.

A tear trickled down her face.

"Ashe? Are you all right?"

Her eyes shot open and Ashe saw Larsa's concerned face just next to her. The young boy was sitting cross-legged on the ground, his long black hair was blowing in the wind, but he didn't look relaxed at all.

"I'm fine." she said. "I just miss him."

"That much? You've only been away for a few minutes."

"I know." Ashe shook her head. "If you ever experience love, then you'll know what I mean."

"I'm not interested in that right now. Besides….I'm far too young to tie myself down, even if the senate does pester me about it."

"Don't dismiss it completely." Ashe said she pushed some of her own hair out of her face. She looked to the vast rose gardens and the many coloured blooms that surrounded her. There were so many smells and sights to calm the soul here, but even such beauty of her gardens couldn't pull her mind away from Basch. "You will probably only throw your one chance at happiness away, without realising it. There is someone out there for you Larsa."

"Hmmm…not a bad prospect I suppose." Larsa bobbed his head after some consideration. "I will look forward to the day when I will meet a young black haired beauty who will not only make me all speechless and flustered, but she will ensure that I too will join the masses of the crazy in love. I am in no hurry as yet. But with you and Basch…..I am pleased about the two of you. I really am happy for you."

"Don't jump the gun yet." Ashe once again rested her hand on her belly, thinking of her child inside of her. "This might not be a happy fairytale ending. Basch could still be hated and rejected, I will probably be denounced from the throne by my people and our child will be known in years to come as the Queen's bastard love child."

"That's a bit harsh."

"Worst case scenario, Larsa. Basch and I….what we did…..was wonderful. But how could our actions be accepted by society? Sarvani has told us that we were rash and reckless that we gave into our feelings rather than thinking….we have to face the consequences now. But in my current state….I don't think I would be able to cope. I think I will go mad before anything is resolved. I'm so afraid."

"But do not worry too much." Larsa reached out his hand and gently held Ashe's fingers. Ashe smiled as he squeezed them with a reassuring hold. "I am here and I will see to it that Archadia will accept your child and Basch."

"You can't force people to accept anything, Larsa."

"Well….I can at least persuade them." He chuckled softly. "Besides, you have some very influential friends. People respect Viera's words and anything Fran say will…."

"Fran is sweet." Ashe said.

"Not exactly a word I would use to describe her."

"But not everyone will listen to Fran just because she is a Viera. Yes her opinions will help to some, but I can't see every member of my council, or the others of Ivalice being convinced by her."

"There is Balthier."

Ashe rose a questioning eye brow.

"You are joking, aren't you?"

"Balthier is a sky pirate. He holds a lot of influence in Balfonheim and the neighbouring counties around it."

"They owe him money more like it."

"Well…he is friends with Rikken…"

"Hmmm….pirates support the birth of Dalmasca's next heir…I don't see that helping. Or Balthier helping either."

"Sarvani is part Helgas! He and Anastasias were distantly related…surely the brotherhood, the Nu Mu will…."

"Sex before marriage Larsa. The kilitas will not approve."

"Ah. Erm…do you have to announce you're pregnant? Just marry Basch and then say it happened on your wedding night?"

Ashe laughed and squeezed Larsa's hand back.

"You are sweet. But the palace staff already know and I don't believe for a minute that that rumour hasn't spread beyond my walls. That is why I have to…"

"Penelo! Vaan!" Larsa beamed with pride. "They know all those in low town and their friends have influence everywhere in Rabanastre!"

"They are children…just like you."

"Actually they're not that younger than you, majesty."

"They do not have the responsibilities as I do. Nor the burdens with which I have to deal with."

"You don't give them enough credit."

"I don't seem them that often."

Larsa's eyes widened in shock.

"Well…you can see them now."

"WHAT?"

The tranquillity of the rose garden was lost as Ashe jumped to her feet and stared in horror at the group coming towards her up the gravel path. At first she was livid with having been disturbed in her favourite garden; second she was even more livid at the sight of Elan and when then the sound of all of the young teen's voices berated and ground inside her head like a meat grinder, Ashe felt like she would explode.

They were all talking at once…with exception of the Aegyl man. They were protesting to Elan and each second that passed, their voices became shriller and more annoying. Ashe finally broke.

"ENOUGH!" Her voice rasped with dripping anger. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS INTRUSION! SILENCE ALL OF YOU!"

"oh shit."

"yeah…that's a nice way of putting it, Vaan."

"ARE YOU DEAF? SILENCE!"

"sorry…."

Ashe's face was red, it was so flushed with anger that everyone was quaking literally with fear. The Queen ran her clawing fingers through her hair and once again attempted the Viera breathing rituals. It wasn't working at all. She was getting more agitated.

"AS IF I HAVE ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH!" she screamed. When Ashe nearly choked, her throat aching with the fierceness of her words, she restrained from shouting further. "What is the meaning of this? Penelo! Why are all of you here?"

"Erm…" Penelo looked to Vaan. Her mouth hung open and was ready to reveal that it was all his idea. Yet the ferociousness of the Queen's manner kept her silent. Her head slumped down in shame. Filo let out a little frightened squeak.

"WELL?"

"My lady…they said they were here to escort the Lemure's delegate for your meeting." said Elan, his voice sounding more through his nose than his mouth, giving it a distinct and displeasing nasal tone.

"Llyud?" Larsa stepped forward. "Is this true?"

Llyud shook his head.

"We're hiding from Balthier. Vaan said you would let us stay here."

"Oi!"

"It's true Vaan." said Penelo. "But what was I supposed to say? No? Ashe is going to do her nut?"

"Why would she?"

"I don't know!" said Ashe. "Why would I object to you just inviting yourself into my home?"

"I thought we were friends, Ashe. I thought it would be cool enough with you."

"DO I LOOK _COOL_ TO YOU?"

"You look a bit pissed off actually."

"PISSED OFF?" Ashe was going beyond hysterical. "Penelo! How could you do this to me?"

Penelo let out a little sob, as the Queen's words cut deep inside her.

"I have no objection to you being here…." Ashe buried her face in her hands. "I do treasure any support you can give, but I can't have too many distractions going round. I do not need more things to worry about! If Vaan has angered Balthier…then I would suggest you go and confront him. It will be a lot safer than staying here."

"I didn't want to upset you, Ashe." said Penelo. "But when Vaan gets an idea in his head…."

"Events don't always play out well." Ashe said. "I'm sorry. I really cannot have you all here. I have others things to sort out…more important things."

"Like with the baby?" asked Filo.

In a reflex action to seeing Ashe's face, all of the other teens pointed directly at Vaan.

"He told us." they all said.

There was only the sound of the wind rustling the Larish branches. Not even Elan dared uttered a word.

Was this what it really felt like to have the whole world crashing down around you? Ashe sagged against one of the trees and tried to hold back the frustrating tears that threatened to burst. She hated these mood swings, she hated the horrible sickening nausea inside and the despair of the future.

All her doubts, all her fears and worries were drowning her and Basch was not here. When she had been fighting to win back her throne, the threat of Vayne and the Occuria never felt as bad as she did now. Everything she had achieved, with Vaan and Penelo…as well as Balthier and her friends, everything they had accomplished would be reduced to a broken rubble…all because she couldn't stop loving Basch.

She was pregnant because they had taken that one night beyond all reason and it was this unborn child that could destroy the future she and others in Ivalice had suffered to achieve. No one would accept this as the next heir. How could they?

"Ashe."

She looked up and saw Vaan approaching her.

"Look…..I'm sorry I screwed things up. I do that sometimes….I know. But I want to make up for it. I don't want you to be feeling like this because of a stupid thing I did."

"What did he do?" asked Larsa to Tomaj.

"He set loose some Dream Hares in Balthier's ship."

"Ooooh….that's not good."

"Vaan….you have to realise that I…."

"Ashe…let me do this one thing for you. I have a plan." He smiled. "A new one!"

There were some groans from the others.

"It's something I think you'll like. AND it will put things in greater standing for when the big announcement comes!"

Vaan felt a hand on his arm. Penelo pulled him back and her other hand rested against his chest. He thought her hand was a little sweaty and twitchy…but he didn't mention about it.

"Vaan…perhaps you shouldn't."

"This cannot go wrong!" he said.

"That's what you said about the Dream Hares."

"It'll be okay!"

There was no mischievous look about him. Penelo could see that he was deadly serious. He did a genuine smile which told her that…yes it would be okay. It was a smile that erased all fears and gave her a sense of hope. It was the smile that Penelo loved to receive from him and when they were growing up in low-town, it was one that made her feel safe.

"I shall take the guys and you and Filo can stay here and be all supportive and girly motivated with Ashe. Right? If that's okay with you, Ashe?"

Ashe wasn't paying attention to Vaan now. Though she might later regret nodding in response to his plan.

But her focus was now on the man coming towards them. She didn't care if anyone else could see. The Queen didn't worry if anyone else found out. She lightly pushed past the teens and Elan. She didn't care about the foul look from the man servant or the jab in her back from Llyud's involuntary wing spasm. She just rushed over to him as fast as her legs could carry her and she pummelled straight into him.

Ashe didn't care that the metal of his armour hurt her on impact. She ripped off his helm and planted a kiss so hard on his lips. But it was not the kiss either of them were hoping for.

Something was wrong.

Ashe tore her lips away from him, and when her fingers touched at his she felt his fear, she could sense the sadness and worry. She looked up at him, and it was all too clear in his eyes.

"Basch…..what's….what's…wrong?"

He couldn't look at her. He was trembling so much.

"Basch!" She was panicking now, the Queen was feeling afraid herself. "WHAT'S THE MATTER?"

She didn't hear him at first. As her hands tried to stroke at his face, he muttered a name that provoked the same reaction in her.

"Oh no. No! Not now. Not here! Why…." Ashe balled up her fists and whacked one of them on his armour. "Why is she here now?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. What are we going to do?" asked Basch.

"She can't stay here, Basch. I wouldn't feel comfortable! Would you?"

"WHO's here?"

The couple turned and all that Filo could do was clamp her hand over her mouth. Ashe thought that girl got too excited too easily.

"Iliana." Basch growled.

"NO WAY!" Filo squealed a very high pitched squeal.

There was a mix flury of responses, but none of them could possibly be as intense as Basch and Ashe's. Yet only one response was a little inappropriate and he was standing still with a huge goofy grin on his face. His cheeks were flushing and his eyes were glazed over.

"Iliana…" Vaan wiped his mouth and sighed once again.

"And pray…tell me…how does Filo know about her?" asked Ashe, the edge of anger creeping back into her voice. Vaan sighed.

"She asked what went on at Giza….I told her and that's it. Honest!"

Even the clearing of Ashe's throat was menacing.

"I also said Illi's really really hot."

There was one person quicker than Ashe in responding to that comment.

All Vaan knew was that it happened fast and it connected very hard against his face. There was a crack and blood trickled down his broken nose and onto his chest.

Yet the pain of his broken nose was nothing to the pain on the face of the woman who had hit him.

She was clutching at her fist and there was a mixture of anger and such sadness that Vaan was devastated.

"Whab….whab dib bi sayb?"

No one said a word. No one would even dare mention what had just occurred.

Only a stifled sob of despair gave the Queen the drive forward.

She had enough.

She had forgotten, in all this mayhem who she really was. This pregnancy was turning her into a weak and bubbling jealous fool. She didn't deserve this. Basch didn't deserve it either.

No. She was finished waiting for others to decide her fate. The meeting wasn't supposed to start until later this afternoon, but the Queen of Dalmasca decided that things will now run on her timetable.

"Basch. I'm not going to let them take our future away from us."

"You have something in mind?"

She nodded and took hold of his hand.

"Yes. I'm calling this meeting now! I want everyone there."

"Even…."

"Even her." Ashe bit hard at her lip. "I'm announcing to them, on my terms, my condition. Basch…you are going to be alive again. If they don't like it….stuff the lot of them."

The skies over Dalmasca seemed to respond to this. The once clear and calm blue sky suddenly became dark. Black clouds formed in one large mass and there was a boom of thunder.

It wasn't just Heaven's Wrath they had to fear now.


	9. Truth Will Out

_Author's note: Revised 08/04/2011_

* * *

**Truth Will Out**

The door opened and Fran was greeted by a smiling Lady Marlene. The tall graceful auburn haired woman was not in the slightest bit surprised to see the Viera standing in her doorway and without saying a single word, she allowed Fran to step inside her quarters.

Fran strode past and stood respectfully still in the centre, gazing out of the window, until Marlene closed the door. The lady approached Fran, her hands gently resting on her slender hips and her coy smile never fading.

"I was wondering when I was going to get a visit from you." she said. Marlene surprised Fran by curtsying down low in front of her, "I'm honoured of course."

Marlene then held out her hand towards the small sofa just by the window, offering Fran the chance to sit down. Fran just shifted nervously on her feet and refused with a gentle shake of her head. She hadn't come here for pleasantries, nor was she going to be staying for long. Fran's presence here had a purpose and she was going to get straight to the point.

"Do you have something to tell me?" asked Fran rather bluntly. Marlene's smile widened at such straightforwardness and she waited until some of the servants, who had brought her luggage, left before continuing.

"I have always wondered why Ffamran would partner up with a beautiful creature like you. Viera are not known for mingling with Humes…especially with ones such as Ffamran." Marlene sighed and sank gently down on to the sofa, rearranging the folds of her dress. "How do you put up with him?"

Put up with him? She barely could, but this lady's questioning was unexpected.

"I had not come here to talk of Balthier."

"Balthier?" A thin elegant eyebrow rose in astonishment upon Marlene's face. "Is that what he's calling himself now?"

"I have known him as nothing else."

That comment provoked a heartious chuckle from the Archadian woman and she had to rest her hand lightly at her mouth until she managed to stop her mirth.

"There are many names I would associate with "Balthier" and not all of them polite. I'm sure you would agree."

Fran had heard many names aimed at her "partner", most of them she didn't understand, but she knew wasn't considered nice at all. In the back of her mind, Fran was slightly curious as to Marlene's past relationship with Balthier, but she had more important things to see to.

"I am not here to talk about…."

"I know what you are here to discuss, Mistress Viera."

"My name is Fran. You need not address me with any other title."

"Of course…Fran….you came here to find out whether I knew about her majesty's condition."

"Then you do know?"

"Being a mother myself, I saw the signs. I could tell Her Highness Ashelia is with child, and I must admit, I am quite startled. Pregnant out of wedlock for one of her stature will certainly cause some ruckus with the Kilitas and many others in Dalmasca and Ivalice. This meeting is to announce her pregnancy, I presume?"

Fran nodded.

"You would not say anything of this matter to others before the meeting?"

"The conception occurred with Her Majesty's consent?"

Oh it was with Ashe's consent all right. Yet the details…Fran never wanted to know what the details were. She shuddered at the thought of Basch and Ashe doing such things as depicted in _fig 3_ of Penelo's book "_Hume Sexual Reproduction." _The positioning of arms and legs, the squishing together….

Fran jolted to try and shake such horrid thoughts from her mind, so much so that Nia Marlene rose suddenly from the sofa. She approached Fran looking very concerned.

"Are you okay Mistress Viera?"

"Please, call me Fran." Fran nodded, yet it didn't help when she remembered _fig 4_ immediately afterwards. "I am fine….though this situation with her highness is somewhat…."

"Alien to you. I know your kind are not comfortable with our little Hume ways."

"That is an understatement. However, her majesty would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone of her condition and allow her to announce it herself."

_Fig 4_ quickly vanished from her mind to be replaced by _fig 5 & 6_ and Fran felt herself beginning to sway with queasiness. Nia gently cupped at her elbow, but Fran only shook her off.

"I am perfectly fine."

"Forgive me. Then I shall not say anything. I'm not one to start rumours without the back up of facts."

"I shall tell her majesty….thank you…."

Fran gently bowed her head in respect and headed out towards the door, but before she could leave and go back to Ashe's side, there was the sound of a forced but polite cough behind her.

Fran cautiously looked back round and the lady Marlene was directly behind her with her hands clasped daintily together. Upon her young face, was an expression that Fran couldn't quite pinpoint or understand. Fran didn't know her, so it was difficult to measure her behaviours.

"You have not answered my question." said Nia, brushing back some of her wavy red hair behind her shoulders. "How do you put up with Balthier?"

It was a complicated process in reality. Fran felt her ears involuntarily curl slightly with unease as she tried to sum up several years of being in the company of such a man as Balthier. He was a complicated man, despite how some people thought they could read him so well. There was a depth to him that even Fran could not fathom, but his faults and his strengths were both plenty in her opinion. Yet she still remained his partner. Fran still…as Marlene had said, put up with him.

There was only one reply to such a question, a reply to prevent any further awkward probing questions.

Fran looked the Hume woman straight in the eye and answered her question as truthfully as she possibly could.

"I just do."

Marlene bobbed her head to emphasize her understanding and then proceeded to open the door for her visitor. The creek of the ornate wooden door revealed, instead of an empty corridor, a lone palace servant with her fist raised to knock upon the polished surface. All three were momentarily surprised, but the servant woman quickly composed herself.

"Sorry Lady Marlene. But I have come to inform you that Her Royal Highness Ashelia has requested the meeting is to take place immediately in the council chambers."

"Why the sudden change?" asked Nia. The servant woman shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"I don't know milady. But as soon as you are able, please proceed there. Her Majesty is quite…eager to get things started."

"I shall do so. Thank you."

The little servant bowed and then curtsied and scurried off down the corridor, leaving Fran more than puzzled as to why Ashe had changed the time. Maybe she couldn't bear waiting around anymore. The sooner people knew of her and Basch and the baby…the better?

Once again her ears began to twitch.

"Don't fret yourself, Fran." said Marlene. "You will perform your duties with distinction for her Majesty."

Fran spun round; her eyes peered out from under a frowning brow. The ear twitching was becoming more like little spasms. This only made the young woman smile even more.

"I take it you took up the position of Foalen to Queen Ashelia?"

"I did, but how do you know of…?"

Marlene sighed and then ushered Fran out of the door. It was with just a gentle nudge of her fingers, and she still smiled, but Fran noticed that there was uneasiness to her manners now. Almost as if she was uncomfortable.

"Ffamran and I….we chose our friends well. I have known a Viera Salve maker who left the wood and we did become…I suppose you could say friends…she also became my Foalen when I was pregnant. She did me a great honour and I know you will for Ashelia and…..?"

Fran detected the slight questionable tone in Marlene's voice.

"Thank you….for your kind words." Fran bowed, but her ears stopped twitching and she allowed a very soft yet sly smirk to curl at the corner of her mouth. "As for the identity of the sire of Her Highness' child…I shall leave that piece of new for her to announce."

"Of course. I did not mean to pry." Marlene bowed in respect to Fran once more and smiled. "Please inform Ashelia that I will be along momentarily."

Fran acknowledged with a gentle bow herself and then, for some strange reason she got a sense of…déjà vu? Why did this particular moment in time seem so familiar? Why did it feel like she had had this very same conversation a hundred times over?

As she walked away, Fran began to wonder about her own health. Was all this Hume chaos finally beginning to affect her sanity? Fran suspected that after all this time; she might have been better off staying in the wood.

No. Her own thoughts conflicted. Humes were not an ailment (though Balthier could be) Humes were just another species in Ivalice and they were a pleasant (enough) race of people.

Fran shuddered as a rather sudden flash of _fig_ 7 entered into her mind. The Hume's way of breeding was far from pleasant and Fran almost released a scream when a vision, she never wanted, echoed like an eerie whisper in her mind.

_"Basch couldn't possibly get himself in to fig 7's position. It looks far too dangerous! It could seriously damage the Queen's skeletal posture."_

Fran feared of such imagery of her majesty and the Judge Knight. She simply couldn't fathom why her mind was showing her these flashes of flesh and bizarre positioning. The books she had seen, of Penelo's drawings…was it because of them that her imagination was conjuring up these shocking visuals of her friends? That wouldn't be the only horrific question her unconscious mind would suddenly spring on her. Yet the graceful beauteous creature had no idea that during the few trimesters of Ashe's pregnancy, Fran would learn far more than she ever wanted to.

* * *

"Ow!"

Vaan jolted back and slapped Larsa's hand away. Then realising that Larsa was the Emperor of Archadia, he apologised as best he could, with his head still tilted back. Larsa chuckled and that didn't make Vaan feel any better, especially since Tomaj and Kytes were still laughing as well.

"Stay still, Vaan. You are not making this easy for me to heal!" said Larsa. The young boy reached out once again with small fingers and tried to press them against Vaan's broken nose.

"I can't believe she hit me!" Vaan sniffed, but that didn't stop the blood still seeping out from his nostrils. "Penny hit me! Why did she do that? Why?"

Larsa didn't say a word. He just gazed round to the edge of the garden and saw the two girls standing by the fountain. Penelo was pacing around it and she looked extremely angry.

Her face was searing red and he couldn't quite make out the (so obviously, yet shockingly colourful) words she was expressing with immense gusto to the twelve year old trying to console her.

"I think it might have had something to do with saying how attractive Iliana was." Llyud spoke matter-of-factly as he peered over Vaan's face.

The Aegyl man was watching with interest as Larsa finally got a small hi potion from (what seemed like out of nowhere) and the tipped the contents over the broken nose. Vaan coughed and spluttered as he accidentally swallowed some of the thick green potion, then he winced and grimaced as the bone began to heal. The face he pulled was mainly due to his nose repairing itself, but the taste of the potion wasn't exactly minty fresh. There was a distinct fungal taste to it that made his stomach gag slightly. Larsa handed Vaan one of his handkerchiefs.

Vaan wiped the remainder of his blood from his face and rose up; nearly head butting Llyud who backed away suddenly. Llyud took a few more staggering paces backwards and his wings clipped the tree and snagged on one of the branches. No one noticed as he tried desperately to free himself from his entanglement. Vaan was still trying to understand why Penelo had hit him.

"Penelo has never hit me before!" Vaan shook his head as he remembered that wasn't true. "Okay she has, but not ever as hard as that and certainly never to the extent of actual physical injury! It was always in a playful manner and we'd laugh about it afterwards! Why would she hit me to purposely hurt me, Larsa? "

"Perhaps she is jealous?" asked Llyud still trying to get in his wing untangled.

"Me and Pen…we're not like that. We're friends Llyud. I've mentioned women before….I've kissed girls before, but never has Penelo been so….frighteningly violent! I mention Iliana and the next thing I know…BAM! I got blood pouring down my face!"

"Penelo does have an amazing right hook." said Tomaj, patting Vaan on the back and sighing dreamily. "It's wonderful to see. Yet…frightening too. I feel so confused."

Vaan shrugged his shoulders.

"You seriously didn't think that such a comment about the woman would upset Penelo?" asked Larsa, who was trying to conceal his smirk and amusement.

"I don't see how it should! She never hit me when I said how hot Iliana was when we first met her! Penelo didn't even say anything when I said how lucky Basch was that he'd….. "

As Lloyd's quiet and gentle pleas for help went unheard, Vaan realised that he had made a mistake with his words. A sickening sensation in his stomach began to churn and bubble. He had embarrassed Ashe and Basch by mentioning the woman that had nearly kept them apart. He had upset Penelo as well and all in front of everyone else. He had made yet another mistake.

He watched as Penelo was pacing beside Filo, her arms waving in the hectic and wild motions. Though her face looked angry and fuming with rage, Vaan knew that he had upset her. He had really embarrassed Ashe with his comments and Penelo was so sensitive to Ashe's situation, especially right now.

"I should apologise." he said, shaking his head and giving his hair a sharp tug of frustration. "I can't believe I just opened my mouth and said those things in front of Ashe and Basch. It was a little bit tactless and I don't blame Penelo for lashing out like that. I was such an idiot."

"You're no idiot, my good friend. Your timing is a little off." said Tomaj as his arm rested around Vaan's shoulder. "Mentioning Basch's previous lady friend in front of the queen is never the right time. I think Penelo gave you a broken nose to save Ashe from breaking your entire face."

"Ashe…break my face? That's a bit too aggressive, isn't it? Even for the queen! "

Tomaj sighed.

"You've been in the Sandsea often after closing…haven't you?"

"Mainly to help you tidy up…sure."

"You were around when my dearest mum was pregnant with my sister?"

"Was that when she threw your dad through the door?"

"All because he had said that Edri the barmaid had looked pretty?" asked Kytes.

Tomaj nodded and both Vaan and Kytes bobbed their heads in response as they recalled the event. A pregnant woman was a lethal creature indeed and Penelo had saved him from a worse fate.

He needed to make it up to not only Ashe…but to his best friend as well.

"I've gotta put things right, for both of them!" said Vaan, giving Tomaj and Kytes hefty pats on their backs. He then proceeded to walk towards Penelo, with his most charming, yet apologetic look he could muster.

As soon as he came within inches of her, Penelo spun round and one of her long blonde braids whacked Vaan in the face. The hitting force of such tightly bound hair did smart a bit against his skin, but he didn't complain.

"What?" she snapped. Vaan jumped back at the ferocity of her reaction, but he quickly recovered and linked his fingers behind his head. "Vaan? What do you want?"

"To apologise, Penelo." he said looking down at his feet as the furied glare on Penelo's face was far too frightening. He shuffled on his feet and then folded his arms across his chest. "To say how stupid I was and how insensitive I was and well…I want to make it up…."

"You made me hit you Vaan." Penelo sneered, resting her hands firmly on her hips and maintaining her angry scowl. "I broke your nose, because your comment was way out of line! I am so angry at you! I hate being angry!"

"I hate it too, Penny….but I'm pleased you did hit me."

"Huh?" The fury vanished from the young woman's face and she looked up at Vaan with a confused contorted gaze. Vaan smiled and clutched at her shoulders, squeezing at her skin with excitement.

"It's made me realise something, finally! I know what I have to do!"

The confused look upon Penelo's face wasn't vanishing. In fact Filo was now scratching her head trying to figure out what Vaan was going on about. The two girls looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Yes! I'm going to take Tomaj and Kytes to the city!"

Filo let an uncontrollable snort suddenly escape from her nose and mouth.

"You gonna what?" she asked.

"We're going to prepare the Dalmascan people for the return of Basch Fon Ronsenberg and his future marriage to the Queen!" The grin beamed even wider and both Kytes and Tomaj rushed up behind him flashing their own smiles. Again Filo and Penelo exchanged worried glances at each other.

"I hit you, Vaan." said Penelo sternly. "And this is what you say in response to that? Aren't you angry at me?"

"Course not! Because I was in the wrong, I see that now. I angered you by that mention of Iliana in front of Ashe and Basch…right? Because Basch went steady with Iliana…."

"He knew her for three days, Vaan!"

"Well, what I said wasn't a sensible thing. But I know that you hit me to protect me, Tomaj explained it all."

"Oh….." Penelo flashed a glare of disapproval towards the elder man. "He did now did he?"

"No need to thank me, Pens." said Tomaj. "Vaan didn't intentionally mean to upset either of them, and you lashed out at him to prevent Ashe from doing more damage."

"Really? Did I?" The sarcasm was impossible to miss, but the males certainly did.

"Oh yeah." Vaan nodded. "I upset her and you and I am sorry. So, my plan to spread the good word of Basch to Rabanastre will be my way of making everything better!"

Oh no. Penelo recalled the awful embarrassment of the "Basch Lives" incident in Bhujerba. She certainly didn't want a repeat of that incident. In fact, she didn't quite want Vaan to go at all. At least not until she had explained why she had really hit him. That it was due to an awful release of jealousy that sprung forth from deep within her and she couldn't stop herself. It was a part of her that she wasn't proud of.

"You're going now?" asked Filo.

"If that's okay." Vaan didn't take his eyes off Penelo and his grin did not falter. "Ashe will be needing you, Pen…be with Ashe and help her through this time whilst the others and I will smooth things over in the city."

Smooth? Penelo wasn't sure. The Dream hares certainly didn't help with the Balthier situation and if he was going to put this plan into action, Penelo dreaded the consequences. He intended well, his heart was always in the right place. But things never quite worked according to plan.

"Vaan…perhaps you should…."

Penelo never got to finish her sentence. The change and look of shock that so suddenly appeared on Vaan's face made her recoil. His face went white and his hands began to scratch irritably at his neck. Tomaj and Kytes also looked afraid of something, yet Penelo didn't need to wait to find out what had caused it.

"VAAN!"

The sight of a very angry Balthier storming up the path towards the rose garden was a frightening sight indeed. Penelo saw a completely different man, not the calm and suave charming pirate she knew. It was a man incensed and very seriously pissed off.

"I've just had to pay five hundred Gil to repair the damage to my ship!" yelled Balthier. As he came up the path, Penelo noticed that his hand was pulling his gun from its holster.

"I think now would be a good time to start on my plan!" said Vaan tugging both Tomaj and Kytes by their shirts, back towards the main palace gardens. "This means we have to go!"

"Vaan you can't keep running away!" said Filo. "He's….."

"I will confront him soon!" Vaan winked at Penelo. "But not now! Basch and Ashe's future is far more important than mine right now! Penelo….I promise, this will not fail! I promise, hope a cactoid sticks 10,000 needles in me if I lie!"

As Penelo watched Vaan and the others run away, she stood quite perplexed as to what had just happened. She had broken his nose, she had been angry and jealous and now he was fleeing from Balthier and she didn't know quite how to react.

"He doesn't know."

Penelo was broken from her thoughts by Larsa, who stood beside her, rocking backwards and forwards on the heels of his feet. .

"I know why you did it Penelo. I don't blame you…but he will understand eventually and when he does….things will change."

"For the better?"

"Of that I have no doubt."

Penelo looked Larsa deep in the eyes. If he was lying, she couldn't tell.

"But he ran away….I don't know how he'll…"

"He's no coward." Larsa reassured her, resting a hand on her forearm. "Vaan will deal with Balthier when he's ready."

"When will that be?"

Balthier came rushing round the side of the fountain, his gun firmly in his hand and a deep building growl rumbling in his throat.

"Maybe when this good man calms down?" asked Larsa, smirking.

The three youths looked up at the fuming Pirate. Filo was shaking and holding tightly on to Penelo's sleeves, but Penelo and Larsa watched in a mix of fascination and concern as to what Balthier would now do.

"Lord Larsa….." Balthier was striving to remain polite at least; the struggle to keep his temper was plain to see on his red flushed face. "Ladies…..where is Vaan? I need to show him what those furry little…fuc…beasts, did to my ship!"

The only course of action left for Penelo, was to send Balthier in completely the opposite way, until Vaan had completed his mission. She hoped that Vaan's plan would work.

She had to have faith in him. Or else her feelings for him meant nothing.

* * *

So here she was.

Standing outside her council chambers, waiting as she tried to summon up enough courage to open the doors and confront them all.

Everyone was in there, waiting. Delegates from Rozarria and Archadia and it seemed that Sarvani had invited a few others as well. Who, Ashe didn't know but the fear had crept back once more. Her hands were sweating, her face was clammy, in fact every part of her felt dirty or unwashed. She had had a shower, she was clean, but it seemed she wouldn't even be able to stay like that. This baby was elevating her hormone levels higher than when she was a teenager. She dreaded the thought of having more spots and oily greasy skin and hair. Ashe hated it.

She also hated that she was feeling such fear once again. The Queen of Dalmasca had to be strong and she was determined to tell all about her child and the father, but as she stood still paused outside the council chambers, the fierce determination had waned somewhat.

"When you are ready, Ashe."

She hadn't realised that Fran was standing next to her. Her head snapped round and up and her aching eyes could just about see the Viera's worried expressions.

"I erm….how long have I been standing here?"

"Ten minutes, majesty."

"They're waiting for me….aren't they?"

"Yes, Ashelia."

"Basch is in there?"

"Of course."

"I should go in."

Fran nodded.

"But only when you are ready." said Fran softly. "You are the Queen, it matters not that they have to wait, for they will wait. You will go in when you are ready and they will not begrudge you, especially when you announce to them your…."

Ashe touched her fingers delicately against Fran's cold skin. As the young Hume sovereign was heated and sweating from anxiety, the Viera's icy epidermis beneath her finger tips was a wonderful cooling relief.

"You are of course wrong, Fran." A heavy sigh filled with such burden breathed from her lips. "It was a lovely sentiment, but you are very wrong."

Her hand lingered on Fran's arm for a moment, before she finally slipped it away and pushed at the heavy wooden doors.

They creaked open rather loudly than normal, the straining of the wood screeching high in Ashe's ears. Stepping forward, Ashe could see every seat in the council chambers was filled.

_What have I gotten myself into? How has it come to this, that I should have to air my personal life in such a manner?_

Her heart was thumping, aching to burst through her chest. Her anxious breaths felt unreal with every exhalation, as she crossed the room. Every step she took sounded eerily on the wooden floor, followed by Fran's high stiletto footfalls.

Click. Click. Click.

Ashe never heard the mumblings and whispers of her council and visiting delegates. She saw faces she didn't recognise, some were creased with uncertain frowns, others full of pity and compassion for the "poor" queen. Yet, the closer she came to her chair, the faces became familiar.

Garner sat proudly surrounded by others of the Order of the Knights, an encouraging smile on his lips. Next to him the senior members of her council displayed mixed reactions, Talven himself clearly showing his discomfort and sympathy. Sarvani was positioned (and slowly falling asleep) close by to Ashe's chair. Surrounding him were men dressed in the fine robes of the Kilitas. A few Nu Mou were patiently waiting, their feet gently swaying in the air as they could not quite reach the floor.

Al Cid and four Rozzarian delegates in their lavish and colourful clothes were to the left of the room. Al Cid's sunglasses were perched on the end of his nose and Ashe didn't need to look at him to feel his amorous gaze following her nor did she need see the smile curl on his lips. She knew.

The quicker Ashe walked past Iliana, the better. The sister of Al Cid was finding this whole situation like a show, something to entertain her, but Ashe saw the Rozarrian woman peer over to the opposite side.

Sitting by Larsa, was Basch, dressed fully in his Magister's armour and Iliana was now biting her lip and staring at Basch with such hungry lust.

The sickening riled up in her stomach, and Ashe tasted seething bile in her mouth. She felt so enraged that this woman had dared to show up at her home and that she would still even consider flirting with Basch. Ashe's fist clenched and once again her cheeks burned along with her anger. Yet when Fran stood in front of her, her view of Iliana was obscured and then her Foalen took her position in a chair next to Ashe's.

Everyone was staring at her and all these faces, all these people were frightening, for Ashe dreaded their reactions to what she had to say. The one person whose face she did want to see was hidden beneath his helm and was sitting too far away.

Ashe sank down into her chair and allowed herself a brief moment to calm her trembling nerves.

A few coughs sounded from the crowd of people and the silence was broken by a rather sudden chorus of "ows!" "Mind out!" "Watch what you're doing!" "For Galtea's sake man, sit down and pin those things back!"

Ashe saw that in amongst some of the council members, there was a young Aegyl man who was having difficulty keeping his wings from lashing out. He apologised profusely, but he was far too nervous.

"Perhaps if you sat to the side, honourable Aegyl." said Talven when a feathered wing smacked him in the back of the head. Llyud looked shocked that he was called such a wonderful title and then moved to where the old man directed him. As he sat down, his wings were able to spasm and jerk without hitting any one.

"Forgive me…" he murmured. Ashe bowed her head and then, when she herself was finally composed, she rose to her feet.

"I apologise for keeping you all waiting." said Ashe, her voice sounding remarkably strong and confident, even if she didn't feel it. "I have summoned you here on a matter that is of great importance. What I shall tell you will be difficult for most of you to hear."

There was a wave of loud mutterings and uncomfortable shifting in their seats. Ashe noted that a few members of the Rozarrian delegation were on the verge of protesting even now, but they were silenced by a deep and compassionate voice.

"These people will respect this audience with her majesty. They will listen to everything you have to say and respond appropriately…I am certain."

Ashe's head spun round and saw a tall grey haired man approaching from the small alcove behind her. She nearly screamed for such forgetfulness. Ashe couldn't believe that the one person who was due an explanation before anyone, was here. He should have been the first person after Basch she told. Yet as he approached her, his cane tapping on the floor in time with his steps, Ashe saw in his gaze such understanding. Somehow, he knew what this was all about.

The Marquis Halim Ondore lovingly touched his niece's shoulder and a reassuring smile drifted upon his kind face. When a silent conversation between the two spoke their understanding, Ondore seated himself to Ashe's left.

"Thank you, Marquis." Ashe cleared her throat and confronted the others before her. "A lot has occurred over the past few years….Ivalice has enjoyed a growing peace, but mistrust and past grievances have kept it from being a lasting one. What I have to announce does concern the fate of Dalmasca, the fate of all of our futures, and it is deeply personal for me."

The fact that Ashe had mentioned a personal interest riled up the tension in the room even more. The Queen of Dalmasca was going to share this with them? All eyes were on her, fixated, intrigued and astonished. Ashe's eyes surveyed over them all, but more than often, she couldn't help but gaze in Basch's direction.

"Some things were kept from the public," Ashe stated, briefly meeting her uncle's stare. "Which at the time was necessary. The war affected everybody; mistakes were made and need to be brought to light. However, this is not an opportunity to examine every war crime or vicious act that occurred. I speak of one, which I myself have become profoundly affected by. The murder of my father was a tragic and traumatic event in my life and still I have no sense of real justice."

A Rozarrian man rose from his seat, he held up a polite hand.

"But Majesty…was the culprit apprehended by the Archadians and sentenced to death? Was the man, Fon Ronsenberg, indeed tried and hung for his crime?"

"That it is so." said Marlene, opposite. Ashe saw Basch, who sat only a seat apart from her, shift nervously in his chair. Larsa remained composed, but Ashe could tell he was struggling to not show any signs of him knowing differently. "Captain Basch Fon Ronsenberg was caught by our forces and sentenced to death. There was no dispute over his guilt."

"That is where I beg to differ."

The fact that the Queen was objecting to such an official statement of an Archadian senator was enough to send the Rozarrians and some of the other delegates present, into a state of uproar. People were stunned and shocked, but none more so than Marlene and her colleagues.

"Majesty Ashelia…I think you might…"

Marlene stopped before she finished her sentence, when the glaring and twitching angry eyes of the Queen bore into her. Ashe straightened herself up and clasped her hands tightly together.

"I know that the Captain of the Order was innocent." she said, with such certainty and conviction. "He did not murder my father. He was framed. Nor was he killed. The Captain was imprisoned and tortured and he suffered two years of punishment he did not deserve. I know this, because he is alive…and I have spoken with him."

_Amongst others things…_

* * *

Llyud was flung off his chair from the sudden uproar that exploded in the council chambers. He landed on his back and from a shock of loud and intense shouting, he found it very difficult to control is large wing span. They had extended sharply and suddenly, knocking the nearest chairs and their occupants to the floor as well.

Through the chaos of so many voices, he could make out two very distinct sides to the Queen's announcement of Basch being alive. He listened to as much as he could, as he waited for his wings to calm the heck down!

There were those who were so pleased and honoured, the ones who had never truly believed Basch was capable of murdering the king and then there were people who had been and still were adamant that he was a traitor. One even shouted that Basch deserved to be hung. How that must have hurt the Queen and Basch himself, to hear that hated comment.

Someone trod on his wing, which sent them forward in a jerking reflex action. The strength of the feathery Aegyl attributes flung Llyud into a sitting position on the floor. He could see both sides of the large round council room and was watching these Humes with a wide-eyed fascination. Amongst the masses of Humes as they called for answers, he saw a few Revs and their growling purrs sounded distinctively in his ears. His head turned and turned, all the individuals were such bizarre characters, but as things finally settled down, Llyud attempted to get back to his feet.

He didn't notice that as he finally managed settle into his chair and as the Queen began talk once again, his right wing caught someone walking behind him.

There was a smash of glass.

"Ow! Buggerin' 'ell!"

* * *

"This is all rather convenient."

Ondore had been listening to the Rozarrian man talk, but just like others in this room, he suspected that this man just wanted to find more excuses to make matters worse. Ashe had been very good at withstanding the harsh comebacks, never ending questions and disbelieving statements. She returned with remarks that certainly put them back in their place and they remained silent from then on. Ashelia was steadfast and certainly didn't appear to be phased at all, but Ondore knew that she was struggling.

"Convenient?" asked Larsa. "Nothing about this is convenient."

"Forgive me, your Excellency." the Rozarrian shook his head. "I can accept a lot of things. The part you, Queen Ashelia and the Marquis played in stopping this war, was necessary and not at fault, for the most part. I understand why it was necessary to keep certain things secret. I just find it very convenient that this Captain Basch happened to have an identical twin who was the real culprit!"

Ondore was just about to respond, when for the first time since this had started, Basch rose from his chair and approached the centre where the Rozarrian man was standing. Such a move from the only Judge Magister in the room was enough to gain everyone's unwavering attention. Also for the first time, a smile, so radiant and glowing, formed on Ashe's face.

"My Lord…" Basch faced the man, towering over him, menacing and foreboding with his metal shell covering him. He began to circle him, slowly. "This is no tale woven for convenience. The brothers from Landis had their homeland invaded and their lives ripped apart. They were separated. One went to Dalmasca and the other remained behind, but found his way to Archadia. Brothers, who had once been so close, took different paths, and their bond was broken. A Dalmascan Knight in the Order…..an Archadian Judge of Law."

The helm came off. Basch smirked as the Rozarrian's face suddenly turned white.

"Judge Magister Gabranth, head of the 9th Bureau, was Noah Fon Ronsenberg and he _was_ my brother."

* * *

Start from the beginning. Go to those who would most likely respond well to any rumours, gossip or subtle hint dropping. So it was back to Low town.

A few conversations here and there proved quite beneficial and already whispers of a hero returned were moving from the revamped streets below, to the city above.

Word was spread that there was evidence of the hero's innocence, that he never betrayed any one. Never betrayed her.

"Right."

"Right."

"Right."

The three conspirators emerged from the stairwell and then leaned against the wall. The sun was shining a pleasant warmth on them and for a moment, the youths just embraced the rays by cupping their hands behind their heads, closing their eyes and listening to the sounds of the city around them. When they listened closely, they could hear their work spreading in the air.

Women in little groups spoke with hope and desire that these rumours of the captain were true. Some of the Dalmascan soldiers were talking about Basch, even the shoppers and tourists. Not all of it was good, but there was a buzz in the air, subtly powerful.

"Phase two of the operation will commence shortly." said Vaan, his eye peeking open slightly, just as two young eighteen year old girls were walking past. He heard Basch's name mentioned before they giggled and walked off towards the shops. "How about we get some lunch, before we take things to the next stage?"

"I'm starving!" said Kytes, slumping down to the ground, crouching as he licked his lips. "Food sounds great! Are we going to the Sandsea? Your mum will be cooking her speciality today won't she?"

"That she will." said Tomaj.

"Things are going well." Kytes sighed and then jumped to his feet. "We have spread the word that Basch is alive and innocent….now we just need to mention the Queen and the little…"

Vaan clamped his hand gently over Kytes' mouth and grinned.

"That is going to be the most difficult part." said Vaan. "We have to be very careful about who we tell."

"After lunch…though, right?"

Vaan ruffled Kytes' hair and then patted him on the back.

"After lunch. Sure."

"But no pestering my dad for a drink, Kytes….you're still under age." Tomaj said.

"As if I would!"

The friends laughed and then commenced down the small narrow alley to the Sandsea pub. All the customers sitting outside immediately recognised Tomaj and his friends and waved to them enthusiastically. Some even raised their glasses in greeting. Tomaj replied back with his usual flare and panache. He made new orders for those whose glasses were nearly empty and even briefly chatted to them, before going inside.

After Tomaj had been chastised by his parents for leaving his chores behind, the three boys requested lunch and drinks and decided to settle at a table on the second floor. It would be in this bar, that they would continue Vaan's plan. It would be….

They stopped dead just at the top of the stairs.

"Gentlemen. Please…pull up a chair."

None of them moved.

"I must insist." A chair screeched across the wooden floor and was positioned next to the older man who had been waiting for them. "Vaan….you can sit next to me. Perhaps you can explain to me why I had my beloved Strahl inundated with little balls of crapping fluff and fur?"

Balthier took a swing of his drink and chuckled fiendishly as the three friends sat down at the table. Vaan gulped down the entire contents of his pint glass to steady his nerves. This was not going to be easy, but perhaps now was the time to air his own grievances with this sky pirate. It was the right moment to let Balthier know, just what he felt.

* * *

"You tell us all this now?" asked Lord Daffyd, shaking his head in disbelief.

Others sounded their agreements, but Ashe remained calm. In fact she was surprisingly brighter and more confident now that Basch had made himself known.

"We would have sooner." Ondore replied. "Yet, as I am sure you are aware, other problems, other situations have always come before it. The timing was crucial, the Queen and I thought it best. Lord Larsa also felt that the Captain was returned his life."

"And about time too!" Garner cried, rising from his chair and striding over to Basch. The two friends and Knights looked like cheeky little school boys to Ashe as they smiled and grinned. It was a rare sight to see in Basch, but they embraced like real brothers and Garner grabbed Basch by the face with one hand and playfully shook his head before pushing him away. "I never doubted you, Basch. After what I've heard happen to you…you deserve to have your life back. Ivalice owes you that much."

"Hear hear!" came a cry from somewhere at the far back.

Then Ashe saw Al Cid himself get up and casually swagger into the middle. His glasses were now off and he and Basch were staring at each other. There was great respect in Al-Cid's eyes now, no distrust or hatred. He tucked his glasses into his jacket pocket and then held out his hand.

"I had no idea, Captain Basch. I had no idea who you were when I met you with the young princess at Mt Bur Omisace. Yet I knew you then to be honourable and loyal to be at her side. That you and this Judge would be brothers…twins, it was the furthest thought from my mind. I was rude to you when you met me earlier. It was not you who fought against my people…."

"Thank you, sire." said Basch.

"Rozarria will officially welcome back Captain Basch Fon Ronsenberg." said Al-Cid in a loud voice for all the room to hear. "If the Queen's intent is to pardon him and announce to the people of Dalmasca and Ivalice, then the both of them shall have my backing."

Al-Cid extended his hand towards Basch, with one of his trademark smirks upon his olive smooth face. Basch accepted the hand and they both shook with strong firm grasps.

Immediately after the leader of Rozarria had shown such an open declaration, a rather large group of people, who obviously wanted to welcome Basch, began to crowd into the centre. The Revs, Nu Mou and the majority of the council all approached Basch, who was quite startled at such a positive response.

Moreover, he looked quite uncomfortable as every single one of them shook his hand and uttered their own tales of how they never doubted him. The poor man was confounded as even an elderly female Nu Mou wrapped her arms around his shins and squeezed so tight that he felt his knee twinge with pain.

Ashe was overcome herself. To see such a response from this piece of news made her want to cheer. She wanted to cry out and scream, celebrate and dance. Ashe wanted to laugh and squeal, for right now she felt just like a child again.

"Calm yourself, Ashelia." whispered Fran, softly in her ear.

Ashe didn't realise she had been staring at Basch and as she did so, the exhilaration swelled up like a sudden tidal wave. She didn't know that she was getting jumpy in her seat and her hands were gesturing wildly with excitement, so much so that she was on the very verge of applauding. It was a girlish adoring applause which often accompanied a high pitched squeal of uncontrollable excitement.

"Oh gods…" Ashelia felt herself come down from such a high elation. "I've not behaved like that since I was twelve!"

"Just be patient." Fran advised. "The hardest part is yet to come. For see, not everyone is pleased to see him."

Sure enough, those that remained in their seats were far from expressing such abundant joy at the man receiving all the attention. With the only exceptions of Llyud, who watched everything from his seat with a mild fascination, and Lord Sarvani, who had actually drifted off to sleep.

Two of the Archadian delegates, Barrin and Daffyd were seated with their arms folded across their chests and scowls upon their faces that were more furied than any Dalmascan sandstorm. They were not the only ones.

"Thank you…." Ashe whispered through clenching teeth. "That made me feel so much better, Fran."

"Do not thank me for that." Fran waved her hand lightly. "When you tell them of the pregnant…"

"Pregnancy."

"Indeed…when you tell them who the sire is…"

Ashe's face cringed.

"Father…the term is father…please Fran, Basch is not some blood sucking vampire bat from the Lhusu mines."

Fran frowned as her confusion and puzzlement at Ashe's statement swirled in her mind. As if Basch could be one of those foul flying decaying things! How ridiculous!

"But when you tell them of the baby, the people will not be so welcoming. You will have to convince them otherwise."

Fran's attempts to quell her fear, weren't exactly working and when the Viera angled a long slender finger to two Archadians, Ashe was just confused. They were whispering something together, and Ashe could just about see seething words uttering from their mouths. Barrin nodded and then got to his feet.

"PROOF!" The Archadian delegate boomed the word so loud that it brought a hush to the council chambers. Everyone turned to face him with shocked expressions. "I demand proof that Captain Basch is innocent! Show me he did not kill the King of Dalmasca! I will not accept this man's return just on people's say so!"

"Are you calling Her Majesty a liar?" someone shouted back at him. Barrin grunted a deep disapproving growl as he locked eyes with Basch himself. Ashe could see there was a definite hate between the two of them. It was more than hate.

Others were protesting loudly at this disruption, calling for some kind of order from Ashe, but she only watched Basch. She had never seen him hate any one before, not with this much detest. So she got up out of her chair and began to walk over to where Barrin was now standing, with Basch towering over him and some of the other Knights crowding round him.

"You are not threatening me. I will not accept this…this…this man back and neither will the people of Ivalice!" Barin snapped and poked his finger hard against Basch's metal chest plate. "A witness saw Basch kill the king, there was no one else around when the guards arrested him! Blood was on his hands and on his sword! You all thought him to be such a great man…a man so honourable he could do no wrong! Well I don't know Basch Fon Ronsenberg, except that he's a murderer and a traitor! Convince me otherwise! I know you can't, because he is as guilty as sin!"

"You never liked me Barrin." Basch snarled as he swiped the Archadian's hand away from him. "You made that quite clear. _VERY_ clear!"

"You are a murderer. A sick twisted treasonous murderer!"

A hand slapped hard across Barrin's face. It did so with such ferocity that everyone winced as they heard the palm smack his skin. Barrin stumbled back under the strength of the slap and he looked absolutely aghast at the stern looking Queen.

She did not yell. She didn't scream or make any scene beyond that of the slap. Ashe's face looked even paler but the determination was iron willed. Ashe never said a word. There was just a look, which spoke her anger and incense far more than words could have done. Her hands were resting on her hips, poised to possibly strike out again.

"Hurts….doesn't it?" asked Basch slyly, as he edged closer to Ashe's side. The closeness was unbearable for both of them. For a moment, they nearly took each-others hands, fingers twitching to touch each other's skin, but people were watching.

"I am a member of Archadian senate!" Barrin shouted. "How dare you treat me in such a…."

"She's been known to hit a lot harder." said Basch, his tone very deep and threatening. "Believe me. I know."

Barrin turned to Larsa, to make some kind of plea to the young Emperor, but when he saw the piece of parchment in the boy's hand, his face became so solemn and apprehensive. His body tensed and he backed away from all three of them.

"Do you wish to continue?" asked Larsa, holding out the paper.

"Excellency…"

Neither Basch nor Barrin knew what the young boy was referring to, but Basch wasn't afraid like the older man next to him. Both he and Ashe were intrigued as to what the young Emperor had.

"I have in my hand, Lord Barrin…evidence. The proof you so seek."

"You do, little Emperor?" Al-Cid approached and peered over Larsa's shoulder, yet Larsa hid the contents from him. Larsa looked up at the tall Rozarrian and nodded with a slight smile. It had been a long time since he heard that little nickname. Al-Cid clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Then I see no reason for the people of Ivalice to object to the Captain's return."

"I have proof, a list of people who were involved with Basch's incarceration." Larsa turned round and stared Barrin in the eyes. Such a glare from one so young was quite eerie. "Shall I tell you the name of the man who led most of Basch's "interrogations?"

There was no need. Ashe finally realised. When Basch saw Barrin in the hallway earlier, the memory of his time in Nalbina had come flooding back. He had restrained himself, as he was doing so now. Ashe had no idea, for not even she could tell just how much pent up anger he was keeping back.

"Barrin…this is just a summary of the investigation done on you and your colleagues, those who aided my brother in his plot to blame Basch for Raminas' murder. You will be brought to justice and these two people standing either side of me…will be your judges."

In front of so many people, Barrin was completely humiliated. There was no more protesting for him now, yet it was plain to see he wanted to lash out, to thrash violently with a fist to everyone who was now judging him with their stares. Ashe was waiting for him to do something, but instead the dark haired man barely flinched as the guards came through the crowd to escort him away. They took firm grips on both his arms, he tried to shake them off, pushing some of them away, but eventually the man gave up resisting. He was half walked, half dragged out, muttering under his breath, cursing Larsa and Basch both.

When the doors closed, there was a wave of huge relief from everyone.

Lord Sarvani jerked suddenly in his chair, there was a snort and his eyes fluttered open. He seemed a little dazed, but when he was satisfied all was well (the dreams and thoughts he had heard were now finally resolved) he made himself comfortable to go back to sleep.

"Perhaps we should all return to our seats?" suggested Ondore. "This was a rather unexpected turn of events…but this has not finished yet."

"A lovely twist, Little Emperor." Al-Cid bobbed his head in approval.

"Thank you."

Larsa was about to return to his chair, but Basch had knelt down in front of him, a smile so warm and full of gratitude upon his face.

"Sire….." Basch almost choked on his words. "I had no idea. Was this why you did not involve me in his investigation?"

"Basch…I know what he and those others did to you. I couldn't allow my nagging suspicions about him go on any further. I wanted to do it myself. "

"You brought this evidence before everyone, proof of my innocence…how can I possibly express my thanks? How can I ever repay you?"

"Basch…you don't need to." Larsa quickly looked round and when he was satisfied that everyone was returning to their seats, he leaned in close to Basch and whispered in his ear. "I actually picked up the wrong bit of paper."

"My lord?"

"The document of Barrin's investigation is still in my room. I picked up the wrong one, I didn't realise until just now. This is just a list of names I made….." Larsa cleared his throat. "They're possible baby names for your child."

Ashe saw Basch lose his balance. He began to topple, but she crashed down to the floor and without thinking, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and steadied him. Their foreheads pressed together and it seemed to Ashe that she felt years of suppression and burden finally release from Basch's heaving frame. He was finally free.

Then, Ashe completely forgot where she was and who was watching.

Her lips pressed against Basch's, gentle, tender and soothing. Her hand stroked through his hair and then lightly touched at his cheek. Basch responded in kind to her kiss.

"AHEM!"

Ashe ripped herself from her lover only to look up at a circle of people surrounding them. Their mouths were hanging open and looks of pure disbelief fixed on their faces. None were more shocked, or hurt, than Al-Cid. He looked so heart broken.

Yet Iliana bent down over Basch, smirking in a most fiendish manner.

"Was there something else you wanted to tell us, your Majesty?"


	10. Truth & Nothing But Some Of The Truth

_Author's Note: Revised 08/04/2011_

* * *

**The Truth And Nothing But Some Of The Truth**

The whole tavern was watching the tense conversation on the second floor. At first, no one had noticed. The chat had started off quite civilized, both men talking in low tones, though such polite words were strained. Then, both Tomaj and Kytes had excused themselves away from the table and rushed down the stairs, where they remained at the bottom, shying away. It seemed one of the others had said something that riled things up.

"You told them to send me the bar bill!" Vaan said quite loudly and suddenly, "I didn't even start the fight!"

"Vaan…." Balthier sighed and gave a passing Bangaa a sarcastic smile. "Who started the fight is neither here nor there. I was trying to teach you a lesson."

"Were the exploding toilets in the Whitecap also a lesson?"

"It was a mere merry caper to allay the dire strains of boredom, Vaan. I did not blame you. Though the lesson I hope you learnt was to not hang around. A good sky pirate is quick on his feet. You got blamed because you were caught."

"I wasn't involved!"

"Not my problem."

"Then neither was the state of the Strahl, my fault! I never actually opened the hatch and let those Dream hares in…did I?

The politeness was starting to fade. The smooth silky words of Balthier wouldn't hold up now that he had to think of what happened to his prized possession.

"That is different." Balthier leaned forward; his restrained grinning face just inches from Vaan's defiant scowl. "Sky ships are a pirate's real treasure. You told those women where to find my Strahl, you sent them all there with their multi coloured pets and they took advantage of the fragile state of my engineer! Nono let them into the hanger and neither of us could get rid of them! Those women wouldn't stop talking…they had these laughs that fiends would be scared of! And those Hares left steaming piles of turds everywhere! I can still smell it, even after the Aerodrome staff cleaned it all out! Vaan…those insane women had leaflets! They made me read these damned booklets on the things! Oh…Vaan this is completely different. All sky pirates have a code, an agreement. Sabotage of the Sky ships are off limits! It's ungentle-manly, quite unbecoming."

"So…what you did to Rikken's ship last month was…?"

Balthier picked up his glass of wine and held it high up in the air to inspect it. He spotted something floating in it and sneered with extreme disgust before fishing it out with his small finger. He muttered about "complaining" several times before Vaan asked his question again.

"So you disabling Rikken's ship last month during that fiend hunt festival was okay was it?" he asked. "An exception to the rule?"

"What I did was perfectly repairable and necessary for the purpose of getting to the mark before him. There are always acceptable exceptions! You just need to find them. The Strahl however is never an exception. Ever! Besides, what I did to Rikken's ship, didn't leave a vile odor on the carpets or on his foot." Balthier leaned back in his chair and casually picked at the collar of his shirt.

"Well…I have no regrets over that!" Vaan retorted. "You have been nothing but trouble to me! I got blamed for just about everything you did! The fights, the toilets, even that incident with the daughter of the Bhujerban noble! I mean…what were you thinking?"

Balthier chuckled at the remembrance of the pretty young brunette.

"A pirate does what needs to be done."

"At the risk of upsetting his friends? Balthier…all I wanted was your guidance! Not the consequences of your frolicking with a woman who was already engaged!"

"I didn't know she was engaged. I am not to blame for the young lady falling for my charms."

"Her father came to my house! He threatened me!"

"Ah. Well…I certainly did not give him your address."

"It was good thing Penelo wasn't home to witness that! How could you do that to me?"

"Your name was the first that came to mind. I could hardly tell the man that Basch slept with his daughter now, could I? He wouldn't believe me. I don't see why you are upset about it really. You cleared everything up, didn't you?"

Vaan scowled and drank some more of his drink before slamming the glass down on the table.

"You're despicable."

The pirate responded with a flattered smirk. He then took another sip of his wine and propped his feet up on the table.

"You're becoming quite the Sky pirate yourself." he said. There came a shout from Maljia down at the bar, telling him to _"Get your damned feet off the tables!" _Balthier complied immediately, not wanting to incur the wrath of Tomaj's mother. The landlady nodded in thanks. "Your schemes could almost match up to mine. It was very smart thinking about telling the armoury shop where to send my bill. I was hoping to have gotten away with that."

"With your taste in armour and clothes…" Vaan saw how Balthier still preened at his fine leather waistcoat. "There was no way I was letting you get away without paying that amount of money!"

"You have cost me dearly, Vaan. That was the most expensive shop in Archadia."

"Good!"

"I'm very impressed. I will certainly not be under estimating you again. You've learnt quickly."

"You're going to say this is all for my benefit….aren't you?"

"Of course. To get oneself out of undesirable situations is a trait every Sky pirate needs."

"Oh please…." Vaan sneered. "It's best not to get in those situations in the first place!"

"They can't always be helped. Some things are beyond our control."

"Well, you don't have to sleep with every woman in Ivalice."

"I wouldn't want to, just ones that catch my eye."

"How does Fran put up with you?"

Balthier grinned and gently sipped at his glass of wine. What kind of a question was that? He held out his arms, showing off how great he was.

"She just does."

"Can't you just settle down with one woman?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that."

"I don't think you're able."

"Now that is just low!"

"Why can't you be like Basch?" Vaan snapped, his sudden blurting of the Judge's name definitely caught the attention of the whole bar again. There were whispers and murmurs amongst them all, and Vaan saw Kytes and Tomaj shaking their heads in dismay. Vaan lowered his voice. "He loves the Queen! He's willing to be with her and marry her! He doesn't want anyone else!"

"Basch is a different sort of gentleman than I. My lifestyle would not bode well for him, nor I in his. Well…he knows now that there is only one woman for him. It took almost sleeping with another to make him realise that. Iliana is very very attractive. Perhaps I might go and see if she is available? A feisty lady if ever I saw one. A lot older than me…but that is not an issue." Balthier drained his glass and cast a fleeting glance over the Sandsea customers. He could tell they were listening as much as possible. "Our good Judge Knight is setting out a new life for him….marriage to a Queen…starting a family. What news have you heard of the new parents?"

The hostilities seemed forgotten at the mention of their two friends. Not completely, Vaan was still determined to make up for all the "lessons" Balthier had imposed on him.

"I'm on a mission."

"Can I safely assume that you and your friends are the ones responsible for all this talk going about?"

Vaan beamed a proud smile.

"You heard?"

"Tales of the King slayer's innocence and faked death? I heard."

"We're not finished yet.

"Planning on inserting a few rumours of their entanglement? A romantic liaison that will see Dalmasca get new heir to the throne?"

Vaan nodded.

"Ahh…then I believe I can help you with that."

Vaan's defences immediately erected up around him. It was completely out of reflex, for Balthier's past efforts to "help" often ended up badly for Vaan. This time, he was not going to be quite so accommodating to the twenty four year old's offer. He moved his chair back and angled his head down to look for his friends.

Sure enough Kytes and Tomaj were watching from the bottom off the stairs, just out of Balthier's line of sight. They were shaking their heads, and their hands were signalling "no!" in sharp horizontal motions. Vaan certainly agreed with them. This was a delicate matter and the last thing he needed was the interference from a self centred, proclaimed "leading man" whose idea of teaching someone involved making them take the fall.

"Balthier…I'm sorry, I don't think that…"

"Spare trying to upset my feelings, Vaan." said Balthier, caring not at all that the boy was trying to be all polite once again. "Sentimental gushing is not for the likes of us, unless it has a beneficial and worthwhile reward. You don't want me to help in your little scheme, which is fine with me. I shall leisurely enjoy the rest of this day; it will give me the chance to fulfill a few obligations of my own."

"Look….about the Strahl. I'm not sorry about what happened. You deserved it after all you've done to me." Vaan said as he got up from his chair. The anger wasn't that easy to see in Balthier's gaze, but Vaan did see it there behind his pretense and false smile. "The Strahl will be left alone for now. But just know that it's not safe. If you continue to mess with me, I know how to get you back. I never made any agreement to any code…so I am letting you know now. Don't push me Balthier."

_Oh. A threat! How wonderful. Let the challenge begin! _

"Decent of you to say so." Balthier drained his drink and then made a shooing motion with his hand. "Then be off with you. Go and spread the good word of Basch and Ashe's little sproglet. I have a party to arrange."

"Huh?"

"A PARTY?"

Tomaj magically appeared by Balthier's side, his eyes wide with anticipation and excitement, his hands coiling and rubbing together with glee, all at the thought of a wonderful party. Kytes also stood at the top of the stairs, clinging to the banister with immense interest. Vaan was just stunned.

"You're arranging a party?" he asked, curiously. "What kind of a party?"

"Oh nothing too special." said Balthier, surprised when a bottle of the finest Dalmascan esker wine appeared in Tomaj's hand. The young grinning bar steward was pouring a very generous amount into Balthier's glass. The sky pirate smiled mischievously. "It is just a little gathering…small celebration."

"Oh." Vaan nodded. "Sounds cool! Celebrating anything good?"

"Oh nothing really." said Balthier, in a friendly manner. "It will be just a small gathering."

"You going to have it here?" asked Vaan. Tomaj had filled Balthier's glass right to the very top and left the very expensive bottle on the table. He nudged it closer to the sky pirate, not being obvious at all that he badly wanted this party to be held in his father's tavern.

"I'm sure if the prices are amenable"

"Are we invited too?" asked Kytes.

Balthier frowned.

"You boy, are far too young. It would be totally inappropriate for you to be in attendance."

"Can I come?" asked Vaan.

Balthier took a sip of the wine. He marveled in the strong kick and the fruity flavour was so intense he actually gasped with a satisfied sigh when he swallowed. He looked at Vaan.

"I'm sure you will be invited. You wouldn't want to miss it, for it will be a party to remember."

"I look forward to it."

Balthier nodded and looked at the small clock on the wall. Then, the leading man began to perform.

"I'll wait until he comes out of his meeting." Balthier scratched at his smooth chin and then put a shocked expression upon his face. "Well well…he _is _taking a long time! Surely it doesn't take that much effort to say "Oh…I've come back from the dead, I'm not a murder and by the way I'm sleeping with the Queen who is having my baby and we want to get married." Shouldn't take long at all!"

Balthier sighed a large pretend and cocky sigh, before getting up and heading towards the stairs. Vaan's reaction was priceless.

"YOU WHAT?"

There was a smash of glass. Lots of glass. The tavern's customers all applauded, but such cheers were soon doused by Tomaj's angry mother and her furious call for order. The curiosity of the others in the Sandsea was now torn away from Balthier and the little group on the second floor, which Vaan was thankful for. He was more than angry now.

"You're planning an engagement party?" Vaan tried to speak through his gagging.

"Not at all."

"No?" There was a glimmer of hope in Vaan's eyes.

"No. It's not an engagement party. It is in fact going to be Basch's bachelor party."

The glimmer faded and turned to astonishment and disbelief.

"His bachelor party? But that's only for the Best man to organise!"

Balthier held out his arms and it seemed as if he was radiating and basking in his own greatness.

"Who could possibly be the Best man other than me?"

"Basch asked you to be his Best man?"

"Naturally."

Naturally? Vaan's face scrunched up at the pomposity of Balthier's statement. Yet the more he thought about it, the more Vaan felt that Balthier was making this all up. It was another lie, to get some kind of response. So, this sky pirate was going to make an issue of this. If he wanted a fight to see who the better is, then Vaan would quite happily take up that offer.

"So not just the Leading man then?" said Vaan, folding his arms across his chest.

"I am many things."

"Oh….." The two of them chuckled, laughs that were forced and so false. "You are indeed. Well, Basch will be very fortunate to have Balthier the sky pirate as his best man! He couldn't have chosen any one more perfect for the job."

"No." Balthier said matter of factly. "And he won't regret it for a second! Vaan…good luck with the rest of your mission. I have some strippers to book for this event!"

"Strippers?" gasped Kytes. "I don't think Mrs Tomaj will like having the Sandsea re-decorated, without her permission."

Balthier gave the young boy a "You are kidding me" look, before chuckling in amusement. He picked up the expensive bottle of wine and casually walked down the stairs and out of the pub.

Kytes was left wondering what on earth sounded so funny. Tomaj was sniggering into his hand, but Vaan was not impressed at all.

"Right! We're going!" Vaan jumped down several stairs at once, and when he reached the door, he waited for his friends to catch him up.

"But we haven't had lunch yet." said Tomaj, who peered over his shoulder. His dad was quite busy serving, yet he could see his mum signaling that his food was ready. Vaan sighed.

"No! We're not waiting! We've got a new mission!"

"Oh." Kytes looked disappointed. "I was looking forward to spreading the news of Ashe and Basch's baby. So…what we doing now?"

Vaan flung open the door and stepped out into the sunlight. He paused until his eyes became adjusted to the brightness and when his friends also followed him.

"Well?" asked Kytes. "What are we doing?"

"We're going to the palace." said Vaan. "And we're going to ask Basch what the hell he was thinking!"

The two men walked off, a quick pace that left Kytes stunned and confused at the door.

"But….? What about lunch! And what is so funny about paint strippers?"

When he saw his two friends slowly disappearing from sight, he frantically ran after them.

"WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

It was too late now. She had kissed him. She had completely lost all track of where and who she was. Ashe clung to Basch now, her fingers lightly pressed against his light bearded cheek, but there was a silence in the room that was distinctly different from any of the previous ones. This time, it wasn't them judging Barrin for his role in Basch's torture. They were judging her and Basch.

Basch was looking quite startled, his tongue lightly licked at his lips before his fingers wiped softly at them. He couldn't believe Ashe had kissed him either (he was also stunned he had responded passionately back) and now as he brought both of them up to their feet, he felt his mouth crease upwards into a broad grin. He felt his cheeks burn and from the chuckle Ashe quietly released, he realised that he was blushing.

Yet he didn't sag or slump, nor did his hands slip from hers. He composed himself as much as he could after having showed such a public display of affection towards Dalmasca's Queen and remained strong.

"I think we finally know why Basch's real identity had to be revealed."

Ashe tore her gaze away from her lover's and saw Al-Cid slowly walking back towards his seat. His glasses were back on and his swagger was decisively less than confident.

"This is…very…..sudden." A member of the Kilitas coughed a little. The holy man, who was dressed in the more senior and elaborate holy robes, was looking back and forth between the couple, trying to take in the shock of such a revelation. Others were too, but it didn't take long for them to notice how certain members of the council and especially Garner (who was grinning from ear to ear) was accepting this so readily. "It's quite out of the ordinary! Your Majesty…..just what….would you care to explain? We had no idea that you had a suitor!"

"Please do explain, Majesty." A sultry and cooing voice lulled nearby. "Everyone is wondering, why their Queen could possibly keep such a thing from them."

Ashe felt like her head was spinning, but instead she focused her disapproving stare on Iliana, who, unlike her brother, was not in the slightest bit down heartened by this surprise. She was holding her hands behind her back and with her head tilted to the side, her black hair cascaded over one side of her grinning face.

The deviousness in her eye that wasn't hidden by her ebony locks, worried Ashe immensely. Iliana's comment didn't help her temper either.

She wasn't going to let herself respond to it. Instead Ashe squeezed Basch's hand, who returned one of his own to her, both of them giving each other the strength they needed. Ashe straightened herself up and turned slowly round so she could address the entire room once more.

"Explain?" Ashe turned her head away from Iliana's smirking face and instead addressed the Kilita's Priest. "I don't think I can explain. Yet, I cannot deny that I do love this man."

_"I love him, I am consumed by him. Basch is part of me and I am dead, an empty shell without him by my side. I never realised through these years what I had missed…what I needed. By all the gods in Ivalice, I love him so much."_

"You do?" Al- Cid spoke up once again, his voice croaking with such disappointment and anguish. Ashe couldn't see Al-Cid's eyes, but behind those dark glasses, she knew that there was sorrow looking back at her. She hadn't forgotten his letters nor his requests to become her suitor, but she had no idea that he really did feel something for her. But it wasn't him she wanted.

Ashe nodded in answer to his question and moved closer to Basch, so his hand slipped round her waist. She felt his securing squeeze and just that simple action caused her to rest her head lightly against his chest.

The Kilitas priest, whose name was Reion, was smiling pleasantly when he edged close to the couple. His soft Asian features had a very soothing and calming effect, so befitting for his position. He bowed with his hands clasped together, respectful and penitent. Yet when a couple of frantic whispering Nu Mou poked him in the back of his legs, he coughed and muttered under his breath.

"Yes! Yes! I'll ask!" Reion sighed. He looked towards Basch. "May I ask…Captain…Judge Magister? Do you feel the same way towards Her Majesty?"

Basch acknowledged the holy man with a brief look, but his gaze always lingered back to Ashe.

"There are no words that can be spoken, which describe my feelings towards Her Majesty."

He never needed to say anything. He leaned down slowly, pushing Ashe's hair away from her face and planted a loving kiss firmly on her lips. All his feelings, everything that was him was in this briefest of kisses. Ashe almost collapsed in his arms.

"Ah faram! Bless the gods!" Reion bowed low. "Then this is good news indeed! Your Highness, this is cause for celebration! If I may be so bold, there is to be a wedding?"

"A wedding?" Al-Cid was absolutely gob smacked.

"I don't think that it will be possible." said a woman sitting close by to Llyud. The woman shifted a little further away when the Aegyl's right wing began to twitch. "He is far too old for you, majesty. Nor is he of noble blood, he is not a lord nor prince. Tradition has always…."

"Tradition?" Ashe's mouth fell open in shock, which was quickly replaced by a scowl so fierce that the other woman edged away in fear as she held out her hands in apology.

"I meant nothing by…!"

"Oh rubbish!" Ashe pushed against Basch, ready to get in the older woman's face and tell her really what she wanted to say about such a comment. But Basch's strong firm grip around her waist kept her from making such a grave mistake.

"The lady has only stated what some of the Dalmascan people will think as well, Majesty. Tradition means a lot to them." Marlene said, her voice rising high enough to gain attention. "Not everyone will be convinced of Basch's innocence or amazing resurrection either."

"We have evidence of Basch's innocence. Solid evidence that they cannot deny." said Larsa. "They will be convinced, if we all stand by it. This proof will be all the evidence they need. And as for the age gap…"

"My mother was younger than my father." Ashe said. "She married young but the Dalmascan people never objected nor did the Kilitas. My parent's ages were never an issue so why should it be now with Basch and I? He may not be a noble or lord, but he is a good man! Is there any real reason why I shouldn't marry him?"

"Her highness is right." Marlene nodded and faced Reion. "This piece of news can be announced to the public in a way which will allow the wedding to go forward. It is a celebration and the people would love to see their Queen be married. They would _want_ to see her married again."

"This union will be blessed by the Kilitas and the Grand Kilitas himself." said Reion bobbing his head in agreement.

"I will not go against that blessing." Marlene gracefully bowed and when she rose daintily back up, she caught Larsa's gaze. The two of them gave each other a friendly smile, Larsa beaming happily that the young woman approved.

"Nor will Archadia." said Larsa, taking the opportunity to pat Basch on the back.

Eventually there was a chorus of agreements all around, which lifted Ashe's spirits.

"You are to be married then, it seems. I am so happy for you, my dear."

Her Uncle rested a delicate hand on Ashe's shoulder, a touch that was able to draw her away from Basch's hold. This time she clasped Ondore's hands and allowed the only remaining member of her family to embrace her with a hug. It was brief, but it felt so wonderful and sad at the same time.

Her father should have been here too. The swelling ambiguous feelings were escalating again.

"Basch has asked me." Ashe replied, softly. "I have said yes. I need…we need this to happen. I'm so sorry that I never told you…"

"There's no need for apologies, Ashelia. If you wish to be married to the Judge Magister then I shall do everything I can to see that all of Ivalice will celebrate along with you. My dear, we shall endeavour to make the public welcome this, welcome you both. "

A happy polite applause filled the room, which slowly ascended in volume. The majority, were sincere, so hopeful and with beaming smiles showing on their faces as Basch and Ashe sat down. They all noticed how the couple tried to sit closer to each other and how both of them decided it best to sit slightly apart. Yet even the smallest distance was difficult for Ashe and her suitor. He could only just about touch her hand.

Those few lords and delegates in the chambers who thought otherwise went along with the applause; they would need more convincing later, for a mind couldn't always be changed just like that, they would need more time. Perhaps on the day, when the bells chime for Ashe and Basch, as it did for her wedding with Rasler, the people would become convinced.

When their child was born…

Once again, Ashe only heard the thumping of her heart in her ears. The applause was muffled, Ondore's voice sounded so distant and the room felt hot and musky. Little beads of sweat formed on her brow and her breathing became hard and deep once more. Her sweating hand only felt the realness of Basch as his fingers brushed lightly at hers, but as her vision tried to make sense of the many faces watching her, Ashe peered down at her stomach. The red dress covered and hid her still slim stomach, but for a moment, a strange minute, she thought she could sense the small foetus growing inside of her. It was far too small right now…but she could feel it. (It? He? She?…what new life was this?)

"Your Highness…" Al-Cid finished pacing by his chair and paused in front of Ashe. He took off his glasses and Ashe was startled to notice that the sadness in his dark pupils was gone. So too was the playful and seductive glance that always seemed to sparkle back at her. "It seems you have made your decision. I am somewhat disheartened, but I offer you my congratulations."

"My lord Margrace…I am most grateful for your…"

Ashe never got to finish her sentence, as Iliana gently took hold of her brother's arm and lightly edged him to her side. The leader of Rozarria merely seemed puzzled as his sister curtseyed low to the ground, whilst in the process showing off as much of her bare legs and chest as was allowed (or deemed possible). All the other males were watching her too, none of them realising just how they were gawping and drooling at the sight of the woman.

"I offer my blessings too, Highness and to you Judge Magister."

She winked at Basch, not even attempting to be discreet or to hide her lush gesture towards him. Iliana rose up, flaunting every part of her body that she could, to try and get a reaction from Basch. She was more than pleased when he shifted nervously in his chair. "The Margrace family and the people of Rozarria will all wish the best for you. We hope for your health and for your unborn child."

"The wha-what now?" Al-Cid's mouth fell open and gasps fluttered from the nobles present.

"Oh?" Iliana put on a fake look of innocence. "You didn't know?"

"Know?"

"Why dear brother…Her Majestey Ashelia is already pregnant with Basch's child!"

* * *

"Oh oh."

Penelo didn't like the sound of Filo's voice. She certainly didn't like the sound of the endless raised voices from within. They were not happy, so she guessed that Ashe had probably told them she was pregnant.

"Filo." Penelo gently tugged at the younger girl's sleeve and pulled her back from the door. Thank fully the guards who were standing with them, looked just as reluctant to go in themselves. "What's going on?"

"Erm…they know Ashe is pregnant." said Filo, nervously tugging at the short curls of her black hair. The two guards shifted nervously on their feet. They gave each other a look and shook their heads in dismay. "And well, they're none too pleased."

"Oh hell no!" Penelo lashed out with her hand and it knocked at a potted plant. But instead of just rustling it's large green leaves, the whole thing toppled off the pedestal and one of the knights on guard failed to catch it. The vase crashed to the floor and shattered into pieces. Penelo gave the guards a quick apologetic look before going back to her furied pacing and large gesturing. "This is all gone horribly wrong! We have to do something! I will go in and…."

"Penny…not a good idea." Filo sighed and edged back to the door. She placed her ear against it and listened. Penelo and the two Knight guards waited for her to report back on the events going on inside. "It wasn't Ashe or Basch that told them."

"WHAT?" Penelo's sudden squeal made the two knights jump back, startled at such a high pitched sound. Filo listened in once more.

"Oh no. It was Iliana."

Penelo screamed. That woman! That beast of a woman had ruined everything! Pushing up her pale coloured sleeves, Penelo lightly shoved Filo aside and prepared herself to go in and give that damned Rozarrian bitch a piece of her mind.

"Pen! No! Don't!" Filo grabbed her friend round her waist and pulled with all her might. "You'll only make it worse!"

"No I bloody well won't! I'll make it all better and then everything will be as it should be!"

Then both of the girls were grabbed. The two guards had thought it best to keep them away from the doors and they picked the both of them up as if they were light as Chocobo feathers. They turned round and dropped Penelo and Filo away from the council chamber doors.

"Listen to your friend, Miss Penelo." said one man, his voice choking as he tried to clear his voice. "Her majesty might not want you in there."

"But I won't let that Rozzarian…" Penelo held back the next word and replaced it with a heavy sigh. "…destroy Basch and Ashe's future! Not after all they've been through!"

Filo scrambled past the guard and pinned herself up against the door. This was one thing that this young girl was exceptionally good at. Listening and eavesdropping.

She pressed her face against the wood and Penelo watched the expressions on Filo's face change in response to the commotion inside. She was there for quite a while, sometimes she would smile and wink approvingly at Penelo, who along with the guards sighed with relief. But other times her small face was screwed up, wincing and obviously not liking what was going on. Just like now.

"Oh that's blown it." she said.

"What?" asked Penelo as she crouched down beside her friend. There was a creaking of armour as the two guards also bent down to try and hear.

"Iliana's gone."

"Eh? How? No one's come through this door!" Penelo looked to the knight guards. "Is there another door that leads out of the chambers?"

"Yes." said one man. "On the other side, so it would open out into the adjacent corridor."

"RATS!" Penelo shot to her feet and her thick capped boot swung at the wall. It impacted with a heavy thud and part of the wall crumbled. "Ooops. Sorry."

"What's going on Penelo?"

It was such a relief to see Vaan rounding the corner with Kytes and Tomaj following. In fact it was more than a relief. It was sheer joy. Penelo rushed over to him and flung her arms around his neck, throttling and nearly choking Vaan who staggered under her weight. His arms latched onto her in reflex and he tried to put her back down to the floor.

"Vaan! We've got to go in there! It's all gone wrong!"

"You can let go of me now, Pens." Vaan attempted to unlatch her tight hold, but her fingers merely grabbed onto his jacket and hauled him over to the doors. He nearly fell over, but the wall slammed into him which prevented him from doing so. Penelo was now tugging at the door handles.

"I won't allow Dalmasca's future to be ruined now by that slut!"

"Whoa…steady with the language, Penelo."

"Vann, please! We have to do something!"

A little dazed from hitting the wall, Vaan grabbed onto the door handles too.

He could hear the raised voices from inside and when he saw just how worried Penelo was, he knew that he had to go in. Tomaj, Kytes and Filo also moved in to storm the council chambers.

"Let's go guys!"

Then with a huge shove, Vaan and Penelo flung open the doors and the group of youngsters hurried in. Not knowing what awaited them.

* * *

Fran watched as the uproar and shock calmed somewhat and she was fascinated by the mixed reactions from all the individuals in the room. Her eyes flicked from one to another, as the news of the Queen's pregnancy was beginning to sink in. Reion and the Nu Mou were more than aghast, whereas Al-Cid had gone quite pale with astonishment.

"You're pregnant?" gasped Reion. "How…how is that possible?"

Fran saw Nia Marlene rise from her seat and smile most mischievously. It was a smile that was so hauntingly familiar.

"Well normally a couple get quite intimate and…"

"I know how a baby is conceived!" snapped the Priest. He looked to Ashe and Basch with his head shaking in disbelief. "Highness, were you not aware that consummation is only permitted to take place after the wedding? It is written, is it not, in the texts! For the child to be blessed in the eye of the gods, it should be between a couple…."

"Queen Ashelia has been married before and…" Nia bowed briefly to the Queen. "If I may be so bold, I am certain she has…"

"Not with the Judge Magister! Before any of this, they should have gone to the church and made the offering! They should have conducted the sacred ceremony by asking…"

"Did they use protection?"

The rather sudden question from a frail Rozzarian woman seated behind Al-Cid was most out of the ordinary. It wasn't a question that was normally asked or considered polite in a council meeting. Fran was at a loss as to why some giggled or chuckled, whilst others uttered disapproving murmurs.

The poor couple who everyone was so keen on talking about and not to, were like statues in their chairs. Only Ashe, her face going cherry red with such embarrassment and shame, revealed her surprise. Basch merely bowed his head.

"What did you say, Lady Uma?" asked Marlene as she tried to cover her smirk at such an outright question.

"Did the young couple use protection!"

"What?" Garner was shaking his head. The old woman huffed.

"I said, quite clearly, that did the young ones use protection?" she said, her Rozzarian accent croaking from her old age. The frail woman looked just as elderly as Sarvani, but when she turned to Basch and smiled warmly, there was a glint of youth sparkling in her eyes. A mischievous glint. "Did you use protection, young man?"

Basch coughed and almost choked, but he never said a word.

"Obviously they didn't!" said Reion.

The old woman uttered a Rozzarian curse that caused a few amused chuckles amongst her fellow countrymen, though Fran noted that Al-Cid was anything but amused. The Rozzarian leader was distraught. More than distraught, he looked absolutely heartbroken.

"They are not 100% guaranteed!" Uma wheezed.

"That's not the issue!" cried another man. "For goodness sake, Uma! Get some perspective!"

"I have perspective! I may be losing my sight and my ability to keep my teeth in, but I haven't lost my sanity yet, good sir! Her Highness and the Judge Magister are both young people who are obviously in love! They don't need all this silly nonsense and hardship placed upon them!" The old wrinkled Rozzarian woman flapped a frustrated bony hand towards the man who had yelled at her. "I just wanted to know if the Judge Magister used precautions!"

Used protection? Such a statement confused Fran. Basch always protected Ashe. To say that he wouldn't, would be wrong. Right protection? Precautions? There were none better or more right for the queen than Basch Fon Ronsenberg. He always took precautions.

Fran glanced at Basch, who had stayed silent (just like Fran herself) through the whole argument. His head was bowed, but she saw the red flaming of his cheeks.

Reion calmed his voice down and softly addressed the Queen and her Judge.

"I have to respectfully say that you have consummated outside the bindings of marriage, without the blessings or the or approval of the priests! Did you not go to the temple and make the offering? Did you not both stay in the shrine and conduct the ceremony with the priests?"

"No." replied Basch, as he caught the Queen's gaze. "We did not."

At the time, a three hour ceremony for a marriage blessing wasn't the most important thing on their minds.

"Then you can see why I am against this."

"Not everyone believes in the same ideals, my lord. The people of Ivalice have many different beliefs on the god's words."

Nia Marlene, gracefully got to her feet and smoothed the delicate fabrics of her dress. Her calm suave voice was delicious and entrancing, a lulling yet devious tone. Fran felt that strange sense of déjà vu come back to her. Marlene slowly strode, with her hips swaying, round the priest and her hands swung in an almost childlike manner. She looked very young to Fran, even if she was only twenty five.

"Did you know that the Garif mating rituals actually occur first and _only_ when there is confirmation of conception are they allowed to be bonded together? Moogle weddings are quite simply the act of sex itself! Their first mate is their only mate, for life. Now, Basch is from Landis, and I read that couples from his homeland have to spend a whole week together before any vows are exchanged. It involves quite an intense emotional and spiritual ceremony, one of the most beautiful apparently. It is also done with the blessing of the family and close friends. Not any priests."

There was the harsh scrapping of a chair leg against the floor. Marlene turned and saw Larsa shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He beckoned her to lean down close and when she did, the thirteen year old whispered in her ear.

"Is that _the_ ceremony?" Larsa asked, coughing nervously. "The one you told me, where…..you know…?" He coughed again. "Where they….ahem…you know?"

Nia smiled and gently bobbed her head. The young teen muttered a startled _"gosh"_ under his breath and Fran saw his cheeks blush quite vibrantly. The young boy tried to let his long black hair hide such a reaction and he remained quiet for the while.

Fran was the only one who had heard the young boy's mutterings and she found herself quite interested in the traditions of Basch's people. Spiritual matters were always a fascination for the Viera. Having never been to Landis herself, she was keen on finding out more about this ceremony of theirs. She looked once again to Basch, but saw that as Ashe was still paying attention to the others, her voice whispered as well. Fran heard all too clearly.

"A Landis ceremony, sounds intriguing. You have to tell me exactly what that entails!"

"Aye, my Queen." Fran noticed that he had turned slightly red again. Why? There was nothing wrong with spiritual ceremonies. Was there?

"So are you saying that it is perfectly all right for the Queen of Dalmasca to go against the teachings of Kilitas?" asked Reion. Marlene sighed and there were the first signs of frustration clearly showing on the young woman's face.

"Not entirely, but as Uma said, they are merely a couple in love! You may not have experienced it yourself, sir, but when you're in love, emotions and desires run high. Temple rituals are normally the last thing on your mind. They just wish to be married and to bring up their child."

"It was all we ever wanted." said Ashe, slowly rising from her chair and smiling a gratified smile to the auburn haired woman. Seeing her rise like that, was the first time that Ashe had gained such a regal composure. Yes she was still pale and she looked exhausted but she held herself proudly.

"That was why I had called this meeting. I had hoped it to be a more dignified meeting…but I guess the news of my becoming pregnant has made this whole situation anything but dignified. It had not come out the way I wanted….far from it. If my actions have grieved you all so much, if you are all truly disgusted that I-that both of us-became weak for one night, than I am truly sorry. But know this. I will marry Basch. I will have his child. If you do not approve or decide against this then I shall accept it also. Therefore I will not marry anyone else, nor will I conceive an heir from anyone else, because there is no one in Ivalice other than Basch with whom I would do so."

"Majesty! You cannot…!"

Ashe shot Reion a glare. Yet, it wasn't angry or vicious. Her pale blue eyes flashed a friendly look, sincere and smiling.

"But as Queen, I am certain there is a way to keep all her subjects happy." said Ashe, gently flicking at the folds of her red dress and smirking.

This piqued everyone's interest. Ondore and Basch exchanged glances, the older Bhujerban man silently asking what was going on. Basch shrugged his shoulders.

"Majesty, I have devoted my life to the ways of the gods and I believe profoundly in the texts." Reion sighed. "But I am listening, milady."

"How would a mixed marriage sound?"

"My Queen? I don't understand."

"I am suggesting a combination of Landis and Kilitas customs."

Now there was a reaction. Uma had squealed so suddenly with glee and clapped such a giddy applause, that it caught everyone off guard. Fran herself wasn't expecting this, her ears pricked up so tall and straight that she felt a little bit of a painful twinge on her head where they grew. Then they were assaulted with the varied reactions of all around her. It made her head spin a little, but then as she focused once more, she realised that it was a good reaction. Mostly.

Basch's response was as stoic as ever. He got up and joined Ashe, his hand lightly touched at her elbow and he whispered. Once again, Fran heard everything.

"You are sure of this?" he asked. Ashe nodded. "Marlene doesn't know all of the specifics of the bonding ceremony."

"You do." she replied. "And I plan on having you telling me just what they are."

Basch smiled. It was quite sly and almost naughty, which was most peculiar coming from him.

"That would seem acceptable." said Ondore clearing his throat and catching his niece's attention. "It sounds a very good idea, does it not Reion?"

The priest was contemplating. He consulted briefly with the Nu Mou, who were more than happy about this idea. Their strange little heads bobbed up and down most anxiously and they murmured back some promising replies that Fran (of course) heard.

"This other ceremony lasts about a week, yes?" Reion asked once he straightened up.

"Yes." said Ashe and Marlene at the same time.

"Actually, no." said Basch shaking his head.

"NO?"

"It's closer to two months."

"Two months?" Larsa blurted out and then clamped his hand over his mouth.

Ashe smiled and clasped her hands to her chest. Reion, who had no idea what was so provocative about such a thing, at last nodded his head.

"It is acceptable, but as long as it is made official by a leader from Landis and a priest is able to attend the ceremony."

"Then…you will give your blessing for this?" asked Ashe, hardly able to contain the joy in her voice. Reion bowed down to his knees.

"I do. I accept that there are indeed other beliefs…and that your future husband has traditions of his own. The Grand Kilitas will have to been informed."

"Of course." Ashe walked up to the priest and the happiness in her smile was so infectious that Reion couldn't help but smile back. She looked around the council chambers and once more asked all whom were gathered. "Does this bode acceptable to you all?"

The response of yes and aye were far more than those of no. The relief was quite visible to see now upon both Ashe and Basch's faces. The couple had finally gotten the news they so desperately wanted. Slowly at first, they reached out with tentative fingers, their tips only lightly skimming. The fingers teased each other briefly, before they grabbed hold and Basch pulled his future wife tightly to him and they embraced with a strong loving hug. They cared not, this time, that their affection for one another was on show. There would be no more hiding now.

"Congratulations." Ondore rested his hand on each of their shoulders. "The preparations will of course begin immediately for both weddings. And Ashelia…when would you like the announcement to be made to the public?"

"They can be told of Basch's return tomorrow." she said wiping away at the tears that now ran uncontrollably down her face. "But there is no need to tell the whole truth. News of our child can be told publicly in two months."

"As you wish, your Majesty."

There was a sudden tingling sensation in Fran's ears. All her warning signs were going off at once and so she scoured the crowd, some of who were standing in the round oval space in the centre. Her red eyes focused as hard as they could, recalling faces and seeing colours of clothes and skin, but she recognised quite quickly that something was missing. Or rather someone.

Ashe had saw Fran's sudden change in behaviour and queried her with a look.

"Fran? Is there something the matter?"

Fran nodded.

"Did anyone see Iliana leave?"

At the mention of the name, the joy and elation vanished from Ashe's face. She felt sick as she remembered just who the woman really was. The feeling of hate was quite potent and swelling when Ashe slipped out of Basch's grasp. She peered round but saw no sign of Iliana Margrace amongst the crowd. Ashe didn't care much for the bemused mutterings of some of the men and women and she politely shoved her way through them.

"Where is she?" Ashe tried to keep the spite and bile from her voice, but it slipped out just as quickly as the words. "Al-Cid…where is your sister?"

The Rozarrian seemed reluctant to say anything. His shoulders shrugged and he sat back down casually into his seat. Fran saw that Al-Cid no longer held himself with his usual self confidence or seductive charm, but he wasn't disappointed either. He looked as if he had lost a hope of some kind and all there was left was a bitterness.

"I have no idea." he said as his hand casually flicked at his wavy black hair. "Iliana always did as she pleased. No one told her what to do, least of all me. It seems no one can tell you what to do either, highness."

It was at that moment that the doors flew opened with a loud crash.

_Oh no….what now?_

"We won't stand for it!"

"We demand justice for Basch Fon Ronsenberg!"

"We demand that her majesty be allowed to marry him!"

"He's a hero!"

"He always pays his bar bill!"

The raring youths all halted to a dead stop and four of them turned to the eldest and tallest boy with confused frowns on their faces.

"What?" asked Tomaj innocently. "He does!"

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Talven with disbelief. He looked to the two knight guards who had rushed in behind them, but the guards just shrugged their shoulders, ashamed to have intruded.

Vaan stepped forward and in his proudest voice he addressed the astounded room of nobles and council members.

"As loyal and devoted citizens of Dalmasca, we wish to make our opinions heard!"

"Vaan…" Ashe hissed at him, in an attempt to silence him, but he didn't take the hint.

"What Dalmasca needs is a strong ruler!" said Vaan folding his arms across his chest. Filo and Kytes both nodded their heads and did the same, trying to emulate him. "Ashe…"

Penelo poked him in the back.

"Sorry…her majesty Ashelia is by no doubt already such a ruler. Yet Dalmasca will benefit from a marriage between her and Basch Fon Ronsenberg, as she will be stronger for it! She will be stronger because of him. So we respectfully demand that this council and other….folks…give their blessings for their marriage!"

"Nicely done." whispered Tomaj. Vaan beamed a huge grin.

"Thanks."

"This is completely improper and…"

Talven was cut short, by Ashe, who stood in front of Vaan and smiled gently.

"Thank you, Vaan…Penelo…all of you. But there was no need. The agreement has already been reached. Basch and I are getting married."

Penelo rushed to embrace Ashe with the strongest hug that she could muster, but she stopped and restrained herself, trying to hold back her bursting smile. Filo just squealed and bit on her knuckles.

"There are a lot of preparations to make." Ashe sighed. "And I would like for you to help."

"Iliana!" Penelo pulled hard on Vaan's arm. "She's gone out the other door! We have to…"

The seventeen year old saw everyone staring at her and so she curbed her words.

"We have to politely chat to her."

"Do you mind if we go and speak to her?" asked Vaan, turning round and making sure that everyone could see that he as being polite and nice about all this. Ashe stepped aside and held out her hand towards the far door. The youths all bowed, (a little too much) and half walked and half ran over to the exit. Vaan pushed open the smaller side door and they all rushed out just as quickly as they came in. Yet Filo paused in the doorway and turned round.

"Sorry to disturb your meeting, highness." Filo curtsied and then slammed the door shut behind her.

"That went well, did it not?"

Ashe heard her fiancé's gentle, yet sarcastic voice wisp in her ear and felt both his hands clasp at her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered shut and she took in deep long breath, filtering out the cacophony of voices that had arisen. They soon became a faint back ground noise, totally irrelevant to the betrothed and the couple themselves were given a wide berth, a moment to themselves.

"It did not." she breathed in reply. "It was quite…"

"Humiliating?" asked Basch.

"In parts." Her hand reached up and touched his fingers. "It could have been handled better. A lot better. It was a shambles and I'm so…"

"Ashelia." Basch turned her round and she finally opened her eyes to gaze up at him. The smile on his lips was enough to the ease the tension and anxiety within and the sickening feeling settled into a warm pleasurable flutter. "We _are_ going to be married."

"I know! I'm so happy, I am! But…"

"Iliana."

"Iliana."

"Ashelia…"

"I have a bad feeling about her, Basch. Why did she mention our child? How did she even know?"

Basch shook his head unknowingly.

"I know not…and I feel bad for how I had behaved with her."

"Don't. She has an agenda and I feel she did right from the beginning when we met her."

"It would not be a good one."

Ashe agreed. She edged away from Basch, allowing the banter and conversing from around them to flood back to her ears. Yes, she had been given her dreams, she had been given everything that she had longed and dreamed for. But one woman, could ruin it all.

Ashe hoped that Vaan and the others would find her and damned well…talk politely to her.

* * *

Llyud had been the only one to notice the woman leave. Just after her purposeful slip of the Queen's pregnancy, Llyud had watched as people got to their feet in shock and surprise and swarmed into the centre of the chambers. During all the commotion, they had been far too busy to see the Rozzarian woman edge away towards the second smaller door.

The Aegyl had wanted to stay as well, to give both the Queen and the Magister his support, but he felt a stronger urge to follow her. It took him a moment to stop his wings from flapping about and he had to apologise to a few people after he whacked them in the face with them, but he too slipped away unnoticed by everyone else.

When he got his large wings through the door, he headed out into the corridor. There were no guards or knights this side, which was strange. Then he heard a cursing.

"That bitch!" There was a fumbling and a few more cursing words before Llyud saw a young woman stagger out from behind one of the pillars. She was a small woman, with long brown ringlet hair and she was wearing the clothes of a servant. Yet she didn't seem to be acting like one.

"The bloody woman didn't even stop to apologise! Some people 'ave no manners!"

Llyud approached her and cleared his throat. Yet she wasn't startled. She turned round and smiled as if she had just met an old friend. It was also one of the most sweetest smiles he had ever seen.

"Angel man." The woman sighed and flatted out her crumpled pinny. "I was wonderin' where you'd gotten to."

"Er…" Llyud was staring into her eyes, her white, blank unseeing eyes. He was stunned. "Miss? Did a woman pass by just now?"

"What? The cow that knocked me over? Yeah. She passed by. I has a good mind to tell her to damned well apologise…but some nobles are so far stuck up their own arses it's unbelievable."

"She did not stop at all and see if you were all right?"

"Nah….." Her head reacted, turning sharply with each flap of Llyud's wings in the air. She seemed fascinated by it. "What are you angel man? I ain't ever sensed anything like you before."

"I am…." Llyud wanted to stay and chat to this woman. She was just like Penelo and Vaan, very vibrant and very passionate. He was intrigued. But he didn't have the time. "I am busy. I need to find this woman. She has greatly upset the Queen."

"WHAT?"

The beautiful and delicate features of the woman creased up into a frown. She was suddenly so furious and enraged that although she was blind, Llyud decided to back up a little.

"No one upsets 'er Majesty and gets away wiv it. That woman now 'as to deal wiv me! Come on Angel man, we can go and find 'er together!"

She held out her hand but Llyud was quite reluctant to take hold of it. Was she planning to lead him? A blind Hume female?

"Don't worry." she said. "I knows where I'm goin' and I knows exactly where that nasty piece of work has gone to!"

Llyud finally accepted her hand and when her fingers clasped tightly around his, he felt a strange warmth ebb from her skin. It tingled and tickled almost like electricity.

"I'm Pala by the way." she said as she half dragged the confused man down the corridor.

"Llyud."

"Pleased to meet you Llyud. Now, let's go!"

"Perhaps I should lead, miss Pala, as you are blind…"

"I maybe blind, Angel man." she said winking at him as she pulled him harder. "But believe me! I know what I'm doin'!"

With such determination in her voice, it was impossible to disbelieve.

In the pit of his stomach, there was an excited gurgle. His wings began to quiver.


	11. Revealed

_Hello everyone. It has been a while. Mainly because I have been busy at work, distracted by another fandom and had some nasty cases of WB. But I'm getting back into my "Basch" mode and this was the result. I don't know if its really my best work, and I think I promised to get to the baby stuff last time, but that will have to wait. Next chapter will do…promise! _

_So I hope you all enjoy it. As always, I dedicate this to my wonderful sisters: Georgia, Maudie, Eari and Feebs. _

_**Revealed**_

Balthier had finally gotten things under control. Everything was prepared and set for the greatest night on Ivalice. He chuckled to himself as his imagination went into over drive, thinking on how the party would play out.

It was going to be incredibly fun, not necessarily for Basch, but Balthier was going to love it. All elements were accounted for, all scenarios and problems had been thought of and the solutions had been planned down to the last detail. Well not entirely. There had to be some kind of surprise for everyone other than Basch, and if a friendly little skirmish or fight broke out then the sky pirate would relish in it.

But there was one person who was also going to have a little surprise. Vaan was going to be taught his most important lesson yet and it will certainly make him think twice about messing with the Strahl again.

Oh yes, it was going to be an incredible night.

Now as best man, Balthier had to make the appropriate announcements and the first one had be to Basch. He wasn't going to tell him everything exactly, but Balthier did feel that the Regent-to-be deserved to know about tonight's festivities. Basch also had to know that his Queen shouldn't find out what's going on either. If Ashe knew what went on at these "bachelor" parties Balthier's life wouldn't be worth living.

It would be difficult, but worth it.

So Balthier approached the main palace doors, he took in a big long whiff of the Archadian roses he had purchased and smoothed out his new waistcoat. He had to make sure he looked presentable for the new couple, but being almost perfect anyway, there wasn't much he could improve upon.

He strode confidently up the steps, smiling at some of the citizens in passing and then he paused before two of the Guards standing in front of the doorway.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked one of the guards, taking a step forward.

"Yes…I'm here to see her majesty Ashelia." said Balthier, politely. "I come baring flowers. Though I have eaten the chocolates and unfortunately I left all the nutty ones, but I'm sure she won't mind."

The guard looked back at his partner who shrugged his shoulders and Balthier knew that beneath their masks they were smirking. Did they really think that he was some kind of suitor for the young royal? As if he ever had a chance! Basch wouldn't allow it, even if the knight himself wasn't about to have a child with Ashe.

"Deliveries to her majesty can be left with us." said the guard once again. "I will make sure she gets them."

"I would much rather hand them over to her in person." Balthier replied.

"Her Majesty is in a very important meeting at this moment. She hasn't the time to see anyone."

"Oh I might be an exception." he said flashing a proud grin. "I am the Best Man after all."

"Huh?" The guards hadn't a clue.

Suddenly the huge main doors opened and all of the men looked to see who was emerging. They didn't expect to see the most beautiful vision of loveliness striding through the archway. Balthier recognised her immediately and his mouth dropped open, just as it had done when he first laid eyes on her.

Her long red hair swayed and billowed in the wind as she walked casually past the guards. Balthier stepped back but he could not take his eyes off her.

She was so dazzling, her hair was in tightly curled spirals bouncing round her waist and as Nia Marlene strode towards him, Balthier felt his heart almost burst.

"Well well well…" Nia came to a halt in front of Balthier, placing her hands on her hips. He saw some of her fingers tapping quite irately on her curvy sides. "This is a…surprise."

Balthier went to say something. His vocal chords seemed they were choked by invisible hands, he couldn't speak yet his mouth was open. He felt his heart going crazy, crashing and bashing hard against his ribs, he felt the perspiration dripping off his palms and soaking his brow. The normally sophisticated and composed Balthier was for the second time in his life, weakened by his uncontrollable nerves.

There was a small sound that escaped from Balthier's dumbstruck mouth, almost like a little squeak, but no real words formed or followed, just stammers and murmurs.

"_Oh no…I've become Basch. Is this what he was like before he told Ashelia of his feelings? Yes. Oh hells balls of fire, I won't become like that at all! Pull yourself together man! _

"Don't become like this." Nia snapped, as still Balthier could not stop gawping at her. "It doesn't become a man such as you."

"Become like what?" Balthier put on his best innocent look for her, but just like with Fran, Nia didn't fall for it at all.

"Ffamran," Nia looked extremely stern as she leant in close to him. "We've talked about this and I'm not comfortable seeing you so, weak and soppy. It's not you."

Balthier could have sworn that he heard the guard snigger. Why shouldn't the guard laugh any way? Balthier was feeling like the infatuated teen that he had once been. He was having difficulty in controlling his feelings and Balthier never liked being in such a vulnerable state. Yet it was Nia Marlene who was the cause of it.

His first. She was the woman he loved and being apart and distant all these years, he thought he would have gotten over her. But seeing her now brought back all those memories and his feelings crippled him like a violent kick to the groin.

"You flatter yourself too much." said Balthier, managing to regain his suave demeanour, yet his hands were still trembling as they clung onto the flowers.

"I'm right." Nia said.

"You're full of yourself aren't you?"

"And you're so perfect?"

"Naturally."

"Yet you tremble and shake in my presence like an over weight flan?"

"It's all a front."

"You lie terribly."

"Correction…" He held up a single finger to make his point. "I lie terribly _well_."

"Not to me, Ffamran."

"Alas, women have always been one of my weaknesses. They do rattle me so."

Nia didn't reply immediately to that retort. Balthier was surprised that she didn't, for a part of their relationship had always included this insulting banter. It certainly helped him to get over his trembles at being in her presence.

There as a distinct frown and glare upon her features and now her arms were crossed over her chest in clear frustration.

In Archadia and even through the whole of Ivalice, Nia Marlene had a reputation that was highly thought of. She was liked by just about everyone, but it was only Balthier who knew just how manipulative she could be.

There was a side to this woman that the nobility of Archades would be aghast to learn of.

"This reunion needn't be sour." Nia said after a few moments of awkward silence. Her anger and discomfort lessened somewhat and Balthier noticed she was staring quite intensely at the Archadian roses in his hands. "You were spotted coming up the steps and well, I was sent to go and fetch you. The Queen and Judge Magister are preparing for their speech later on this afternoon and your partner was requesting your presence."

"Ah…Fran. You have met her then…" Balthier cleared a slight lump in his throat. "Did she…?"

"Tell me all about you?" Nia shook her head. "Not so much. But don't fret yourself, Ffamran. I didn't say anything either. Your Viera lady is quite charming and for the life of me I can't fathom as to why she would insist on gallivanting about with you."

"Fran has exquisite taste."

"In you?" Nia almost choked herself.

"What can I say? Fran clearly recognises a good thing when she sees it."

Nia didn't respond to that, though the lady looked clearly disappointed, but not at the sky pirate. She turned her head ever so slightly towards the main doors and the wind swept several lock s of her hair into her face. Nia pulled it away with just a couple of fingers and her green eyes fixated on one of the elaborate windows. Balthier looked as well and just faintly he could make out the Queen pacing back and forth. Nia's anger faded and there was a deep look of sympathy on her face.

"Let's go in." said Marlene, walking off without waiting for Balthier. "We don't want to keep them waiting."

Balthier followed without hesitation and he smiled triumphantly and smugly at the Guards who stepped aside and opened the main doors. He swaggered with a confident swing and he propped the dense cluster of roses on his shoulder, not noticing that some of the red petals had fallen to the ground.

"Good day gentlemen." Balthier waved his hand as he disappeared from sight.

Though Balthier had his doubts on whether it would be.

It would take all of his strength to cope with being in Nia's presence. It would take all of his wile and cunning to make sure Ashelia doesn't find out what he has in plan for Basch tonight as well. He had to have his wits about him, Balthier couldn't afford for his soppy feelings of love to mess everything up.

The Leading Man had to be victorious.

0000000000

The door flew open and as a result of such brashness, Vaan and Tomaj got a wing in their face. The two boys were flattened immediately to the floor and Penelo and Filo had just about the right amount of time to duck and avoid the same thing happening to them.

They felt several rushes of air against their faces and saw blurs of red in front of their eyes, before the startled looking face of Llyud came into focus. His large wings were still flicking and waving about in an erratic manner, obviously having been frightened by the sudden surprise.

"It's all right, Llyud!" Penelo cried holding her hands out to steady the unsteady Aegyl. "It's only us!"

"Oh!" Llyud tucked his wings against his back as much as he could and then proceeded to help both Vaan and Tomaj to their feet. "I'm sorry."

The two others looked quite red in the face and distinct feather marks were smattered across their cheeks. Vaan and Tomaj were wincing still from the pain of impact and were trying hard to keep a manly composure.

"What are you doing in Iliana's quarters?" asked Filo looking round at the most lavish and ornate bedroom, with utter delight. Her eyes fell upon the young brunette servant girl who poked her head out from behind Llyud's wings. "Hello?"

Pala's head tilted at the sound of Filo's voice and she smiled. Though the smile was not the happiest she could muster. She was breathing deep long breaths, trying to control her anger.

"I thought she would return 'ere." said the maid, despondently. "I thought I could speak to her real polite like, about what she's done to the Queen. Also I woulds make her apologise for knockin' me over! Damned cheek of the woman! Lady or no lady of Rozzaria, she will apologise!"

"She spoke up about Ashe and Basch's child." said Penelo clasping her hands behind her back and rocking gently on the soles of er feet. "Before Ashe could even say anything. Well, she blurted it out and she did it on purpose."

"It caused quite a ruckus." Filo responded. There was another little squeak of excitement from her. "But there's no need to worry, the Queen and Judge Magister have been given the blessing to go ahead with the marriage."

"Really?" Pala's smile beamed like pure blinding sunshine, expressing such a joy that she could barely contain herself. Her hands clasped together and she held them to her chest. "Oh that makes me so happy! I can't say 'ow much…but I'ms on cloud nine for hearin' that!"

"As we all are." said Penelo matching Pala's grin and taking hold of the young girl's hands. She squeezed them tightly and then looked to the others. "But, we can't rejoice yet. The rest of Ivalice still have to be told and they might not take it well."

"I can't speak for the rest of Ivalice," Vaan said, rubbing at his still smarting cheek. "But I can confidently say that Rabanastre folks are ready for Basch to come back."

"Oh Vaan." Penelo shook her head. "Did you really go around the whole of the city telling everyone?"

Vaan, Tomaj and Kytes stood proudly together and with their arms crossed over their puffed chests. They all nodded in unison.

"And I must say we got a great response!" Vaan then wrapped an arm around Tomaj and Kytes' shoulders. "The majority of the city are thrilled that Basch could be alive, for they never believed he was a traitor in the first place. Don't worry Pens, we were really subtle about it and once it was mentioned, the public just lapped it up! The people in Low town were ecstatic."

"Well, most of them had signed the "Free Basch Fon Ronsenberg Because He's Innocent" petition at the time." said Tomaj scratching at his chin.

"That petition was never taken seriously by the Consul, was it?" asked Penelo.

"No. It wasn't." Vaan shrugged his shoulders. "But the people are excited! They're whispering and talking about his return! I even think that people are planning parties and celebrations for his come back!"

"My mum and dad are setting up a Happy Basch Hour in the Sandsea." said Tomaj. "Well more of a Happy Basch night to be exact."

"Oh really?" Penelo tried not to smirk at such a thought. She could see how Basch himself would be embarrassed about such an event. She could just imagine the blushing on the man's face as everyone applauded him and threw those papery party streamers. "That's all fine and well, but what of the people who don't like Basch?"

"Oh mum won't invite them." Tomaj bobbed his head. "And if mum doesn't want certain people in her pub then there is no way they'll get in!"

"Maljia frightens me." whispered Kytes.

"Aww…who could not like Basch?!" screeched Filo. "He's adorable!"

"Adorable huh?" Vaan grinned. "I'm sure he would love to hear you say that!"

"But he's a great knight of the order! Dalan told me all about him and meeting him and fighting beside him on Lemures was amazing! He's a hero!"

"Calm down little excitable Filo." Vaan held back his laughter. "It's natural to have a little hero worship."

"Filo…" Penelo smiled softly at the little girl's adoration. "Basch was arrested for the killing of King Raminas. He was branded a traitor."

"But he didn't do it! We know he did none of those things!"

"Well…of course we know that! But you've got to remember that not everyone else does! Some people actually believe Basch did do that, so they won't take this news well."

"Penny…" Vaan sighed and slipped his arms away from his friends. He then walked over to her and placed his hands on Penelo's shoulders. "There won't be any need for concern! I have made sure that Basch will be accepted! Trust me!"

Trust him. She did. However, it was more the reactions of others that she never quite trusted. Especially the thousands of people who lived in Rabanastre. Their reaction to Basch's "resurrection" would never be predictable. Penelo couldn't even begin to think of how the rest of Ivalice would take this piece of news as well.

"Well…we shall just have to wait for them to make the speech then." Kytes stated matter of factly.

"But what about the Rozzarian woman?" asked Llyud.

"We'll find her." Pala took hold of Llyud's hand and his lack of sudden surprise caused the others to stare in shock. Kytes and Filo even ducked in anticipation of a wing spasm, but that never happened.

Since they had met him on his home of Lemures, Llyud's wings had never quite managed to stay under control. As stoic as Basch was, Llyud very rarely spoke or showed what he was feeling. Instead his wings did it for him. His large feathered protrusions spoke volumes unlike his own voice. So seeing the young maid take his hand and a small smile display on his face, was a surprise. A pleasant one, but a surprise nonetheless.

"We will help you." said Penelo confidently. "Vaan and I met Iliana in Giza and she might have other plans. Plans that could ruin the wedding and Dalmasca's peace."

"You really think so?" asked Kytes. "Can she be that horrid?"

"I'm saying she's that manipulative." Penelo said, sneaking a look towards Vaan. He was beaming a sheepish and flushed grin, his hand clasping nervously on to the back of his head. "A woman as beautiful as her would know how to stir up trouble. Besides, you know who this Iliana is and what scandal she can cause!

"Oh." Kytes looked to Tomaj in some hope of clarification, but the older teen shook his head and shoulders. He hadn't met or seen the woman so they couldn't quite comment.

"If she's not 'ere, then where could she be?" Pala's white eyes blinked a couple of times and her head tilted towards Penelo. No one was able to answer as they didn't have a clue to where the Margrace woman could be.

"I would imagine Ashe has everyone looking for her." said Vaan. "But do you think it might be a good idea to talk to Al-Cid?"

"Not you Vaan, nor you Penelo."

Everyone turned at the sound of this new voice and filling the doorway was Fran. Her ears had to bend down so they wouldn't catch on the frame, but to the Hume teens she was still a beauty to behold.

Penelo walked over to the tall Viera with a look of concern and puzzlement, she clung on to one of her long plats and cleared her throat.

"Is Ashelia all right?" she asked twisting the plat in her grip.

"She is as well as can be expected."

"And Basch?"

"He is fine."

"But?" Vaan piqued up.

"They are undoubtedly apprehensive about this whole situation. But they have asked that you and Penelo to join them immediately. They wish to request a favour."

"A favour?" Vaan gasped. "Really?"

"Immediately."

"Then we'll be there!" Vaan turned to face his friends and clamped a hand down on Llyud's shoulder. He received a whack in the back from the Aegyl's wing, but it didn't faze him at all. "But, could the rest of you find Iliana? It would really help both Ashe and Basch."

"I'll go, Lady Viera." Pala curtsied in front of Fran who still wasn't quite used to people treating her like some sort of nobility. Sure this young teen was a maid in the service of the Queen, but there was no reason to be so humble in her presence. "Could you relay to 'er Majesty that I shall be goin' wiv the others to find the rude Rozzarian bi….Lady? I want to 'elp. 'Er Majesty needs to know why that woman did such a thing!"

"We're all going to find her." said Filo. "Go on, Vaan. Penelo. We'll do this for them! Real nice….just like you want!"

The young girl winked at the both of them.

"Thanks, guys." said Vaan giving them all a thumbs up. "It's really appreciated! We'll meet up later?"

"Meet at the Sandsea." said Tomaj and everyone agreed with bobbing affirming heads. Kytes' stomach simply rumbled, showing his desire to go there now and get some much needed lunch.

The agreement was made and so Vaan and Penelo followed Fran out of the abandoned guest quarters, leaving just the five standing quite perplexed and unsure in the middle of the room.

"Erm…this is Pala." said Llyud, deciding to introduce the young maid to everyone else.

His friends were grinning, most suspiciously.

"Hi." Pala stepped forward and shook hands with all of them. "So…shall we get goin'?"

"It's lovely to meet you…Penelo has told us about you." Filo beamed and Pala responded with a shy happy smile herself.

"She has?" asked the three boys. Filo nodded and lead Pala and the others towards the door.

"Penny's mentioned you to me anyway. Come! Let's find this woman and see if we can prevent Iliana from ruining the future of Dalmasca!"

The two girls were out of the room before the boys could even respond, but a few seconds later the three males trundled after them.

"So…" Tomaj nudged Llyud on the arm. "This Pala seems to have made an impression on you."

"Not at all." Llyud replied.

Though Tomaj and Kytes knew better. They were already walking a little distance away from him, anticipating the emotional wing jerk that would belie his stoic face. Sure enough, Tomaj's comments and the looks, made Llyud's right wing flick out, but unfortunately it caught a passing servant on the back of the their head. The man stumbled and fell to the floor, but the boys didn't notice the poor soul and carried on.

Their lack of attention would cause them trouble.

Élan had just about had enough of these damned kids. He had enough of this whole situation.

0000000000

Fran walked into the brightly lit drawing room and her attention was drawn immediately to how the people were separated. To her left, Ashe was pacing from bookcase to bookcase and standing close by her was Marlene and her Doctor, Maya. The two women were trying to keep her calm but it wasn't working.

On her right, quite a distance away from Ashe, was Basch. With him were Balthier, Larsa, Garner and Ondore. Standing by the window was Talven, reading a letter and just next to him was Sarvani, fully awake and alert even though his eyes were still closed.

Fran took Penelo with her towards the women and Basch signalled with a gesture of his hand for Vaan to approach him. The young teen strode over and stood next to the Judge.

"You asked to see us?" he said.

"Yes." Basch replied, his eyes not looking away from Ashe. "We need to talk."

"Oh…" Fran noticed the look of worry on Vaan's face. Again his nervous rubbing at the back of his head showed his apprehension. "I didn't do anything, Basch. I promise."

That invoked a small amused smile on the Judge's face.

"I know that to not be entirely true, Vaan. But that's not the point."

"Oh good….I'm not in trouble then?"

"Not at all."

Vaan sighed with a release of such relief and he slumped casually up against the wall.

"Your Majesty…" Talven put the note he was reading down on a nearby table. Fran could make out the elaborate and artistic handwriting, knowing immediately who had written it. She couldn't read it all but Fran reasoned that she would find out soon as Talven told the Queen. "Will you be able to address the public in a couple of hours?"

Fran side stepped out of Ashelia's path to avoid collision. Ashe paced a few more times, muttering and holding her stomach, before she turned to face her council member. She was looking quite fatigued and sullen, but Fran knew that Ashe would try to remain strong.

"I…I think I will be." she uttered. "I know it has to be done."

"We will all help you, Ashelia." Ondore spoke up. "You won't be alone in this."

"I know…but it doesn't make it any less frightening." Ashe caught Basch's gaze and Fran saw her begin to move over to him. Yet she stopped herself. "Have my citizens been told of my upcoming address?"

"Yes, Highness." Garner bowed. "The guards and even the knights have spread word throughout the whole city."

"Good." Ashe bowed her head. "Thank you."

"And we are here, because?" asked Balthier as he checked his waistcoat. Upon finding a piece of unwanted fluff, he picked it off as if it was worse than fiend bile and rid himself of it with one quick flick.

"Basch and I need to ask you all for a favour." said the Queen, looking back up to meet her Judge's eyes. "It involves your participation in the Landis marriage ceremony."

"We get to participate?" asked Vaan excitedly, nearly falling as he stood up from leaning against the wall.

"I'm not sure how, but Basch will explain it to us."

All eyes were now on him. Fran was quite intrigued, for the customs of the Landisian bonding ceremony was of immense interest to her. No one else in the room, apart from Basch knew what it really entailed and with all the people looking at him, he was more than nervous. His armour was clanging with the shakes of his body.

"In Landis the family is very highly valued. It was from them we are given our beliefs." Basch stated. "Close family members oversee any couple's bonding. We have asked you here because we want you to be our family. To see this ceremony to the end."

"For all of it?" said Marlene. "You said before that this lasts a month."

"Aye. It does." Basch responded. "Your roles will be altered slightly, but they are not any less important."

"I've heard what this entails, Judge Magister and some of it is a little beyond what I would call conventional marriage rites."

"My Lady, you've been told only what others have heard. This ceremony is rarely done outside of Landis itself. The truth is a lot more…intense."

Fran wasn't quite sure how to take the word "intense."

Basch sighed and instinctively he went to move towards Ashelia. At the same time, Talven blocked him off by standing directly in front of him and placing his hand up in the air. Penelo and Vaan gazed with their mouths hanging open, as they couldn't understand why the council leader was preventing him from going to her. Fran watched as Basch nodded his head, understanding that he wasn't allowed to go across the room to his Queen.

"Four close family members are chosen to bare witness." the Judge continued backing off towards the men. "Four for myself and four for Ashelia. Eight over all. However, Marquis, as Ashe's only living relative you will have a more important role. We hope that you all wish to do this."

"We are honoured, Basch." Garner stepped forward and placed his hand on Basch's shoulder. "I will do it, for both of you and for Dalmasca."

"Thank you my friend."

The two men hugged each other as friends only could do and when they parted the dark skinned knight ruffled up Basch's hair with a playful rub. Basch couldn't do it back, because Garner's close shaven head offered little to mess up. Basch was thinking about slapping him on the head, the way he used when they were younger, but he was distracted by someone knocking politely on his armour. He looked down and stared at the bewildered young charge he served.

"Are you sure that it would be all right for me to attend, Basch?" asked Larsa, who hadn't forgotten what Nia Marlene had told him about the ceremony. Basch nodded his head and got down to Larsa's level. He took the Emperor's hand in his and smiled.

"There is a part that will be fine for you, sire. You need not concern yourself."

"Oh…I won't see anything……y'know…revealing or…too…personal?"

"You will not, sire."

"Very well." Larsa shook his guardian's heavy gloved hand. "I accept."

"I accept too!" said Vaan, a little to loudly. His excited enthusiasm caused Basch to smile and when the nineteen year old whacked him on the back with a playful punch, Basch saw Vaan trying to ignore the pain his armour had caused him.

"I had hoped you would, Vaan."

Penelo didn't need to say anything to Ashe. The blonde teen spoke volumes from the big squeezing hug that she had desperately wanted to give the Queen in the council chambers. Fran saw the tears slipping down Ashe's face as she returned the embrace with equal measure.

"I will take this role you ask of me." said Fran, though she wasn't entirely one hundred per cent sure.

"You can't do any of this without me." said Balthier taking hold of Basch's hand and shaking it with the strongest grip he could muster.

"I could not." Basch replied, though both of them smirked. "This does mean a lot to the both of us."

"You didn't even need to ask me." said Ondore, walking over to Ashelia. Fran saw the strong embrace between uncle and niece and saw just how happy Ashe was that Ondore was here for her. Fran also noticed how envious Basch was looking. Ashe had too and so she pulled herself from her uncle's grasp and went go over to the man she really wanted to hold. But Talven blocked her, again.

Fran watched the frustration in Basch's body language and his face was creased with a large frown. He tried to speak but instead Talven interrupted, waving the note he had in his hand.

"I have read over the details" said the old man, his cold grey eyes glaring at Basch. "It is very extreme, in my opinion. Have you ever had experience with this…?"

"I have, sir. I was asked to be a witness for another family member." replied Basch quietly.

" Indeed. Well, thank you for giving me the rules for this ceremony. Are these all of them?"

"Rules? Oh joy."

Marlene and Balthier both spoke up at the same time. They even said it in the same disapproving way, the same tone and they had the same look of foreboding on their faces. Fran turned her head from her partner to the Lady, watching them and it finally dawned on the Viera what was bothering her about them.

Fran noted that Marlene and Balthier adopted the same pose. It was one Balthier did often when he was getting bored or annoyed. One hand placed on their hips and the other looked at their fingernails as if that held more interest than being told what to do. It was uncanny.

"Well, there are a number of rules." said Talven as he skimmed through Basch's handwriting. "The most important being that, when the decision to marry has been made, the couple are to be kept apart until it commences. "

"Kept apart?" Vaan scoffed. "That sucks! It stinks! It stinks as rotten as dirty pants on washing day!"

"It is a necessity, Vaan." Basch said, though his face certainly agreed with his comment, especially about the dirty underwear analogy. "Besides these traditions have been in place for centuries."

"So no contact at all?" asked Maya, looking quite perplexed.

"No physical contact. Aye."

"Oh bummer." Vaan shook his head and slumped down in a chair next to Sarvani. He briefly waved a hand in front of the Helgas/Hume half breed, but even with his eyes closed the old man easily managed to slap Vaan's hand away.

"Bummer indeed." replied Larsa mimicking the older boy, though such a Vaan-ism sounded strange coming from the Emperor. "Is there a reason to this?"

"I am not entirely certain." said Basch. "But I suspect that it may have originally been the way the families prevented couples from having any more…."

Basch coughed and instantly they understood.

"Would you like a glass of water?" asked Fran quite innocently. "That cough sounded quite hoarse."

"Fran…" Penelo gently patted the Viera's arm and as if a person had touched the leaves on a Giza fern, Fran's ears curled up in response.

"The first two weeks of the ceremony will also require us to…keep apart." Basch continued, his voice wavering. To think about being apart from her was difficult, but upon hearing this Ashe looked positively horrified.

She became quite unsteady on her feet and Fran immediately took her over to a chair and eased her down into it. Maya approached and took out her medical scanner to check on the Queen's condition. It looked as if Ashe was going to be sick, her body was jolting as her stomach tried to retch.

Fran watched as the old female healer quickly poured some water from a jug on the table nearby and allowed the Queen to drink it down. She looked at the readings on the diagnostic tool and Fran caught the change in the other woman. The doctor became concerned and worried.

Was there something wrong?

The Queen didn't notice at all, she just clutched her hands in her lap and gazed back at Basch with sadness. She looked so pale again and if Fran didn't know better, she would have said she was ill.

"Ashelia." Basch's voice was so deep with anguish. "It will be hard for us both."

Fran heard a high pitched sound, an angry and brief cry through clenched teeth that could only have come from Ashe.

"I meant to say…that it will be harder for you, my Queen." Basch having interpreted Ashe's irate disapproval at his choice of words, corrected himself quickly. ."The purpose is to test us and we shall get through it. Besides, the second two weeks will…"

His sudden halt in the middle of speaking piqued everyone's attention. The Judge Magister's hands were making trembling gestures and his face was flushed with red.

"Will?" asked Garner, smirking.

"I er…..we..will….erm…er…."

Everyone knew what he meant, but only one person decided to actually say it out loud.

"Why don't you just say sex, my good man?" Balthier chuckled rubbing his hands. Basch couldn't say anything, for again his nerves of even mentioning this was overwhelming. He hadn't wanted to speak aloud of any of this, that was why he had written the note for Talven.

"There's a part of this ceremony that is just about sex?!" gasped Vaan in surprise. "Right! When I get married, I want to do a Landis ceremony too!"

"You would, Vaan?" asked Penelo, again her nervous hands gripping and wringing at her plat, which was now coming loose. "You would marry one day?"

"Sure…but it's got to be with the right gal."

"The right _gal_?"

"Sure! I won't just marry anyone!" said the young man. "Marriage is all about being with someone you love! It's got to be someone who's like my best friend! Someone who knows me as much as I do!"

"Like me?" asked Penelo smiling hopefully. Vaan nodded.

"Yeah…someone who is just like you!"

Fran watched as a fist balled tightly and Penelo was struggling so hard not to look disappointed by Vaan's comment.

"This ceremony is not just about the intercourse." Marlene said, who seemed to have the same reaction as Balthier did. Fran could see the gleam in her eye and her charming smile was too much like his. "Isn't there a certain tradition that involves a special and rather intoxicating oil?"

"Rhosyn oil is used…aye." said Basch not able to keep eye contact with anyone, except the floor.

Fran saw everyone in the room, with the exception of Larsa, look at Basch with utter shock and disbelief. Fran didn't know why, for all she knew of this "Rhosyn" oil was that it was highly sought after by Humes all over Ivalice. She knew that getting it was extremely rare, for the plant that made it, would only grow in remote places in Valdendia and only bloom for two weeks in five years. There were no exceptional properties about this Rhosyn plant or the oil gathered from it. It had no medicinal applications and couldn't even be used in machinery or tech. Sure it might be useful for polishing a few weapons, but other than that, it had no purpose whatsoever.

"You are jesting…are you not?" asked Garner, rubbing his head nervously.

"I am not. " Basch's cough sounded again and Fran really thought that a glass of water would do wonders for his dry throat. "Rhosyn grows more plentiful in Landis than anywhere else and yes, its properties are not exaggerated."

Fran couldn't comprehend why everyone was now so subdued. Sure enough their faces had flushed red and even the normally un-shockable Balthier was acting strangely. Perhaps she was mistaken about this plant, but she couldn't possibly imagine how.

The nervous silence dragged on a little too long for people's liking, so it was Ondore who broke the uncomfortable tension in the room.

"After your speech, Majesty…" The Marquis smiled as if nothing had even been mentioned about this strange plant. "What will happen?"

Fran waited for Ashe to reply, but she was too stunned to make a sound. Her hands were trembling in her lap and her teeth were nibbling at her lips, it seemed that she didn't even hear her uncle's words. Even Maya appeared oblivious as her worried eyes were transfixed on her medical device.

"Providing that the reception to Her Majesty's news goes well, arrangements and preparations for the ceremony will begin." said Talven. "Sarvani, myself, Reion and the visiting Landis representative shall oversee this. Highness, you and Basch will remain apart until it is ready. According to his note, it falls upon everyone else here present to prepare the both of you."

"So no bachelor party then?" Garner asked.

"No!" Both Basch and Ashe cried at the same time.

"Shame." The knight looked really disappointed about it.

"This is some kind of tease…isn't it?" Balthier stood by Garner's side and both of the men looked like pouty school boys. "No bachelor party?"

"What's a bachelor party?" asked Fran. When Ashe shook her head again, Fran thought it wise not to press the matter. If the "wedding" was going to be as bad as Basch made it out to be, she suspected that the same would be for this so called party. Unfortunately for her, Balthier answered the question.

"It's a celebration of Basch's last night as a single man." said the pirate, folding his arms.

"This involves drinking, I take it?" Fran quizzed.

"Yes. Lots." Balthier sighed.

"I do not wish one." said Basch, quite sternly.

"But…but one has already been arranged!" Balthier's voice almost cracked and whined as a child would, but he regained his composure and the confidence very quickly. "I've asked Migello to provide the food and the entertainment has already been booked!"

"I do not wish to know what kind of entertainment you have rustled up, Balthier!" Basch growled. "There is not going to be a bachelor party."

"Oh now this is just not done! Every man has to have a bachelor party, it will be a vivacious night for all!"

Fran seriously doubted it. Balthier's idea of party often meant trouble.

"Would it help if I gave you my solemn word that nothing would happen to Basch during these festivities?"

Balthier fluttered his eyes at the Queen, thinking the futile attempt would make the hormonal young woman change her mind. Garner and Vaan stood either side of him and looked extremely humble, both of them hoping that Ashe would finally give in.

Fran didn't believe it, she didn't believe him. Nothing would happen to Basch? Slavens would learn to fly if Basch was left alone.

"Highness, I have already paid Migello for all the food and the venue. If you do not trust me to look after Basch, then trust in Vaan and…." Balthier flipped his hand in the air, trying to recall the other knight's name.

"Garner." hissed Basch.

"Yes, him…trust him and Vaan to look after you, Basch."

"I do not need looking after."

"I will make sure nothing happens to you." Garner said, giving Balthier a disapproving look. The sky pirate bowed in mocking jest to the knight and chuckled. "After the speech, it may be beneficial to part-take in a small celebration."

The three hopeful men still awaited for their Queen to reply. Fran knew they had no chance and Basch certainly wasn't overly keen on the idea of this party, not that she blamed him.

Ashelia remained seated, she looked away from the glares of the men and out of the window. Fran's own eyes followed the Queen's gaze and she saw the wide open plaza before the palace where, already, citizens of Rabanastre were gathering. The apprehension and fear became evident on the young royal's face at this sight and her hand clamped over her mouth.

"Balthier…" Ashe signalled for him to come over with a single beckoning finger. Balthier bowed and approached bending down onto his knee in respect. "Have this bachelor party…Basch do not interrupt!!" Ashe glared deeply into Balthier's eyes and at such a harsh stare, Fran saw Balthier's eyes nervously twitch. "Have this bachelor party, but I warn you now, nothing had better happen to Basch."

"I promise, Highness. Nothing will happen to him."

"For your sakes, I hope not." Ashe recoiled slightly as she was hit with another bout of sickness. She composed herself and then leaned close to Balthier. "Because if I find out anything I shall…." Ashe whispered in Balthier's ear so no one else could hear. "…and I will then feed them to the Wolves in the Westersand. Is that clear?"

Fran edged away from the Queen. What she had heard was quite harsh.

Balthier gulped nervously.

"It is crystal clear, Highness." he uttered.

"Good." Ashe waved him away and turned to look out of the window again. Balthier slowly walked back to the other men and Fran watched as he sank down into a chair of his own, wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

Basch was shaking his head, it seemed like once again, he would have no choice in the matter.

"Can we have a party too?" asked Penelo, smiling. She walked in front of Ashe and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You need something to ease your worries about this. Being stressful is not good for the baby."

"I do not wish to…"

"A baby shower!" Penelo squealed. "We could have one of those!"

Fran, who had only recently found out about babies, just couldn't fathom what the young woman was going on about. A shower? A shower of babies? Such a thing was impossible and of course, detrimental to any babies involved. Fran pondered about it for a few more minutes and realised that she could be taking this too literally.

"That…" Ashe smiled fondly at Penelo. "That does sound wonderful."

"Then we'll have one?"

Ashe nodded and Penelo clapped her hands in joy. Fran knew now that it couldn't possibly be anything so cruel as throwing tiny little humes from the air and she deduced that it may indeed be a party to prepare for Ashe's new child. That was a lot better than her crazy imaginings.

"Then it is settled." Sarvani rose to his feet and held out his hands to everyone. "Your Highness, by your leave, we shall get everything underway?"

"Yes, your grace." Ashelia replied. "Thank you….thank you, everyone."

Then before anyone else could say anything, before Basch could offer any comforting words, Ashe got up from her chair and slowly walked out from the room. She paused momentarily at the door and went to look over towards him, but she thought twice about meeting his worried gaze and left.

It was only a few moments later that Talven and Sarvani followed and so those that remained behind were left. There was a brief paused before it all erupted.

"Marry someone LIKE me? LIKE me??!"

"Trust you to organise a bachelor party!"

"Do you honestly believe that you would look out for me, Garner?"

"What, you want me to marry you?!"

"I am the Best man!"

"Arrgh!! Vaan! I sometimes wonder why I didn't hit you harder before! You're so stupid!"

"Oh ye gods…another high and mighty title you've appointed yourself…really Ffamran, it's tiring!"

"Wha….? What are you saying here, Penelo? That….that…? That you would…want to? Really?"

"Has this trepidation have anything to do with the fact that you and Vossler chained me naked to the Chocobo pens the night before my own wedding, Basch?"

"They're not self appointed titles…I earned them. I took tests and everything! Except Basch did ask me to be his best man. A title I plan to live up to! Spare me your snide comments, my dear woman!"

Fran remained speechless as they all talked together in a cacophony of heightened nerves and pent up frustration. Her attention was ripped to and fro from a young couple with a startling new revelation in their relationship, to another trying to insult each other with a spew of eloquent words. Even the knights disagreeing was distracting her.

"Basch…Efa still hasn't forgiven you for what you did!"

"It was Vossler's plan…"

"Which you carried out and laughed at if I remember."

"And you wonder why I am apprehensive of you and Balthier with this bachelor party."

Fran was unsure of what she was supposed to do. Stop them? Leave them? Common sense told her to go and sure enough, Ondore and Larsa were already half way through the door. Fran was going to follow, yet she remembered one more thing that had been playing on her mind. Not the frightening aspects of the ancient Landis ceremony, or the silly notion of a shower of babies…but rather the way the Healer Maya was behaving.

As the Queen's Foalen, it was her duty to make sure nothing was wrong with the baby. The healer definitely had something on her mind. Fran had to ask her.

Instead, Maya muttered under her breath as she swept past the Viera.

"I must get a second opinion…there's only one person who can tell me. Why did I miss it?!"

There was something wrong with Ashe's child, there was no other explanation.

Fran was determined to find out what was going on.

"Vaan, is the thought of being with me so frightening to you?!"

Penelo's high pitched yell resulted in everyone else clamming their mouths shut and quite shortly afterwards a crash and thud sounded as Vaan staggered and fell against the table behind him.

"Just typical." the girl huffed and marched out of the room, slamming the door so hard that a vase on a pedestal fell and smashed on the floor.

Humes. Fran really despaired.

00000000000

The Viera was so proud. She stood at the back, concealed only by the shadows of the pillar, and felt her whole body swell with a sense of delight. The Queen of Dalmasca had surpassed everyone's expectations when she stood with Larsa, Al-Cid and Ondore and announced to her people the truth. Her voice never faltered, her stature was strong and confident and she never broke.

Though not everything was perfect.

As expected, there were a good number of people who didn't believe Basch's innocence. Even when Basch got up to the podium himself, he had been jeered. Such a negative response was quite widespread, until a voice had screamed up from their midst.

"You fools! The lot of you really are fools!"

Fran recognised the voice all too clearly.

"You were so gullible and quick to accept the words of Vayne and his lies, but this? After all these people have done for you, what Basch had to endure! There is proof, listen to them! Don't you know this should be right? This is meant to be!"

More voices cheered the lone crier, but the confliction continued. In the end, guards had to come and break them apart, arrests were made and when Ashe addressed them again, no one else dared to mess around.

She, with the other three's backing, quelled the discord with another speech. One that was more passionate and certainly more convincing than Vayne could ever have been. She proved that she wasn't just a young woman way over her head, she was their Queen.

Fran marvelled at how she handled it. She was amazed at how even Ashe's announcement of her betrothal to Basch was hard to deny or reject. Ashe had accomplished a great feat for it could have come out seriously wrong.

But instead of uproar, there was the sound of rapturous applause when Ashe went back inside. There were cheers for the re-deemed Captain of Dalmasca, the people accepted him as Vaan's hard work of spreading the news paid off. The truth had been revealed, the doubts (although still there in many) would too, eventually, be calmed.

"That went really well, I thought." said Larsa as he and Fran watched the citizens of Rabanastre slowly disperse. "A few little skirmishes and disagreements, but that was expected. I'm sure they'll see reason eventually."

"Indeed." Fran could hear them all chatting, the excitement, the joy. She heard those still unsure, those who disliked the idea of such a marriage, but it did not matter. The overall consensus was the important thing. The majority wanted their Queen to be happy and this was the way.

But as Fran herself had her worries, what she didn't need were any more thrust upon her.

"Mistress Viera…Little Emperor. "

Al-Cid tapped Fran on the shoulder and when Fran turned round, he removed his sunglasses. She recognised that expression on his face. It was regret, shame and confliction. The leader of Rozzaria was troubled greatly.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news…regarding my sister."

"Please tell us." said Larsa.

"I fear she is going to do something that will greatly disrupt this day."

"Tell us!"

"You are not going to like it."

000000000

For Basch, it seemed like a tremendous weight had been lifted from his shoulders. All that he had suffered felt worth it as he could at last be himself. There was no need to hide under this armour any more and all he had to do now, was look to the future. For him, for Ashe and their child.

By the gods, he was going to be a husband and father.

He was going to be a dad.

He and Ashe were actually going to get married.

Basch would never have believed it all those years ago.

So now, he simply had to wait until tomorrow, when the ceremony would take place, when he and Ashelia would spend one whole month together…alone. He just had to cope without her tonight.

Basch did dread this party that Balthier had arranged. He never wanted one, but it was a celebration and Basch was going to make sure that if this party was going ahead then it would be in celebration for his wife and child, not as his last night as a single man.

It didn't take him long to reach his own quarters. It was a room that he hadn't even been near since they had left to travel to Jahara, but this would be where he would stay for tonight. Basch pushed open the door, which felt so heavy against him, but once inside, he let it go and he headed straight to the bed. He ripped off all his armour and let it fall on the floor and the metal plates were soon followed by his shirt and his whole body felt even more lighter.

Collapsing down on top of the bed, the Captain of the Order allowed his mind to wonder, to try and grasp the reality of his life and how it had been until up to now. He ran his hands through his hair and rubbed at his eyes.

He was going to be a father.

"So…Captain Basch Fon Ronsenberg. What do you say we carry on where we left off?"

Basch bolted upright and he blinked in sheer disbelief as Iliana Margrace stood at the end of his bed.

_Oh no. Please no….not now! _

The Rozzarian woman approached and sank slowly onto the bed next to him, her hand crawling up his leg and resting finally on his bare chest. Basch jerked, his own hand grabbed onto her wrist and pushed with all his might. He lifted her off him and up away from the bed. She was surprisingly strong and pushed back against Basch's struggle, but it didn't stop him from shoving her up against the wall. However Iliana's legs latched around his waist and her thighs began to squeeze.

Basch began to crumble to the floor. As he desperately fought to pry her off him, Iliana grabbed on to his hair and pulled back sharply.

"Don't resist, Basch. I know you really want me, so I am going to make this extremely enjoyable!"

"_NO!" _

Basch cried out, but just at the same time, the door crashed open.

"Get the HELL OFF HIM!"

00000000000


	12. Dair

_Author's note: Hey there. Well, this is another update completed. It's moved things on and I just hope that people are still reading and enjoying it. There are some aspects of this that might seem a little OTT, but there are others that I am immensely proud of. Also a note here for Feebs, I hope the scene with Basch and Vaan meets your approval, but don't hesitate to lemme know where and if I went wrong with anything. _

_Always, this is for those who love Basch/Ashe. For my sisters. _

_**Dair**_

He sat on the edge of his bed, his head held in his hands, dreading what had just occurred. He could have been stronger, he could have pushed her away, but she had him pinned up against the wall and her knee had been in a position that any moves on his part would have resulted in a very bad pain indeed.

The first moment he had met her in Giza, Iliana had overwhelmed him more than any woman had. Her whole demeanour was startling, not to mention that she emanated a terrifying power and dominance; a trait of Rozzarian women heavily warned about in stories. The epitome of the phrase femme fatale.

Yet he was attracted to her; in fact so was Balthier, Vaan and any male whose pulse and heart were still beating; she had presence that caught everyone's attention, but it was Basch she had ensnared in her trap.

At that moment in time, he had wanted her, he craved for the physical contact he had been without for so many long years. He needed that connection, however Basch knew that Iliana was not the woman he needed, or loved. Iliana was beautiful, but she was not Ashelia. Nor could she ever hope to be.

That horrible aching emptiness which had been within him for most of his adult life had been filled that night he spent with Ashe. When she kissed him and made love to him, he felt complete, whole. His life had always been hers, he had vowed that years ago but this was different. Never, in all his service to the King, to Ashe or even Larsa, did he expect to have a wife or become a father, but he was. He was going to be a dad…he was going to marry Ashelia.

As he thought it to himself, over and over again, a glorious surge of joy rose in his chest, but Iliana's actions, even the feelings Basch had had for her in Giza, made the all too familiar feeling of guilt rip away his joy.

"Ashe, I have to tell her what happened."

There was a knock on the door.

Basch tilted his head up and offered the young one, poking their head around the door, a smile. Weak though it was.

"Yes?"

"You are all right, aint'cha? Sir?"

"I'm a little flustered Pala, but thank you for your assistance."

"I didn't deafen' ya, did I?"

A little bit, he thought. She had screamed so loud at Iliana, he had wondered why all the palace guards didn't come running. He was thinking about telling her, but being ever the gentleman he shook his head. Pala smiled and her head bobbed with satisfaction.

"Good. That…..woman was way out of order, if you don'ts mind me sayin' so, sir."

"She was indeed." Basch took in a deep breath and rose from the bed. "Though I feel quite ashamed of myself for allowing…."

"Oh no you don'ts sir!" Pala came round the edge of the door and slowly walked into the room. Her head was bowed in respect, but the way her hand wrung at her piny showed how frustrated and angry she really was. "Don't you go apologisin' for that woman tryin' to put the moves on ya! She was the one which should be ashamed! I've 'eard the stories of how vicarious some Rozzarian women can be and Iliana is cert'nly no exception! You 'ave nuffin' to worry 'bout Captain Basch, you did nuffin' wrong!"

"Thank you, Pala. Do you know where she went?"

The young maid nodded and told Basch that the Margrace woman was now in her brother's company, no doubt getting_ "A right rollickin'!"_

A telling off, Basch surmised.

"Good, because Ashe has to be informed of what she did and I must be the one to tell her."

"Erm…you can't sir." said Pala, her hand now up to her mouth and her teeth biting nervously at her fingernails. "The Marquis and Lord Sarvani won't let you near 'Er Majesty, as per the rules of the Bondin' ceremony. I could tell her, if you don't think it be too forward comin' from me, sir?"

He didn't mind. The young girl was an acceptable choice, what with being Ashe's maid. She may be at times like Penelo and Vaan, outspoken with her mind and sometimes with a few colourful choices in inappropriate words but Basch trusted her enough to give the news gently to her Queen.

Basch wished he could tell Ashe himself. He badly wanted to get up, go into her chambers and confess that Iliana had tried to make a move on him. Pala however, was right, because Ondore, Talven and Sarvani would not let him get near the Queen yet.

"Oh, Captain Basch?"

"Hmm?"

"Tomaj asked me to give you this. He told me that your Archadian friend insisted you be there too."

Pala walked right over to Basch and pressed in his hands, a small crumpled sheet of paper. He unfolded it and read the words that Balthier had, rather nicely in fancy italic lettering, written upon it.

"_Meet me down the Sandsea in two hours…smart casual dress. No armour, no "buts" no excuses. I expect you to be there."_

Oh no. Basch rested his head in his hands once more and wondered why bad things still happened to him. He wasn't in his twenties any more and unlike Balthier and Vaan, these bachelor parties were not what he thought of as a good time. Balthier may even have promised Ashe to leave him alone, but Basch's instincts knew full well he and his friend Garner were going to do something.

The choice of not going became lavishly tempting. He could remain here and plan for this bright new future. He could order a bottle of wine from the kitchens, eat his meal alone in his room and imagine all the possibilities and wonders of fatherhood. There was no need to get drunk, there was absolutely no need to get wild or "partae!" as Vaan had put it. A night of reflective contemplation would be adequate and ideal.

Then, as they always did, his thoughts returned to Ashe and the truth of not being with her made his anguish almost unbearable. The guilt sneaked back in, the recollection and the realness of Iliana and her "pouncing" made him shudder.

"Sir? Captain Basch?"

"Ah…yes…thank you, Pala. For everything."

The girl grinned and did a little curtsey (why to him?) before running off, whistling.

She was happy now, but why couldn't Basch be?

Perhaps he should go to this party. Be a man and face the peril of impending pranks from his "friends." It would alleviate the anguish that he was feeling for not being able to see or be near Ashe.

Looking at the note again, Basch shuddered at the thought of attending.

No, he would go willingly. He would endure.

Yet, if he could only anticipate what Balthier and Idris would do, then the party wouldn't seem so bad. He needed help and he knew just the person.

* * *

Fran had never learnt all of the Rozzarian language, Balthier being more apt for words and nuances of dialects. He could speak just about every tongue in Ivalice and he used them to tempt, seduce and wile his way through and out of any situation. Sure it didn't always work, but it did come in handy when dealing with the authorities and getting away with certain misdemeanours.

It was having lived in seclusion ( for quite a long time) in the wood that made Fran's people a difficult race to communicate with, but Fran had learnt other languages. Her first had been that of the Garif; communicating was a long arduous process with such a complex ancient language, yet after a year or so living with the Garif, she could speak with them fluently. When Fran began to travel on, she eventually came across the much easier squeaking and mewing tongue of the Moogles. Archadian and Dalmascan were easy enough, but Fran never could get to grips with the more illustrious and exotic dialects such as Rozzarian and Bhujerban. Those had so many words for the same things and the never ending uses of "slang" got extremely confusing.

Fran stood behind the little boy as he tried to make out the furious and intense yelling coming from inside Al-Cid's quarters. Larsa was concentrating hard, sometimes his ear pressed to the door just to clarify, but Fran could hear everything. She just didn't understand.

"I think she just said…" Larsa's tongue poked out the side of his mouth as he tried to translate the words in his head first. "Go stick your head in a Saurian's bottom?"

Fran's eyebrow rose at such an expression. It was a phrase often used in Dalmasca and she had heard people tell that to Balthier several times, but she said no more as the young Emperor of Archadia continued to listen in on the Rozzarian's conversation.

"Al-Cid is furious." He said. "He is telling his sister she has gone too far this time by doing what she did. He's called her a few names…he's also told her that if she ever goes after Basch…..wait?!"

Larsa looked up at Fran.

"She went after Basch? She tried to seduce him?!" Larsa went to put his head against the door, but Iliana and Al-cid's heated argument was even louder now, there was no need. The wood on the door seemed to vibrate. The harshness of the sibling's words were getting more and more intense, some words Larsa couldn't even pick out, but eventually Al-Cid said something that caught his attention. He translated for Fran.

"You would (dish wash) us by throwing yourself at the Queen's (meat) like that?"

Fran sensed that Larsa wasn't quite getting all the right translations, but she allowed him to continue because he was happy his Rozzarian was getting better. Larsa's tutoring in Rozzarian had been pretty non-existent during the war, as his father and most of the Senate didn't feel it appropriate to know. However, Larsa's tutor, a fine educated and good natured man, did his best against his Emperor's wishes. It had been a great service to the young Solidor.

"I had him before she did! Basch is mine!"

Nothing wrong with that translation, thought Fran, with the exception of Iliana thinking that Basch belonged to her. Not good news.

"But he did not choose you sister! It is (see through) that he wants Ashelia, so stop your foolish games Iliana!"

"And what of you, brother? When are you going leave the Queen (lonely)? Your stupid obsession with her doesn't (throw) me, I've seen how you look at her and how you behave around her! It (vomits) me! As your eldest (jumper), I am telling you to keep out of my (store) and leave me (lonely)!"

Even Larsa frowned at his translation. Some of the words were confusing to him, but he got the gist of it and by the look in Fran's eyes, she did too. Iliana obviously hadn't liked being rejected by Basch and was now under the impression that she had the chance to get him back. Not if Ashelia had anything to do with it.

"This is indeed a tricky situation, Fran." said Larsa despondently. "I shall have to inform both her Royal Highness and my Judge Magister what is going on. It has to be rectified."

"Perhaps you and I will oversee Iliana and her doings." Fran replied. "Keep her away from Ashe and Basch."

"Good idea." Larsa rubbed his hands lightly together. "You are going to be with the Queen for her Baby shower, correct?"

Fran nodded.

"I am sure you will keep Iliana away from Ashe…but I have the most difficult task ahead. I must remain by Basch's side and do like-wise. He will be attending this party Balthier and Garner have arranged, so I will be there also." Larsa smiled and raked a hand through his long black hair. "It will be strange indeed for me to be protecting Basch instead of the other way round."

Fran was about to agree, when she remembered Balthier's whispered words to her after the meeting. He was being devious and sly as usual and that smirk plastered on his face didn't take a genius to figure out what he was planning.

"_Fran my dear, its going to involve some wild and heavy partying. Hopefully. It's going to be a VERY entertaining night and let's just say…it's not for the kiddies to witness."_

"_I remember you telling me you were only ten when you saw your first naked woman."_

"_Sneaked into a strip bar….wonderful days. Fran, I have no objections to young Larsa or even that little scruffy mop haired boy...."_

_"Kytes."_

_"Yes him, the one that hangs around with Vaan. I have no objection at all with them observing the beautiful naked female form. Tonight however is a time for men. Children complicate matters with far too many questions. It would be best they don't attend."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Besides, they're not old enough to drink." _

"_You were eight when you had your first drink……"_

"_Broke into my father's Archadian whiskey stash….but that's not the point. Fran, they will complicate things and what I have in mind for Basch, Larsa will not take too kindly to."_

"_Oh no…." _

She had remembered Balthier mentioning something about consuming alcohol, which even in Archadia, Larsa was unable to imbibe because of the laws. There was also some fiendish hand rubbing from Balthier and Fran's keen hearing had heard him utter something about a stripper and some "games."

"My lord." Fran bowed down to Larsa, low enough for her ears to skim across the top of his head. "I do not think you will be permitted to go to this party."

"Fran…." Larsa smiled. "I am well aware as to why I am not permitted to attend. However, it is for Basch and nothing has stopped him from protecting me and overseeing my safety. I must repay him in such kindness and duty. He is more than a Judge in my employ, he is my trusted friend and I will see to it nothing bad is bestowed upon him. It is my turn to keep him safe."

Fran didn't know what to say. Larsa had no idea just what was in store for them.

She didn't either, but Balthier was involved and that meant bad news.

* * *

A couple of hours later and it all started off.

Whilst Basch nervously headed out for the Sandsea, his fate entirely in the devious hands of Balthier; Ashe was preparing to meet the women for her "Baby Shower."

The more she thought about her child, the more nervous she became. Ashe had been sick a good few times since the meeting, her vomiting invoking an almighty angry outburst, which a glass statue of a Phoenix bore the brunt of. Unfortunately when Pala told her the news of Iliana's doings, her rage grew in such intensity that aching sobs choked through her ranting. Her hands were now like claws, twitching to unleash her frustration and rage.

"Damn her!" Ashe screamed, wiping and smudging at what once had been a light touch of mascara on her lashes down across her cheek. "That Rozzarian _whore _had better not cross my path or else she'll know suffering from my hands round her fucking throat!! In fact I don't want her in my home! I want the guards to escort her off the premises! Now!"

Ashe had continued to curse and swear like never before. Such language from the royal had Fran rooted to the spot, her mouth wide open with shock and horror. Yes, she had heard and knew the cursing of many tongues (Balthier providing the majority of them) but never from the Queen. Eventually the Viera had snapped out of her startled trance and managed to calm Ashe down with a soft touch of her claw on her shoulder. But even then the queen was still shaking with uncontrollable emotions.

"Perhaps you would like to go the shower now?" asked Fran lightly supporting Ashe by holding onto both of her shoulders. "Penelo and the Ladies will be waiting. It surely must help ease your mind, thinking of your baby?"

"I don't know if I will be able to." Ashe breathed several deep long breaths, her fingers clutching, tearing at her white and blue dress. "The thought of discussing my baby with them, before I talk to Basch, it doesn't seem right. There is so much I want to do, but this whole…mother thing. It's frightening and I'm scared. A little angry too."

A little angry was an understatement.

"I don't want emotions which I cannot control, Fran!" Ashe's voice took on a much harder tone as her hands slipped round her abdomen. "The sickness in my stomach is sapping me of my strength and I cannot be myself! I hate it! I hate being unable to temper or control myself!!"

"Don't fret, Ashelia." Fran responded softly, "The baby is surely affecting your hormones, I read that in Penelo's book."

"Well good for you!" Ashe ran her fingers through her hair and her teeth ground angrily as the sarcasm escaped from her lips. Ashe spun round on her little chair and jabbed a finger in Fran's direction. "Well yes Fran! I _am _pregnant! Basch is the child's father and that vile woman has gone too far by trying to pounce on him! Faram help me if that wench does anything else. If I hear mention of her name, if I see her or hear any more of what she did to Basch…I will sign the order for her execution and swing the axe myself!"

A bit too far fetched, thought Fran, and a little frightening. She had seen and fought with Ashe in battle, so she knew Ashe had a fiery temper, but now she saw a new side of the young Queen. It was not pleasant at all. Did the unborn foetus growing inside her know what it (it?) was doing to her, would it realise at any point how aggressive it was making her and stop before the birth? Fran needed answers, but now wasn't exactly the time to ask.

"She has no right! That bitch!_" _Ashe blurted out. "Basch made his decision! He came to me and… how dare she do this to me…to us! I'll rip that glossy black hair right from her thick head for trying it! I'll crack her pretty jaw so hard that she'll be drinking and feeding through a straw for the rest of her life!"

"That is a little extreme, I'm certain Basch would not want you to do such a thing."

" I wish he was here right now."

"He cannot be here, Majesty."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I know!" Ashe waved a dismissive hand towards the Viera knowing that Fran was (as bloody usual) right. She heard enough of the "You must be kept apart" rule from Sarvani and Talven, she heard enough of it from her uncle who insisted upon checking up on her every half an hour. Yes, she couldn't see Basch because of the "rules" of the Landis ceremony, but if she wasn't allowed to be with him, then she was damned well entitled to get tetchy about it.

Ashe slowly walked into her bathroom suite and looked at herself in the full length mirror by the central bath tub. She nearly balked at the sight of herself, for she did not look well at all. Her skin was pale, glistening from a greasy film that covered it; there were dark circles around her eyes and beneath what make-up she already had, she saw the beginnings of spots.

Her scream instantly beckoned Fran to her side and when Ashe turned away from the mirror, the Viera was simply gazing at her, waiting for some explanation. A long silence ensued, a silence in which Ashe could only sit and tremble.

"It is that difficult for you?" Fran asked eventually.

"Is what?" Ashe's head jerked.

"Being away from Basch."

"Yes! No! Fran! Look at me! I've got spots on my face!! I'm disgusting and gross and…what can I possibly do if someone like Iliana tries to steal Basch?! I don't think I could bear losing him."

Irrational, obviously, Fran thought again. Delusional and quite frankly the spots were hardly noticeable. Why did Humes get so upset about spots? The Seeqs actually thought that the more a person had, the more attractive they were.

"I'm hideous! How could I even compete for….?!"

Fran held up a hand, defiantly.

"You know full well that Basch would not go back to her. He loves you."

"It is not him that I should worry about. It's her!" Ashe wiped the remainder of her smudged makeup off with some cream and a flannel and suddenly proceeded to hurry towards her bedroom door. She paused momentarily, spotting the horned helm that Basch had left on her dresser and she was so tempted to touch and hold it in her arms. However she carried on straight to the door and flung it open with all her might. Fran could only follow in more confusion. The Queen spotted two of her palace guards standing outside, both of whom snapped to attention when they saw her.

"Go and find the Captain of the Order!" Ashe barked. The guards trembled at the ferocity of her tone. One stepped forward and bowed respectively.

"Sir Garner is at Captain Basch's bachelor party, majesty." he said.

"Sir Alnath? Nataahn? What about Urellen?"

"They're all there too, ma'am."

Of course. Basch had known them for years, all loyal friends and knight in arms, it was only natural they would be there celebrating with him.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not in any danger then! _ISN'T IT?!" _

"Beg your forgiveness, ma'am." the other guard nervously spoke. "Miron is…."

"Good! Go and inform Sir Miron that Iliana Margrace is to be detained by my orders. She will not be permitted to leave unless I wish it! Her brother is to be told as well and if he objects then he will bloody well have to deal with it or wait until after the ceremony to talk me! Or he could speak to Fran here."

The Viera's ears stood to startled attention. Al-Cid would have to talk to her? The guards looked just as perplexed by such an order. Iliana Margrace may not have been an official dignitary, but she was a member of the Rozzarian leading family and putting her in the dungeons would no doubt cause trouble.

"Oh yes…and get Miron to chain that nasty cleavage with legs in shackles! See that it is done immediately! I have got to attend my baby shower."

As abruptly as she had appeared, Ashe returned back inside her chambers, the door slamming behind her. Fran saw the two men breathe out relieved heavy sighs. One took off his helmet and wiped his sweating brow.

"Is she serious, mistress Viera?" asked the other, pulling at one of his tight sheaths of armour.

"Yes. Very much so." Fran knew that Ashe wanted it. "However, I would prefer some not so drastic actions. I will speak with Al-Cid and Iliana and maybe we can reach a compromise. Please, one of you take me to Miron."

The guard who had taken off his helm, placed it back on over his head and began to lead Fran down the corridor. His partner was startled like a frightened Chocobo chick.

"I am to stay here?" he quivered. "What if her majesty yells at me again?"

"You are a guard in her Majesty's service." Fran said, coldly. "You have taken the oath to protect her. You would shirk your duty, hume?"

"No…no…not at all."

"Then remain here."

"Yes, mistress Viera."

Fran felt a small pang of pity for the nervous man as she walked away. The Queen of Dalmasca maybe hormonal and a little "on edge." but Fran surmised that things could only get better, once the situation with Iliana was dealt with. The Baby Shower was going to be a enjoyable diversion from the Rozzarian seductress and Fran was going to make sure that it proceeded well.

* * *

They were following him.

He had only taken a few steps outside the palace and already people were beginning to hustle around. It was a small group at first and even they seemed a little nervous or cautious into crowding him. Basch noticed their glances, he heard their whispers and when he stopped and turned to look round, it seemed that half the city was now trailing behind him. He was aghast, his mouth hung open unable to say anything.

"Captain Basch!" A man stepped forward from the crowd, his doing so making more murmurs. "Welcome back sir!!"

"We never believed those lies, Captain Basch!" said another voice from the crowd.

"I knew you were innocent all along!"

"Faram bless you and Her Majesty!"

"Are you off down the pub, sir?!"

"I'd buy you a drink Sir Basch!"

So many voices intermingled, the people of Rabanastre took turns to shake his hand, to say what they wanted and to welcome back the "Hero Of Dalmasca" personally. Basch was so dumbfounded, he was barely able to utter words of thanks, but when more people began to appear Basch felt his chest tighten as the horrible but familiar feelings of claustrophobia came upon him.

"Oi! Back away from him!"

A familiar voice sounded directly behind him and Basch turned to see a blurred vision of Vaan, Llyud and Tomaj shoving their way through the crowd. When he felt Vaan's hand tugging at his arm, Basch's vision cleared.

All three of them were dressed in rather smart (for them) attire, different than their everyday wear. Vaan and Tomaj wore as Basch did, light comfortable black trousers and long boots, their shirts were unbuttoned so the thin materials billowed in the wind and showed off their bare chests. ("Especially for the ladies!" Tomaj had announced.)

Llyud looked uncomfortable, his long auburn hair was slicked back into a single ponytail and he wore similar black trousers to the others but a light red sash wrapped around his middle. He wore black gloves and he had taken off the necklace of his tribe on Lemures, which he was missing greatly for his hands kept feeling round his neck and his wings drooped and dragged behind him.

"Thank you folks! Give the guy some air!" Vaan called, pulling at Basch's arm once again.

"No ma'am…the good Captain has no time to kiss your baby, who to be honest, should be asleep at this time of evening!" Tomaj grinned his most charming smile and then helped his friend usher Basch onward through the sea of excited Dalmascans.

Basch thanked Tomaj because he really didn't want to kiss the drooling Bangaa child, it had bad breath and those teeth looked as if they would rip his face off. Basch couldn't help thinking why on Ivalice would the mother want him to kiss the child anyway?! He didn't know them. It didn't make sense!

"Make way here!" yelled Vaan. "For faram's sake people, can't a man go to his local pub and have a quiet drink?!"

"Vaan…"

"Don't worry, I've asked some of the soldiers to clear a path to the Sandsea."

There was a sudden loud chorus of screams from a gathering of excitable young women and there was a surge as the crowd once again closed in around them. Everyone was wanting to be up close and personal with Basch. They wanted to see the future husband of their Queen.

"Perhaps I should just go back to the palace." said Basch, as Vaan was nearly knocked out by a brunette woman trying to touch the knight. "This is not how I wish to spend my evening!"

"Oh no you don't!" Vaan thanked the soldiers with acknowledged bobs of his head as they attempted to make a clear path. "Balthier has gone through too much for you to back out now! Plus Basch…it'll be fun."

"Since when did you worry about Balthier? I thought you would've been pleased to sabotage his…."

"I have my own plans on sabotaging his schemes, Basch!" Vaan smirked. "So let's go!"

Everything became a blur. Time had no meaning as the dizzying claustrophobia came back with a vengeance. In Nalbina, he had been locked in a cage and in a cell barely large enough to accommodate him and so now whenever he was in small enclosed spaces, or crowded by too many people…he felt panicked. Scared. He lost all kind of focus and Basch didn't realise that he now approached the Sandsea. He vaguely recalled seeing the palace guards arrest those who still thought he was a traitor and those trying to cause trouble. One angry young man, who had been mouthing off with several threats, got his nose broken as Llyud's wing smacked him in the face.

"Shouldn't have stood too close." laughed the soldier as the civilian was carried away trying to stop the blood dripping over his face.

Llyud smiled a soft grin in satisfaction and his wings expanded to their full span, shielding Basch, Vaan and Tomaj as they got to the door of the Sandsea.

"He sure is handy to have around." Tomaj chuckled. Vaan nodded.

Llyud merely ushered the three men closer to the tavern and as the rest of the Dalmascan soldiers tried to disperse the crowds, Vaan opened the door and stepped aside to allow Basch to enter.

As he crossed the threshold, the blur and overwhelming sensation caused by the citizens of Rabanastre barely had time to wane when he was assaulted by loud manly cheers and the clinking of tankards. He had to rub his eyes and shake his head before his senses righted themselves and he was agog.

The Sandsea pub had been changed. The comforting and rustic atmosphere was no longer. Instead it had been decorated with large banners and signs over its walls, displaying words that Basch knew Maljia would never allow to be mentioned in her establishment, let alone shown so blatantly. Along the top level and above the bar were rows of ale barrels ready to be drained and a table was covered with various snacks, though there was far more beer than edible foodstuffs.

Men, men Basch knew from the Order, old friends he had made in Dalmasca over his sixteen years of living here, gazed back at him, their tankards of ale raised in greeting. Before them, Balthier, Garner and quite shockingly Zargabaath were looking smug and greatly amused at his reaction.

Vaan, Tomaj and Llyud joined them, tankards of their own appearing magically in their hands.

"The condemned man is finally here!" cried Balthier, taking a swig of his drink. "Gentlemen…it is time to give the honourable Basch Fon Ronsenberg the sending off he deserves! Tonight is his last night, not only as a single man, but as a free man."

"It is our duty to see that he enjoys himself!" said Garner, approaching Basch and putting his arm around his shoulders.

"It is our duty as complete and utter bastards!" uttered Balthier, his eyes gleaming with deviousness.

A metal mug full of warm Dalmascan ale was thrusted into Basch's hand and all those present moved in around him. As the men took it upon themselves to reacquaint with him, Basch welcoming it from friends he sadly missed, the worry and fear of what the rest of the night would bring was troubling. It was going to be a tough night, but would he be able to endure and endure with his dignity intact?

Basch took a sip of his ale and felt a warm rush ebb through him. He bowed his head and muttered under his breath.

"Ashelia…give me the strength to see this through."

* * *

Like an inquisitive child, Fran sat on the long cushioned sofa and watched as the Queen conversed with the women around her. The young ruler was still quite pale, but the smile on her face was genuine as Penelo and Filo yammered on about her impending motherhood.

"Will you be having a natural child birth?" asked Penelo, flicking through one of her many books. Ashe looked round to Marlene, to the other women she had invited and of those who were already mothers shook their heads in response.

"Do I need to be thinking about that now?" asked Ashe apprehensively, resting her hands on her belly. "Surely it is too early."

"There is so much to think about!" said Penelo, slamming the book shut. "The delivery is one of the most important and a natural birth is just one of many ways!"

One of many? Fran shifted in her seat, the sofa squeaking as her bare buttocks rubbed against the leather. She recalled reading only one way of Hume's delivering the "babies" and even that wasn't a pleasant thought for the Viera, especially where they came out of. She had absolutely no idea that there were other ways. Perhaps the those methods of "birth" would be less….disgusting. Perhaps she should take notes, or at least borrow the book Penelo was now clutching to her chest.

"I don't know." Ashe sighed. "I've heard that it can be extremely painful."

"That is an understatement." said Marlene, shaking her head as she recollected the memory of her own child's birth. "I offer this advice, Highness. Take the drugs."

Drugs?! Fran's head jerked in shock from side to side, looking at the Queen, Marlene and then to all the others, in hopes one of them would clarify the situation. Humes took drugs during childbirth?

"Well, confirming that has certainly made me feel better." Ashe's head tilted forward, drooping with despondent sigh. "I have so much to look forward to."

"Aw…I'm sorry, Ashe." Penelo frowned. "I've upset you. This is supposed to be a happy occasion. How about names?! Have you thought of any names for the baby yet?"

"Does the child not know its own name?"

The unexpected burst of laughter from the Queen was instantly infectious. All the women were in hysterics, but Fran failed to see what was so funny.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked. The women were still laughing until one, the dark skinned woman with coloured beads in her hair, began coughing. Ashe rushed over to her, to help ease her predicament with some pats to her back.

"I'm fine, thank you Highness." Efa said, once her coughs had stopped. "I just need to catch my breath."

"Fran….Hume babies are not capable of choosing their names." said Penelo. "They don't know anything, that is why the parents teach them as they grow into adulthood. That is why the parents name them!"

"Ah…then it will be a difficult decision for Ashe and Basch, then." Her head tilted back, the strands of silver white hair rippling around her shoulders; her red eyes glazed. "A name is a person's identity and should reflect that. Majesty, have you thought of some?"

"Not to any great length." Ashe crossed her legs and smoothed out the folds of her dress. "Though in memory of my father, Raminas for a boy would be ideal. My mother's name for a girl would be lovely too, but I think names are something Basch and I should discuss together."

"Then we shall proceed with the presents?" asked Fran, a little eagerness in her voice catching everyone's attention. Such a suggestion made Ashe brighten up, her face simply glowed with excitement; she clasped her hands together and eyed all the packages sitting next to each of the ladies in the room.

"Now that sounds like a good idea."

"Feels like a birthday, right? Only better!" said Filo picking up a little satchel from beside her. "Open mine first! Open mine!"

"Calm little excitable Filo." said Penelo, chuckling. "They're not going anywhere."

"It's all right, Penelo…I'll open her present first." Ashe politely took the satchel from Filo's shaking hands. When Filo squeaked with excitement, Ashe kept her surprise at such "girly" enthusiasium confined to a friendly smirk.

For Fran the rest of the "party" continued as Ashe opened the presents her guests had brought. It was a curious event to see indeed; the chat was plentiful and quite pleasant, Penelo and Filo even gave the atmosphere a friendly and relaxed feel. The other "noble" ladies seemed to enjoy being at ease around their sovereign, thus putting Ashelia at ease herself. Her smile bloomed more and more as the mother-to-be opened the gifts of baby clothes, toys, maternity clothes, assortments of pillows, delicate throws and one beautifully hand crafted crib.

It fascinated Fran how small the baby clothing was and she tried to imagine Ashe's child wearing them. She realised just how fragile and helpless it would be and not at all like the new "born" Viera.

The crib which Lady Efa's husband had hand made was a true piece of art; the dark, deep black wood had so many intricate patterns in them that Fran was beyond impressed with the skill of the Knight. Soft white blankets lined the inside of it and a thin drape hung over the top encasing the crib and its eventual occupant in a protective cocoon.

Fran saw more packets of Halji herbs given to Ashe, along with some fruits and other food stuffs that all the women said would be "beneficial" for her during the pregnancy. A couple of gifts caught Fran's eye, one was a bottle of very rare Bhujerban spice oil and another was what Fran could only describe as a glass container of green goo.

"What is this for?" asked Ashe sniffing at the goo and frowning in disgust.

"It's for the stretch marks." said Marlene softly. "Though I request you not to ask what it actually is. All you need to know is it will do wonders for you….Majesty."

"Stretch marks?" Both Ashe and Fran spoke up in unison and the Queen's good joyful spirits were dampened. In fact she was livid.

"Oh that's just magnificent!" Ashe rose to her feet and began to pace up and down the lounge. She threw her arms up in despair. "That's just great!"

"What are stretch marks?"

"Fat people get them…Seeqs have them too."

"Oh that's not very tactful, Filo!"

"Fran only wanted to know!"

"Stretch marks??!"

Ashe was getting uptight again, Fran was about to help calm her when Efa and Penelo went to assist instead. Ashe waved them away.

"I'm sorry! I did not mean to get angry…but I feel that…perhaps I should have more information. What's going to happen to me during this pregnancy? What else apart from stretch marks, mood swings and bladder problems will I have to contend with? What haven't I been told?"

"You would object to us telling you, M'lady?" asked the lady Efa. "It is not…

"No." Ashe composed herself once more. "I need to know these things."

"Then it is my duty to let you know, highness. But forgive me, there is something else you must be made aware of first."

Everyone turned and Fran saw Maya and Pala standing in the doorway. Pala was looking at the floor, her hands wringing at her piny again, but there was a disapproving scowl upon her face. Maya looked frustrated as if she was angry at herself, but she approached Ashe and curtsied. Ashe was mildly amused at the action from her life long personal Healer, who she had asked to stop bowing and grovelling to her years ago. She approached the middle aged woman and took hold of the Healer's hands.

"Maya, what is it? Tell me, please."

"It's about your baby, Highness."

Oh no.

Fran felt the pang of hurt at her chest at the statement. It could only mean one thing.

Something was wrong with the baby.

Something terrible.

* * *

"Basch! Basch? Are you listening to me?"

A hand waved in front of his face and fingers wiggled to gain the maximum attention. The watery tears that had built up in his eyes had been due to the stronger pint of ale he had just half drained so he wiped his eyes and focused on the young man next to him.

"I'm sorry." he paused to hold in an impending belch. "I was….occupied."

"Thinking of Ashe?"

There was a bellowing boom of men laughing. Laughing at what, Basch could only guess.

All present were enjoying themselves and Basch could actually say, so was he. For the most part Balthier had left him alone and Idris and the other knights conversed with him about old times they had shared, both good and bad. They had even asked him about his feelings for Ashe and he in return had told them what he could. He was relieved that they thought no less of him for falling for his/their charge.

The beer flowed slowly for Basch, after such lengthy time he was only on his fourth pint but it was enough to allow his own mind to wonder to his queen.

He was feeling quite anxious about the bonding ceremony tomorrow; it was going be the start of a long beautiful, sensual ritual that would enable him to worship and love Ashe with everything he was. Basch had been a participant once in his cousin's wedding as the food bearer and during that month he had seen some wondrous things. At the time he had been a young thirteen year old and could not part take in the entire ceremony, but the moment when his cousin was announced bonded, Basch _knew _he wanted to find the right woman for himself so they could share in that experience.

Only it was so late in his life when had he finally realised, what he had almost missed. What he had almost lost.

"Forgive me, Vaan." Basch drained the rest of his tankard, only for another full one to magically appear on the table with a loud thud. Some part of his conscience chided the person who put it there, for the beer sloshed over the sides and onto the table. It was a waste of beer and plus it made the wood all sticky and horrible.

"Thinking of Ashe…right?"

"Aye. It is difficult not to."

"But…that's great…isn't it?" Vaan took a long swig of his drink and nearly missed the table when putting his mug down. "You're getting married, going to have a family. What does that feel like?"

"Glorious." Basch smiled and wiped the beer froth from the hair on his top lip. "Wonderful, exciting, euphoric and frightening too. All feelings hit me at once and with such an overwhelming intensity that I can barely contain myself."

"Bummer."

"Not at all, Vaan. When another person evokes this in you, when you do fall in love there is nothing else in this world, nothing you can ever experience that will come close to it."

"Not the thrills of flying, or battling a fiend? Erm…." Vaan sunk back into his chair, curling his legs underneath him and cradling his beer with affection. "Sex? Is it better than…."

Normally Basch would have been more than a little embarrassed to talk about this, especially to Vaan but the beers had loosened everyone's inhibitions.

There was a crash and an almighty shattering of glass, followed by laughter, more prominently Balthier's. Both Basch and Vaan looked round and saw Llyud on the floor. The young Aegyl was not used to alcohol, he had slipped off his chair and his wings had caused several tables to have their contents swiped off. He certainly could not handle it.

"You want to try and move him?!" asked Tomaj, who sounded just as intoxicated. "Be my guest…I'm not going to put my back out to do so!"

"So…Basch?" Vaan only watched briefly as others tried to prop up Llyud in another chair, but then he turned his entire (and slightly drunken) attention back to the man who all this drinking was done for. "So…sex?"

"HUH?!" Basch nearly fell off his chair, but when he realised that Vaan wasn't actually propositioning him (thank all the gods a million times over) and that Vaan would never do so anyway, he got back on topic. "Yes, what about it?"

"Is what you're feeling better than sex?"

"Vaan…" Basch actually had to prevent himself from snorting with amusement. His hand clamped over his mouth briefly and wiped his beard in a pretence to getting out more beer froth. When his hand clasped onto his tankard, he was much more composed. "Love..sex…it is all the same thing, when it is with the right person. They are connected."

"They are?" Vaan saw Garner and Balthier looking in their direction and it seemed that they were trying to listen in. He cleared his throat. "I mean…they are!"

Vaan was not impressed when he heard the sky pirate laugh, for it was all too obvious that Balthier had been listening in. Vaan sneaked another peak over to him and saw Balthier prop his feet up on the table and raise his tankard in mocking jest.

"Vaan…something is troubling you." Basch said, smiling at a knight as he staggered past. "What is the matter?"

"You know I was talking about what happened in the meeting, about what Penelo was saying?"

Actually, Basch hadn't. He hadn't really heard a word Vaan had said, being far too occupied in his thoughts of Ashe. Now, hearing and seeing Vaan's worry, he thought it best to pay attention. Whatever was troubling this young man, he needed some advice.

"Yes. Is everything all right between you and she?"

"Well no! She never said it, but it was obvious that she wanted me to marry her! Or to have some kind of relationship…more than friends…with her! She has…feelings for me! How do I cope with that, Basch? How am I supposed to take the news that my best friend, whom I have known all my life, suddenly has…romantic thoughts for me?!"

"I can only ask you this, Vaan." Basch leaned forward. "What do you feel for Penelo?"

"Feel? She's my best friend."

"_FEEL_, Vaan. What do you feel when you look at her, when you're in her company? Do you think of her constantly when she's not around, do you long to be with her when you are apart?"

"I…I…I..."

Vaan's mouth opened and closed and continued to do so for a while afterwards. Basch watched him, taking occasional sips of his drink, until at last he saw the realization in the young boy's eyes. He grinned.

"I have always loved her." Vaan gasped, swaying a little to one side. He clutched at the table and pulled himself back to the centre. "I've known that much. I never thought Penny and I could be more than friends, I just didn't think…but what if it doesn't work out?! What if I balls things up, make her angry or hurt her? What if I'm no good at…..satisfying her?!! We could lose everything! Basch…I don't think I could…"

Vaan's voice was getting a little high pitched and afraid, the effects of alcohol in his mind not really helping his agitated state. Basch, however, simply leaned forward again and placed his hand on Vaan's forearm, the touch stopping the younger man from jerking so much.

"Vaan…I have known you for a while now. You are an honourable and good man, I know you would not intentionally hurt Penelo. As for your transition from friends to…more…that is something you will need to discuss with her. If that is truly how you want things to progress."

"T-talk to her?" Vaan wasn't sure. Balthier was still watching and listening in, the smirk on his face ever widening. Again, Vaan opened and closed his mouth, looking round the entire tavern at the other men, before noticing Balthier signalling Garner with a finger. The two of them whispered but Vaan was not worried about what they were planning. "I…what would I say to her, Basch? How could I even begin to explain anything to her? What did you say to Ashe? What did you do?"

"You know what I did."

"Well….I'm not ready to be a father yet…..but Basch…surely you and Ashe didn't just…."

"Vaan, I could have restrained myself in some of the declarations of my feelings towards Her Majesty, but you need not do as Ashelia and I."

"I don't think I could…well to be honest I've never thought of sex with Penelo."

"I think that sex between you and Penelo is a premature at present, Vaan. Just talk to her. Tell Penelo how you feel and see how she wishes to progress with it. Do not pressure her, do not burden her with the decision alone either. It is a difficult phase to go through, but I have the up most confidence that both of you will do right by each other."

"Yeah." Vaan finished the rest of his tankard (again out of nowhere a new one was replaced for him) and he sat up right in his chair with a beam of confidence. "I will speak to Penny…we will …thank you Basch. You are a good friend."

"Thank you. As are you."

"To friends!" Vaan held up his beer in a toast and Basch bobbed his head, approving of the sentiment. He too raised his tankard.

"To friends."

They clinked together and they downed the full contents of their mugs. Basch felt a the dizzying haze of alcohol swim in his head and behind his eyes, his body swayed from the onslaught of beer for a moment and the noise of the pub rung in the back round. When he steadied himself, there were two new tankards on the table for him and Vaan and a chorus of "To friends" cheered from everyone else in the Sandsea. A warm sense of pride and honour swelled in Basch's chest and he felt a huge grin creep across his face.

That was soon short lived when there was a chiming sound. Someone was gently tapping a utensil on glass and it was immediately followed by the sound of moving furniture. All the tables and chairs were cleared from the centre of the Sandsea, except for one. Then Zargabaath and Garner half eased/forced Basch to his feet and placed him on the chair in the middle, where everyone else formed a circle around him. Balthier stood directly in front.

"Oh holy hells, no." Basch uttered, holding his wearied and drunken face in his hands. "This is not going to be good…is it?"

"My good Captain…this is going to be absolutely magnificent!" replied Balthier. "Gentlemen! The entertainment is about to begin. But although we are here to enjoy ourselves, let us not forget why we are here! This man…this honourable, if rather stodgy man…"

"I am not stodgy!" Basch almost choked on his beer.

"Stuffy?"

"It means the same thing as stodgy and I am neither!"

"If you insist….Basch is doing a great service to Dalmasca and her future! He is marrying Her Royal Highness, Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca! You damned lucky devil!"

"Balthier!"

"Sorry. Anyways…tonight we are honouring him…Her Royal Highness and the future heir to the throne!"

"Balthier! You know full well that's not the reason you put this party together!" Basch's voice was threatening and he looked even more angry when Vaan and Tomaj and some of the others were laughing. Balthier held out his arms, admitting to the downright lie he had just told.

"After the ceremony tomorrow, Basch…you will no longer be a single man. Tonight is all about your last hours as one of…well some of us. So for your benefit, Captain Basch, allow me to introduce the wonderful, the sexy and very bendable…Aleria!"

Basch's body went stiff as a board, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets in shock as some of the men parted from behind Balthier. There was another crash as Llyud fell off his chair again and Basch felt a wet patch slowly creeping down his legs.

The barely clothed auburn haired woman was standing looking at him, bright red lips curled up in a smile, slender hands on curvy…white silky hips. Basch swallowed again and again, sweat began trailing down his face and the beer spilt over his lap was getting even more uncomfortable. Sheer terror paralyzed him as "Aleria" glided seductively over, agony crushed at his lungs as the silk layers that draped over her thin body, slipped down over the pale skin, until…

"By the gods!"

* * *

"Maya."

Her scowl was dark, her breathing long, hard and rasping with desperate want to regain control. Fran felt the discomfort from all in the room, the tension and worry was apparent in everyone, but none more so than Ashe.

Still the old Healer could not bring herself to say anything.

"Something is wrong with my baby…isn't there?"

"Majesty, it is…"

Ashe turned round and Fran saw the red flush flare across her normally pale skin, she saw the struggle Ashe was going through to keep from surrendering to her frantic emotions.

"Everyone except Fran and Penelo…leave. Now!"

"Yes, Highness." all the ladies curtsied and proceeded to walk out of the lounge in single file. When the door closed behind them, Ashe collapsed hard to the ground. Fran and Penelo fraught with worry went down next to her, Penelo's arm wrapping round her shoulders, Fran taking hold of her hands. Tears were streaming down Ashe's face, but there was only anger.

"Tell me NOW, Maya…." she sneered through clenched teeth. "What is wrong with my baby?"

The old woman looked devastated. She was so upset that she had caused her Queen such anguish that she was having difficulty in speaking at all. As Fran still held Ashe's hands, the strength of which the young hume squeezed seemed to crush at her bones.

"Your Royal Highness…." Maya bowed her head. "I have known you all your life and never have I failed in my duty towards you. I have made mistakes, but not one as this."

"I swear that if you do not tell me what….."

Maya knelt down in front of Ashe and when her head lifted up, Fran saw that Maya was crying too, yet there was a soft smile on her face.

"If your mother were alive now…she would be so happy for you Ashelia. I have made a mistake, Majesty, but it is a wonderful one."

"Huh?!" Penelo's exclamation blurted out before Ashe could say anything. Instead all that the three of them could do was gawp at the Healer.

"The Libra scanner was not functioning properly during my first scans of you…I never suspected until I spoke with Pala."

"With Pala?!" Ashe was lost at what her young maid could possibly have to do with this.

"She confirmed what I had suspected and it was she who told me to inform you, but I was so caught up in my own astonishment. Ashelia, there is nothing wrong."

"Then why are you putting me through this turmoil Maya?!" Ashe pulled herself out of Penelo and Fran's hold. "Tell me before I really lose my temper!"

Maya nodded and took a long deep breath before hastily speaking her next words.

"There is nothing wrong with any of your babies."

"BABIES??!?!" Ashe clutched at her chest, her red flush now gone, leaving such a paleness that Fran thought she would be ill.

"Oh!" Penelo gasped. "It's twins isn't it?"

Twins. Fran hadn't thought of the possibility of twins, even though she had known of their existence. She knew Basch was a twin and so she concluded that because of his "contribution." Ashe's twins could only have been inevitable.

"No." Ashe was in a state of shock. Her body had stiffened as hard as a board, her eyes were about to pop out with shock as the news finally began to sink in. "No…no?"

Fran saw the Healer woman holding up her fingers and the Viera herself starred in disbelief along with the Queen. Ashe never said anything for a long while, until Fran heard her mutter under her breath.

"Dair?" Ashe ran her hands across her wet soddened face, the tears still streaming over her fingers. "Oh Basch….dair…"


	13. Unable To Touch

_Author's Note: Phew! Again! This is a long 'un…but when are they any different? This was should have been finished a lot sooner and I wanted so much more to go into it, but I decided this will be sufficient for the moment. Be warned that there is strong sexual references and adult stuff….hence the M rating. But by all means…do enjoy. XD _

_**Unable To Touch **_

"Basch? Are you awake? Basch! Are you conscious? If you are, don't open your eyes, please? I beg you not to!"

The begging voice was beginning to get on his nerves. He didn't feel well and he had a splitting headache. He wasn't entirely aware of where he was, but he knew that he felt absolutely awful. He wanted to be sick, he wanted to have a pee but he was always careful when it came to relieving himself of his bodily fluids. He needed to confirm where he was and with who.

He prayed and prayed that he wasn't with the dancer. His life might as well be over now if he was, so cautiously he opened his eyes. The bright light was too much so he screwed them back shut again. Okay, looking is not an option right now.

"_Feel your surroundings, how do they feel?" _

He was sitting down on something soft and yet scratchy at the same time. His back was leant against something wooden, not smooth like a bedpost but rough; splinters caught at his skin and there was a piece of metal niggling just above his shoulder. He tried to move and then when he felt the wet patch on the hay (it was obvious it was hay) his whole body jerked in a horrifying alertness. The smell was strong; he knew where he was now.

"_Kweh!" _

The over powering aroma of Chocobo and its stench of urine made Basch conclude there was only one place he could be. The private Chocobo stables were a lot smaller than the main ones used for the soldiers; only a few people had permission to be in here as the Chocobo's themselves were prized breeds. Basch felt one approach him; he heard the claws on the hay and the curious flapping of its wings. With his eyes still closed, Basch stayed still as the Chocobo bent down to his face. Its breath puffed on him, hot and smelly before nuzzling softly at his face and hair.

"_Kweh?!" _

The beak nipped affectionately at Basch; it was obviously a female, for it began to lightly nuzzle and nip over his body, the way a mother would groom and clean her chicks. Basch gently (though with great effort) lifted his foot and pushed her away from him. She came back to him several more times, her beak and her "grooming" going ever lower. Each time Basch pushed her away a little more forcefully.

"Basch….is everything all right?!"

"_KWEH!" _

"Holy hells!"

Basch was more than awake now. The tip of a Chocobo's beak just grazing the inside of a person's thighs was enough to wake anyone up. He tried to leap to his feet, his startled cries upset the Chocobo and she now scurried away to the other side of the stable and riled up the others. The squawking was too much; Basch really did want to be sick.

Why was all this happening to him? Iliana…the dancer…now the damned Chocobo? Why did everything have to go wrong?!

Basch tried to get up again, but found that he could only get half way up to his full height before being dragged back down again. The reason for this was that his hands were quite securely cuffed to the wooden post he was leaning against. Great…he was chained up again. Why does it always happen to him?!

"Basch…you all right? You going to be sick?"

He moaned some kind of groaning reply, frowning, though as his head was drooped forward on his chest, his sweaty blonde hair covered his scrunched up face. He really wanted to be sick, but something even more terrible and horrifying dawned on him.

"Erm….?"

"It's me, Basch. Vaan."

"Can you tell me something?"

"I'll try."

"Have I got all my clothes on?"

"Truthfully?"

"I always appreciate your honesty, Vaan."

"Okay….then no. You haven't." Basch heard extreme panic and distress in the young man's voice. No doubt from having seen him naked. "But don't worry, Basch I've got my eyes closed too. I only opened them once and well…." Vaan couldn't say anymore.

Basch shuddered. He needed to get out of here and smarten himself up in time for the bonding ceremony. But he was naked, hung over and really needing to pee. The pain in his bladder was beginning to reach the point that moving in the slightest may upset things.

"We're in her Majesty's private stables…aren't we?" Vaan confirmed Basch's question. "I'm naked, handcuffed to the post and in big trouble. So, Vaan…I need your help. Uncuff me; get me some clothes, some water and preferably a bucket! I will not ruin this for Ashelia, I will not let Balthier's foolish prank to finish what has not even begun! Are you with me Vaan?"

"Sure, Basch. I'm with you. I don't want Ashe to be angry at you….I don't want Penelo to find out either…but there is one small problem."

"What?"

"I'm handcuffed to the other post opposite you."

Basch opened his eyes. The horrible bright light again painfully assaulted his senses, but he forced himself to keep them open. It was a good few minutes before everything came into focus. Yes, he was in the stables and four or five of the finest Chocobos were mulling around, chirping happily to themselves. The one who had sniffed him earlier was still eyeing him up. No…he didn't need an in heat bird to be making things more complicated now.

He at last spotted his other, unfortunate, companion. He was indeed handcuffed to the wooden post opposite him. He too was naked.

Vaan grinned sheepishly and from behind his back, Basch saw his hand wave whilst still in the handcuffs. It wasn't all that he saw, much to the embarrassment of Vaan, but for Basch it wasn't what he wanted to see, after all, Vaan wasn't the one going to be married, he wasn't going to be in this condition.

He began to think of Ashe. He had to think of his beloved to get Vaan's nakedness out of his mind. He closed his eyes.

_Ashe…beautiful, wonderful Ashelia…naked, luscious beneath his body, her arms stretched above her, inviting him to worship her. Her angelic face, her sleek silky skin was glistening with warm sweat; she panted soft loving gasps of his name as he nuzzled around her neck, the giggle fluttered from her lips as his beard tickled her skin. She kissed him and sighed, mouthing the words "I love you, Basch". _

Basch groaned, wishing it was real.

_He was kissing her, touching her skin with his hands and lips, stroking down her creamy thighs and making her quiver. He trailed delicate caresses across her still slim stomach; he teased every part of her body, finding the spots that she loved…_

He groaned again as his thoughts began to become clearer and real.

_His hands and his mouth sank lower, his eyes still watching the pleasured glowing expressions on her face. He moved down near those straining shaking legs before kissing the delicate folds between them with his tongue…the sounds she made, those little mews and moans that drove him wild. The rush of her, the taste of her…. _

Oh no.

"Whoa, Basch! Man! That's not…I didn't need to see that!"

"It's a perfectly normal reaction!" Basch snapped rather abruptly and loudly, perturbed that he had "zoned" out for a moment. He quickly recovered though and with his usual calm and stoicism, which worried Vaan, he added "It was not in response to you."

"I hope it's not in response to me!!" Vaan choked, becoming even more agitated that Basch happened to be naked, suddenly aroused and not that far from him.

"Kindly stop shouting, Vaan. It is making my headache worse."

"I'm not shouting!! I'm just speaking loudly in a very startled manner, because I'm freaking out at seeing what I really shouldn't be seeing from you, Basch! "

"We're both men, Vaan. You shouldn't be embarrassed. It's natural."

"WHAT?!" Vaan began to choke, "Basch how can you be so damned calm about it? This is not right! I don't really think me seeing you get…y'know…up….is natural."

"I apologise if it makes you uncomfortable. But you understand, as a man, that these things do happen."

"Basch, I don't want to see you naked!"

"You'll get used to it."

"Huh?" Vaan's thoughts were going more than haywire at the words from the older man. They were going into melt down. "I hope not! Anyway, how come you're not panicking about all this? Surely you're uncomfortable with being on display as well?"

"Myself being on display? No. You…a little. I am, however more presently worried about how we can get out from here."

_And if Vaan will be able to perform his role in the ceremony. _

"We are in a lot of trouble, aren't we?" Vaan sighed, crossing over his legs to hide himself.

"_KWEH!!"_

The silence was extremely uncomfortable. Vaan had his eyes firmly shut and both of them tried (in vain) to get loose from their bonds. It never worked and it didn't help when all the rest of the Chocobos began to snuffle and sniff around them both.

"You were thinking of Ashe…weren't you?" asked Vaan, hopefully and he pulled at his bonds.

"Of course." said Basch, flicking his foot to keep away a squawking angry male that was no doubt trying to pick a fight with him.

"Good. That's….that's good to know."

There was a long dragging silence, until Basch felt something land on his lap. The thick woollen blanket was warm and although it didn't hide the arousal his thoughts of Ashe had given him, it covered the full bare sight of it from the old wizened man that now stood above the two of them.

"Children are you ready to leave?" asked Sarvani, a disgruntled look upon his ancient face.

"It would be a pleasure to be out of this place and to be wearing some clothes." said Vaan, as he too was given a blanket to cover himself. The Helgas man didn't respond to that and proceeded to free both of the men from the posts.

"You are not going to lecture us, sir?" asked Basch, more than ashamed that Sarvani had been the one to find them. Though as he thought about it, it did make sense; the dream-seer would have been the logical choice to find them as he would have experienced the visions in his sleep. Poor guy, not the best dream to ever have.

"No, I'm not going to lecture you, boys because this was not of your doing. Someone else was responsible for your extreme predicament."

"Balthier." Basch growled under his breath.

"Indeed." Sarvani clutched his hands beneath the long trailing sleeves of his robe. "But what is important is that you and your friend prepare yourselves. The bonding ceremony will begin in a few hours."

"A few hours?!" gasped Vaan, flapping away the heated female Chocobo that was now sniffing at the blanket wrapped round his waist.

"By the gods…it's almost noon!" Basch nearly collapsed down to his knees in shock. He wasn't prepared, he wasn't ready and neither were his "best men." Balthier, Vaan, Garner and yes even Larsa's little role in this, had not been fully explained. They didn't fathom at all what they each had to do for him during this upcoming month. There wasn't enough time.

"Do not panic, young Basch." Sarvani rested a long bony clawed hand on his bare shoulder. "There is time. The Official from Landis is overseeing the last touches to the room right now and her majesty is already with her ladies. Come with me, I will take you to where you can have a shower and…other necessary…things."

Vaan was impatient and had headed already to the doors. He looked very pale and groggy in the sunlight, he could barely keep his eyes open either, but he was determined to get out of here before anyone else came along to question his state of dress.

"I must thank you, my lord." said Basch. "I feel so ashamed…"

"Boys will be boys…" Sarvani sighed. "I maybe several hundred…give or take…years old, but that doesn't mean I didn't get into similar predicaments when I was your age. I understand, I just hope you learn from this mistake…as well. And of course, not to make quite so many more in the future."

"Yes, my lord." Basch hopped from foot to foot. "Sir, may I suggest we hurry? I am in dire need to relieve myself."

"Aw! Basch!!!" Vaan shuddered.

"I need to go to the toilet!" Basch scowled.

Lord Sarvani chuckled lightly as he listened to the young hume's bickering with fondness, leading them out of the stables. To be this young again, he sighed. To be in love again, to just experience the problems the youth thought were so important…they were so lucky.

* * *

Fran stood at the top of the stairs that cut down through the circled room, with astonished eyes at the beauty before her.

One of the old state rooms in the palace had been completely transformed; where it once had been a cold dark unsettling place, it was now illuminated by soft white lights floating like thousands of crystal flies in the air, glinting off gossamer drapes of silver and red that hung from the walls. At the centre of the room, directly below her, was a fireplace of black stone and next to it on either side were two marble pedestals with tall ceramic vases on top. On the floor, covering the entire cold hard surface, were an assortment of thick throws, blankets, sheets and cushions; all coloured with gentle whites and reds like the drapes. It looked tempting and inviting for Fran to go and lie down, but she gathered that it was not her position to do so.

This was the setting for Basch and Ashe's ceremony. This was where they were going to spend the next two months proving their worth to not only them, but to the stern looking Landis woman dressed in white standing next to Talven, Reion and Ondore.

"Everything seems to be in order." Fran heard the woman utter. "Her Majesty and her party are all present, we just need the Captain and his entourage to get here before we can commence."

Their conversation continued, but Fran ignored them, knowing it was not her place to interrupt or question what was going to happen. Instead, she became focused on the young hume woman standing next to her.

Ashe was crying. Again.

Pregnant hume women did this a lot apparently. It was a mystery how she didn't become dehydrated.

"Is something wrong, Ashe?" Penelo asked softly as the Queen touched her shaking hands to her face.

"She doesn't like it…does she?" Fran sighed. "She hates it."

Ashe snorted loudly as she tried to halt her sniffles, she opened her mouth to say something, but instead the already streaming tears intensified and she found herself slumping into Penelo's arms, allowing herself to be tightly embraced.

"Hates it?!" Penelo shook her head, her wide eyes also seeming to be on the verge of tears. "This place is heavenly…it's beautiful! She loves it!"

Ashe nodded her head, her face rubbing against the white of Penelo's long dress. She whimpered as she realised she had just smeared her runny nose across the shoulder.

"Then why is she crying?"

"She's happy." said Marlene. "She's overcome with joy, that is why she is crying and I don't blame her. I never thought the setting could be anything like this…it's astounding! Breath-taking!"

"It's like someting from a fairytale, Majesty!" Maya added, dabbing her own watery eyes with a handkerchief. "It's certainly befitting for the Queen of Dalmasca! How I wish your father could have seen it! Though...I still cannot believe what we are supposed to do…"

Neither could Fran. Her own body was still getting strange jolts as she recalled Ashe going through their duties and it was a duty. They had all said they would do this for her, but Fran had the suspicion that, whilst she had her apprehension and fears, it was nothing compared to what Marlene was going to have to do.

"I can't believe it!" Ashe said at long last, pulling out of her friend's hold and looking down at the scene with a sappy smile. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, pleased that this ceremony had stated no make-up to be worn. "It's….oh I don't think I can bear this anymore! A whole month, in this beautifully romantic room…inches away from him and to not touch him?! I'll go mad! I think I have already!"

"You will get through this, Ashe!" Penelo said, giving the Queen a squeezing hug. She spoke with great confidence in her friend, but Fran could hear the worry, the trembling in her voice at the thought of what lay ahead for them all. "You will be strong as you always have been and when this month is over…well the second month you know full well we won't be able to pry you two apart!"

"But…what about the babies? How am I going to tell him about…?"

"You'll tell him when it's appropriate…when it feels right. Right?!"

Ashe only looked down to her belly, pressing her hands against it. Her silence kept the others quiet too and whilst all the ladies knew the men were late, they never said anything in case it upset Ashelia even further. Instead, they watched as the Landisian official made the final checks of the room.

Fran hoped that Basch and the others would get here soon

* * *

Larsa had been waiting for a long time. Basch, who had always been punctual, didn't show up when he said he would. Yet the little Emperor was no fool, he knew what Bachelor parties entailed and he knew why he had been disallowed from going to it. He concluded that the "groom" and the other "best men" were struggling to get here whilst suffering from hangovers and what else they had been stricken down with because of the all the "partae-ing!"

The servants and workers who had been setting up the room worked exceptionally quickly. He watched in fascination as they rushed back and forth, his anticipation and excitement always growing at what the finished room would look like.

Kytes had come along and sat with him, Larsa thankful for the company, because the knights, soldiers and even his own guards were very boring on conversation, when there was any at all. The two other delegates who had come along with Marlene; Daffyd and Arnon had also come to offer their support for Basch, but when they too grew inpatient, Larsa bid them leave back to Archadia.

So instead, both the young teens tried to find out exactly what Larsa's role was going to be in this.

"It's something to do with food." Larsa said despondently. "I hope they don't ask me to cook. I have some skills, certainly…but I wouldn't know where to begin with catering for a Landisian ceremony."

"I'm clueless as you, sire." said Kytes. Larsa shook his head. He wished that Kytes would just call him by his own name. "But I must say that white you're wearing wouldn't be much good if you were to cook."

Larsa nodded in agreement and looked down at the light airy clothes that he wore. The sleeves were long, but manageable at the moment; the top was secured snugly to him by a single red sash around his waist and the hem of the trousers stopped just above his ankles.

"Very smart though. Not that you don't ever look smart anyway, sir."

"My name is Larsa. Please, call me as such."

Kytes nodded sheepishly and was about to speak up again, when the door to the waiting room opened up and the man they had been waiting for finally came through, followed by the others. Garner, Vaan and Balthier were dressed in the same clothes as Larsa did and it was only Balthier who looked pristine and chipper. Basch was wearing something different, a blood red robe of silk, with a black Landisian pattern on the back, to make him stand out. He looked better than he felt, no doubt the healing potions and elixirs curing some of the hangover he suffered from, but the dark circles under his eyes showed Larsa that his guardian had definitely over indulged himself.

"I'm pleased that you finally showed up." said the Emperor.

"I'm sorry, my lord." Basch said smoothing back his hair with a shaking hand. "I was detained."

Larsa noted the angry stares both he and Vaan gave Balthier. The pirate just grinned back as if he was immensely pleased with himself, but that smug reaction only made a deep snarling growl rumble in Basch's throat.

"We do not have time to go into lengthy details about your roles, "said Basch addressing them all. "But each of you will have a specific duty. Idris, as neither of my parents are alive and I have no other family, as my brother in arms; my friend, I would like you to take up this role. I consider you family, not just a friend."

"I'm honoured." Idris patted his friend's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Vaan, you will be entrusted with keeping vigil over my actions. Or for this month, the lack of them. You are to make sure that I do not touch Ashelia at all."

"Sounds easy enough." Vaan grinned, thinking that he did indeed have the easiest task of all of them. "I've got a big stick I could hit you with, if you try anything! Right?"

"That won't be necessary, but thankyou. My lord Larsa…you will do what I did for my cousin at his ceremony. You will be my food bearer. When I wish for nourishment and refreshment you will get it for me. I hope you don't find that task...."

Larsa held up his hand to cut him off.

"It will make a nice change for me to do something for you." Larsa bobbed his head. "Please do not think that because of who I am, I would be unwilling to undertake this for you."

"Thank you, sir." Basch then looked to Balthier. He was still angry at the younger man, for what Larsa didn't want to know, but now it seemed that Basch was actually going to have difficulty in talking to him. "Balthier…you are not to be in my service for this."

"Oh?" Balthier's eyebrow raised and he chuckled lightly, which again made Basch growl. The others didn't like it; Basch was struggling with this decision. "I thought I was to be your best man. You did ask me, did you not?"

"The best man for this job…aye." Basch closed his eyes for a few seconds and muttered some mantra of calming before looking Balthier directly in the eye. It was a stare that wiped the smile off Balthier's face. "You will be the best man to test my endurance."

"I thought Ashe would be doing that, being as you'll be unable to touch her." said Idris, frowning in confusion.

"She will be…but Balthier, you will be even more so."

"I…I don't understand." Neither did Larsa. Basch turned away from Balthier and stood in front of the very door that Ashe would be behind, waiting for him and he lovingly pressed his hand against the smooth surface of the wood. He bowed his head to rest next to it, muttering a poem in Landisian under his breath.

"For this ceremony, you will be tending to Ashelia." he said eventually, when he had repeated the poem a couple of times and composed himself.

"Ahhh!" Balthier caught on. "I'm supposed to make your situation more difficult for you, by being…"

"By being able to touch her."

"Holy crappers!"

Everyone looked at Kytes who immediately slammed his hand over his mouth, his face bright red with shocked embarrassment at his outburst. Vaan sniggered which provoked Larsa into doing the same, but the two eldest men were distracted by the inner door opening.

"Sorry…" Kytes uttered. Vaan just shushed him when Sarvani announced to them all that the ceremony would now begin. Kytes still kept his hand over his lips and watched in awe as Larsa, Garner, Vaan and Balthier strolled past him into the main room; but his mouth hung open even wider and his neck craned back when Basch stood directly in front of him.

"Kytes…I will ask something of you."

A little squeak came from the boy's lips as he tried to say "Me?!" When Basch waited for him to stop hyperventilating, he crouched down next to him.

"If you and Filo would mind going down to the Muthru Bazaar and look for Llyud? I have a vague recollection that he maybe down there, passed out beneath one of the arches."

Kytes squeaked again and then finally managed to say "yes sir", prompting Basch to smile at him. Then he nodded his thanks and walked away.

"Holy crappers…the Judge Magister spoke to me."

It took a long while for it to fully register with the young teen before he realised he actually had to go and look for Llyud.

Before he did, he looked to the doors which lead to the ceremony room. He wished the Queen and the Captain a good month ahead.

* * *

The fire was lit.

A red glow flickered over the walls and reflected off the shimmering drapes. Not all the floating lights were illuminating, thus keeping the seductive flaming of the fire the main source of light.

Fran was standing next to Ashe's left, dressed in a long white plain dress that covered up most of her body. It was stifling, she wasn't used to these constrictions; she was much more used to having most of her body bare, instead only the cuts around her shoulders and the neckline showed her flesh. And she was bare foot…or clawed. Thankfully, the floor cushioned her claws like the moss of Golomore forest…but still it was too much clothing.

Ashe was wearing a silk robe of red, just like Basch's albeit a more feminine one, but Fran knew that the material was lighter than that of the dress she and the others wore. Marlene stood to Ashe's right, whilst Penelo stood behind her and Maya behind Fran. On the other side of the fire, Basch was with his men, Garner was standing next to the Landisian Official and so was Ondore.

Away from the main circle, sitting up at the top and looking down at them, was Sarvani, Reion and Talven. Fran knew they were not officially part of this ceremony, but in the interests of Dalmasca's people would be privy to see some of it. Did the Kilitas priest know what this entailed? Would his beliefs be outraged at this?

"This is not like any other ceremony I have ever overseen." The Landis woman spoke, breaking the tense silence in the heated room. "Normally the couple themselves come to me and request to go through with the ritual. Instead I have been asked by the head of the Dalmascan council and…strangely a high Kilitas priest, to put this into motion. It is also strange to me that, though not the main purpose, this bonding ceremony is expected to achieve conception of the first child. I have been informed that Her Majesty is already pregnant." The woman bowed towards Ashelia and then to Basch. "I do extend my heartious congratulations to you both. Are your guardians all right with this, it is not an issue for them?"

Garner and Ondore both shook their heads and so did Vaan and Fran. The official smiled and bowed. Then her deep sensual voice spoke up once again.

"In Landis, it is not any god or deity that oversees or blesses a couple's union. It is the decision of the family members whether they are accepted. Then I will make the acceptance and bonding official. We can be the only ones who approve. Queen Ashelia B'Nargan Dalmasca, Basch Fon Ronsenberg, you wish to prove to everyone here, that you are worthy of being together, that you are dedicated to spending the rest of your lives together?"

"We are." Basch and Ashe responded together.

Ever since Basch had walked into the room, Fran saw that they were unable to look away from each other. It already seemed to the couple that no one else was in the room, nor did it seem that anyone else existed. The Landisian woman nodded in approval.

"They are ready. So we shall begin." The woman turned to Ondore, who bowed to one knee. It was a little straining for him and he grunted with a little bit of effort, but he looked up at the woman with such pride. "As the Guardian of Ashelia…do you approve of her choice?"

"I do."

"If there is any cause for doubt in your mind, you are, by Landis law, to speak now."

"I have no doubt whatsoever in my mind that Basch Fon Ronsenberg is the man for my niece."

Fran heard Ashe sniffle beside her. She looked round and saw that she was indeed crying. The sadness was not showing on her face, rather instead there was the longing for the knight sitting on the other side of the fire. The tears trickled down her white pale cheeks, but she held herself strong and true.

"Tell me about Ashelia B'Nargan Dalmasca."

Fran and everyone else in the room listened as Ondore spoke of the Queen's life. She had known that the beginning was to be Ondore and Garner speaking of the couple's lives. It was the time for them to speak highly of the couple and to show the others what they were really like. Fran did think it a little unnecessary being as Ondore didn't really need to be convinced about Basch's life and how he had led it. But it was tradition; any other Landis couple would have to endure this as well.

Every aspect of their lives had been told. Fran was quite surprised that the woman had asked for the scroll of Prince Rasler's death, but Ashe had explained that the marriage and bonding would not be allowed unless certain circumstances were proven. So Ashe had to provide proof that she was widowed and Basch likewise, had to prove that he had never taken a wife before hand. Talven and Reion objected quite harshly about having Rasler mentioned.

"It is not your place to speak!" the woman bellowed back at them. "You asked for this ceremony, the couple themselves have agreed to everything required!"

It was imperative that all checks of their past were thoroughly scrutinized. They saddened greatly when the once Captain of The Order recalled Rasler's death in battle. Basch could barely speak of how her husband died in his arms, for the subject was still too sore and painful, for both of them. The Landisian woman saw the truth of their anguish and how they wanted to even now give each other comfort because of it. Yet only the couple knew of the guilt they were feeling now.

Once that was done, it was the turn for others to speak. The Official allowed Reion, Talven and Sarvani to voice their concerns…Reion only saying that their age (pah!) and their status of Queen and Knight were not acceptable to all. Fran heard Penelo mutter "blah blah blah" under her breath whilst giving the priest a disapproving scowl.

It was Ondore, Talven and Sarvani that relayed the events of the "war" to the woman.

"Basch did take the blame for something his brother did and most of the people accept that, but there are those who still wish to see him dead. Justice if you will." said Sarvani.

"Those people are not relatives, their opinion will not sway mine in this matter." the woman bluntly said. "Basch has done nothing to demand any kind of punishment in my view and in light of the evidence. I have heard from both families. I am satisfied that the request for this bonding is true and that the couple are dedicated to this long time ahead. So who are the Watchers?"

Fran stepped forward, carefully making sure that her claws were padded in her pawed feet as she did so for she didn't want to rip the beautiful cushioned floor. Vaan was given a nudge in the back from Balthier before he stood forward. Penelo giggled.

"You are the Watchers." The Landisian woman announced. "For the next two months you will be standing vigil over the couple, you have been chosen for this role for your honest and truthful nature. The first four weeks you are responsible for making sure they do not touch and also for the upkeep of the room. Basch and Ashelia may talk, but under no circumstances are they to make physical contact. It will not be easy."

"It's not going to be easy?" Vaan said, trying to hide the whine in his voice. The woman, in fact all the women in the room looked at Basch.

"Did you not tell him what his duties entailed?" asked Penelo a little annoyed.

"There was no time."

The Official smirked just ever so slightly, putting a hume warmth to her pale white skin.

"It will not be easy for you, rest may not be possible. The fire must always be tended to, the Rhosyn must be kept warmed and ready...you are to remain always watchful, even when they sleep."

"Oh…great." Vaan smiled a sarcastic smile. "I won't be getting any sleep? Surely that....I need my sleep!"

"What you rest you get will depend on you and the other Watcher."

The Official tutted and continued with the proceedings. As they and the others were chosen by the couple, more proof was needed to confirm they were who they said they were. It was a difficult thing for Fran as Viera didn't exactly keep records of what they'd done or any personal details, so she recited life story. No one objected, even if it did go on for an exceptionally long time, but everyone was gripped and completely enthralled. She spoke of some of her "pirating" times with Balthier but nothing she revealed on was objected to. In fact her story went on a lot longer as she recalled the years (and years) she had lived. Everyone was just a little bit disappointed when she didn't narrow her exact age down as not even Balthier knew how old she is. The Official was impressed, though she mentioned her concerns about Fran's "criminal" past with Balthier. It was only after a few words from Lord Sarvani about her character that she seemed satisfied.

"I really should be honoured." said the woman to Fran. "Not many from Landis have even seen a Viera let alone ask to take part in our ways. Forgive my doubting you…."

"I take no offence." said Fran. "I fully understand why you did."

And so the introductions continued. Vaan told of his life on the streets, how he had coped and his friendship with Penelo, only to be a little surprised when Talven handed the Official his family records, birth scroll along with his brother's. Fran saw the pride in the young man's frame as he stood tall clasping the papers to his chest.

Garner was acting as a member of Basch's family, but he was also given the task of looking out for Basch's health. It was down to him and Maya to make sure that Basch and Ashe were healthy during their ceremony and he wouldn't have it any other way. It was his duty and honour bound vow to see both of them safe. Garner told everything of his life; of meeting Efa, falling in love and how a certain Knight from Landis set them up. He spoke proudly of his love towards his two children and of his brotherly bond with Basch; whilst Maya spoke about her long distinguished service in Ashe's family and of her own children, long grown up and with ones of their own.

Penelo and Larsa were the food bearers, not much really needed explaining about that role, but when it came to telling of their back rounds, it had been just like Vaan's. It was a sad start of losing parents, or of having a mother negleted; of the struggle to survive and thrive in a world where plague, war and insanity had ripped so much from them. But it was when three friends met and who had remained so to this day that brightened them. Their parts in helping bring peace to Ivalice made them, as well as Basch and Ashe, so uplifted.

"And lastly…your Anointers."

Balthier and Marlene stepped forward, the sky pirate smiling seductively at the auburn haired woman, but Nia just rolled her eyes and clasped her hands behind her back, before commencing her back round story. Balthier tried to listen, but he could only be enchanted and captivated by her fiery beauty. When she had finished, Balthier was more than disconcerted that she hadn't mentioned him or their relationship and was very disconcerted about it, but he kept his mouth shut until it was his turn.

From becoming the youngest ever Judge in Archadian history, to becoming Balthier, Sky Pirate extraordinaire and acclaimed "Leading Man" …Ffamran Bunansa spoke of himself as if it was a thrilling adventure story. He spoke of great travels all over Ivalice and of fiends he had bested and how he had met Fran. Yet his biggest build up was when he spoke of his part in restoring Ashelia to the throne and his heroic deeds in preventing the Bahamut from destroying Rabanastre.

Larsa, Vaan and Penelo loved listening to his stories and the others found them amusing, all except Talven and Reion who handed several long pieces of scroll into the Official's hands.

"Mister Bunansa…"

"Balthier…please."

"Balthier…it appears that you have several outstanding warrants for your arrest all over Ivalice." The Landisian woman frowned, having to pull some spectacles from her robes to read the scroll. "You are wanted for the theft of several priceless paintings from an Archadian Art gallery…disturbing the peace and charges of assault in Nalbina; theft of jewellery, unpaid speeding tickets, use of a hover bike in pedestrian areas…drunk and disorderly…theft of numerous "wedding" gifts from a well respected and noble Dalmascan family…theft, more theft and ….well suffice to say the list does go on. I am not sure that I am comfortable in allowing someone with your character to take part in this ceremony, let alone be given such a prominent role as Anointer."

"Can I say one thing?" asked Balthier. The woman sighed and nodded. "The one where I am wanted for the robbing of the Archades Bank? That was not me…I was in bed at the time with the flu."

_And the young brunette he had caught it from. _

"That is hardly convincing." said the woman. "Captain Fon Ronsenberg…I am quite perplexed as to why you would choose this man…this pirate, as he described himself, to be a part of such a blessed occasion. I should have him ejected from this room, or call the guards."

"Then you should do the same to me." Fran said. "For I was a participant in some of those."

"Indeed?!" The woman rose an eyebrow, not look happy at all. "This is most vexing."

"Madam…" Basch finally tore his gaze away from Ashe and looked towards her and Balthier. "Yes, Balthier has done some…very well…a lot, of things that should warrant some jail sentence. But he is not a cruel or evil man…he has never murdered or abused innocents, nor has he committed crimes of treason against any country of Ivalice. He calls himself a sky pirate and that he is, but I would not compare him to some of the more brutal ones that live in Balfonheim."

"That hurts, Basch." Balthier sneered.

"He has helped us in so many ways." Ashe continued. "Without his aid, his and Fran's support and…generosity…I would not be Queen. Without Balthier, there would be no Rabanastre and so many lives would have been lost. He has more than made up for his past discretions and he has….in part become our friend. Basch and I trust him implicitly and without question. We need him here."

"Are you trying to ruin my reputation?" hissed Balthier. Basch muttered for him to shut up and Balthier heard the growl in the older man's throat, thus subsequently kept his mouth closed.

"Very well…" the woman said. "It would be acceptable for now. However, would Your Majesty object to me requesting that after the ceremony, something will be done to compensate those he stole from?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." said Ashe, smiling when Basch returned his gaze at her. Fran wasn't about to object like Balthier was, she had always thought, ever since she had first met him, that eventually they would get caught. Yet it had been exciting and fun.

Reion and Talven were angry that Balthier was allowed to continue, but they kept quiet and sat back in their seats at the top of the room when the Official stepped closer to the fire.

"Then let this commence." she said. She nodded to Balthier and Marlene, Nia stepping up to the pedestal nearest Ashe and picking up the vase. Balthier did likewise with the one near Basch, feeling the warmth of the ceramic against his flesh.

It was then it hit him. The smell…the heavy but floral scent just crept up his nostrils and made him swoon, for a pleasant arousing high buzzed not only in his head but all over his body. Looking down inside, he saw the Rhosyn oil, the rare and demanded oil ever sought after in Ivalice.

"Holy….." he kept his last words in as he grinned, the effects of the Rhosyn making everything swim around him. He was very horny, aroused and Balthier badly felt an urge. He quickly looked down and thanked the Landisians for designing such loose flowing clothes as he knew damned well that he was getting more than a little hard.

"You're not supposed to breathe it in!" hissed Marlene, keeping her vase away from her at arms length. "You fool!"

"It's all right Nia, darling." Balthier winked and put on his most seductive expression he could muster. "I'm perfectly fine. Hey…if these two love birds aren't allowed to do it, would you accept such a merry rumpus with a dashing gentleman….meaning me?"

"Silence Anointers!" The Landisian woman snapped. "You are not permitted to speak!"

Balthier mouthed a sheepish _"sorry" _and went to stand next to Basch. He was a little confused when Marlene stood glaring at him, as if he was standing her spot.

"You are supposed to be over by Ashelia." Basch whispered, seeing the threatening and angry glare from the Official. Balthier realised his mistake and promptly walked round the fire and stood next to the Queen, who he noticed had balled her hands into fists and looked more incensed at him than the Official did. Fran had never seen her "partner" acting so undignified like this. It must be the effects of the Rhosyn, a clear intoxicating effect on humes, but not to anyone else. Viera, Bangaa, Seeq, Moogles and other races didn't react like this to Rhosyn…it was a mystery why.

"With the exceptions of the Family members, Anointers and the Watchers, I must ask the rest of you to leave. You will not be present in here unless called upon." The Official gestured with a long bony hand up at the exit. The others did look a little perplexed, Larsa actually appeared upset that he wouldn't be seeing the beginning of the ceremony, but then again, what use would he be just hanging around?

"What are we supposed to do, whilst we wait?" asked Penelo as she climbed up the stairs with him. "Just hang around and twiddle our thumbs?"

"I have a few books you might be interested in reading." said Larsa, smiling softly.

"That would be wonderful, Larsa. Thank you. Though I must admit, I am jealous that Vaan gets to stay."

Larsa was too, but when he peered over his shoulder and caught Vaan's gaze, it seemed that the eldest of the three friends wished he could have swapped with someone.

"The Anointing." The Landisian woman held out her hands. "It is just the beginning, the test of restraint and of trust in the other. The oil from the Rhosyn has been used for centuries in our ways and has proven to tax a couple to their very limits. May Ashelia and Basch keep faith in their trust and fight the urges that will arise; may you both prove that another's touch will not anger you nor cause resentment; you will be strong and you will be true."

She bowed and muttered some phrases in the Landisian tongue, to which Fran noticed Basch mouthing along with her. It sounded like a prayer, but she could not understand the words. Then, to her shock, even though she knew it was going to happen, both Basch and Ashe took off their robes.

"Holy hells!"

Everyone knew that this ceremony entailed the couple to be naked, but seeing both the Queen of Dalmasca and her Knight completely nude was still a shock. Garner put his hand over his eyes whilst repeating his Knightly vows under his breath. To see his sovereign in such a bare display was not part of his duties.

Fran was disturbed at seeing Basch's body again, for his male "appendage" just looked awkward somehow. She certainly didn't like the look of his large protrusion between his legs; it appeared extremely unnatural, not to mention that it would be greatly impractical. How could he walk without that thing getting in the way of his legs? She shuddered once again as her hand grabbed hold of one of her ears and began to stroke at it, hoping the feel of her velvet fur would calm her somewhat.

Ashe however looked radiant. Her skin had a glistening sheen to it almost as if she was glowing and Fran remembered that it was just due to the pregnancy, the throwing up and hormone changes. The female body wasn't that much different to a Viera's…the breasts were the same; obviously they had indeed swollen and enlarged somewhat, but they were there for giving the nutrition to Ashe's young when they arrived. But once again, between the legs…instead of just smooth bare skin, Fran's eyes widened…it was so small. A baby was supposed to come out of that??! More than one?! That was not possible!

She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to stand this. Humes naked…Humes she knew and were friends with, was not a pleasing sight for the eyes.

Ashe and Basch were not in the slightest bit phased by putting themselves on show. Fran watched as their eyes longingly caressed over each other's bodies, wishing that their hands could do so instead. The Viera read the mouthed words from Basch's lips, asking Ashe if she was alright. Her gentle nod made her bosom gently wobble and Fran heard the exasperated moan from next to her.

"Am I supposed to put this…on her?" Balthier hissed right into Fran's ear and gestured to the Rhosyn in the vase.

"You are supposed to massage it on to her…yes."

"This is not fair play." Balthier hung his head in shame. "Why now? Why, when Ashe is pregnant and getting wed to Basch, do I have to do this? I am supposed to massage the most sensual and arousing oil all over a naked yet completely forbidden woman? What absolute rotten luck!"

"Balthier! Quiet!" Ashe snapped, her beautiful face scowling with anger.

He never protested further when he peered over the fire to Marlene.

The Archadian woman dipped both her hands into the vase and brought them back up, keeping them away from her face. She then knelt down behind Basch, before planting her hands lightly on his bare shoulders. She began to rub.

* * *

Already it was torture. Ashe watched as Marlene coated the Rhosyn over her Basch, her fingers kneading into his shoulders and slipping across the muscles of his arms and down his back. The fury and anger surged at the sight of another woman touching him; it boiled as Nia sensually coiled her oily fingers over his neck and chest. Ashe wanted to scream and pull Marlene away from him, she wanted and needed to be the one to do this for Basch…she craved for her hands to stroke every contour of his face and his body, but she knew that if she moved or made any attempt to cross over to him…it would be ruined.

Ashe felt a nauseous stirring within her stomach; she was going to be sick. She closed her eyes and willed it and the vision of Basch dripping with warm oil from her mind. It didn't work, for when she opened them again, she could only see Marlene slather her Basch and hear his groans as the oil began to affect him. Tense was not the right word for how she was feeling. She was in absolute agony and the young hormonal Queen knew that any minute she would cause a ruckus. She was going to scream and probably dish out some physical injury to someone.

Thankfully she was stopped when a pair of warm slick hands began to massage, very nervously, at her shoulders. Ashe looked round and saw Balthier kneeling behind her, grinning like a school boy.

"If only this were under different circumstances." he uttered, giving her a dashing wink.

Fran who had heard, waited for the sound of Ashe's fist impacting hard with the sky pirate's face, but they were more than surprised when Ashe smiled.

"Ssshhh….you are not suppose to talk to me." she said. "I would suggest you follow that rule lest you want me to rip off your…."

Balthier clamped his mouth shut and proceeded to massage the Queen. She eventually relaxed, finding herself quite pleased that Balthier's massaging was making her feel good. But when the aroma of the Rhosyn became stronger, more and more being plied onto her skin, the effects of it were astounding.

It was the same sensation she had whenever Basch was around her, or whenever he touched or spoke to her. All the world around her vanished; her tension disappeared to be replaced by an intense warmth coiling up within her stomach and between her legs, she felt a seeping pulsing excitement that only Basch could invoke. As she looked at him, catching the equally lusting stare he was giving back, she saw that Basch was lost in a trance of his own.

His mouth was open, his tongue licked at the sweat dripping over his lips as his eyes drank in her nakedness; he gazed at every part of her, wanting and yearning. Yet Ashe could see he was having problems. Whenever Balthier's hand snaked across her belly, there was a flash in his eyes, Basch was hating having that man touch her. Ashe didn't like him touching her either, even if his massaging hands were doing wonders for the tensing knots in her shoulders and back. Basch was scrutinizing everything Balthier was doing, watching for signs of inappropriate groping rather than "anointing." He growled deep when her breasts were touched by Balthier's hands and not his own; he leered as the pirate curved his fingers over her legs and thighs, but this was just part of the test. That was what the Rhosyn and the nudity was for. And of course, Balthier's being assigned for this duty was to pressurize him.

For a man who had endured torture and captivity, this would have thought to have been easy. It was the exact opposite, Ashe could tell. He was having much more difficulty than she was.

Ashe had chosen Marlene, not just because she was a friend of Balthier's. But because if Fran or indeed Penelo had this role, they would be embarrassed. Basch was like an uncle to Penelo and Fran just didn't hold the sexual threat needed. So Marlene, with her fire red hair, intense green eyes and beautiful curvy figure was chosen to be Basch's anointer. Ashe was suddenly pleased that she had, for the Archadian woman was now looking extremely professional in her role. Despite the fact that her hands were all over Basch, touching every inch of him, she appeared detached and unburdened by performing this duty on the Queen's "man." She continued to coat him, oil him up; Basch holding his arms out for her or rising up from his knees so she could reach his more intimate areas, but she was never embarrassed nor was she looking at him with any kind of lust or sexual feeling. She was completely disinterested in the magnificence of his body. Which was hard to believe. How could any woman not find Basch naked, an attractive sight? Was something wrong with him?

Now Ashe felt angry that she _wasn't_ groping him or drooling over him. Damned her hormones and crazy mixed up feelings. Damned the scent of these oils driving her insane.

She breathed a sigh of relief, when Marlene got up from the floor after a long hour and placed the vase back onto the pedestal. She bowed respectfully to the couple and to the others and when the Official gave her a nod, Nia then walked up the stairs to the exits and left. Balthier wasn't that long behind and he left at a startling speed, muttering under his breath.

Now, all the people that remained were Garner, Ondore, Vaan and Fran and the Official. The Landis woman hadn't said anything, keeping silent as she sat on her cushion by the far wall, yet her dark blue eyes were watching everything, with keen interest. Fran thought it was creepy that any of them had to watch this. It was indeed a private thing for them, (by the gods, she wished it could have been kept as such) but if their love was to be proved…someone had to do it.

"Are you all right, Ashelia?" Basch spoke up through the silence, struggling through his own endurance to keep restrained. "This is not too…strange for you?"

Ashe's slick oiled face looked deep into the fire, lost for a while at the sight of the dancing flames and the feel of the heat.

"To be touched by someone else, that's not you?" she said after a prolonged silence. Her hand lightly stroked at her neck. "To see someone else touching you? It's not strange at all, Basch. It's perfectly normal."

"I…"

"Sarcasm! I was being sarcastic." Ashe smiled lightly, provoking Basch to produce a small one of his own, though Fran noticed the sadness behind them. "I'm not feeling wonderful, Basch. On one hand I want to wring someone's neck, I want to fight, release this aggression that's swelling up inside of me. I want to cry, I want to scream…my whole body is just a mixture of insane changes. I want to be sick, I want to laugh…I don't know what else, but all I know is I badly want to kiss you, Basch. More than anything, I am feeling so high my head is spinning! This bloody oil has finally sent me crazy! I want to make love to you, I want to feel your hands and your lips touching me and I can't!!! It's frustrating and annoying!! Whose stupid idea was this?!?!"

"Erm….I would not like to say, my lady…"

"Don't patronize me!! I know it was my idea, but I did not mean this, us and now!" Ashe ran her oily hands through her hair struggling so hard to temper the rage building inside. "Which one of your people thought it would be a good idea to put couples through this?! It's painful and it's a form of torture! I need to feel you on me, in me and I want to scream for you like a few nights ago! But I can't! Instead I have to be as pent up and chaste as a damned Kilitas priest! I'm like a child that has candy just out of reach! My lips are salivating Basch!! And I'm not talking about my mouth!!!"

Basch's eyebrows rose in surprise, a tiny smile curling at the corner of his lips. For a brief second he felt the urge to get up and test to see if it was true. His fingers stroked against his thumb, his tongue licked against his lips and he had to withhold a long deep moan as his imagination went wild once more. The memories of that first night in Giza, the textures of her beneath his hands, the sweet flavours of her in his mouth…dammit, Ashe wasn't the only one who was aching.

From next to him, Basch heard a _"la la la la I'm not listening" _and when he turned, he noticed that Vaan had his hands clamped over his ears and his eyes tightly clenched shut. The Official tapped the young man on the shoulder. Vaan looked terrified, but Basch heard her explain that he had to watch and listen to everything.

"Oh that's not fair." Vaan uttered, spluttering between words. "This is their personal and private...things."

He never protested again when he found out that he had no choice. Neither did Fran, who was equally worried about hearing her friend's most intimate of intimates. She stayed kneeled by Ashe's right, her ears curled up but it did little to tune out the couple's conversation. Humes and their ridiculous urges, humes and their bodily functions. It wasn't natural to her.

"Ashelia…this ceremony has been done in Landis for hundreds of years. It is not just a declaration of love or exchanging of vows, it is…"

"A test…I know! You keep telling me, but that doesn't change how damned difficult it is! The Rhosyn is only aggravating things more."

"It isn't supposed to be easy, Ashe. This test is supposed to be difficult and…"

"Basch, I'm not going to do anything…this is far too important for both of us, but you did ask, you asked if I was alright and I'm telling you! I'm not! I need you."

"As I do you…but we're strong. We'll get through this." Basch smiled softly towards her. "Why don't we talk about something else, to keep our minds off our…needs."

"That's a good idea." Ashe bobbed her head in agreement and settled into a more comfortable position on the floor. For a moment, there was silence except for the crackling of the fire as Ashe pondered as to whether she should tell him about the babies; but such a revelation now would be too much. Hearing that there wasn't just one baby would make him ecstatic. She would want to hold him, have him stroke her belly where inside their children were growing, but she wouldn't be able to restrain herself so she decided to bring out a different subject. "So how did the bachelor party go?"

"Ah…"

There was a nervous cough from Vaan and when Ashe turned her head to look at him, the young man had his head tilted up at the ceiling and he was pretending to count the thousands of floating lights above him. He looked suspicious, he was hiding something. When she looked back to Basch, his hands were nervously fiddling with some of the cushions nestled around him.

"Something happened. Didn't it?" she hissed. "What happened at the party, Basch?"

"Nothing, my queen." he said, not terribly convincingly. "There was a lot of a drinking. I got drunk."

"I'm not surprised." She waved a hand. "Continue…"

"There were some sparring competitions…lots of food….someone was sick…there was some lovely music; I believe Idris had hired the little band that often play in the Southern Plaza on the ending days of the week…I reminisced with my old friends…there was lots of food."

"Basch…there was a stripper, wasn't there?"

"Ah………I……er……"

"Basch….there was a woman who danced and took off her clothes….for you….._wasn't there_?"

"I…er…"

"Basch! You don't lie very well! I can see on your face that I'm right! You've gone into stammering mode and you can't look at me! So I know there was a stripper there!"

"There was. Aye."

"And she danced and stripped for you, didn't she?"

"I was pinned to a chair whilst she…aye…she did."

"Did you enjoy it? Hmmm?! Did you like having this naked woman cavort all over you?!"

"NO! Not at all!"

"It's true, Ashe." Vaan jumped to Basch's defence. "He had his eyes closed the whole time. He was also fidgeting and squirming like a little kid who had to eat his greens! He hated it."

Ashe smiled and chuckled into her hand.

"I know he did." Ashe bit on her bottom lip. "There was no need to be worried, Basch. I have a feeling that Balthier was behind it all. I wouldn't even be surprised that he woke up with her in his bed the next day."

"I think he did." said Basch, grinning as the relief washed over him like a breath of fresh air. He had been ridiculous, why did he think that Ashe would hate him for having a stripper at his party. She trusted him with her life and her heart as he did with her. No stripper, not even a Lady of the Rozzarian ruling family would sway him from his Queen.

"You have nothing to worry about, Basch." she said stroking her hands across her belly. "Most bachelor parties do tend to have their own little traditions.

"Ashe I…."

"If you apologise again, I'll...." Ashe couldn't help but smile as so many _"threats_" came to her mind. "You say sorry far too much!"

"I have a lot to say sorry for."

"No. You don't." Ashe shook her head. "I know you don't. So…enough! What else happened?"

"I do not remember much. There was a lot of drinking."

"Glad you had so much fun." Her arms folded across her chest and there was a stern expression on her face. Basch looked worried, for that stern cold look was not one of pretence or foolery. "Drinking a lot does not become you."

"I do not do it often."

"Nor does he often wake up tied up in a Chocobo stables naked."

The snort of laughter wasn't exactly lady like coming from Ashe, Fran noted. But then Vaan's exclamation had been rather sudden. The Official herself even tried to cover up a snigger with a cough. She gave Vaan a stern look, no doubt for him breaking the rules of "speaking" again, but she couldn't' keep a straight face.

"Oh Basch!" Ashe was trying hard to control her laughter. "Oh now how did that happen?! No don't tell me! It was Idris, wasn't it?! He finally got you back for what you did to him at his wedding, did he not?"

Ashe flicked her glance over to where Garner was still respectfully sheltering his eyes. The Captain of the Order shook his head, not wanting to take the blame, even though at the time he had wished it had been him that left Basch in amongst the Chocobos.

Next to the penitent Garner, Ondore was smiling pleasantly as he sat in amongst numerous cushions. He was strangely unperturbed by his nieces' nakedness and that of Fon Ronsenberg; in fact, there wasn't a sign of distress or embarrassment upon his aging face. Fran didn't understand why. Surely he must have been a little taken back by her very sexual declaration to Basch. Why was he even humming?

"It was Balthier's doing." said Basch, wincing slightly as he had to shift his position. Fran thought it would be best to focus on the Queen rather than the bulking and very "tense" hume male, because he was…it…was very distracting. .

Ashe seemed a lot more comfortable now, talking about something was helping her but Fran could still see the twitches in her fingers and she noticed that she occasionally rose up as if to go over to him. Basch almost faltered as much as she did, nearly throwing caution to the wind and going over to her.

"You did make him your "best man…so you should expect such consequences." said Ashe smiling softly, touching her oil slickened cheek with her hand. "Though I should make good on my promise to him and make him suffer for putting you through it."

"Vaan was naked too!"

The look of utter shock on everyone's faces at Basch's outburst couldn't even come close to the horrified expression upon the knight's own. His hand clapped over his mouth and Kytes' phrase of _"Holy Crappers" _sounded in his head. What had he just said?!

"Basch? Is there something you have neglected to tell me?" asked Ashe, looking from her betrothed to the young man who, along with Garner, had his hands over his eyes and ears and was humming "_La la la la…I didn't hear him say that…la la la la!"_ quite loudly.

"Balthier chained not only myself naked to the Chocobo stables, but Vaan was there as well." Basch said, bowing his head in even more shame. "on different sides of the stables, of course…we weren't close or…touching….I erm…Lord Sarvani found us and thankfully got us out…Ashe…"

He was going to apologise again, but the laughter from his Queen prevented the words from coming out. It was an immense relief to see her laughing at this, rather than becoming angry, but her laughter only made him crave her more.

When his Queen smiled, it made the burdens and pains of his past seem lighter within; when she laughed, they appeared non-existent. It was an old life, one he missed immensely but he was starting a new one. He was finally going to become a father and husband and nothing else mattered. Everything he had endured was worth it, because there is never anything bad about bringing a child into the world.

"My poor dearest Basch." Ashe finally managed to stop laughing, but it was still sparkling in her eyes. "I should not torment you any further…you have had more than your fair share."

"You cannot comply with your own words, my love." Basch responded, shyly. "For your current state…you are tormenting me with your mere presence."

"In a good way….yes?" she whispered over the flames.

"In a very good way."

The couple smiled at each other and Fran saw once again their eyes lock together. This was definitely love; there couldn't be any other way to describe the way they looked at each other. Fran was still wholly confused by Hume emotions, but this was pure devotion and love that not even a Viera's connection the wood could come close. The room was silent now, except from the crackling of the fire, for Ashe and her Knight lost all need to talk. Their eyes, the subtle ways they touched at their own arms or face, every slight expression or movement spoke volumes of what they were feeling inside.

Fran actually thought, were Humes bonded in such a telepathic manner? Could they be speaking even now without everyone's knowledge? It was possible, for some species in Ivalice, especially the Leynir, did develop such abilities. Is this is what they were doing?

Fascinating.

Then of course, Fran began to wonder about the unborn babies inside of Ashe. Did a mother have a telepathic bond with her offspring as well? Would Ashe be able to hear the thought processes of developing life? The Viera all felt the presence and connection of the Wood upon their first moments of sentience and Fran knew that a mental connection between the Dream Hares (a doe and kitten) is also established early on. Perhaps the same is for humes? Though none of Penelo's books had said anything about the matter.

Realising she had let her mind wonder, Fran focused back on her duty. She was to watch Ashe, make sure she didn't act on all the feelings she was no doubt feeling. Yet she needn't have worried.

For the next five long gruelling hours, Basch and Ashe continued to stare at each other with that never diminishing lust and love in their eyes.

Not even when Penelo and Larsa came in to bring them drinks, did they break away. It was quite unnerving. To her anyway; Vaan just yawned a couple of times as well as coughing in hopes to get them talking again. Both Penelo and Larsa had been quite startled at what they saw, yet once she got over her embarrassment, Penelo became concerned about Garner; who was still refusing to take his hands away from his eyes.

Eventually, Maya came in to make sure he was all right. Then the old hume woman brought herself up to Ashe's side and discreetly conducted her scans. Fran tried to look at the readout on the little piece of equipment but she couldn't make out the results. The old woman noticed Fran's inquisitive stare and just chuckled to herself.

"Majesty…the scans are complete. Everything is fine, just as before."

Then there was the slip, that Ashe had been hoping she wouldn't let loose.

"The babies are well?"

The intense long gaze that had been unbreakable between the couple suddenly snapped. Basch's eyes widened and he nearly fell back as he gasped for breath.

"BAY...BIES?!" He choked. "As….as…more than one?!"

Fran saw Ashe mentally chastise herself, she frustratingly ran her hands over her face than then looked at him with a hopeful yet sad gaze.

"We…we are having more than one, Basch. Yes."

"I….I….how….how…?"

Fran was just about to recite the facts she had read from Penelo's book, about how multiple births occurred, but Penelo just handed the Viera a tall glass of juice and shook her head.

"How many?" Ashe began to slowly rise but Penelo had to lay a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from getting up. "Dair."

"Dair?!" Basch held out his hand, hoping for some kind of support. He latched on Larsa's arm and uttered a babble of "dair" again and again. He was to confused and he vaguely heard the young Emperor ask what dair meant. Basch had difficulty with it registering in his own head. He stammered even more, gasping and spluttering as he drank the water Larsa gave him. Most of spilled down over his shaking body until Larsa took some of his weight into his arms. Basch stopped shaking when he saw the tears swelling up in Ashelia's face. His reaction was upsetting her and he hated it.

Fran watched him as he nodded his thanks to Larsa, but he still remained nervously silent. Each second that past by, each second that he did not say a thing to this new piece of news only made Ashe more and more anxious and worried.

"Well?" asked Vaan, breaking the tension in the room a little. "What does dair mean?"

"Three." Basch said, gazing resolutely into his future wife's eyes. "Three, Vaan. We're going to have three wonderful..children."

"Oh." Vaan scratched at his head, unsure of how to react. "That's nice."

"Aye, my friend." Basch grinned widely. "It's wonderful."

Ashelia let out a heavy relieved sigh and her tears began to fall down her smiling face.

But that didn't change the fact that they were still unable to touch.

At least, not yet.


	14. Bound

_Author's note: My gods it has been far too long since I've worked on this fic. I apologise for those who have been following it. I have been so bad...but now I've done it. I've done some more of this story and I hope it won't be too long before I update again. This is not beta'd so there will be mistakes. It's not what I consider my best work...I might be a little rusty, but please be kind in any crit you decide to leave. Also a word of warning, this chapter is a lot more explicit...from the get go. Enjoy. _

* * *

**Bound**

_He knew what she tasted like; he craved and needed her, more than he needed air in his lungs. Drops of sweat trickled slowly over the swell of her breasts and the glistening trails running over her flushed skin made Basch bow his head down for his Queen. He rested against her chest ever so lightly, feeling the rapid beating of her heart before kissing at each breast, softly in worship. He carried his revering embrace between them and up across her neck, making sure the hairs of his beard caressed her skin, making her jolt and gasp. Basch kissed her, only briefly before bowing back down her chest to gently trace the tip of his tongue along her curves .Her body tensed against him and those delectable moans he heard turned to breathless pants as he took one fully to his mouth. _

_Ashe arched up into him, a lilting whine of want emanated from her throat as the wet and warm motions of his mouth and tongue rippled pleasure over her body. The judders of her underneath increased to uncontrollable jerks as Basch slipped hungrier kisses down towards her belly. She moaned his name, she begged for him to keep going down, her hands pushing eagerly on his head, but he felt another jolt from her, one that made him stop. _

_He rose up off his Queen to rest upon his knees and looked down at her sheened nakedness lying on the red mound of pillows. Ashe's sweat drenched hair sprayed out behind her, the silver strands like silk glistening with dew as she smiled back up at him. _

"_Basch!" her voice took on a low seductive tone as she held her arms above her head and thrust out her chest. She wiggled her body, intentionally making her breasts wobble. She laughed, playfully, lifted her legs and ran a big toe teasingly across the hairs on his chest. Basch smiled, gently parted her legs and traced his fingers up the insides, circular strokes, barest of touches, all the way to her inner thighs. Ashe's eyes fluttered shut, she bit hard on her lip when Basch's fingers grazed between her lips and all of a sudden she pulled him back down on top of her and enveloped her legs around his waist._

_Ashe pleaded for him; she bit at his ear and curled her fingers in his hair, begging for him to be inside of her. He kissed her with everything he had; Basch swallowed her mews before complying to her wish with a single effortless thrust. She cried as he began to move with deep but gentle grinds against her._

_The friction of their bodies soon increased and the the shocks of ecstatic pleasure wouldn't relinquish, their grasping hands and crushing mouths shuddered and slipped along with the cushions beneath but seconds before Basch could find that release, there was another jolt that broke the two of them apart. _

"_Did you feel it?" Ashe cried, running her hand over her belly as Basch slipped off her. Their panting breaths were only choked as excitement of a different kind overcame them. _

"_How could I not." He murmured, reaching down and pressing his hand over the growing stomach. "One of our sons kicked." _

"_No. One of our daughters kicked!" She breathed, wagging at finger at him and then covering his hand. Basch sunk down and slouched gently over her legs, grinning like he'd found treasure. He kissed at the swell of Ashe's pregnant belly and clamped both of his hands on either side. Immediately there were other bumps from inside as the other two joined in. _

"_We have disturbed them." He said, kissing his mouth over Ashe's belly button and whispering soft "shushes" to the babies. "Perhaps we should stop. I should let you and the boys rest." _

"_Oh no!" Ashe laughed, pulling against his hair. "You don't start something and not finish! Husband, you will continue with your duties!" _

"_Yes, my queen." _

_Ashe could only giggle at the puff of his growling breath on her skin and when that same tickle of his beard caressed between her legs, Ashe closed her eyes and relished in his kiss. _

_Though he didn't like her kicking him…_

* * *

"Ashe…stop it. Please."

The kicking in Basch's side really wasn't making sense to him. Ashe couldn't possibly be doing it, because the positioning was all wrong. He was still groggy but when another kick impacted with his side, Basch jerked upwards.

Of course, he should have realised. He wasn't with Ashe. He was on the other side of the fire, too far away from her, sleeping on the first night of the Bonding ceremony. He rubbed his eyes and gazed up at the few remaining crystal lights still bobbing through the air, and when he felt the kick again, he turned round.

"Cease doing that!" he snapped, groggily.

There was a definite feel to this foot kicking him. It was more claw shaped.

"Fran." Basch groaned, before letting out a yawn and a stretch. He felt some of his bones crack and then he heard a very disturbing hiss. He looked at Fran whose ears now curled down to cover her eyes.

"Stop stretching your Hume limbs like that! Stop it now! Or cover yourself!"

Basch was now fully awake when he fathomed what it was that was upsetting the Viera so much. Being naked was bad enough for the creature, but seeing his Rhosyn slathered form tensing and expanding as he stretched was far too much for her. His hand grabbed a thin sheet and placed it over his groin and he sat up slowly.

"I'm sorry, Fran."

"You were behaving strangely in your sleep. I did not like it. I hope that it will not happen again?"

"I cannot be held responsible for my subconscious, Fran nor can I guarantee that I will not do such things in the future. I do however worry how you will handle the second phase of this ceremony."

The only response he got from the Viera was a hissing sound, one that Fran made all too often when she was upset or loathing something.

Basch rubbed his eyes again and gazed over to where Ashe was fast asleep amongst the cushions. He was lost as he stared, captivated at the little movements she made as she breathed and at the glow of the fire on her bare skin peeking out from under the sheets.

"You did not say much after she told you." Fran said sitting down next to Basch, but not too close. That man thing of his was enough to keep her at a good distance. "Is the prospect of becoming a father frightening to you?"

Basch allowed a brief glimpse towards the Viera who was also watching Ashe, with an innocent and naïve look upon her face.

"Aye, it is. I know naught about being a parent… to be one to three? It is daunting indeed but knowing that Dalmasca has already blessed them and us…having the support from the people and from friends like you…it will be glorious. I look forward to it. I long to meet my children…but I fear so much for them. What the future will hold."

"New life is nothing to fear." Fran said matter of factly. "It is to be celebrated."

"And their lives shall be."

"Yet you said you are afraid."

Basch smiled softly and nodded his head. For a moment, it looked as if he was going to get up and go over to Ashe. Fran saw his fists clench and his face creased with frustration before he slicked his fingers through the long tresses of his soaked blonde hair.

"You've been outside the Wood. You've seen what Ivalice is like? It is cruel and harsh…despite the peace we have achieved. People are beaten, murdered and abused everyday… there are evils in this world that I would not wish my children to experience, so I will do my utmost to prevent them from having to. Yet it grieves me to know that I would not be able to shelter them from everything."

Fran understood all too well. No one should suffer but such experiences are sometimes unavoidable. The marks and scars on Basch's body were evident enough of what he had been subjected to. Fran knew that Basch and Ashe would do all in their power to make sure their children would not fall victim to such things. Yet she sensed that was not all he feared.

Basch saw the way her head tilted to one side and the prick of her ears in curiosity and he smiled.

"Perhaps I should read Penelo's books. They might give me tips on how to be a father when it comes to sleepless nights, feeding, bathing and changing."

"Changing?" Fran made a curious nipping sound through her front teeth and her ears angled slightly into each other, another trademark sign of her confusion. "How could you change your offspring? Do you swop them for others if they're not satisfactory?"

Basch let out a startled grunt of surprise and shook his head, amazed that Fran was taking things so literally.

"No! Never! I meant changing their..." Those ears curled inwards and there was another hissing sound. Basch really was amazed that she didn't know. "Hume new-borns cannot control their bodily functions so they…it has to be contained. So they wear these…"

Fran's reaction was instant and thankfully Basch didn't have to explain the exact function of a nappy. He had seen her ears stand erect before, they had done so a lot today as she was faced with many Hume traditions and sights of Hume anatomy. Though it was nothing compared to the stiffness they had now.

"You allow them to purposely defecate into their attire?" Fran shot to her feet. "That is atrocious!"

Basch had to actually "shush" Fran, his hands waved in a gesture for her to lower her voice when he saw Ashe stir in her sleep. His Queen groaned, a delectable sound, and she turned over, the sheet slipping from her body to reveal her wet back and bottom. .

"It is disgusting! Vile and unthinkable!" Fran's voice had lowered to stuttering whispers.

"You would have a new born go anywhere and everywhere?"

Fran's red eyes scrunched shut and her head wiggled from side to side. Then when it appeared she had gotten over this new shock, one eye peaked open and she looked to Basch.

"They cannot control their bodily functions? How is that possible? Do all babies do such things?"

"Aye."

"The Viera emerge from the roots of the wood with knowledge of all their bodily functions. We know how we work. This is not true of Humes then?"

Basch shook his head.

"We have to teach them."

"Teach them?" Fran had enough, it was far too much. She got up from the cushions and Basch could see her clawed hands twitching just as much as her ears, then he heard her muttering something in a language he couldn't quite understand. To his surprise the Viera walked over to where Vaan had fallen asleep and kicked him just as she had done to Basch. "Wake up! Vaan! Wake up, Basch needs some water!"

"No! I don't need any water, it's quite alright, let him sleep."

"He should not be sleeping!" Fran snapped, nudging Vaan again. The teen only groaned and turned over, smooching his face against a cushion. "Vaan! Vaan!"

"Penny, I'll do it tomorrow…..promise….." Vaan snorted in drowsed sleep. "Just snuggle with me…"

"Fran…" Basch edged up to his knees. "There is no need to disturb him…or Larsa. They are young and…."

"VAAN!"

Such a shrill screech definitely woke the boy. He jerked up into a sitting position, his blonde hair a tangled flop over his face and his mouth hanging open with drool dribbling from the side. He made a noise that could have been words, but it was too garbled. After a few moments of disorientation, Vaan swiped his hair back and looked groggily around the room before scowling up at Fran.

"Wha-?"

Fran tutted.

"It is fortunate that during the night we're the only ones to watch over the couple." Fran nudged the teen again with her foot. "You would surely be chided for slackness in such a responsibility. Basch is thirsty…I need to go and inform Larsa to bring him a drink."

Vaan looked hazily at Basch through half open eyes and instead of asking "really?" it came out like a little Moogle squeak. Basch shook his head and wouldn't have minded if Vaan did go back to sleep, but Fran was already walking away to the steps, holding up the long length of her white dress.

"Stay awake! I will not be long."

The Viera was up the stairs and gone before Vaan could even say—or attempt to say—a word. He looked around and up at his surroundings again before peering at Basch with one eye closed. He was using what energy he currently had to keep the other eye open.

"Are you really thirsty?"

Basch shook his head.

"So why did Fran wake me up?"

Basch was about to say that really Vaan should have been awake when he noticed more movement from Ashe. He saw her turn and the smile on her face. She was awake. He smiled back and Basch again felt the urgent need to go over and hold her.

"Highness…did Fran disturb you?"

Ashe shook her head and yawned. She then rose up from her lying position and the sheet fell from her completely. There was a tut and "oh bloody hell" from Vaan, which made her laugh and in turn made Basch smile.

"Are you doubting yourself again, Basch?" Ashe's voice softy spoke, as she covered herself back up with the sheet.

"I might have been." He said, bowing his head and mumbling slightly behind his long hair. He heard her gentle laughter and peered through the sweat drenched locks. "But it is perfectly justified."

"You worry too much. You will be a great father." Ashe edged closer, pausing momentarily as she looked to Vaan. Her friend shrugged his shoulders and she moved back. "I have worries too. About what kind of a parent I will be but we'll get through this together."

"Aye." Basch lifted his head and scratched lightly at his beard. "We shall. Though I'm not sure how Fran will take it. She has just stormed off to get some water. She does not approve of the fact that babies cannot control their bodily functions."

"Oh!" Ashe had to cover her mouth with her hand to hide her smirk, but it really didn't do anything to convince Basch. "Fran's going to be shocked with a lot of things during my pregnancy. I wonder how she'll…"

The sudden jerk of Ashelia's body made Basch jump. The slight hold of her hand over her mouth clamped down hard as her cheeks suddenly bulged outwards. Her other arm snaked round her stomach and she turned away.

"Ashe!" Basch called out and jumped to his feet. He then cursed himself as he forgot—again—that he couldn't go anywhere near her. "Vaan! Help her!"

Vaan was startled just as much as Basch was. Even though his eyes had been closing again, and he was about to doze back off, Basch's deep booming voice shocked him out of fatigue. He fell backwards onto the cushions behind him and gazed in horror as Ashe scrambled away from the fire. He quickly sprang to his feet and ran to the Queen's side. He landed on his knees and skidded on the sheets until he was able to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"Ashe…you all ri-AWW!"

Vaan's bawling of disgust as his friend and sovereign retched, echoed throughout the room and his skin went just as pale as Ashe's. He had turned away.

"Help her!" Basch snapped as the teen edged away.

"How?" Vaan gripped his own stomach.

"Hold her; keep her hair out of her face! Comfort her!"

"She's being sick!"

"Yes?"

_"Basch!"_ The desperation in her voice made the want inside Basch increase. He needed to be there, not Vaan. It should be him to support her and tell her it's okay. Yes she was only being sick, but such an unpleasant act could be helped with some helpful words and a loving touch.

Vaan just patted Ashe on the back and pulled back her hair. His scrunched up face, as she continued, screwed up even more. Ashe's coughs and splutters weren't making the experience for him any better.

"You all right, Ashe?" he managed to stutter. The queen shook her head. "Fran's gone to get some water for you. Get that gross sick taste out of your mouth, yeah?

Basch saw her hand grab Vaan's forearm. Her head flopped onto Vaan's shoulder and it pained him. Basch thought himself a fool for being so petty, but more than anything he wished he could be there holding his Queen. He wished that he was Balthier…or anyone who was able to be close and touch her.

He sank back down to his knees and watched Vaan comfort Ashe through the flames of the fire. He didn't notice Fran returning with the water, nor did he notice the arrival of Penelo. The two women huddled round Ashe, tending to her and helping her…

He didn't think he would be able to last the next month. He closed his eyes and hoped for a speedy next few weeks. He longed for that that night when they would be bound together…and the dreams wouldn't be just dreams.

* * *

She had been in amongst the bustle when the ceremony started. Whilst the interior of the Bonding room was calm and peaceful, the rest of the palace had erupted into chaos. The kitchens, the guards and ministers…everyone was running around like headless…well confused Headless.

She stood in the small hall way just outside, mainly to stay with her friends whilst they waited to be summoned. But the second time the Emperor and Penelo came out of the room; she didn't know what to make of their expressions. They were red faced about something.

"Is everything okay?" asked Filo as Larsa slumped down onto the little couch that sat against the wall. The Arcadian's eyes were wide with shock and his hands were shaking a bit and when Penelo shyly hid away near the door, Filo took hold of Larsa's hand and gently squeezed it.

"I was not expecting that!" Larsa said. "Well I was…but hearing about it and seeing it are very different things!"

"What did you see?" asked Filo, all innocently.

"What _didn't_ we see?" Penelo said, beaming a grin almost as wide as her face. Filo gasped and felt her cheeks burn as she caught on to her friend's meaning.

"They were naked?" She couldn't help but giggle when Larsa nodded. "Oh! Gosh!"

She then wrapped her arms around her head and tried not to think on what Captain Basch Fon Ronsenberg would look like…naked. The more she tried not to…the more she couldn't help but.

It was only when Marlene and Balthier came storming through the door that she was startled out of her revelry. The two didn't stop to talk or let them know what was going on. Nia and Balthier walked along the corridor and opened the far door—the noise of chaos outside momentarily breaking through the silence—and hurriedly slammed it behind them.

"Do I need to ask?" Filo nervously bit at her nails. Penelo shook her head, but the twitch of her eye told Filo that she would explain later.

She felt a flutter of excitement in her stomach and fear at the same time. For the couple this was a beautiful moment, this was for their future, but such a ceremony was bound to make others—those in Ashe's service and her friends—a little discomforted. To see someone they all revered and loved, being like them? It was difficult to see your idols and leaders be just normal Hume beings. Normal.

Filo thought it was all strange…the customs of this ceremony was bizarre and nothing like a normal Kilitas church wedding, which was what most people in Dalmasca preferred. She wanted to know more about the Landis customs but then didn't want to know more. Her thoughts were like little dream hares hopping all around the prairie that was her mind. She couldn't make a decision.

"Hey! Hey! Look who I found!" There was a little cough from somewhere and an exasperated sigh. "Okay, look who Kytes found!"

Filo and all her crazy dream hares stopped and turned as the door to the palace opened. In the doorway was Tomaj and Filo thought he had wings. That was until he stepped aside and allowed Llyud to shuffle in. The Aegyl looked terrible…his wings were drooped, his skin even paler than usual and his red hair was sticking up in all directions.

His eyes looked bloodshot and his trousers were covered in dirt, but there was a tiny little smile upon his face as he swayed from side to side.

"Hhhi!"

His hand lazily rose up to wave at Penelo and the others. Filo waved back enthusiastically, but when his bloodshot eyes watched the blurred flap of her hand, his wings suddenly jolted and cracked at the door frame. There was a startled cry and thump behind Llyud who then turned to see what had happened. His wings nearly whacked Penelo and Tomaj but luckily for them they stepped back in time.

"Sorry, Kytes." Llyud bent down and helped the little eleven year old up to his feet. The boy shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"S'alright! You're okay now, yeah?" Kytes patted Llyud's wing. The Aegyl nodded and then turned to confront the others. Seeing Larsa swinging his legs on the sofa, the still hungover—or possibly still inebriated—Llyud stiffened and adopted a more regal stance.

Larsa couldn't help but smile.

"The bachelor party last night was a most curious experience," said Llyud, slowly walking to the ornate sofa opposite Larsa. "Consumption of vast amounts of alcohol...tales of heroic past deeds, more drinking, male bonding and the naked dancer woman…. It was most peculiar."

"But did you enjoy it?" asked Penelo as she sat down next to Larsa. Llyud had to think about it for a moment. His eye brow rose in contemplation and then lowered into a frown when he obviously couldn't recall anything.

"I think I did." Llyud frowned even more as he tried again to recall what happened. "I am not entirely sure."

"Where were you?" asked Filo, as she and Larsa swung their legs together.

"I found him passed out in the arches near the bazaar," said Kytes, proudly. "Captain Basch said he would be there and when Tomaj and I went down to the bazaar to get supplies…sure enough, there he was, fast asleep with that little Moogle who works for Balthier snuggled in one of his wings!"

"Nono?" Penelo and Filo chorused.

"That's the one." Tomaj bobbed his head. "Bless the little critter…he got up, wobbled away and then disappeared in a flash of Moogling!"

His hands mimicked an explosion and propped himself up against the wall. Kytes did the same and looked towards the thick wooden doors of the Bonding room.

"So! How's things been?" asked Kytes. "Have you and Lord Larsa-!"

"I said to just call me Larsa, Kytes."

"Have you seen anything yet?"

Filo made a little "eep" and slapped both her hands over her face. She heard the curious flap of Llyud's wings and the shuffling movements of Tomaj and Kytes, but still refused to look between her fingers. She knew she was being silly…but she couldn't help it.

"So it's true then?" Kytes said, his voice sounding higher. Tomaj and Kytes then snorted with laughter, childish silly laughter. Llyud looked as if he was about to fall asleep again.

"It's not a disgusting thing!" said Penelo shaking her head in disapproval whilst trying not to grin herself. "It's a perfectly natural and beautiful ceremony! It's not something to be smirked at!"

"We're not smirking, Pen." said Tomaj smirking.

"Well stop snickering and making funny faces!"

"Hey…you're the one getting all hot and bothered!"

Filo finally peeked through her fingers and saw that her friend was blushing just as much as she was.

"Yes…" Penelo cleared her throat and pushed back a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, it…"

Thankfully the awkward conversation was interrupted as the door squeaked open and Vaan poked his head through the crack. He looked round at the others and nodded in acknowledgement. Filo could see that her friend was fidgeting even as he leant against the handles. He was shaking with nerves.

"Hey guys. Erm…Larsa, Pen…Basch is feeling hungry…don't suppose you could get him something? Oh and something for Ashe too. Her Royal Pregnant Highness might be feeling peckish too!"

Penelo and Larsa jumped to their feet and immediately set off in the direction of the kitchens. Two sets of doors slammed, leaving Filo and her friends a little stunned.

"Okay." Tomaj sighed heavily. "So what do we do now?"

They waited.

The hours went by. Filo and the others watched as Larsa and Penelo rushed back and forth bringing the Queen and her knight food and drink. They saw Marlene and Balthier return as well; the sky pirate was muttering something to the red haired delegate and Filo couldn't help but notice his closeness and the way his hand kept touching at the white sleeve of her dress, caressing and stroking. Marlene was smiling smugly, not caring about his touching and instead she waved at Filo before disappearing into the other room.

The Arcadian delegates, Al-Cid and some Rozzarians, Ashe's own palace staff and the Nu Mou, all came in and out of the corridor, some protesting at the children's unnecessary presence, but most prying for information and making demands. Talven and Reion came out a couple of times too—the two were quite appalled and embarrassed by whatever was going on inside—and they had wanted Filo and the others to go away, though it was thanks to Larsa that they were able to stay. There were some heated arguments, curtsey of Talven's temper and insecurities, and when Fran came out to loudly exclaim for them to _"Be silent!"_ it was settled. The young friends of the Queen were allowed to stay. The maids also took out the valuable vases and other ornaments just to make sure Llyud wouldn't break them.

Kytes and Tomaj were beginning to get a bit restless as early evening settled in. They were not as patient as Filo was with waiting.

"It is wonderful that they're getting married," said Filo eventually, at last stopping Kytes from making an annoying clicking sound with his tongue. "I'm so happy for them."

"Bit iffy them being all naked and stuff…isn't it?" Kytes said as he pushed away from the wall, clearly tired from standing up. He stomped heavily over to the sofa and slumped down with a thump. Tomaj joined him as well and all three of them sat opposite Llyud and starred at him. The aegyl had fallen asleep a long time ago and hadn't made sound other than his snores.

"I wouldn't say iffy my little friend. If you think about it, a lot of the Landisian customs makes perfect sense," said Tomaj. "Did you know that when a Landisian dies, the closest family member stays with the body a whole week and THEN afterwards, for two whole mandatory weeks, there's a celebration of the deceased. Two weeks of positive remembrance includes, drinking, eating, more drinking, more eating and basically having a huge party. Landisians don't do things by halves. When a new child is born into the clan, there's celebration as well—I think it's like a baby shower but lasts about the same time. Though, how the Landisians ever get anything done between all these continuous parties, I don't know!"

"Two weeks of celebrating the dead and two month _naked_ bonding ceremonies?" Kytes sighed nervously. "Wow. I mean this…what Basch and Ashe are going through…two whole months! Right now, they're not allowed to touch and the second….?"

"They'll be bound together." said Tomaj, nudging Filo in the arm and winking. His hands began to gesture, slowly as he explained. "Two sashes are tied around their wrists and for that whole month they cannot be separated. Everything they do has to be done together."

"Where did you learn all this?" asked Filo.

"Basch told me at the bachelor party. He was very drunk."

"Oh."

"Yes oh! In normal situations, the second half of the ceremony is also the must time for them to conceive. _It is encouraged_ for the couple to continuously…." Tomaj looked at both the young teens either side of him and saw their wide expressions. '_They_ _might be a little too young to know about this'._ Filo had hidden her face again and Kytes continued to express complete ignorance as to what was being implied.

"They continuously-?"

"Couple." Tomaj gestured with his hands to make the picture clearer. Kytes' mouth dropped open and he sprung to his feet. "But Basch and Ashe don't have to worry as the Queen is already pregnant."

"OH!" Kytes' face went beet red and he actually coughed and choked a little. "Vaan and Penelo…the others…they have to…have to watch?"

Llyud was startled awake at Kytes' exclamation, the coughing and high pitch of the boy's voice made his wings shoot out to the side rather suddenly. It was a good thing those maids had taken away the ornaments. There would be shattered pieces on the ground by now.

The Aegyl grinned through half closed eyes, stretched his entire body—the feathers of his wings rustled as they too seem to stretch—he yawned and then shifted about until he fell asleep.

Kytes nervously shifted on his feet, wringing his hands before edging back to the door. The poor boy didn't know what to think or do. He wanted to smile and laugh again, but those adult things… the reality of what his treasured sovereign had to do…in front of Vaan and the others. It was freaking him out. Filo didn't blame him.

"I'm...I'm hungry!" he blurted out. "I'm gonna find Deeg and the others!"

Within an instant the eleven year old had ran out and away, as if a Slime or some other hideous fiend was after him. Tomaj followed him immediately afterwards, calling out his name. The door slammed—Filo wondered why they had to be shut so damned hard all the time—and she was left alone with Llyud, feeling a little stunned.

"Oh—kay!"

This day was getting weirder and weirder.

As the snores from Llyud gently grunted from across the corridor, Filo stayed and waited for news of her friends.

* * *

Filo went back regularly to wait with Penelo and Larsa. Pala came along too, and very soon into the month, the blind maid adopted a routine that involved sitting and waiting and helping with carrying food. Filo decided to keep a log instead. She found a note book and kept a meticulous record of what was going on, especially as tempers and the tension within the room were rising.

Ashe's pregnancy was getting her moods all in a twist. She shouted a lot, and Filo found it interesting as to what it was that got her so riled up. Even Basch himself raised his voice more than often, and that too was surprising…yet it wasn't. Filo could only imagine how frustrated the couple were and how on edge being apart from each other would be. It would be fascinating to look back on later.

Pala proved excellent company. Filo began to like her very much. Her bangle could sometimes let the maid know what was going behind those closed doors that was not evident by the raised voices, or silence. Sometimes in the long boring 'nothing's happening' moments, she and Filo would press up against the door to listen and if they were lucky, the bangle leaked little pieces of information when it could.

Other times it was Larsa and Penelo keeping them up to date. Very rarely would the other members of the party acknowledge the waiting group of youngsters, but it didn't deter them one bit.

All the coming and goings, all the insight they'd gained just simply wouldn't dispel their curiosity. So instead of returning home at the end of the day like Filo normally did, she waited until the boys had gone and stood by the door with her ear pressed to the door.

It was midnight when the binding needed to be performed and it was vast approaching. Pala, Larsa and Penelo were watching her, knowing what was going through her scheming mind, for Filo was never subtle about her intentions.

"Fi. Tell us what you're thinking." Larsa said as he came up behind her and pressed his ear to the door. Basch was talking, about what he couldn't make out, but it seemed important.

"I want to see." She said. "I want to see the binding ceremony. I've never been to a wedding before, let alone a Landis one. Do you think we could sneak in and stay hidden at the top…and watch, just for a bit? I don't mean the sex stuff…just the binding ritual."

"We're not allowed in during that bit." said Penelo indicating to herself and Larsa. "You certainly aren't! I don't know how that Landisian woman will react."

"We won't be seen!" Filo's voice whined as she begged. "Honest! We can stay hidden, they won't know! Please, Penny! Please!"

Filo looked to her best friend with the most endearing and pleading expression she could muster and when Pala joined in—the maid's white eyes eerily looking directly at the eldest teen—Penelo sighed. It seemed she wanted to see the binding ceremony as well. Filo knew she would.

"Very well, but we have to be silent!"

"You just want to see Basch naked…don't you?" Larsa nudged Filo in the back. Her face went bright red.

"Yes!" Filo gasped. "NO! I mean….gosh! I just…oh flipping hecks!"

Larsa laughed and then patted Filo gently on the back. That didn't exactly make Filo feel any better for the Dream Hares in her mind were going absolutely bonkers. So she had a crush on Captain Fon Ronsenberg? No matter how hard she tried to justify such a simple reaction, or make an excuse to the Emperor, the bunnies weren't leaving her alone. Filo still blushed a fiery red.

"I'm sorry for my tease, Filo. I do it a lot…especially to Basch." The young Emperor dug his hand into the pocket of his waist coat and pulled out a watch. "It's almost time. If we're going in, it has to be now."

"You're just like Vaan when you behave like that, Larsa." scolded Penelo, wagging a finger at him but smirking anyway. "Behave!"

Not many people could get away with telling the Emperor of Archadia to behave like that.

Penelo carefully opened the door. Filo took Pala's hand and felt the maid squeeze it affectionately.

"You don't need t' fret Fi," Pala grinned. "I'm certain the Captain's appearance won't disappoint ya!"

"But you're blind…how…"

"The bangle tells me things Fi." Pala's grin took on a dirtier look. "Very big things!"

The Dream hares that were inside Filo's innocent little mind, had now gone utterly insane.

* * *

_Hurry up and stop talking!_

Ashe had no idea what the woman was saying. The words in the Landis tongue were just gibberish to her ears, but she knew that they were supposed to be meaningful and special. The woman was reciting a lot and had been for the past few hours, but all Ashe could think of was that soon, after everything she had endured, she would finally be bound to Basch. She would be able to touch him and kiss him and the elation she was feeling was only inciting her irritation even more.

_Remember your blood pressure. Keep calm. _

Ashe managed to break her gaze away from Basch to Healer Maya behind her. The old woman had been beyond patient this past month and helped Ashe a lot when it concerned her pregnancy. Ashe was nine weeks along now and the changes happening to the Queen were intense but manageable…but only barely. As she was expecting three and not just one baby, Maya had informed her that she needed to be extra vigilant about her health. Penelo had brought her special foods and plenty of fruits and Ashe was slowly getting hacked off with the herbs.

Too much stress could complicate things, but the raging hormones and her desire to have Basch in her arms was making her stressed. The bloody woman droning on in Basch's complicated language wasn't helping either.

Being close to Basch, seeing Marlene touch his body all through those days and weeks, and with the added intoxication of the Rhosyn was stressing Ashe out more than she would have liked. She knelt in front of the fire and saw how Basch was looking at her. Ashe had to bite her tongue from yelling at the woman still rambling on in foreign babbles, because he appeared to be just as frustrated by how long this was going on.

It was an immense relief when the older woman began talking normally in the common tongue.

"Despite a few mishaps, that were mainly the fault of others rather than yourselves," All eyes turned to Vaan and Balthier briefly. Balthier winked back at her which seemed to foul her mood even more. "I find you worthy of binding. Your family agree also and consent to the continuation. So Marquis Ondore…Captain Garner, step forward."

Poor Garner. It had been a whole month and still the knight was not able to look in her direction. Ashe watched as he took up position next to Basch, focusing intently on one of the many floating illuminating crystals bobbing around the room. She understood why he could not look at her in the state she was in and remembered how Basch used to be just like that.

Her uncle took up position next to her and took hold of her hand. Ondore had been a little fazed—though he didn't show it as bad as Garner—about his niece's nakedness, and that of her betrothed, but he came to accept this and the ceremony and did his part proudly, as her father would have done. Ashe wished that her father could have been here, but wishes about changing what has past was just plain folly. Her father was dead and there was no one else who she would rather give blessing to her.

The old man gave her a hug, caring not about the oily residue of the Rhosyn marking his green Bhujerban robes. In those wise and older eyes, Ondore seemed to know what Ashe was thinking and hugged her again, muttering some of the Bhujerban and Kilita's prayers he favoured.

When the hug broke, Ashe looked past Ondore to Basch, seeing him and Garner conversing between themselves, like she had so many times before. Yet this time Basch was very nervous and that didn't happen very often. Garner's hand on his shoulder was giving him reassurance, but it wasn't enough to stop him from shaking like a fraught teen. It was a sight to see, endearing and she had to admit a little sexy.

_Damn the bloody Rhosyn! Will that woman ever shut up and get on with the ceremony and let me touch him already? _

"It is time." The Landisian woman announced suddenly.

Ashe sighed loudly, relieving frustration and everyone heard. The old woman gave the Queen a raised eyebrow glare and it made Ashe bow her head with embarrassment, though the smirk on Basch's face, that amused upward curl of his mouth made Ashe smile in return.

The woman shook her head in dismay and handed Ondore and Garner each a thin strip of black silk as she did so. She then beckoned forth Arlene and Balthier who then proceeded to wash the remnants of the oil from the couple's bodies, dousing them with warm water and soap. As the lather spilled down over her skin, Ashe felt the heightened effects begin to wear off and the smell of roses wafted up her nostrils.

Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment to breathe in the floral scent but it was only after the wash that the fog which had been hazing her mind lifted. She could think more clearly.

_I'll prove it to them…to Talven and Reion, I'll show them all! _

Ashe opened her eyes and smiled proudly at every single person in the room. She even held out her arms and welcomed Balthier's strokes with the cloth as he washed off the soap. There was a sudden hushed silence in the room, as all were puzzled by just how assured she was. It remained silent for a while except for the crackling of the fire and the faint buzz of the crystals that got too close to the flames.

The Official took great heed of her new wave of calm and appeared impressed. From up in the far seats, Ashe saw concern on the look of her councilman. Talven was worried…and the Kilitas priest, Reion…he was just as shocked as when this had first started. No doubt the Asian man was muttering about blasphemy or reciting his own prayers about forgiveness.

Ashe also saw some movement just by the entrance and her lips pursed tightly together so she didn't show her sudden amusement. Filo really wasn't very stealthy.

Balthier was very reluctant to help the Queen back on with her red robes, but he did so after he had dried her body as best he could and he sighed heavily when he tied up the red sash around her waist. He leaned into her back just a little bit closer than she would have liked and whispered into her ear.

"I will miss this." He joked. Ashe scowled at him, but as he was so used to it, he smirked and stepped away. "It's an experience I'll never forget, Highness and nor will I ever stop thinking that it could have been me in your Knight's place. It's such a shame."

"You keep thinking that, Balthier." Ashe gently patted him on the arm. "But it would never have been you."

"Don't I know. It pains me, my Majesty…it pains me deep to know that." The grin spread wider on his face and then he stepped away.

"Quiet!" The Landisian sounded very frustrated by all this talking, probably because most Landis ceremonies she officiated at were more ordered and had people taking part who followed the rules and protocol. "Now, Basch…Ashelia…kneel before each other."

Both now dressed back in their robes, the two of them walked to the side of the fire to where a neatly arranged pile of cushions and throws and been assembled. They knelt down on one cushion facing one another, they were close but not actually touching, Ashe felt the graze of Basch's sleeve on her arm and it made goose pimples creep over her skin. The calm and patience she had asserted over her was fading when she looked into his eyes for being this close and not touching was still agony. For him.

_Oh by the gods…he's so scared._

Ashe saw the glassy tearful glaze in his eyes and his broad, normally sturdy, shoulders shaking. He was scared, almost to the brink of tears. He was holding them back but barely. She saw his hand lift from his side and then drop, but his restraint, the effort he had to hold back those tears remained determined as ever as she noticed the clench of his jaw. However, for Ashe, the tears fell despite her efforts. She had never seen Basch this close to breaking, not even when he collapsed to his knees that night nine weeks ago.

"Marquis Ondore…tie Ashelia to him."

Ondore bowed to the woman and took up Ashelia's hand. He then took Basch's and joined them together.

Feeling his hand touch hers, the hotness of his skin and the rough callous of his fingertips stroking over her knuckles, made her gasp. Ashe's breath caught in her throat and choked her as every part of her realised that he was actually touching her….that it was real. It was just like the first time, just as potent as the kiss he had startled her with back at Giza and it was more powerful than any Rhosyn oil. Excitement fluttered in her abdomen and there was an uncontrollable spasm before a warmth seeped down her legs. Her skin flushed with a pleasant burn and her breaths panted out in quick successive gasps.

She nearly toppled over and would have fallen to the ground if Basch's grip hadn't kept her steady. How he managed it when he was trembling so much as well, Ashe didn't know, yet every brush of his fingers, every slight movement of his hand in hers, the strength in his squeeze, excited her, even if he was as nervous as a boy on a first date. He made her heart race and when her uncle wound the black sash around their wrists, the excitement began to hum once again down below.

Ondore said something, Ashe didn't hear what exactly, in fact she didn't notice anything except Basch. Even when Garner tied a second sash around their wrists, she was oblivious. Her attention was focused on him, the soft smile behind that beard, the wet strands of his hair clinging to his face, those eyes…those tearful but happy eyes, so blue like the waters of Ridona, that she felt she was drowning in him.

Someone was coughing. Ashe didn't care. She responded to the squeeze of his hand with one of her own and smiled. The person coughed again, a little bit louder this time, still none of them looked away.

"Ahem!" The tap on her shoulder made her finally break her stare with Basch and she slowly tilted her head towards her Uncle, who was highly amused at something.

"Yes?"

"The part of ceremony has now officially started, my dear."

"It has?" Ashe was drawn back to her betrothed when she noticed the red satin slipped off his shoulder and down his arm, revealing some of his chest.

"Yes, Ashelia. I think it might be okay to allow yourselves to…"

Ondore didn't need to say anything more for Ashe grabbed hold of Basch's other hand, the one that wasn't tied to her own, and placed it against her belly. She then rested her fingers ever so lightly over his hand and leaned slowly forward against his chest.

Ahse could feel his heart beating so hard and fast against her cheek. She could feel the rush of his blood in his veins and hear the longing in his breaths. They remained knelt, with their free hands touching at Ashe's stomach, for what must have been hours. Basch planted a few kisses to her forehead, but nothing more.

"Won't their knees hurt from being like that for so long?" whispered Penelo to Maya. The old woman shrugged her shoulders.

"I would imagine so, dear."

"Oh!"

It was surprising, for it was not at all how Ashe or the others had expected. In her impatience, with the urges screaming within her over the weeks gone by, buried beneath the pressure from everyone else around her; Ashe herself thought she would throw herself and ravage him. She thought with the way he was barely able to hold himself back that Basch would too. But it wasn't like that at all.

He broke his hand away from her belly and cupped her face. He stroked her cheek with light traces of his thumb before toying it slowly across her bottom lip and then, only after she nipped him playfully with her teeth, did Basch pull his thumb away and kiss her, slowly and tenderly. Ashe instantly fell into him and the kiss, clinging her fist tightly into the material of his robe and moaning into his mouth. The tenderness, the gentle caresses of his tongue toying with hers, tasting him caused ripples of excitement and pleasure all over her; again she felt the flutter below, building and surging to the point where she thought she would burst…all from a kiss.

_By the gods how is this possible? _

His hand was on her back, following the curve of her spine to linger briefly on her bottom before breaking the kiss. Ashe gasped lightly for breath and looked up to Basch with dazed yet adoring eyes. The kiss was finished, but the flutter was still going, so she dragged up their bound hands and turned it so she could press her lips to his knuckles.

"I can't believe this is happening." She whispered to his hand. "I had longed for something like this but I never thought it could actually happen. I'm a queen, responsible for my people and my country and not entitled to be as happy as I'm feeling right now. That night you came to me, I never felt happier in my life…then I was scared, so scared…terrified. Even after your pardon…of finding out about our children…I was still scared…but now…Basch. This is real…this is really us…together…"

"Ashelia…."

He silenced her with his mouth. He pushed himself hard against her, strengthening the kiss and slowly tipping her back onto the cushions behind her. Careful so not to squash Ashe, he moved their bound hands to the side and lay close, pulling apart the folds of her robe. Ashe saw his longing and tempted stare at her chest and the lick of his lips, so she reached up towards him and gently eased him down.

She felt him on each of her breasts, kissing them delicately, exciting and hardening her nipples. Again and always, the wonderful sensation of his beard teased tingles across her skin made her toes curl and her body arch up. Then all she could do was try to control the elation and the throbbing inside as Basch took his mouth further down. She clenched her teeth and grabbed tightly into the cushions below her as his puffs of breath and wet lips traced over her skin.

Her toes curled closed when Basch kissed over her hips and the tops of her legs, her breathing become rapid, quick and shallow and then when Basch found her centre, Ashe let out a ecstatic gasp that echoed throughout the whole room.

"_Oh flippin' hecks!" _

"_lalalalalalalalala!" _

The loud hissing sound of disgust and a clawed foot kicking to Basch's side kind of spoilt the moment.


End file.
